Mon démon, mon amour
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: Felix Agreste puede ver cosas que nadie mas es capaz de percibir, pero conforme crece ignora todo a su alrededor como si aquellos seres no existieran. Hasta que una chica con rasgos demoniacos se presenta en su ultimo año de clases. El se empeña en pretender que no existe. Pero lo que no sabe, es que el amor cuando toca a tu puerta... simplemente no puede ser ignorado [Feligette]
1. Un encuentro sobrenatural

**Bueno bueno, después de algún tiempo estamos nuevamente de regresooooo :'3 Y como prometí en el ffcs anterior de "White Cat" aquí esta el Feligette que tanto me estuvo rondando en la cabeza por culpa de una imagen de una de mis artistas favoritas xD (Es la foto de portada del ffc)**

 **Cuando no sabes si tu imaginación es tu don o maldición(?)**

 **Finalmente espero que le guste este primer capitulo :'v**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

 **Nota2: Este es un ffc AU.**

* * *

 **Capitulo I**

 _ **"Un encuentro sobrenatural"**_

Los demonios caminan entre nosotros y no somos conscientes de ello.

Pueden ser alguien que conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y jamás nos daríamos cuenta, porque simplemente no podemos ver las señales.

Pero hay alguien que si puede hacerlo…

Realmente no pidió tener ese don, como tampoco pidió ser hijo de uno de los diseñadores más famosos y respetado de todo París, pero así era la vida.

Tan injusta y llena de ironías.

La primera vez que se percató del "don", tenía la tierna edad de seis años. Aun con su mente inocente y despreocupada estaba muy consciente del mundo que lo rodeaba. Algunos decían que era un niño prodigio, ya que a esa edad ya sabía leer con bastante fluidez. Y aunque era un niño de pocas palabras; podía mantener el hilo de la conversación sin problemas entre los adultos, algo que impresionaba a los mayores y fue el orgullo de su padre hasta cierto punto.

Pero un día comenzó a notar que ciertas personas poseían características antinaturales.

En la calle mientras paseaba por la limusina, esta se detuvo en el semáforo. Y noto a un chico que permanecía en la cera a esperar pacientemente que la luz cambiara para poder cruzar. El se fijo en algo realmente extraño en lo alto de la cabeza del muchacho, al igual que el brillo de sus ojos poesía un tono rojizo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo. Pero no pudo seguir detallandolo, porque el auto siguió su camino.

Esto claramente lo había dejado confuso y muy pensativo, preguntándose si había sido producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, al pasar los días estos extraños sucesos no se detuvieron.

En una reunión de alta sociedad organizada por su padre, también noto estas peculiaridades en una señora despampanante en belleza. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en ella mientras esta disimuladamente coqueteaba con un hombre. Creyó ver un par de cuernos como los de un ternero en su cabeza, las orejas alargadas y un par de pequeñas alas plegadas en su femenina espalda. Pero curiosamente todos estos rasgos los veía como si fuesen translucidos, además que nadie parecía percatarse de ese hecho.

Cuando la mujer poso su mirada en él; vio nuevamente aquel brillo extraño de un intenso color rojo reflejados en sus ojos castaños. Y esta le sonrió amablemente mientras le guiñaba un ojo y seguía con la conversación.

El quedo confundido, notando que ella parecía saber lo que él estaba observando…

La dama tenía rasgos… demoníacos.

Al principio esto lo había asustado y escandalizado al mismo tiempo. Y había creído que algo terrible estaba pasando, ya que a pesar de todo seguía teniendo una mente infantil.

A las pocas horas se topó con dos personas más con estos rasgos similares solo con unas cuantas diferencias entre sí. E ilusamente esa misma noche había acudido a su padre para explicarle las cosas que había descubierto con voz temerosa, pero el simplemente lo despacho diciendo que no era tiempo de bromas.

Pero él no se contuvo allí, aun con la esperanza de que prestara realmente atención a sus palabras.

Aunque luego lamento terriblemente no haberse detenido…

Tenia la pequeña e inocente ilusión de que su progenitor lo ayudara, ya que esto le causaba algunas pesadillas que lo despertaban por las noches con lágrimas en los ojos.

Le insistió varias veces, diciendo que veía demonios disfrazados de personas, con colas, cuernos y alas caminando entre ellos en la vida diaria. Pero sus tiernos ojos presenciaron la furia silenciosa de su padre mientras le decía con voz fría que se marchara y dejara sus estupideces, que al día siguiente lo mandaría a un psicólogo si seguía en esas andanzas.

Allí Felix comprendió que nadie le creería.

Desde entonces a lo largo de su crecimiento fue alguien solitario ocupándose nada más que en sus estudios y en cualquier libro donde pudiera nutrir su insaciable sed de conocimiento. No le interesaba relacionarse con las personas y hacer amistades. Era demasiado consciente de la cruda realidad y de esos entes que aun percibía pero que aprendió a ignorar eficazmente. En realidad no sabía si eso fue lo que forjo esa personalidad desinteresada, fría y calculadora en él tan parecida a la de su padre, pero sinceramente ya poco le importaba.

Mentiría terriblemente si a su momento no trato de investigar aquellas criaturas. Como por ejemplo; su propósito, o si causaban algún mal entre los humanos. Pero mientras los meses avanzaban sintió que era una pérdida de tiempo si realmente nadie le iba a creer.

Ahora próximo a cumplir diecisiete años; se había convertido en un joven implacable, con las notas más sobresalientes y con la legendaria reputación de no hablarle a nadie si no era estrictamente necesario.

Pero algo peculiar sucedió en el primer día de clases de su último año. Había entrado a la institución sin fijarse en nadie como de costumbre, con el único propósito de llegar al aula. Donde finalmente tomo asiento en la primera fila al mismo tiempo que sacaba un pequeño libro. Se dedicó a leer en espera de que las clases comenzaran.

No le importaba el hecho de ser alguien solitario y sin amigos, más bien lo disfrutaba, le encantaba la paz y la tranquilidad.

Aunque a veces una parte de él le aseguraba que eso no era cierto…

Resoplando ligeramente con molestia por sus pensamientos; paso a la siguiente página de su lectura. Queriendo adentrarse a ella y dejar su mente vagar por el escrito, en vez de sus recuerdos y a la vida amargada que llevaba hasta ahora.

A veces repudiaba llevar el apellido de su padre. Otros dirían que le haría la vida más sencilla, pero era todo lo contrario. Y más durante esos años, que entre los dos se había formado una muralla invisible que ninguno quería derrumbar por orgullo propio.

Y todo por ese incidente hace tantos años atrás.

Sus compañeros de clases fueron llegando de a poco conversando entre si animadamente, y el los ignoraba como siempre lo había hecho, ya que no tenía necesidad de entablar una falsa amistad que sabía que no iba a durar por su parte. E intentarlo no le llamaba la atención.

Sin embargo, algo curioso paso. Como si de un sexto sentido se tratase; un ligero escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral hasta la nuca. Apretó los dientes con algo de fuerza, porque sabía lo que significaba aquella sensación. Sin levantar la cabeza; alzo levemente la mirada hacia la puerta, donde acababa de entrar un par de chicas hablando amistosamente. Una era rubia y la conocía vagamente, ya que pertenecía a su clase desde años anteriores.

Pero la otra…

Estrecho ligeramente la mirada cuando noto unos translucidos cuernos en lo alto de su cabeza, al igual que unas largas alas que estaban cómodamente plegadas en su espalda, y una cola escurridiza danzando lentamente. La chica poseía un largo cabello azulado atado en dos coletas bajas, de tez pálida y estatura algo pequeña pero con un cuerpo delgado pero bien proporcionado. Sus gestos eran delicados y tenía una encantadora sonrisa mientras hablaba con la otra joven.

Y como de costumbre cada vez que detectaba a alguien de su especie, esta pareció percatarse de su pesada mirada, y poso sus ojos en el parpadeando ligeramente como si estuviera sorprendida.

El apretó los labios cuando en sus ojos azules; paso fugazmente un brillo rojizo antes de que le sonriera tímidamente.

Sin soportarlo más, el desvió la mirada nuevamente a su lectura mientras apretaba inconscientemente la mano en un puño. No había esperado tener un demonio en su clase, ya que estos no eran demasiados comunes. Estaba consiente que en el instituto debía de haber dos o tres, pero había tenido la esperanza de no encontrarse uno en su misma aula.

No era que los detestara pero…

No tenía ninguna intención de involucrarse con ellos, así que era casi lo mismo.

Con un suspiro espero pacientemente a que la profesora llegara para dar comienzo ese día de estudio, a pesar que ya se sentía terriblemente observado. Y no debía pensar mucho de quien se trataba, seguramente esa sensación persistiría por el resto del día. Lo mejor que podría hacer era prestar atención a la clase y pretender que nunca la vio ni sabía lo que era realmente. Era bastante fácil, lo había hecho durante su niñez, y ahora que tenía un demonio tan cerca no debería significar nada para él.

Ojala todo fuera más sencillo para él.

No veía el momento para graduarse finalmente. Ya había hecho planes de las universidades que quería asistir. Y si podía; conseguir dos títulos a la vez, ya que eso no presentaba algún problema. Quería conseguir todo eso en tiempo record, porque lo que más deseaba era independizarse y dejar de vivir bajo el mismo techo que su padre.

Lo ansiaba terriblemente…

'

'

No pudo evitar quedarse mirando su cabellera rubia. Perfectamente peinada, pero que en el cuello se rizaban ligeramente hacia arriba. O en su postura impasible y su vestimenta elegante. Se le escapo un suspiro queriendo estar más cerca, pero lastimosamente la habían ubicado en el único puesto libre, y eso estaba en el último asiento.

—Oye… ¿Estas bien?

Ella parpadeo y aparto la mirada del chico para posarla en la joven que se encontraba a su lado compartiendo la mesa. Era una chica bastante hermosa con un largo cabello rubio trenzado sobre su hombro, unos ojos violetas que brillaban en amabilidad, y su tez trigueña resaltaba aún más sus bellos rasgos.

Fue la primera en hablarle cuando llego toda desorientada. Habían entablado casi instantáneamente una ligera amistad, y ella se ofreció muy amablemente a guiarla y enseñarle el instituto con calma.

Si mal no recordaba su nombre era Allegra. Y le había parecido una humana bastante amigable y bondadosa.

—Sí, estoy bien—respondió con una sonrisa.

Pero la rubia miro en la dirección donde antes la chica de cabellera azulada había puesto sus ojos, y esta la miro de vuelta con una mirada confusa junto con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Estabas viendo a Felix?—murmuro por lo bajo.

Oh… así es que se llamaba.

Ella asintió lentamente volviendo a posar sus ojos en su espalda masculina—Si, solo me ha dado simple curiosidad—dijo con aire distraído.

Allegra rio suavemente por lo bajo captando nuevamente su atención—No te hagas muchas ilusiones, el no habla con nadie—comento con una ligera sonrisa—Pero quien sabe, quizás corras con suerte—le guiño un ojo antes de volver su atención en la clase.

Bridgette jugueteo con sus dedos y sintió sus mejillas calentarse un poco ante el recuerdo de esa mirada azul grisácea tan fría y penetrante. Inconscientemente se encogió en su asiento.

Él sabía lo que era. Siempre estuvo muy consciente de los rumores sobre humanos que podrían verlos y saber sus verdaderas identidades, pero eran demasiados escasos y sinceramente no se había esperado toparse con uno literalmente el primer día de clases. Si sus padres se enteraran de eso; caerían redondo al suelo desmayados, y más aún su pequeña amiga. Trago hondo mientras su mente se perdía mientras divagaba y escuchaba a la lejanía las palabras de la profesora. Sus ojos nuevamente estaban fijos en el.

Habia despertado mucho su curiosidad. Y eso en un demonio no era demasiado bueno.

Tampoco es que se lo fuera a comer.

Con ese pensamiento su rostro se ruborizo por completo.

¿En qué cosas estaba pensando?

Si no lo conocía de nada, apenas si sabía su nombre.

Con un suspiro resignado; se obligó a si misma a ver la clase y no quedar pérdida después. No había luchado una batalla de voluntades con sus padres para ir al mundo humano solo para quedarse mirando a un chico nada más el primer día.

Ella volvió a sentir como la emoción pasaba por su cuerpo y renovaba sus energías. Todo esto le causaba mucha alegría. Había deseado esto por tanto tiempo, que aun le parecía un sueño. Y los humanos no se veían demasiado diferentes a ellos mismos, claro, estaban los rasgos y que estos eran un poco más normales y sin ningún tipo de poder.

Bueno, casi todos…

Por suerte para su especie, no significaba ningún problema infiltrarse entre ellos. Y aunque se sentía algo perdida de muchas de las cosas que mencionaba la profesora; no estaba completamente fuera de lugar, ya que en casa había puesto en práctica su conociendo sobre lo que estudiaban los seres humanos. Y realmente era algo muy complejo, pero le fascinaba esa vida. Era emocionante comparado con su mundo plagado de demonios que volaban de aquí para allá haciendo sus propias cosas bajo estrictas reglas. Esto era absolutamente más refrescante. Por eso muchos tomaban la decisión de ir allí. Y aunque desconocía los motivos de algunos, principalmente la razón era para librarse de la monotonía y el encierro sin importar los riesgos.

Agradecía haber convencido finalmente a sus padres para que se quedaran y no vinieran con ella. Quizás este mundo no era para ellos, ya estaban demasiado acostumbrados al demoníaco y tenían una buena vida allí. Ella no quería arrastrarlos solo porque tenía una visión un tanto diferente desde pequeña. Pero lo que la entristecía un poco; era que no podría verlos tan a menudo como le gustaría, ya que crear los portales hacia el mundo humano implicaba gastar mucha energía, y a pesar que ella era joven, había acabado casi drenada y exhausta.

Cuando la clase finalizo, casi podía saltar de dicha. Aunque la mitad de lo que hablo la profesora no lo comprendió muy bien por culpa de su mente soñadora y demasiada activa, pero prometía prestar más atención en la próxima.

En ese momento tenían unos segundos antes de que comenzara la siguiente, un receso para ser más específica. Allegra y ella hablaban animadamente a fuera del salón. A Bridgette le entusiasmaba el hecho de haber formado una amistad tan rápido, era como el día perfecto.

Casi podía alzar vuelo y dar giros de dicha.

—Vas a deshacerlo con la mirada—comento la rubia en un momento dado de la conversación.

—¿Eh?—Bridgette ladeo ligeramente la cabeza sin comprender.

Allegra rio suavemente—Que a cada dos por tres miras sospechosamente en la dirección de Felix—dijo señalando con la cabeza el lugar donde el joven se encontraba leyendo en un banco completamente aislado de los demás.

La demonio se ruborizo avergonzada. Ni siquiera se había percatado que lo hacía—N-No es cierto—murmuro apartando la mirada con un ligero mohín en sus labios.

—Tu primer día de clases en este instituto y ya te flecharon—dijo dándole unos leves codazos—Debe ser amor a primera vista—sugirió con una mirada picara.

Bridgette negó con demasiado entusiasmo sintiendo como sus orejas ardían.

Eso no debía de pasarle. No, jamás.

Un poco nerviosa, cambio el tema de conversación rápidamente. A lo que su nueva amiga comprendió al instante, pero aquel brillo de astucia en su mirada violeta le indicaba que no lo dejaría pasar fácilmente.

Las clases continuaron con normalidad y ella anoto un montón de cosas que tendría que investigar porque seguía algo confundida. Aunque Allegra le aseguro que ella podría prestar su ayuda en algún momento, y ella encantada acepto.

Al terminar el día y finalmente al llegar a su hogar, no pudo evitar observarlo con deleite. Era una pequeñita pieza de algo que llamaban apartamento. Lo había obtenido gracias a la ayuda de sus padres, que pudieron conseguir dinero de ese mundo sin muchos percances. Apenas tenía dos días en ese lugar, pero ya sentía que era suyo. Tenía tantas cosas que jamás en su vida había visto en persona; que casi podría morir de la excitación. Todo le daba curiosidad, y mas la comida. Los humanos hacia muy buenos manjares.

Las viviendas eran muchísimo más modernas que en el mundo demoníaco. También y un poco más frías, pero sinceramente estaba encantada.

Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios; dejo su mochila a un lado del sofá antes de dejarse caer en el con un suspiro de puro gusto. Volvió a su forma demoníaca para así estirar sus alas en un perezoso movimiento. Su cola se meció suavemente y desperezo el resto de su cuerpo estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza teniendo cuidado de no tropezar sus puntiagudos cuernos.

Mantener sus rasgos demoníacos ocultos era algo tedioso, pero muy necesario.

Se recostó aún más en el cómodo sillón oscuro mientras veía su pequeño pero agradable hogar con esa sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás posandola en la suavidad de uno de los cojines. Para luego cerrar los ojos y descansar un poco antes de pensar que manjar podría prepararse para cenar.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla y planeaba que siguiera así.

Era el comienzo de su nueva vida.

'

'

Una semana y media después, tenía muchas intenciones de arrancarse mas de un mechón de cabello. Había descubierto su debilidad por alguna que otra materia. Y aun no entendía más que unos garabatos confusos. Pero gracias a su nueva amiga, que la ayudaba en lo que podía explicándole algo, logrando así que comprendía un veinte por ciento más, no era mucho, pero estaba agradecida ya que estuvo a punto de volverse loca. Ahora veía que no era toda diversión eso de estudiar.

Pero aun así no se arrepentía.

Aunque su pequeño problema no terminaba allí…

Poso sus ojos en aquel chico de cabellera rubia mientras ignoraba lo que decía la profesora. Por más que lo había intentado; no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza, y eso que él nunca volvió a mirarla más, como si no existiera.

Eso la deprimía un poco aunque no supiera por qué realmente. Lo que si sabía, es que le provocaba darle un mordisco para llamar su atención y borrar esa seriedad que transmitía.

Apretó los labios mientras se sonrojaba. No debía de dejar que sus instintos de demonio la dominaran, o algo iba a salir realmente mal.

Ya al final de clases se despidió animadamente de Allegra. Pero en vez de retirarse a su hogar; decidió pasarse por la biblioteca. Le agradaba poder llevar unos cuantos libros de cualquier tema y aprender mientras estaba en casa comiendo alguna golosina. Cualquiera diría que un ser sobrenatural de su categoría querría estar divirtiéndose por allí con los humanos o explorando otras zonas, pero ella preferiría descubrir ese extraño mundo a su manera y con calma, como si fuera una humana más.

Así tendría oportunidad también de investigar sobre eso que llamaban carrera universitaria después que saliera de allí. Estaba algo confusa sobre ese tema cuando lo mencionaron, pero finalmente comprendió que necesitaría eso para buscar cómo mantenerse, ya que no podía subsistir de la ayuda de sus padres por siempre. Por ahora le había llamado la atención el diseño de la ropa de aquel mundo, era algo sumamente interesante. Sin embargo, también le atraída las comidas dulces e increíblemente variadas. Quería practicar hacer esos manjares, aunque tenía miedo de incendiar su apartamento en el proceso.

Pero estaba allí para intentar después de todo.

Observo curiosa algunos tomos de historia y mitología. Y sin darse cuenta se quedó totalmente enganchada. Los humanos tenían una forma muy curiosa de ver ciertas cosas y eran más complejos de lo que pensaba, y apenas tenía una poco más de una semana en ese mundo.

Casi se sobresalta del susto cuando el encargado de la biblioteca se acercó amablemente para anunciarle que ya iba a cerrar. Ella lo miro perpleja sin darse cuenta que el tiempo se le había pasado literalmente volando. Aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que allí todo era prácticamente en un parpadeo, y no como las horas interminables de su mundo. Pero sin más, recogió el montón de libros y se encamino a la salida muy feliz de poder tener algo que entretenerse en su casa además del aparato donde se veían imágenes seguidas de cosas de humanos y unos seres bastantes gracioso a color que si mal no recordaba se llamaban caricaturas. Aun sentía que le falta muchísimo aun por explorar, y eso le encantaba.

Con una radiante sonrisa adornando sus labios y con los libros firmemente aferrados en su pecho; se dispuso a salir del instituto percatándose que ya estaba casi oscureciendo. Miro el cielo ya con sus bellas estrellas iluminando la ciudad, y no pudo evitar ensanchar más su sonrisa, ya que esto era una de las cosas más bellas que había visto. Tan distinto al perpetuo cielo rojizo de su mundo, que diera a parecer que siempre estaba atardeciendo.

Contenta; decidió ir caminando a su hogar. Pues este no quedaba demasiado lejos, y le encantaba caminar por esas calles de noche y descubrir más cosas interesantes que podría almacenar en su memoria.

Pasó justo al frente de una pastelería a punto de cerrar. Y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a través del cristal los postres con ojos iluminados y casi haciéndole agua a la boca. Definitivamente tendría que aprender hacer esas exquisiteces, era como magia pura derritiéndose en la boca. Y como demonio que era, tenía un apetito bastante voraz.

Con un suspiro de ensoñación se parto para seguir su camino, mientras recordaba con una suave risa como tardo horas en tratar de descubrir como encender la llama de la cocina, o como hacer funcionar aquella caja para calentar su comida. Ellos implementaban métodos más básicos para cocinar. Y todo esto lo había visto en libros de ilustración en su mundo, pero jamás uno en carne propia, y para ella algunas cosas era todo un desafío.

—Hola cariño…

Bridgette parpadeo ante la voz pastosa que se escuchó a su lado. Sin dejar de caminar, observo a un muchacho mucho más alto que ella a su derecha. Este era de complexión delgada, poseía una sudadera roja y una sonrisa extraña.

Había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se percató de su presencia. Volvió a parpadear cuando sintió una sensación como un ligero escalofrió a su izquierda, y sin dudar volteo para encontrarse a un segundo chico casi de la misma altura que el primero, pero su ropa era totalmente oscura y el brillo sombrío en sus ojos la confundieron un poco.

—¿Por qué tan sola?—Comento el chico a su izquierda.

—¿Se les ofrece algo?—dijo ella amablemente. Ladeando la cabeza percibiendo un extraño olor a sus fosas nasales.

El de sudadera roja se carcajeo y a Bridgette se le antojo una risa algo cínica y que le produjo escalofríos—Oh por supuesto que sí, será algo fácil muñeca—comento este guiñándole un ojo y posando sus dedos en su brazo.

Ella freno sus pasos de golpe al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba. Su instinto se activó y sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente, algo que ellos no podrían notar por la poca iluminación que les brindaba aquella noche. Apretó los dientes mientras detectaba en ellos ese hedor a pútrido cuando tu alma ya está perdida. Era algo bastante desagradable y que alteraban sus delicados sentidos.

—Te agradecería que no me tocaras—murmuro ella en un siseo cambiando su semblante a uno serio, mientras se apartaba de un tirón y retrocedía un paso para tener a ambos en su campo de visión.

—La chiquilla tiene garras—dijo el otro colocando sus manos en los bolsillos mientras su mirada se volvía algo lasciva.

—Admito que me gustan más así—el primer chico la miro de arriba bajo con una sonrisa.

Bridgette enterró las uñas en la dura tapa de los libros que sujetaban con demasiada fuerza. Sentía sus colmillos alargarse ligeramente y pinchar su labio inferior, deseosa de hacerles saber quién sería la presa si no tenían cuidado. Pero no podría mostrarle su verdadera forma, y menos en medio de la calle. Las pocas personas que pasaban los miraban con curiosidad sin detenerse a pensar lo que realmente estaba pasando restándole importancia al asunto.

—Ven, vamos a un sitio oscuro para que podamos conocernos mejor—sugirió el de vestimenta oscura acercándose un paso y extendiendo su mano hacia ella.

Pero se negó a volver a retroceder. Se mantenía firme sin intenciones de demostrarles que se sentía intimidada. En realidad solo sentía frustración por no demostrarles sus verdaderas capacidades. Su lado demoníaco estaba ofendido y ansioso por enseñarles quien manda sin mucha amabilidad.

Un ligero gruñido se escapó de su garganta cuando estaban comenzando a propasar e invadir su espacio personal.

Invisiblemente sus alas se alzaron desplegándose hacia arriba. Sabía que ellos no podrían verlas, pero era una gran y silenciosa advertencia.

—Yo dejaría a la chica si fuera ustedes.

De repente una nueva presencia estaba a su costado izquierdo. Ella parpadeo cuando noto como una mano sostenía la muñeca del muchacho que se había extendido por detrás de ella. Bridgette giro levemente su rostro hacia atrás y su mirada choco con una azul grisácea. Casi instantáneamente sintió como sus alas bajaron dócilmente a su posición inicial, mientras ella estaba muda de la impresión.

El poseía una mirada seria, fija en el joven que había querido tener otras intenciones con ella.

—¡¿Pero qué carajos?!—grito cuando vio su muñeca apresada, luego posos sus ojos en el rubio tratando de zafarse—¡No te metas!—dijo con veneno. Enojado al igual que su compañero.

—Es esto, o presenciar cómo sus vidas acaban miserablemente—dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo, pero a conjunto con su mirada glacial daba mucho que decir sobre su humor. Apretando más el agarre.

—¡Suéltame o lo lamentaras!—grito este tirando más fuerte.

Felix estrechando la mirada y con un rápido movimiento de su mano; retorció su muñeca en un ángulo bastante doloroso.

Al mismo tiempo, Bridgette se apartó unos pasos presenciando con la boca ligeramente abierta como este la defendía. ¿Era el mismo joven que habían cruzado miradas sola una vez en toda la semana?

El chico de vestimenta oscura chillo por lo bajo mientras sus rodillas flaqueaban ante el dolor hasta que tocaron el suelo. Con su cuerpo en tensión y ahogando uno que otro lamento sin oportunidad de moverse o se causaría aún más daño. El otro muchacho vio la escena con sorpresa, antes de gruñir enfurecido dispuesto ayudar a su colega. Este le lanzo un puñetazo, pero Felix detuvo el golpe con su mano libre, quedando el puño en su palma. Apretó los dedos en torno a él, girando también su mano para hacerle retorcerse de dolor y ocasionar que cayera también arrodillado gimiendo de dolor casi en las mismas condiciones lamentables que su compañero.

Ahora con ambos jóvenes a su merced, el rubio suspiro como si estuviera cansado de la situación. Totalmente relajado bajo la mirada aun incrédula de Bridgette.

—Ahora si son tan amables, se retiraran inteligentemente antes de que me cause placer hacer esto…—murmuro suavemente antes de girar un poco más sus manos causándole mas sufrimiento a ambos rebeldes—O llamare a la policía… lo que pase primero—agrego con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Estos chillaron de dolor mientras asentían con entusiasmo, incapaces de formular alguna palabra.

Con casi una imperceptible sonrisa; el rubio los soltó, pero no sin antes darle un pequeño impulso hacia atrás ocasionando que estos cayeran sobre sus espaldas en una postura bastante vergonzosa, llevando casi inmediatamente sus manos a sus muñecas claramente lastimadas. Ellos murmuraron sus resentimientos antes de ponerse torpemente de pie y huir sin mirar atrás aun quejándose del dolor.

Felix se sacudió las manos con un lento movimiento, antes de girarse sobre sus talones y encarar brevemente a la chica con su mirada impasible. Ella lo seguía observando con mucha atención con su montón de libros aun firmemente sujetos en su pecho. El camino hacia ella, y al pasar por su lado se detuvo un segundo para hablar sin mirarla.

—Esto jamás paso—susurro antes de seguir su camino.

Bridgette se giró para mirar como el chico se dirigía a la limusina que lo esperaba. Finalmente abrió la puerta y se adentró a la cosa metálica sin siquiera volver a mirarla.

Ella se quedó anclada en su sitio viendo como el auto arrancaba y desaparecía a lo largo de la calle. Trago hondo, empezando a sentir como sus rodillas estaban algo débiles, y su corazón retumbaba en su pecho como desquiciado. Totalmente ajena al miedo o al pánico, el motivo era muy diferente.

Llevo lentamente sus dedos hasta su mejilla extremadamente calientes mientas repetía la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza.

El la había defendido sin ninguna razón aparente.

Era algo que jamás se hubiera esperado.

Verlo allí, con su increíble atractivo, su ropa impecable con esa camisa manga larga gris, con su corbata negra y el chaleco oscuro, demostrando unas habilidades increíbles que a primera vista no pareciera que tuviera; la perturbaron. Definitivamente era un joven lleno de sorpresas. Y aún más por el simple hecho de que se allá tomado las molestias de bajarse de su auto y prestar su ayuda a una demonio…

Un sentimiento demasiado cálido comenzó a crecer en su pecho, y un ligero escalofrío invadió su pecho al mismo tiempo que la verdad se abría paso por su mente, causando que abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

¿Se estaba enamorando de un humano tan rápido?

Oh no…

Nunca había sentido esa clase de amor por nadie, quizás se estuviera confundiendo. Eso sencillamente no podría pasarle.

Simplemente estaba…

Prohibido.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Sinceramente estoy ansiosa de saber sus opiniones sobre este nuevo tema ya que tengo varios capítulos listos y casi termino la historia :'3**

 **Tuve que revolverme los pensamientos con este ffc mas que con los otros xD Pero igual espero que haya quedado bien :'v**

 **Y si mal no me equivoco, esta historia tendrá aproximadamente de siete a ocho capítulos. Y posiblemente tendrá un extra(?)**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima actualización: 15/05/2017** **  
**

 **Nota: Si quieren pueden unirse a nuestra pagina en Facebook, donde estamos mi amiga y yo comentando locuras y nuestros ffc :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que también tendrá Adrinette y demás)** **  
**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	2. ¿Un acercamiento a tu corazón?

**¡Hola! Estoy super contenta porque veo que le ha gustado el primer capitulo :'3 Les aseguro que este ffc tendrá cierta trama, habrá preguntas que pronto serán contestadas conforme avanza la historia*Inserte sonrisa malvada***

 **En fin, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado :3  
**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

 **Pd: Disculpen si vieron que el capitulo que se subio fue uno del ffc de Andrinette, un error de parte de mi amiga que ya la estoy degollando viva xD**

* * *

 **Capitulo II**

 _ **"¿Un acercamiento a tu corazón?"**_

Respiro hondo varias veces dándose valor a si misma ya con los nervios a flor de piel. Observaba desde su escondite a cierto chico rubio que se negaba dejar sus pensamientos.

—Uh… Bridgette creo que esto no es una buena idea.

Ella giro levemente su rostro hacia la pequeña vocecilla que le hablo con preocupación. Una pequeña criatura roja con un lunar negro en forma de trébol en su frente y encantadores ojos oscuros flotaba a su lado con un par de adorables antenitas. Ella era un Kwami, un ser demoniaco. Y aunque era pequeña; tenia poderes increíbles y que pocos habían presenciado. Se decía que eran demonios únicos y pocos vistos ya que eran raros y algunos preferirían ocultarse.

Lo peor que podías hacer era subestimar su poder por su tamaño. Ni ella misma sabia de lo que esta pequeña criatura era capaz, al decir verdad era como un ser que iba por delante de ella en estatus y en categoría.

También era su mejor amiga y compañera desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes Tikki, solo… quiero saber un poco más de el—murmuro bajando la vista hasta la pequeña cajita que tenía en sus manos de color rosa, al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior aun con algo de indecisión.

—Pero sabes que está prohibido enamorarse de un humano—volvió a insistir la Kwami.

Bridgette se ruborizo hasta las orejas y la miro con reproche—¡N-No estoy enamorada!—murmuro algo exaltada.

Tikki negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

—Puede que aún no… —comento la criatura mientras se acercaba y olfateaba ligeramente a su amiga. Al alejarse un poco la observo con preocupación—Pero comienzas a desprender ese aroma, Bri.

La chica aparto la mirada avergonzada sin saber exactamente que responder. Ciertamente no podía controlar sus sentimientos, pero se repetía a si misma que eso seguía siendo simplemente curiosidad y el deseo de agradecerle por lo que hizo, nada más.

No tenía nada que ver con el amor.

¿Oh si?

Con un lento suspiro volvió a ver a su pequeña amiga—Ve a mi casa Tikki, no quiero que alguien te descubra aquí—murmuro mientras agradecía estar escondida en el hueco de la escalera, donde tenía una perfecta visión de una parte del patio y donde nadie podía ver a la sobrenatural criatura.

La Kwami seguía estando algo dudosa, pero ciertamente no quería que los humanos armaran un jaleo por su presencia—De acuerdo, te esperare allí—asintio con algo de resignacion—Y Bri…—cuando azul cielo y negro media noche choraron; ambas se expresaron ese cariño que tanto se tenían hacia la otra—Ten cuidado ¿Si?

Bridgette asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba como la criatura se despedía levemente antes de salir volando y usar su poder para hacerse indetectable para los humanos; y asi, desaparecer.

Tikki había sido enviada por sus padres para saber cómo se encontraba en aquel nuevo mundo, ya que ellos no podían hacer el viaje hasta allí con tanta facilidad. No es como si a la Kwami se le hiciera mucho más sencillo, pero la energía que empleaba era menor por sus habilidades que eran superiores a cualquier demonio, así que podía hacer viajes un poco más seguidos.

Volvió a suspirar con nostalgia sin poderlo evitar.

Como extrañaba a sus padres…

Y si se enteraban lo que le estaba pasando a su única hija…

Desecho rápidamente ese pensamiento. Cuadro los hombros mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en el chico que leía serenamente en el banco, disfrutando de la tranquilidad mientras aprovechaba la hora libre que tenían disponible. Él se veía tan serio con sus piernas cruzadas en una postura bastante elegante y refinada, con su mochila aun lado estilo maletín, y su mano izquierda sosteniendo un pequeño libro mientras la otra pasaba la página.

Era increíble creer que era el mismo joven que la defendió con tanta destreza.

Se mordió nuevamente el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que apretaba la pequeña caja entre sus dedos y sentía su corazón desbocado. Simplemente sería una muestra de agradecimiento, nada más.

Enderezo su postura y con una profunda bocanada de aire; se dispuso a salir de su escondite e ir derecho hacia su objetivo y no salir huyendo de los nervios. Nunca había hablado demasiado con un chico humano y menos si este te hecho una mano cuando claramente no quería saber nada de ti.

Con paso firme se fue acercando, y mientras más corta era la distancia; más le temblaban las piernas y los nervios la consumían. ¡Era un demonio! No debería sentir semejante cosas por un humano, pero sinceramente no era dueña de su propio cuerpo o mente en esos instantes.

Cuando finalmente pudo plantarse en frente de él, ya casi tenia el paquete estrujado entre sus manos…

—Fingiré que no estás aquí—murmuro el suavemente sin despegar los ojos de la lectura.

El joven ni siquiera alzo la mirada, como si su presencia no existiera.

Los ánimos de Bridgette se desinflaron y sus hombros cayeron ligeramente antes de soltar un profundo suspiro, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Pero lo que era seguro es que no se marcharía tan fácilmente. Así que se dejó caer en el banco a su lado. No es como si se hubiese esperado que él le hablara amigablemente con una sonrisa, pero su iluso corazón había querido algo más.

—Hmmp…—hizo un ligero puchero mientras observaba la cajita entre sus manos, y volvió a ponerse tan recta como podía. Decidió volver a tomar la valentía por los cuernos. No había llegado tan lejos para nada—Mi nombre es Bridgette—se presento tímidamente observando su perfil y su increíble atractivo.

—No me importa, márchate—respondió aun sin mirarla.

Bueno… por lo menos le estaba hablando.

Y por suerte, tampoco ella era de las que se rendían fácilmente.

Era conocida por ser bastante insistente cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Sabes lo que soy?—indago para probar terreno. Sabía que era una preguntan bastante tonta, pero necesitaba confirmar lo que ya sabía solamente por si acaso.

El pareció resoplar ligeramente—Un demonio con apariencia humana que no deja de fastidiarme—comento pasando la página.

Bridgette ladeo la cabeza mientras estrechaba la mirada—¿Cómo son mis cuernos?

—De diez centímetros de largo y ligeramente curvados—respondió con serenidad.

—¿Y mis alas?

—Grandes de cuerpo aterciopelado plegadas a tu espalda.

—¿Mi cola?

—Delgada con punta en forma de flecha.

—¿Y mi…?

De repente Felix cerro de golpe el libro que estaba leyendo antes de echarle una mirada tan helada que podrían congelar a cualquiera en el acto. Bridgette casi se encogió en si misma al ver esa mirada azul grisácea tan potente.

—¿Es un interrogatorio? Porque si mal no recuerdo dije que te marcharas—dijo con un ligero tono irritado en su voz.

Brisgette trago nerviosa—P-Pero yo solo quería a-agradecerte por lo de ayer—comento ofreciéndole la cajita.

El arqueo una perfecta ceja dorada mientras veía el objeto entre sus manos y volvía a posar su gélida mirada en ella—Te dije que eso jamás paso—murmuro con los labios ligeramente fruncidos.

—Pero no tenías por qué haberlo echo…—dijo ella con una postura decidida cuando en verdad temblaba como una hoja por dentro. Atraída por su tono de voz único y atractivo al mismo tiempo.

Felix se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, opacándola con su gran altura mientras estrechaba peligrosamente la mirada—Escúchame bien, el por qué lo hice no es de tu incumbencia—dijo en un tono bajo pero letal. Se quedo por unos instantes contemplando esos ojos azules y vividos antes de retirarse. Se puso de pie listo para marcharse.

La chica trago mientras observaba como el pretendía dejarla así como así con su obsequio casi estrujado aun en sus manos a la altura del pecho producto de los nervios. Parpadeo antes de ponerse de pie y reunir nuevamente el coraje que había sido desperdigado por el suelo hacia unos segundos. No se dejaría doblegar por un humano a pesar que este le afectara los nervios con mucha facilidad.

—Felix…—llamo ella suavemente, y este giro a verla con una mirada que bien pudo asesinarla en el acto al pronunciar su nombre—Acepta esto por favor, como muestra de agradecimiento—insistió ofreciéndole una vez más la pequeña caja rosa.

El bajo sus gélidos orbes hacia el paquete y frunció los labios y el ceño antes de volver a posar su mirada en ella—Si lo tomo, ¿Dejaras de insistir por una vez por todas?—dijo entornado los ojos.

Bridgette asintió con entusiasmo mientras sus mejillas se teñian de un lindo rosa.

Con un bajo gruñido de molestia, el prácticamente le arrebato de las manos el regalo sin mucha delicadeza antes de girar sobre sus talones y finalmente marcharse.

Ella suspiro de alivio y de dicha, sin darse cuenta que una sonrisa comenzó adornar sus labios mientras lo veía irse. Ya podía sentir su corazón tan liviano como una pluma. Parpadeo cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, se giro levemente para encontrarse a Allegra con la boca entreabierta de la impresión mirando fijamente como el rubio se marchaba. Esta poso sus incrédulos en ella.

—No lo puedo creer, creo que es la primera vez que alguien consigue que Felix tenga una conversación por más de medio minuto—murmuro aun asombrada mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

La chica de cabellera azulada ladeo la cabeza confusa—No me pareció tan difícil hablar con el—murmuro con sinceridad.

Allegra se rio quedamente—Pero sí que parecía listo para echarte a patadas, me sorprende que no lo lograra contigo—dijo con una mirada picara y pensativa.

Bridgette se encogió ligeramente de hombros antes de volver a sonreír—Suelo ser bastante insistente, dicen que tengo la mala costumbre de no rendirme—comento con su pecho inflado de felicidad casi como si hubiera conseguido una jugosa victoria.

La rubia negó suavemente con una divertida sonrisa. Observando el claro entusiasmo de su nueva amiga, sus ojos azules parecían brillar. Podría negarlo todo lo que quiera, pero realmente el amor había tocado a la puerta de su casa, lástima que sería algo bastante complicado tratándose del joven Agreste…

Le deseaba muchísima suerte a su compañera.

—Por cierto… ¿Qué es lo que contenía la caja?—pregunto curiosa la joven de ojos violetas.

Bridgette volvió a sonreírle radiantemente—Unas galletas, yo misma las hice anoche—comento entusiasmada, recordando que había puesto mucho empeño y esfuerzo en lograr hacerlas y casi ocasionando un total desastre en su cocina. Estuvo a punto de rendirse, pero la fuerza de voluntad se negó abandonarla con el fresco recuerdo de aquel rubio prestando su ayuda misteriosamente.

No pudo evitar reír nerviosamente mientras Allegra la observaba con una ceja arqueada.

Solo esperaba… que de verdad hayan quedado decentes.

'

'

Felix se encontraba ya en la mansión cuando finalmente las clases terminaron por un día más. En ese momento estaba en su escritorio haciendo el informe sobre un reciente trabajo que le enviaron los profesores mientras llevaba distraídamente una dulce galleta a la boca y la masticaba con gusto.

Y por más que releía el párrafo no terminaba de captar las palabras por culpa que sus pensamientos eran interrumpidos por cierta chica con cuernos.

Aun le parecía sorprendente el hecho de que ella fuera inmune a sus palabras cortantes o falta de entusiasmo a socializar con ella. Tenía un optimismo demasiado vivaz para su gusto y más con esa resplandeciente sonrisa.

Con un suspiro algo frustrado; se obligó a si mismo dejar la lectura mientras se recargaba en el espaldar de su asiento. Se cruzo de brazos pensativo al mismo tiempo que observaba aquella pequeña caja rosa aun con algunas galletas intactas y pequeñas migajas.

Realmente no tenía la menor idea de porque la había ayudado aquella noche.

Simplemente cuando la limusina pasaba por aquella calle y diviso a cierta chica en medio de un par de desconocidos, no pudo evitar enfocar su atención en ella. Al principio iba a ignorarla como de costumbre, pero algo logro llamar su atención... el cómo sus grandes alas oscuras y translucidas se alzaban peligrosamente mientras ella tenía su cuerpo tenso y en una postura defensiva.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de decirle al chofer que detuviera el auto, y luego bajarse por un loco impulso.

Enfrentarse contra aquellos dos chiquillos no fue especialmente un reto para él. Desde muy joven había recibido entrenamiento en defensa personal y en otras artes que requerirá concentración y agilidad.

Después del ligero encuentro, giro a verla solo para echar un mero vistazo. Sus increíbles ojos azules brillaban de sorpresa mientras sostenía un montón de libros firmemente en su pecho, recordaba haberla visto salir de la biblioteca con ellos. Pareciera que fuera más de lo que ella podría cargar, pero se le veía muy entusiasmada, y a pesar de todo, el sintió una ligera curiosidad, algo que descarto rápidamente en el momento.

Se retiró del lugar sin darle tiempo abrir la boca, queriendo marcharse rapidamente con una lucha interna tratando de conseguir una explicación coherente. Ella no necesitaba ayuda, se podía defender fácilmente por sí sola. Si él no hubiese intervenido; ella con sus poderes demoniacos (Aunque desconocía cuales eran) pudo sacudírselos ella misma en un parpadeo.

Esto era demasiado nuevo para él, casi nunca cedía a sus impulsos, y por un demonio mucho menos.

Por esa misma razón actuó como si nada pasó antes de irse y dejarla atrás. Aun pensando en la noche su extraño comportamiento.

Ahora ella venía a darle una caja de inofensivas galletas que no pudo rechazar por su infinita insistencia.

Ella era terca como él lo era de frió.

Con los labios ligeramente fruncidos, tomo una galleta de color caramelo y la examino detenidamente. No sabía si tenía la forma de un murciélago o el triste intento de un gato moribundo. Pero en contra de su aspecto, estaban jodidamente deliciosas. Y el lastimosamente tenía una pequeña debilidad con ciertos postres por la increíble dieta que tuvo que mantener a lo largo de su niñez gracias a su padre, ya que no quería que su prodigioso hijo ingiriera comida chatarra y toxica, y eso incluía los dulces que todo niño deseaba llevarse a la boca.

No pudo evitar suspirar por lo bajo mientras observaba la ventana de su habitación y la tranquilidad que le brindaba la noche, mientras comía la galleta en contra de su voluntad. Solo esperaba que aquella chica risueña lo dejara finalmente en paz y no hubiera más incidentes como aquel. Le irritaba ligeramente que fuera inmune a su mal humor, se notaba que no aceptaba un no como respuesta.

Pues bien, a él le fascinaba decir que no.

'

'

¿Realmente creyó en su palabra cuando le dijo que lo dejaría en paz?

Que iluso fue…

Ahora Bridgette era conocida por ser su fiel sombra. Siempre iba detrás de el con su sonrisa y uno que otro postre que el aceptaba solo a regañadientes (O eso se decía a si mismo) Por lo menos respetaba las horas de clase, donde ella tomaba asiento con la joven rubia y él podía respirar con paz y tranquilidad hasta el siguiente descanso…

Curiosamente ella solamente se acercaba para dejarle un obsequio, dedicarle una empalagosa sonrisa, y luego se marchaba muy feliz con sus mejillas arreboladas. El miraba todo con una ceja arqueada, sin comprender sus motivos, ya que sus conversaciones eran básicamente no más que unas cuantas frases de la chica de buenos días y eso era todo.

Ni siquiera él le había brindado su amistad, pero ella actuaba como si ya la daba por hecho. Y a pesar que trataba de ignorarla, la demonio simplemente no parecía importarle.

Y así transcurrieron varias semanas hasta ir casi un mes.

Había desarrollado como un segundo sexto sentido aparte del que ya tenía. Minutos antes de que Bridgette se le acercara, él ya estaba preparado gracias a ese instinto extraño. También ya había dejado de intentar echarla de su lado, porque eso parecía solamente afianzar su voluntad en permanecer junto a el quisiera o no.

Y había descartado algunos motivos del porque su apego hacia él, y eso consistían en ser su alimento, y en su boleto para vivir más cómodamente entre los humanos y demás.

Aparte de eso no conseguía más opciones.

Ella había agarrado la costumbre que mientras almorzaban (Cosa que el intentaba hacerlo a solas, pero fallaba miserablemente) de hablarle de su vida demoniaca a pesar que él no se lo pedía. Repetía a menudo que algunos demonios no eran distintos a los humanos, aunque eran regidos por estrictas reglas, pero que a pesar de eso se alegraba mucho tener esa oportunidad. Así se enteró de que por cada un ser humano, había solo dos demonios. Era poco considerando que de niño pensaba que debían ser mucho más, ya que se veían bastante capacitados para ser una raza superior.

También le había mencionado que algunas cosas le costaba un poco, como por ejemplo; asimilar todo el arco de la tecnología que a menudo utilizaban los humanos. No era un tema que él le interesa mucho, pero estaba obligado a escuchar a pesar que intentaba ignorarla, por lo cual simplemente se quedaba en silencio.

Realmente no sabía cómo lo estaba soportando, quizás solo comenzaba acostumbrarse a su presencia tal vez.

Frunció los labios ante ese mero pensamiento, jamás pensó que eso podría pasarle alguna vez ni en sus más locos sueños y pesadillas.

Una demonio atrás de él.

Quién lo diría…

No sabía si reír o maldecir al destino por eso.

Particularmente esa vez fue un día normal como cualquier otro. Tuvo que oír silenciosamente como Bridgette le daba un caluroso saludo, aunqué agradecía que ella nunca lo allá abrazado, por lo menos respetada su espacio personal... por ahora.

Lo curioso pasó cuando al finalizar las clases, en vez de ella despedirse nuevamente con su característico entusiasmo e ir a su lado hasta que sus caminos se separan en la salida del instituto; la chica simplemente le dio un breve saludo con la mano antes de marcharse casi literalmente a la carrera. Él lo observo con una ceja arqueada algo extrañado, pero le restó importancia pensando que podría tener unos minutos más de paz y tranquilidad hasta el día siguiente.

Al salir ya lo esperaba la limusina, y como de rutina se subió al auto sin mediar ni una palabra con su chofer. El simplemente se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a través del cristal oscuro sumergido en sus pensamientos. El trayecto fue tranquilo a pesar que la mansión Agreste estaba algo retirada, el viaje siempre era extenuante y llegaba casi siempre después del mediodía, pero particularmente ese día de clases se extendió hacia la tarde por un proyecto de laboratorio. Y cuando pasaron por las negras verjas de su hogar; ya casi estaba atardeciendo.

Cuando puso un pie dentro, supo instantáneamente por el ambiente frió y silencioso de la mansión, que estaba desierta. Ni su padre ni Nathalie se encontraban, lo cual no le pareció extraño, casi nunca veía a su progenitor, ya que este viajaba constantemente por distintos motivos, ya sea por su distinguida carrera o simplemente hacer esplendidos negocios. Algo que simplemente le venía sin cuidado la falta de la presencia del frió Gabriel Agreste.

Cuando entro finalmente a su habitación, no pudo evitar suspirar suavemente con intenciones de depositar su mochila aun lado de su escritorio como normalmente acostumbraba, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando se percató de algo curioso.

Habia una colorida caja con un moño brillante reposando en el centro de su escritorio. Felix estrecho la mirada pensativo. Y después de dejar su bolso a un lado; llevo lentamente una de sus manos al paquete, pero lo primero que tomo fue una pequeña nota que colgaba del listón. Lo acerco despacio a su rostro para poder leerlo con más claridad.

 _Un presente de parte de tu padre, Felix._

 _Cada día estas a un paso más de ser un hombre y un ejemplo a seguir de la familia Agreste._

 _Feliz cumpleaños._

 _Atte: Nathalie Sancour._

Apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea mientras volvía a posar sus ojos en la caja. Había olvidado completamente que ese día era su cumpleaños, mejor dicho, no le tenía la suficiente importancia como para tenerlo presente hasta el punto de recordarlo como algo que requería su urgente atención. Para él era una fecha sin significado, algo que solamente te agregaba un año más a su "esplendida" vida.

Nunca le gusto festejarlo, no después de los cinco años. A partir de allí todo le sabia tan simple, como un amargo recuerdo.

Sin emoción abrió su obsequio, y como costumbre de cada año; su padre le había dejado una costosa y fina prenda. Ni siquiera se tomó las molestias de sacarla de la caja y examinarla, simplemente le daba igual, mas seguramente porque ni siquiera el mismo Gabriel lo haya empacado. Siempre era su asistente quien lo hacía por él y eso no sabía si lo irritaba o solo le amargaba más el día.

Sintiéndose realmente cansado, tomo su corbata y la aflojo para comenzar a desvestirse. Pero apenas y la había desatado un poco cuando un familiar escalofrió recorrió su columna hasta la nuca. Se detuvo abruptamente mientras pensaba que sencillamente no debería estar sintiendo eso y menos en su habitación. Con ojo crítico y tan quieto como podría estar; escruto su cuarto lentamente, observando que no había nada fuera de lugar, todo estaba en perfecto orden y nada sospechoso.

Curioso…

Cuando dispuso a seguir con lo que había dejado, nuevamente aquella sensación hizo que el bello en su nuca se erizara.

No cabía dudas… giro su rostro al único lugar donde realmente no había dado un vistazo por las escasas probabilidades.

Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en la gran ventana que abarcaba casi la mitad de la pared; se quedó completamente estático mientras sus ojos se abrían un poco más ante la impresión y la incredulidad.

Afuera de esta, donde el bello atardecer daba esplendidos matices de color a las afueras de su hogar, se encontraba algo, o mejor dicho alguien volando al otro lado del vidrio y que lo saludaba con una encantadora sonrisa.

¿Qué rayos…?

Bridgette permanecía flotando en el aire con ayuda de sus grandes y oscuras alas que aleteaban sin esfuerzo alguno para sostener su peso. Su vestimenta había cambiado por completo a un vestido rojo con negro, de cuello alto y sin mangas, que se cernía a su figura hasta las caderas y se abría en varios cortes como los pétalos de una flor con encaje oscuro en los bordes y en el cuello. medias negras de seda hasta los muslos, y unos guantes del mismo color cubría sus delicadas manos. Sus orejas se veían más alargadas y puntiagudas, sus cuernos más consistentes al igual que su cola.

Sin poderlo evitar él se acercó un par de pasos intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Al parecer… ¿Estaba en presencia de su verdadera apariencia?

Era lo más lógico, porque ya no veía sus alas, cuernos y demás semi translucidas como siempre lo había recordado. Además que las orejas era un detalle que no había visto nunca, y agregando que su vestimenta era muy distinta a sus pantalones cortos, camisa blanca y su chaqueta negra.

Eso o estaba soñando.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos, que parpadeo ligeramente cuando ella toco suavemente el cristal con sus nudillos llamando así su atención.

Felix observo como la joven demonio se inclinaba hacia delante y exhalaba un poco de vapor en el cristal antes de volver a retroceder, y con su dedo índice; tocaba la ventana y hacia un dibujo. El cerro por un momento los ojos irritado y se pellizco el puente de la nariz con los dedos invocando toda su paciencia al notar como Bridgette dibujada un corazón escuchando ligeramente su suave risa traviesa.

Cuando iba a decirle que lo dejara tranquilo por un minuto; ella señalo el objeto que sostenía en su otra mano. El observo curioso la caja mediana de color azul pálido con una cinta de un tono más oscuro, que curiosamente no había notado cuando la examino. Ella le hizo señas para que abriera la ventana.

Felix volvió a estrechar la mirada por segunda vez en ese día evaluando la descabellada situación.

Y en contra de su buen juicio; termino de acortar las distancias para deslizar la ventana mientras se preguntaba como ella sabía dónde vivía. Luego recordó que era un Agreste y que media ciudad sabía la ubicación de la famosa mansión de la familia más importante de París.

Otro esplendido detalle que venía con el paquete de sus genes.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto fríamente mientras rezaba internamente para que eso no se repitiera todos los benditos días.

Ella simplemente sonrió mostrando unos colmillos muchos más alargados mientras se acercaba. El suave batido de sus alas movía sus cabellos en una danza armoniosa, era algo digno de un cuento de fantasía.

—Solo quise dejarte esto.

Sin más que decir extendió el paquete, y él lo tomo aun con recelo como si algo le fuese a morder. Y antes de poder abrirlo; Bridgette aprovecho que su atención no estaba en ella para acercarse aún más y depositar un suave e inesperado beso en su frente para después de separarse con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos (Ahora semirojizos) brillantes de emoción.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Felix—expreso con cariño antes de alejarse volando rápidamente.

Felix se había quedado completamente estático mirando fijamente por donde la demonio se había marchado. Claramente sin esperarse esa reacción. Creyó sentir un ligero calor en sus mejillas, pero simplemente debió imaginárselo. Bufo aun incrédulo antes de volver a cerrar la ventana preguntándose si era ilegal arrancarle las alas a un demonio y disfrutar malvadamente de su agonía.

Lo malo es que era tan curioso como un gato, y abrió el paquete despacio sin saber que esperarse. Se encontró con un estupendo aroma dulce que casi lo hacían suspirar. En el interior de la caja, había un pequeño pastel redondo finamente decorado de crema blanca y chocolate, tenía fresas y otros frutos brillantes y apetecibles, en el centro del pastel tenia escrito " _¡Feliz día Felix!"_ con un ridículo corazón dibujado a un lado.

Se veía muy cursi y todo.

Pero él no era de hierro y ese postre ya le hacía agua a la boca.

Se sintió realmente extraño con ese presente que le dejo especialmente ella. Algo cálido en su pecho comenzó a formarse, como quemándolo superficialmente.

Frunció los labios pensando que ya debería estar delirando.

Dejo la caja en el escritorio mientras posaba sus manos en el respaldar de la silla mirando fijamente el pastel.

El fresco recuerdo de sus labios posándose en su frente como el suave toque de un pétalo; hizo que volviera a sentir las mejillas calientes y eso le hizo sentir vergüenza. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras cubría su rostro con una de sus manos algo exasperado.

Ahora tenía un demonio que le preparaba dulces y lo acosaba hasta su casa.

¿En qué rayos se había metido?

'

'

Bridgette voló suave y discretamente por la ciudad, con la estupenda ventaja que estaba anocheciendo y no necesitaba utilizar su poder para pasar desapercibida mientras estaba en su forma demoniaca. Disfrutaba muchísimo sentir el suave viento en su rostro, había extrañado esa pequeña libertad de sentir sus alas aletear con gusto.

Con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios, aterrizo con cuidado en su pequeño balcón antes de entrar a su cálido hogar.

No pudo evitar suspirar con ensoñación aun sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Aun creía estar volando entre las nubes.

Pero su alegría se vio opacada cuando fue recibida por cierta Kwami que flotaba en frente de ella con los bracitos cruzados y una mirada de reproche.

La chica se quedó por un segundo quieta mientras sonreía nerviosa, intentando pensar en una excusa valida de su paradero, pero nada llego. Así que con un lento suspiro; dejo caer sus hombros con desosiego, porque sabía que su pequeña amiga la conocía demasiado bien.

—Lo sé, lo se Tikki, realmente lo intento pero no puedo evitarlo—murmuro si necesitar que la criatura le dijera lo que estaba pensando.

La Kwami la miro esta vez con preocupación—Puedo oler que ese aroma esta aún más acentuado en ti, Bri.

La demonio asintió suavemente comprendiendo lo que quería decirle—Es algo que sencillamente no puedo evitar… él es… tan único—susurro con una triste sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano en su pecho donde su corazón latía aun desbocado por el recuerdo de ese pequeño atrevimiento de su parte.

—Y si… ¿Mejor cambias de ciudad? Ya que no puedes volver al mundo demoniaco…—sugirió la criatura.

Esta vez Bridgette alzo la mirada sorprendida, para después negar con entusiasmo—No pienso hacer tal cosa, siento que mi lugar está aquí, Tikki—dijo con determinación.

—Pero si alguien se entera…—comento realmente preocupada.

La chica simplemente hizo un ligero gesto con la mano—No hay que preocuparse, simplemente nadie sabrá de esto más que tú, no hay demonios por aquí que me conozca o quieran hacerme mal—dijo ahora un poco más animada.

Tikki volvió a suspirar resignada ante la terquedad de la joven, lo único que podría hacer por ahora era apoyarla y prestar su ayuda en todo lo que necesitara.

—Está bien, pero intenta no enamorarte más por favor—agrego con una mirada algo amenazante.

Bridgette rio suavemente nerviosa sin contestar, mientras involuntariamente sus mejillas se ruborizaban y hacía gestos ansiosos con las manos. La Kwami rodo los ojos antes de negar suavemente, para después volar hacia la cocina para coger unas cuantas galletas.

Viendo su amiga irse y dejarla a solas, no pudo evitar volver al balcón y apoyar sus manos en el barandal y observar el cielo casi oscurecido por completo. La suave brisa movió sus cabellos. Realmente no podía domar esos salvajes sentimientos que salían a flote por ese muchacho que no quería tenerla ni cerca. Era confuso, pero cada vez que lo veía; su corazón saltaba y quería brindarle aquel cariño que tanto parecía faltarle aunque su fachada de frialdad quería tratar de ocultar. Ella podía oler esa tristeza de su alma solitaria y eso la hacía encogerse. Y la dejaba con unas ganas increíbles de ayudarlo, y por esa razón, ahora preparaba muy seguido aquellos deliciosos postres que a el parecía gustarle a pesar que nunca le agradecía o le comentaba algo al respecto, pero ella era feliz haciéndolos para él.

Y más aquel día tan especial para el joven. Al enterarse por casualidad que sería su cumpleaños; no pudo evitar lanzarse a la carrera para hornear un buen pastel e ir a obsequiárselo ella misma. Le había dado un poco de temor mostrarse en su verdadera apariencia, pero extrañamente confiaba en él, sintiéndose a gusto, aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Con una sonrisa aún más amplia; busco en uno de los pequeños bolsillos ocultos de su vestido un par de boletos, y no pudo evitar emocionarse cuando vio esos papelillos de color rojo. Ya había planeado ese pequeño evento a pesar que faltaban varios meses, se sentía extasiada de solo imaginárselo, no sabía si podría contener su alegría, seria todo nuevo para ella.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Al fin al cabo podía darse ese capricho por ser un día especial para ella.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Vamos Felix quiero que caigas en su redes 7u7**

 **Y como podrán haber notado, Tikki la describí como en el trailer del PV :3 Por otro lado el vestido demoniaco de Bridgette tiene ligeras diferencia de la imagen de portada, como por ejemplo; que no posee el adorno en la cabeza y que uno de los guantes no es largo. Solo quería aclarar(?)**

 **Espero les haya gustado este cap, y el próximo sera un poquito mas largo que este :'v**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima actualización: 20/05/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	3. Un día de emoción y diversión

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y me alegra bastante que le este gustando la trama de la historia :'3 Este capitulo en especial sera un poquito mas largo y con un poco mas de amorsh 7u7**

 **Y los reviews que no pude responder: _-Sou:_ Mil gracias :'3 _-_ _Sweet Drawer:_ Jaja fue un error que espero no volvamos a cometer x'D**

 **¡Espero que les gusten!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo III**

 _ **"Un día de emoción y diversión"**_

¡Por fin!

¡Después de una espera de varios meses ya casi llegaba su dichoso día!

Casi podía danzar en el aire junto con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Ni siquiera podía contener su emoción por las noches, apenas y podía dormir. Tikki le había mirado risueñamente, muy alegre por ella, lástima que la pequeña Kwami no pudiera acompañarla… sobre todo porque solo podía visitarla una vez al mes.

Y si tenía que ocultarse de los humanos para estar con ella ese día; no sería lo mismo.

Pero no importaba, ya tenía acompañante.

Allegra la había mirado bastante extrañada cuando le hizo la petición, ya que no era común saber que una chica como ella jamás haya pisado un sitio semejante. Pero a Bridgette le hacía demasiada ilusión, mirándola con esos expresivos ojos y con algo de súplica, así que acepto sin dudar riendo suavemente.

Ahora la joven de ojos azules esperaba pacientemente sentada a las afueras de una cafetería al aire libre. Muy ansiosa con ese par de boletos en sus manos, hasta se había puesto un bonito vestido color verde pastel, con escote en V y de mangas cortas, con un delicado encaje en el borde y que ocasionaba que las hondas en las telas le diera un aspecto fresco hasta por encima de las rodillas, junto con unas medias altas, unas zapatillas, y finalmente una chaqueta negra para el aire demasiado fresco de la noche a pesar que apenas era un poco más de medio día.

Solo faltaba que su querida amiga llegara.

Y realmente pensó en preguntarle al mismo Felix si podía acompañarla, pero el casi nunca parecía estar feliz con su compañía, más bien era como una especie de molestia con alas.

No pudo evitar suspirar algo deprimida mientras pensaba en el rubio y apoyaba su mejilla en su mano. Sabia de ante mano que él no la consideraba su amiga o algo por el estilo, pero se había acostumbrado ya a su presencia. Le gustaba cierta manera poder hablar con alguien sobre su verdadera vida aunque nunca le decía nada al respecto. A veces no sabía si realmente le estaba prestando atención; o simplemente se refugiaba en un espacio en su mente para ignorarla.

Sea como sea, es que por más que el fuera repelente con ella; el amor que poco a poco floreció nunca disminuyo. Todo lo contrario, ahora era fuerte y de verdad le causaba algo de temor, ya que el obviamente no correspondía sus sentimientos a pesar que ya no intentaba alejarla… pero no era lo mismo, su caprichoso corazón quería soñar.

Él era muy especial aunque no se diera cuenta, tenía buenos sentimientos a pesar de su falsa fachada.

Ella solamente quería ayudarlo a sanar.

Si tan solo se dejara…

Pero con decisión, echo esos tristes pensamientos a una esquina de su mente. Hoy no era el día para ponerse triste ni mucho menos. Se palmeo las mejillas para concentrarse y no pensar más en cierto rubio de ojos azul grisáceos. Le iba a costar, pero después de todo ese era su pequeño día especial.

En ese nuevo mundo no podía gastar el dinero humano tan a la ligera hasta que comenzara a ganárselo por su propia cuenta, así que fue una decisión algo delicada comprar ese par de boletos, pero se negada a quedarse en casa y añorar lo que pudo haber sido, y sobre todo estando sin sus padres…

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo vibrando con fuerza en su costado, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco del susto.

Observo espantada su costado derecho donde estaba su pequeño bolsito cruzado. Con el corazón a mil por hora lo abrió con lentitud, para encontrarse con aquel raro aparato que funcionaba como comunicador en ese mundo, lo saco con mucho cuidado. Se había olvidado por completo que lo tenía. Este había sido un regalo de Allegra, la muchacha insinuó que debían de estar comunicadas ya que eran buenas amigas, ella le dijo que el "teléfono" (Creía que así se llamaba) era uno antiguo que tenía y que ya no usaba, y que no había inconvenientes para que se lo quedara.

Eso sí, la rubia se rio bien alto por la cara completa de confusión de Bridgette, y dijo que seguramente venia del campo o una granja para que no supiera como manejarlo.

Ella intento disimular, pero desconocía totalmente sus funciones. Y a tropezones tuvo que aprender las cosas más básicas con ayuda de Allegra.

Y aun así a veces seguía confundiéndose, y eso que hace un mes que lo tenía. Era demasiada tecnología para ella.

Al tercer intento para tratar de desbloquearlo; pudo ver que tenía un mensaje de su amiga. Lo abrió confusa, y al leer; sus ánimos fueron decayendo poco a poco a cada palabra.

 _De: Allegra._

 _Lo siento de verdad Bri, me salió algo urgente con uno de mis familiares que tuvo un accidente._

 _Espero que consigas aplazar los boletos o alguien mas que pueda acompañarte._

 _De verdad tenía ganas de ir contigo._

 _Para la próxima yo te invito sin falta._

Releyó el mensaje una vez más antes de guardar el aparato lentamente en su bolso con una mirada ausente. Volvió a posar su vista en esos boletos rojos que sostenía entre sus dedos. Suspiro profundamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre la mesa, apoyando su frente en la fría superficie mientras sus ánimos bajaban peligrosamente y una tristeza inundo su ser.

Pero su amiga no tenía la culpa, sin embargo, no quería ir sola, no con ese mundo aún demasiado nuevo para ella. Tenía miedo de meter la pata o perderse en tal caso…

Alzo la mirada nuevamente a ese par de papelillos que habían sido la entrada a su felicidad por un día.

Solamente había querido que alguien la acompañara por hoy.

'

'

Felix cerro el libro mientas comenzaba a guardas sus cosas cuando la clase se dio por finalizada.

Salió del aula rumbo a la salida agradeciendo que aquel día la limusina no tenía que pasar por él, y podría caminar tranquilamente hasta su biblioteca favorita a encargar unos cuantos libros más.

A pesar que era sábado tenía también clases de administración básica, era algo extracurricular.

No estaba seguro si quería estar al mando de la empresa Agreste, pero igual necesitaba prepararse para el futuro sea como sea, y eso significaba hacer un montón de cosas y aprender varios idiomas para estar siempre un paso por delante.

Y la verdad en cierto punto disfrutaba mucho aprender, aunque a veces sentía un vacío, algo que ni siquiera un montón de libros y todas las clases podrían rellenar.

Algo que quizás menguaba con la presencia de…

Negó suavemente con la cabeza para dispersar y evitar ese rumbo de sus pensamientos, que seguramente iban a dirigirse a un terreno quizás demasiado peligroso para explorar.

Observo la hora en su reloj y se percato que era un poco más del medio día, podría pasar a comer algo después de ir a la biblioteca. Sinceramente no le apetecía demasiado llegar directo a su frió hogar…

Esto era un poco de libertad que tenía a la semana y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.

Por lo menos las calles no estaban tan transitadas de personas, la mayoría seguramente estaban almorzando, y el trayecto hacia la biblioteca no estaba demasiado lejos.

Solo tenía que cruzar la calle y…

—Hola Felix.

Detuvo sus pasos abruptamente mientras se congelaba en el sitio casi al mismo tiempo que ese familiar escalofrió llegaba hasta su nuca.

Respiro hondo mientras cerraba los ojos, diciéndose a sí mismo que de verdad el destino no podría odiarlo de esa manera tan cruel.

Esa voz dulce era inconfundible.

Giro lentamente su rostro hacia la derecha, donde estaba una pequeña cafetería con varias mesas que daban al aire libre y algunas personar conversaba animadamente en algunas. Diviso a cierta joven sentada solitariamente en una de las mesas a pocos pasos de el con una peculiar vestimenta a la que usualmente utilizaba para ir a clases.

El vestido se cernía a su pequeña y delgada figura, su cabello ahora estaba suelto cayendo por su espalda con suavidad hasta casi llegarle a la cintura. Tenía un pequeño lazo que atrapaba algunos mechones de su cabello en un peinado sencillo pero bonito, aunque aun su flequillo y los mechones a cada lado de su rostro hacia relucir su nívea belleza y resaltaba sus diminutas pecas. Tenía una leve capa de maquillaje, solo lo justo para que sus labios se vieran un poco más rosados y con brillo.

Se veía… bonita.

Estrecho la mirada sin darse cuenta.

¿Ella estaba esperando a alguien?

—¿Cómo estás?—murmuro la joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

El arqueo una ceja dorada ante el poco optimismo de Bridgette, normalmente siempre lo saludaba con mucho entusiasmo. Sus ojos reflejaban un poco de tristeza, sus ánimos se veian algo decaídos, como si no fuera la misma chica alegre.

Se sentía un poco perturbado verla de esa manera tan apagada, pero rápidamente se dijo que eso no debía importarle.

—Bien—contesto simplemente dispuesto a seguir con su camino.

Pero antes de dar un solo paso; la joven se inclinó levemente hacia delante mientras jugaba nerviosamente con algo entre sus dedos, y sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco—M-Me preguntaba si…—se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior presa de los nervios—¿Si quisieras ir conmigo al parque de diversiones?—pregunto con timidez.

Eso definitivamente lo pillo desprevenido—¿Qué dices?—dijo frunciendo levemente los labios.

Ella trago hondo un poco nerviosa—Pues veras, A-Allegra iba a ir conmigo… pero algo surgió y no pudo venir—explico brevemente bajando un poco la mirada—Tengo dos boletos, y la verdad no quisiera pasar mi cumpleaños sola—murmuro mirándolo con el corazón a galope—Y si no estás tan atareado… ¿Quisieras acompañarme?—pregunto de nuevo con algo de esperanza.

El observo detenidamente a la joven que no lo había dejado en paz desde los últimos cinco meses cada vez que estaban en el instituto, por suerte ella no lo había vuelto a visitar a su casa.

La sola idea de pasar aquel día con ella era algo inconcebible.

—Estoy ocupado—dijo en un tono algo frió y cortante.

Sintió como algo en su pecho se comprimió ligeramente cuando sus ojos azules demostraron un brillo de gran pesar y algo de tristeza antes de que asintiera lentamente.

—Está bien, perdón por molestarte…—ella suspiro suavemente mientras agachaba nuevamente la mirada—Espero que tengas un buen día, Felix—murmuro antes de recostarse en la mesa, ya sin mirarlo.

Con un último vistazo; el rubio se dispuso a seguir su camino con pasos algo lentos. Realmente extrañado de que ella no hubiera insistido.

En su mente se grabó con fuego la desolación de la chica, que podía ser la representación de la suya propia.

Bridgette solo pedía que alguien estuviera a su lado en su pequeño día.

Volvió a detenerse apenas a unos metros de distancia mientras apretaba los puños en una lucha interna, molesto consigo mismo por reconsiderar la situación. Ella no lo dejaba en paz en ningún momento, siempre estaba fastidiándolo con su gran carisma y sonrisa peculiar, revoleteando a su alrededor como una gran molestia.

Pero era la misma que siempre le llevaba algo rico y dulce que saborear, y que sin pensarlo iluminaba sus días aunque no quisiera admitirlo aun. La que se tomó las molestias de llevarle un pastel de cumpleaños aunque jamás le hubiera dado motivos para que lo hiciera. Todo siempre lo hacía con demasiada amabilidad para ser una criatura demoniaca.

Con un suspiro exasperado, miro sobre su hombro, y a la poca distancia pudo ver a Bridgette aun recostada sin ánimos en la pequeña mesa.

Casi podía ver un aura de nostalgia a su alrededor.

Por otra parte, la joven demonio cerró por un segundo los ojos mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus brazos que permanecían cruzados sobre la mesa. No pudo evitar sentir su corazón un poco estrujado dolorosamente en su pecho. Sabía que él nunca había querido compartir tiempo con ella, pero negarse de aquella manera fue un golpe bajo, por eso no insistió más. Debía estar sumamente ocupado ya que su vida era ajetreada y no quería molestarlo con sus tonterías.

Ahora no le quedaba nada más que irse a su apartamento, y quizás comer algo mientras veía la entretenida televisión para distraer un poco sus pensamientos.

Con un largo suspiro de resignación; se enderezo en su asiento para meter aquellos boletos en su pequeño bolso al mismo tiempo que trataba internamente de animarse, pero le estaba costando un poco hacerlo, era la primera vez que pasaba un cumpleaños sin sus padres o su querida amiga Kwami.

Un ligero estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo, muy parecido a un escalofrió. Parpadeo confusa quedándose un poco quieta ya que conocía muy bien aquella sensación, pero simplemente no podía ser, debía ser su imaginación jugando cruelmente con ella. Así que término de guardar los boletos ya con la intención de ponerse de pie.

—Vamos antes de que me arrepienta.

Esa voz masculina logro sobresaltarla en su asiento, ocasionando que su corazón latiera como desquiciado. Incrédula, observo a su lado como el joven rubio había vuelto, y ahora permanecía de pie a su lado con los brazos cruzados y una extraña expresión en su rostro, como si tuviera un ligero tic nervioso saltando en su mandíbula.

Ella parpadeo ladeando un poco la cabeza confusa y con sus nervios alterados por su presencia—¿Eh?—no se había esperado para nada que Felix volviera.

El pareció meditar un poco su respuesta teniendo una lucha interna, apretaba continuamente los labios antes de volver hablar.

—Voy a acompañarte al parque de diversiones—murmuro por lo bajo sin mirarla a los ojos.

Bridgette entre abrió los labios sorprendida mientras sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban arder. No importaba la forma irritada que pronuncio las palabras, como si estuviera el aspecto de estar haciendo una obligación; si no, el simple hecho de que aceptara salir con ella.

¿Era un hermoso sueño?

—¿D-De verdad?—pregunto algo escéptica, siendo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Esta vez Felix la observo con esos orbes azul grisáceos brillando peligrosamente—Dije que antes que me arrepienta y ya lo estoy haciendo—repitió con una ceja arqueada y sus labios ligeramente fruncidos.

La chica comprendiendo al instante; se puso de pie casi den un salto con sus ánimos renovados sintiendo el rostro realmente caliente mientras asentía entusiasmada. Sin poder creer que Felix, siendo un chico frió y calculador por naturaleza; este proponiéndole pasar una tarde agradable en su compañía a pesar que casi no la soporta.

Definitivamente ahora podría volar libremente en el aire de felicidad pura.

Felix rodo los ojos cuando vio el brillo de emoción que trasmitía la chica. Era increíble ver como pasaba de un estado de depresión total; a una de dicha máxima. Aun no comprendía que lo llevaba a complacerla, no sabía si era por "agradecerle" de cierta forma lo que hizo por el en su propio cumpleaños, o simplemente para que dejara esa aura de desolación aun lado ya que le irritaba, y no sabía porque, quizás estaba demasiado acostumbrado a verla sonreír.

Debía de estar demente para pensar de esa manera.

Trato de hacerse la idea de que ya había abierto la boca y lastimosamente no había marcha atrás. Se dispuso a comenzar el camino hacia el parque de atracciones, pero sintió como ella tomaba suavemente de su muñeca es un gesto delicado. El giro y la observo sobre su hombro con una ceja arqueada, sintiendo el cálido toque a través de la tela y eso lo confundió.

—Ehm… yo…—ella se movió algo nerviosa y con las mejillas aún más rojas que antes, mientras lo soltaba y le mostraba una pequeña bolsa que antes no había notado—Yo traje el almuerzo para dos personas, ¿Te apetece comer?—pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Felix encogió levemente los hombros—Como sea…—murmuro mientras se giraba para tomar asiento en la mesa donde antes había estado la chica. Se recostó en el espaldar y cruzo las piernas es un gesto perfectamente elegante a la espera de ella, ya que le daba igual donde comerían, solo quería salir pronto de ese paso para ir directo a su objetivo y que finalmente ese extraño día acabase.

Bridgette también tomo asiento al frente del chico con los ánimos renovados después de pedir un par de bebidas.

Muy contenta y quizás también un poco nerviosa comenzó a sacar los pequeños envases de la bolsa, esperando de corazón que la comida fuera tan decentes como los dulces, ya que era prácticamente nueva en eso de los alimentos salados de aquel mundo. Había preparado todo con mucha ilusión para escuchar la sincera opinión de su amiga, pero jamás pensó que ahora Felix seria su juez, y eso la dejaba ligeramente ansiosa y lista para enterrar su nariz en su plato para no mirarlo a los ojos.

Con delicadeza dejo el platillo en frente del joven que lo observo con cierta curiosidad.

Era un Quiche Lorraine, con su base crujiente de masa quebrada dorada y con un relleno alto y esponjoso con una leve capa de queso gratinado.

El no dijo nada mientras que con un cubierto que le pasó ella; comenzó a comer con lentitud. Descubriendo el magnífico sabor que le trajo tantos recuerdos de unos días de felicidad… Hacia tantos años que no probaba aquel platillo típico de Francia que casi había olvidado su increíble gusto.

Bridgette también comenzó a comer en silencio, muy atenta a sus reacciones, pero Felix seguía teniendo su expresión serena, no había nada que delatara si de verdad había pasado la prueba.

—¿Te gusta?—pregunto tímidamente con suavidad observándolo a través de sus pestañas.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras asentía ligeramente—Es bastante pasable—comento sin nada más que decir.

Y para ella fue más que suficiente, pudo respirar casi aliviada.

Duraron un rato más en un agradable silencio mientras comían, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos después que le trajeron las bebidas. Bridgette aun no podía creer que por fin su sueño podría cumplirse y aun mas con el chico que la traía completamente loca.

Si Tikki se entera de eso seguramente le reprocharía sin descanso.

Pero ya no había remedio alguno…

Con un ligero suspiro volvió alzar la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior ante la pregunta que rondo en su cabeza por tanto tiempo, pero que nunca tuvo el valor de decir hasta ahora.

Y como iban a pasar tiempo juntos ese día, le parecía que ya era hora de arrancarse esa duda por fin.

—Felix…—llamo suavemente, él también alzo la mirada al mismo tiempo que seguía disfrutando de la comida, algo que le hacía muy feliz a ella—¿No te incómodo o te dio temor ver… mi verdadera apariencia?—pregunto un poco nerviosa mientras se llevaba distraídamente un trozo de comida a la boca.

El arqueo una ceja mientras dejaba a un lado el cubierto al haber finalizar de comer—Es algo irrelevante para mí—dijo el con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Ella casi se desmaya de alivio por segundo vez ese día.

—No temo a que vengas por mi alma si a eso te refieres—dijo casualmente mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta y bebía un poco de té.

Bridgette se sorprendió mientras detenía el bocado a medio camino. Y sin poderlo evitar; soltó una leve risa al mismo tiempo que el la miraba con algo de recelo—Yo no me alimento de almas—aclaro negando suavemente con la cabeza ante esa tontería—No soy ese tipo de demonio—murmuro con una sonrisa—Aunque si hay algunos que lo hacen… pero yo no pertenezco esa categoría, digamos… que existe un par de clases distintas—trato de explicar mientras terminaba finalmente su alimento.

—Por supuesto—dijo el suspicazmente, no demasiado interesado en el tema.

Realmente a ella le sorprendida que para él ese tema fuera de lo más trivial, como si estuvieran hablando del clima y no de una raza de demonios.

Ella soltó un ligero suspiro—Quizás algún día te cuente de la influencia de algunos demonios en el mundo humano… son escasos, pero existen—comento con la mirada baja bebiendo un poco de jugo.

No se dio cuenta de cómo Felix volvía posar su mirada en ella, pero esta vez con un brillo de curiosidad e incertidumbre reflejado en sus orbes claros.

Poco después pagaron sus bebidas y se retiraron para finalmente dirigirse a su destino final. Bridgette caminaba a su lado muy emocionada, procurando no dar saltitos de alegría mientras el rubio permanecía impasible a su lado.

Sin embargo, Bridgette se detuvo en una esquina mientras observaba ambos lados confusa, el joven se freno sus pasos igualmente mientras la miraba con absoluta serenidad.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto suavemente.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior—Pues… ¿Tu sabes cómo llegar?—dijo ligeramente avergonzada.

Él puso los ojos en blancos mientras invocaba toda su paciencia—¿Tengo cara de ir a menudo al parque de diversiones?—dijo un tanto irritado.

—Bueno no… pero… ¿De verdad que nunca has ido?—dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos al frente de su cuerpo.

Felix negó suavemente queriendo de verdad haber estado en la biblioteca. Con un leve suspiro exasperado; le hizo una leve seña a un taxi que estaba bastante cerca de ellos. Preferiría viajar así a que llamar a su chofer y arruinarle el día porque este seguramente se lo comunicaría a su padre—Vamos—dijo secamente mientras iba hacia el auto ya estacionado.

Bridgette se apresuró a entrar también en el vehículo mientras Felix daba instrucciones y el conductor se ponía en marcha. No pudo evitar mirar fijamente su regazo con la mejillas levemente caliente de la vergüenza. Había confiado plenamente que Allegra las guiara a ambas hacia el lugar sin problemas, pero también le sorprendía el hecho de que el rubio jamás haya pisado un divertido lugar como ese ni cuando era niño… aunque su naturaleza tranquila y serena le daba motivos para pensar que lugares así no llamaban su atención.

Pero en dado caso su pregunta ahora era…

¿Fue así hasta cando era pequeño?

Era difícil saberlo, ya que él no había revelado nada de su pasado o de su vida en general. Era todo un misterio.

No pudo evitar exhalar lentamente el aire con algo de tristeza mientras veía a través del cristal las calles y las bellas edificaciones de París, no podría creer que sentía tanto amor por él y ni siquiera sabía algún dato especial de su vida o un mero relato.

Pero no importaba, ella tenía amor suficiente para los dos…

Permanecieron en silencio durante el corto trayecto hasta que finalmente llegaron. Se bajaron del taxi, justo después de que Felix pagara el viaje impidiendo incluso que la joven sacara su monedero, este simplemente le dio los billetes al conductor sin siquiera mirarla, para después dejarla con la palabra en la boca mientas se acercaba a las taquillas.

Bridgette parpadeo confusa, definitivamente él era una caja llena de sorpresas. Con una ligera sonrisa lo siguió mientras sacaba los boletos y entraron por el gran arco de grande letras haciendo solamente un pequeña fila.

Quedo boquiabierta cuando observo el gran parque de diversiones con sus distintas atracciones, algunas se veían de cercas y otras a los lejos por lo inmensas que eran, y las personas que iban de aquí para allá riendo y niños felices con globos de diferentes formas y colores.

Ella observo a cierto rubio que miraba todo con cierta indiferencia, totalmente contrario a como ella se sentía.

—¿No estás emocionado?—pregunto con los ojos brillantes. Apenas si podía permanecer quieta.

—Vaya que sí, no soporto tanta excitación—dijo con un tono neutro y con algo de sarcasmo.

Bridgette no pudo evitar suspirar, pero no podía darse por vencida, ahora es que le quedaba diversión por delante y pensaba hacer que Felix disfrutara tanto como ella. Este era su pequeña oportunidad de estar a su lado por decisión de él y quería aprovecharlo al máximo.

Con los ánimos renovados, tomo su muñeca viendo la sorpresa bailando en las profundidades de sus ojos claros.

Ella le sonrió con alegría—¡Vamos!—dijo antes de prácticamente arrastrarlo hacia la primera atracción que le llamaba la atención sin darse cuenta como Felix la fulminaba con la mirada en el proceso.

Aunque muy en el fondo a él le gustaba ese ligero contacto, y eso era lo que le irritaba más.

Después de un corto recorrido, la joven se detuvo en frente de la gran montaña rusa mientras su corazón se aceleraba de solo oír y ver como las personas pasaban a gran velocidad en esos conjuntos de carritos gritando de la pura adrenalina, esa sensación debía ser casi igual que cuando volaba y daba grandes y rápidos giros en el aire. Ilusionada giro su rostro hacia su compañero, y una gota de sudor frió le paso por la frente cuando vio la gélida mirada de Felix mientras este se soltaba de un tirón de su agarre. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al mismo tiempo que sonreía con nerviosismo, a veces ella era demasiado impulsiva y se dejaba llevar por el momento, solo esperaba que al finalizar el día no metiera más la pata con él, no quería terminar de espantarlo.

Un poco apenada y disimulando que nada paso; ella señalo la atracción—¿Nos subimos?—pregunto con esperanza, sería un buen comienzo para su aventura ¿No?

Pero el rubio la observo como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza—¿Estas demente? No pienso montarme a esa cosa que solo provoca paros cardiacos—dijo frunciendo ligeramente los labios, pensando que la chica le gustaba vivir al límite.

Bridgette hizo un ligero mohín con sus labios sin darse cuenta, quizás era demasiado para Felix acabando literalmente de llegar al parque. Pero luego volvió a sonreír, aun había muchas cosas que ver. Así que miro a su alrededor pensativa, llevando uno de sus dedos a su barbilla tanteándola mientras meditaba, luego vio aquellos pequeños juegos que las gente participaba para ganar premios.

Su sonrisa se amplió un poco más, sería perfecto para comenzar.

Así que siendo un poco más precavida esta vez, ella indico a Felix que la siguiera hasta uno de los puestos.

Así pasaron la primera hora, después de varios pequeños juegos que solamente ella participaba bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. Bridgette intentaba desesperadamente conseguir un gran peluche de una mariquita, ya que le recordaba a su buena amiga, pero los intentos eran fallidos y ella se exasperaba cada vez más mientras que el rubio la observaba discretamente disfrutando de sus tristes intentos.

El juego era bastante simple, consistía en utilizar una escopeta de juguete y darle a los blancos móviles, pero ella tenía muy mala puntería.

Frustrada se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba—¿Sera ilegal que utilice alguno de mis poderes demoniacos?—murmuro solo lo suficientemente alto para que Felix la escuchara al mismo tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza con falsa inocencia.

El enarco una ceja al mismo tiempo que negaba suavemente—Eres tonta—respondió mientras le arrebataba el arma. Ignoro su expresión de sorpresa mientras se ponía en posición, contuvo por un momento la respiración mientras apuntaba, y fácilmente de cinco tiros continuos derribo así los blancos de mas difícil alcance sin ningún problema bajo la incrédula mirada de la chica y del dueño del juego, ambos con la boca abierta de la impresión mientras que Felix con toda la serenidad del mundo; dejaba el arma en el puesto con una ligera sonrisa de triunfo casi imperceptible en sus labios.

El hombre reacciono alabando sus habilidades mientras le pasaba el peluche a Bridgette que lo sujeto entre sus manos automáticamente aun perpleja. Ella posaba su mirada en el joven para luego ver el peluche, y así sucesivamente unos segundos hasta que parpadeo, y lentamente una amplia sonrisa brillante ilumino su rostro antes de abrazar el peluche con amor.

—Gracias Felix—murmuro viéndolo con afecto y las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

El contuvo la respiración por unos segundos ante esa pequeña muestra de agradecimiento, se veía realmente… hermosa.

Carraspeo ligeramente su garganta mientras desviaba la mirada y asentía levemente en respuesta, avergonzado de sus propios sentimientos tan confusos que ni el mismo quería analizarlos.

—Vaya habilidades—dijo ella sinceramente aun impresionada.

Felix solo se encogió de hombros mientras ambos avanzaban por los puestos.

—Lástima que le tenga miedo a la montaña rusa—le murmuro a su peluche como si este pudiera comprenderla.

Una vena salto en la frente del joven mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante—¿Que dijiste?

—Miedo, pánico, pavor, terror…—ella suspiro dramáticamente sin mirarlo realmente a el—Quien sabe, pero no lo juzgo ¿Sabes? Algunos prefieren que se mantenga en secreto—dijo acariciando a su linda mariquita.

Felix estrecho la mirada—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada—susurro casi entre dientes.

Esta vez Bridgette lo observo con falsa sorpresa—Oh… Yo no dije nada lo juro—murmuro pestañeando con inocencia.

Harto de la situación; esta vez fue el quien tomo a la chica de la muñeca arrastrándola hasta aquella atracción que alguna vez dijo que no se atrevería poner un pie en su vida, mientras gruñía por lo bajo y murmuraba cosas incomprensible. Bridgette trato inútilmente de ocultar su sonrisa maliciosa dejándose llevar con su corazón algo acelerado.

Su pequeño plan salió mejor de lo que pensó, Felix tenía un orgullo muy… delicado y al parecer le gustaba mantenerlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior para contener una risilla, después de todo era un demonio y a veces podía jugar sucio.

'

'

Ambos se bajaron del carrito que le dio una veloz aventura en la montaña rusa. Bridgette apenas podía contener la excitación, había sido tal cual había soñado.

Mientras que Felix tuvo que tomarse un segundo para respirar hondo varias veces al mismo tiempo que la joven le preguntaba constantemente si estaba bien, comentándole preocupada que tenia un raro tono verde en su piel. El ignoro tanto sus palabras, como también a la sensación revoltosa de su estómago. A parte de eso fue una experiencia bastante inusual, y no se esperó para nada el hecho de emocionarse, de sentir aquella adrenalina y libertad mientras la brisa alborotaba su cabello y el mundo se volvía un lugar borroso.

Y la verdad es que le gusto…

No sabía que decir al respecto, su corazón aun latía desbocado y su respiración seguía algo agitada.

Se sentía bien.

Después de ese pequeño arrebato de energía; Bridgette compro un gran algodón de azúcar. El rubio desistió la idea de comer ya que tenía el temor que de un momento a otro su estómago se revelara.

Siguieron paseándose por el parque mientras ella llevaba pequeños trocitos de nube rosa a los labios y debes en cuanto soltaba alguno que otro suspiro de gozo mientras el simplemente negaba con la cabeza al mirarla de reojo, confuso porque no sabía cómo eso tan banal podía ocasionar que la demonio se sintiera en el paraíso. En general desde que llegaron ella no había dejado de sonreír bobamente en ningún momento, era demasiado fácil de contentar a su punto de vista.

Pasaron por una tienda de recuerdos, había también globos y tantas cosas más que Bridgette no podía decidirse, pero llamo su atención un cintillo con un par de antenitas rojas con resorte que hacía que se movieran graciosamente, las compro inmediatamente sin dudar. Y mientras el rubio no veía; también compro otro artículo más al vendedor a escondidas como si fuera contrabando y lo escondió sutilmente antes de girarse con una gran sonrisa.

—No me pienso poner esa cosa tan ridícula—dijo Felix con tic nervioso en la mandíbula.

—Por favor—canturreo ella con su expresión más adorable.

—No.

—Lo compre para ti—dijo con un ligero puchero.

—Yo no te mande a comprarme tal abominación—no pudo evitar fruncir los labios en una mueca al detallar mejor el gorro entre las manos femeninas—Primero muerto antes que usarlo—dijo serio y algo asqueado.

—Solo será por un rato, por mi cumpleaños ¿Si?

El arqueo una ceja—¿No te parece suficiente que haya venido contigo?

Bridgette se sonrojo ligeramente mientras desviaba un poco la mirada—L-La verdad estoy muy feliz que me acompañes—dijo tímida volviendo a mirarlo a través de sus pestañas. Aun le parecía increíble que tuvieran una conversación más larga de la usual y que el participara… aunque a veces pareciera que lo hiciera a regañadientes; igual lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

Quizás le estaba exigiendo demasiado, así que comenzó a guardar el gorro con algo de resignación, pensando que quizás aquel objeto pudiera obsequiárselo a alguien más.

Felix dio un leve bufido antes de arrebataba el tonto gorro y se lo colocaba de mala gana. No soportaba ver esa aura triste en ella—Solo por un rato, después lo quemare—dijo estrechando la mirada.

Ella asintió con entusiasmo mientras veía con ilusión al chico de frió corazón que la traía completamente loca. El gorro era negro, muy abrigador y con unas adorables protuberancias en lo alto con forma de orejas de gato.

—Deja de mirarme, debo de verme ridículo—dijo el encogiéndose de vergüenza preguntándose una y otra vez porque estaba haciendo semejante estupidez. No entendía porque al complacerla con pequeñas cosas; lo reconfortaba de cierta manera. Ver su sonrisa resplandeciente y sus ojos expresivos lo hacían sentirse raro, como si tuviese una cosa con alas revoloteando en su estómago.

Si alguien de su instituto lo viera ahora.

No quería ni imaginárselo.

—Te vez adorable—dijo la joven sin contenerse, uniendo sus manos en un claro gesto de adoración.

—Peor aún.

Ella rio suavemente encantada—¿Estas sonrojado, gatito?—pregunto con humor.

—Cállate—gruño mientras le daba la espalda sintiendo vergonzosamente como sus mejillas las sentía ligeramente más calientes.

Esto no podía estarle pasando.

Y todo por culpa de ella.

Como ya la tarde estaba dándole paso rápidamente a la noche, la joven quiso ir a la caza embrujada, curiosa de porque las parejas salían de allí asustadas y las chicas colgando del brazo de sus chicos.

No podía ser nada demasiado terrorífico comparado con el mundo demoniaco.

Entraron con Felix murmurando que era una perdida completa de tiempo.

Y no se equivocó, ninguno de los dos se sobresaltaba ante los animatronicos que salían de la nada con gemidos angustiosos o gritos dignos de una película de terror. Los fantasmas, brujas y demás estaban muy bien elaborados, pero ellos estaban simplemente impasibles. Bridgette simplemente los observaban con curiosidad e intriga hasta que finalmente salieron. El vendedor de las entradas los miro con el ceño fruncido mientras iba al interior de la atracción a ver si se había dañado alguno de sus robots.

Como no querían que se hiciera demasiado tarde; fueron a la última atracción, la que más le hacía ilusión a la joven demonio.

La rueda de la fortuna.

A Felix no le producía tanto entusiasmo, ya que no le veía el atractivo estar en una cabina giratoria para ver nada más la ciudad que ya tanto conoce, solamente con el cambio de que se podría apreciar las luces nocturnas desde otro punto de vista y un frió atroz estando en la sima. Pero por suerte sería el último recorrido.

Así mismo hicieron la pequeña fila hasta que por fin les toco a ambos. Entraron en la cabina y Bridgette tomo asiento de inmediato con mucha emoción prácticamente pegada al cristal para observar todo sin dejar detalles de por medio. Mientras que el tomo asiento al frente y en el medio, demostrando así su poco entusiasmo al asunto.

Poco a poco la gran rueda comenzó lentamente a girar, y misteriosamente fue el turno de Bridgette de ignorarlo. Ella estaba completamente absorta en el paisaje. Para él no tenía sentido, ya que eso no debía compararse en nada a la experiencia de volar y ver la ciudad desde tan altas alturas.

Pero ya había dejado de lado la idea de tratar de comprenderla.

Ya en la cima; no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que detallarla. Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a disfrutar el momento silencioso y cómodo mientras lo hacía. Ver como ella observaba todo con ojos resplandecientes y mejillas sonrosadas seguramente por la emoción del momento, como su largo cabello caía por su espalda como una cascada suave. A pesar que sus rasgos demoniacos seguían presentes; para él ya era de lo más natural observarlos, sencillamente ya no se la imaginaba sin sus grandes alas o ese par de cuernos que le daban un aspecto algo malicioso.

No pudo evitar respirar profundamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, preso de la magia del momento que nunca supo cómo llego, pero le agradaba bastante. Era relajante, y por un segundo lo alejada de su ajetreada vida.

Quien diría que pasar un día con aquella chica podía cambiar su mundo tan velozmente. No quería admitirlo, pero en el fondo se alegrada de haber tomado la decisión de acompañarla.

Quizás no volviera a tener esa oportunidad de alejarse del significado de ser un Agreste, pero podía decir que lo había aprovechado al máximo.

Aunque tuviera un ridículo gorro en la cabeza.

Con un ligero suspiro volvió abrir los ojos, descubriendo así como la joven ahora lo miraba con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro. No necesitaron palabras, ya en sus ojos expresaban todas las emociones, el agradecimiento y la felicidad que la embriagaban; antes de volver a girarse a tan mágico paisaje... París bellamente iluminada bajo un centenar de estrellas.

Y antes de darse cuenta, ya en sus labios se había formado una ligera sonrisa sincera, algo que no había sucedido desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Pero todo término cuando ambos tuvieron que bajarse de la atracción, pero aun así ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras salían del parque de diversiones, el cual les dio una gran experiencia.

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles casi solitarias, sin intenciones de tomar nuevamente un taxi a pesar que los hogares de ambos quedaba bastante retirado de su ubicación, pero no les importaba. El silencio que se estableció fue bien recibido mientras palabras quedaban en el aire porque no hacía falta decirlas, cada uno inmerso en su propio mundo ayudado por esa mágica noche.

Hasta que Bridgette comenzó a insistir de acompañarlo a la mansión.

Lastimosamente por mucho que quería negarse; ella tenía un argumento irrefutable, ya que podía irse volando tranquilamente hasta su apartamento. Y él estaba muy consciente que al final era mejor aceptar, preferiría llegar a su hogar en silencio y no estar gastando saliva innecesariamente sabiendo que la jove demonio insistiría hasta el final. Y era un largo trayecto el que les faltaba, simplemente no le apetecía eso.

Ya ninguno parecía notar el frió de la noche, o el riesgo que les conllevaba irse a pie ya siendo algo tarde. Solo disfrutaban del momento hasta que llegaron finalmente al frente de la gran mansión Agreste, donde las enormes verjas negras se alzaban imponentes.

Felix se giró hacia la joven para dar una muy breve despedida, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca al observar la mirada de decisión en aquellos ojos del cielo, además estaba muy cerca de él, claramente invadiendo su espacio personal. Sin embargo, extrañamente no le molestaba.

Ella apretó el peluche contra su pecho claramente nerviosa—Felix yo…quería decirte que…—suspiro suavemente tratando de controlar el loco latido de su corazón y el rubor intenso de sus mejillas—Q-Quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi hoy—murmuro con una sonrisa—No tenías por qué hacerlo ya que soy muy fastidiosa, y aun así te tomaste las molestias de complacerme en este día tan especial, no imaginaba pasar este cumpleaños sin mis seres queridos—dijo observando como el la miraba fijamente escuchando sus palabras y eso la ponía aún más ansiosa, porque no estaba totalmente acostumbrada que el le prestara tanta atención, ya que casi siempre la ignoraba.

—Ya no importa—dijo finalmente el rubio restándole valor al asunto. Se sentía incómodo y quizás algo alterado por su cercanía y sus palabras.

Ella negó enérgicamente aun con más determinación que antes—Sí que importa, t-tú me importas mucho—dijo tímidamente viendo como el abría aún más los ojos. En un arranque de valor; se acercó aún más colocándose de puntillas y deposito un rápido beso en su mejilla antes de retroceder un paso con el rostro ya ardiendo—G-Gracias por todo, Fellix.

Y antes que él pudiera reaccionar; ella prácticamente se marchó con paso veloz. Seguramente buscaría un escondite para alzar vuelo.

Felix se quedó estático aun con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Para luego posar la mirada donde la chica había huido casi al mismo tiempo que llevaba lentamente sus dedos en su mejilla donde esos suaves labios se habían posado tan dulcemente. Se dio cuenta que su corazón latía tan fuerte como cuando había estado en la montaña rusa. Un extraño calor invadió su cuerpo, era una sensación gratificante pero confusa, y su estómago volvió a sentirse como una marea de mariposas aleteando.

Agito la cabeza para sacudirse todo pensamiento referente a esa descarada demonio que se atrevió a besarle y a decirle tales palabras bochornosas sin su permiso. Podía jurar que tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas y eso lo ponía de mal humor ya que delataba su vergüenza.

Con un bajo gruñido se quitó el gorro de gato a la vez que giraba sobre sus talones para encontrarse que las verjas ya estaban abiertas, dándole paso así a su frió hogar, sin percatarse que alguien había estado observando la escena con ojos calculadores.

Felix llego a su habitación claramente cansado por el ajetreado día. Primero tomo un relajante baño mientras irremediablemente pensaba en todo lo que sucedió en apenas unas horas con la escandalosa chica, le hizo hacer cosas que en su vida se imaginó que haría.

Y sinceramente no sabía que decir al respecto. Estaba confundido, en parte le agradaba, y la otra parte quería estrangularla por el simple hecho de ser tan insistente y poner su mundo patas arribas.

Con un suspiro exasperado dejo que el agua caliente lo relajara. Para al poco tiempo salir, secarse y vestirse sin prisas.

Como aún era técnicamente temprano; saco los apuntes de ese día de clase y tomo asiento en su escritorio para poder analizarlos y quizás estudiar un poco sobre otras materias ya que no podía darse el lujo de dejar nada pendiente porque podría acumularse, y con tantas clases extracurriculares eso no era demasiado bueno.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escucho el suave golpe de la puerta.

—Adelante—respondió pensando que era Nathalie que venía a darle un par de indicaciones sobre su horario. No le molestaba la interrupción, ya que se le estaba haciendo casi imposible concentrarse en el libro; porque una chica de azulada cabellera invadía sus pensamientos aferrándose malvadamente.

—Buenas noches, Felix.

Frunció el ceño ligeramente antes de girar su rostro ante la puerta abierta y la figura imponente de su padre. No pudo evitar extrañarse ante su visita, muy rara vez Gabriel se presentaba en su habitación y menos en la noche.

—Buenas noches, padre—dijo sin emoción mientras volvía a la lectura, recargándose más en el espaldar de la silla.

Gabriel se dirigió con pasos lentos y elegantes hacia la ventana al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos atrás de su espalda y observaba la ciudad—Te vi llegar con una chica—murmuro yendo directamente al grano, captando la completa atención de su hijo—Y no avisaste donde estarías.

 _¿Acaso importa?_

Pensó algo tenso mientras apretaba los labios hasta formar una fina línea.

—Solo la acompañe—dijo sin más, no queriendo decir realmente su paradero. Le molestaba que su padre quisiera monitorearlo las veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana.

—No me gusta esa joven.

El suspiro con cansancio pasando la página—Créeme padre; a mí tampoco—dijo sin apartar los ojos de la lectura.

Esta vez Gabriel se giró para observar a su hijo—Mas te vale alejarte de ella, no quiero que te distraigas—dijo serio.

Esta vez Felix alzo la mirada hacia el hombre frió, no pudo evitar apretar los dedos quizás con demasiada fuerza en el borde del libro—No tienes porque preocuparte por eso—respondió algo cortante, mientras ambas miradas chocaban.

—Eso espero—dijo con severidad antes de asentir levemente como despedida y se retiró de la habitación tan repentinamente como llego.

Gabriel camino por los pasillos de su hogar, viendo con falsa satisfacción como todo estaba implacable y en orden, tal como su vida.

Entro a su despacho y se dirigió directamente al gran cuadro que ocupaba casi toda la pared, donde primero lo observo con un ligero aire de melancolía, como los colores y trazo; le hacían poca justicia a su imagen…

Respiro profundamente para alejar esa opresión en su pecho antes de activar la compuerta oculta.

Cuando esta se abrió; cogió del gran estante un pesado libro, y lo abrió para ir directo a una página en específica.

A pesar que estaba en chino podía leer perfectamente las palabras. Quería asegurarse si la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar podría efectuarse exitosamente.

Sus ojos se estrecharon al leer la confirmación.

No creyó que algo así ocurriría, pero muy en el fondo sabía que las probabilidades siempre fueron altas. Y cuando vio esa joven llegar con su hijo; lo supo de inmediato…

Era hora de hacer un trato.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Es aquí donde la cosa se empieza a poner tensa(?) xD Pero puede que ya "El señor frialdad" haya caído en las garras del amor sin darse cuenta ¬w¬**

 **Les recomiendo que se abrochen los cinturones ya que el próximo capitulo sera bastante intenso en el tema de las emociones y el drama... y espero que no me maten(?) :'v**

 **Y si quieren saber como se vería Felix con un gorro de gato, pueden pasar por mi pagina de tumblr o en la de facebook donde hice un dibujo especialmente para este cap 7u7 (Tumblr: Mabami)** **  
**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima actualización: 25/05/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	4. Cometiendo un error

**¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy para traerle este nuevo capitulo! Primero que nada quería agradecerles todos sus reviews :'3 Y veo que la mayoría esta partiéndose la cabeza por saber lo de Gabriel xD (muajaja?)**

 **¡Sin mas que decir espero que les guste!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo IV**

 _ **"Cometiendo un error**_ _ **"**_

No sentía calor...

Tampoco sentía frió...

Simplemente no sentía nada.

Excepto esa horrible opresión en su pecho que estrujaba su corazón causando que le costara respirar. Un dolor tan crudo como inexistente, como un fantasma que se aferraba a su cuerpo. Junto con una gran impotencia que se arremolinaba en su garganta, causándole un pesado nudo.

Pero se negaba a derramar una sola lágrima.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo?

Ya no recordaba su voz, ni el cantarín sonido de su risa, ni sus suaves labios cuando besaba su frente con amor.

Apretó los dientes con frustración mientras veía su nombre inscrito en aquella fría piedra.

Se obligó a sí mismo a respirar hondo para intentar alejar esa horrible sensación en su pecho, pero era inútil.

Esta era la peor semana del año, donde los crudos recuerdos no solamente lo dominaban a él…

La tensión entre su padre y él era demasiado palpable, ambos no podían estar en la misma habitación sin mirarse entre la tristeza, el dolor, y la culpa. Una culpa que no sabía porque la sentía, pero allí estaba, siempre persistente.

Lo peor sucedió cuando ella partió para nunca mas volver... apenas pocos días antes de su cumpleaños. Un día como hoy, donde su sonrisa siempre resplandecía cuando se arrojaba a sus brazos para felicitarla, y hasta su padre se unía a aquel abrazo, dejando de lado por un momento su frívola actitud. Porque cuando estaban con ella; todo cambiaba, todo se volvía cálido y alegre.

Fue una sensación reconfortante aunque apenas y lo recordaba.

Ahora solo quedaba la amargura.

Trataba por todo los medios no pensar en ella, pero era casi imposible.

A pesar que paso tantos años atrás; aun podía ver su rostro exhausto al igual que su increíble palidez, pero nunca perdió aquel brillo en sus ojos verdes a pesar que su vida se marchitaba. Ese día lo acuno con cariño mientras le tarareaba una canción con voz débil y acariciaba su rubio cabello con dedos temblorosos. Se quedó dormido con pesar y tristeza en su corazón, pero al mismo tiempo a gusto en los cómodos brazos de su madre…

Hasta que despertó súbitamente al escuchar unos bajos llorosos masculinos, al mismo tiempo que un frió intenso lo abrazaba... Al abrir los ojos de golpe sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba en frente de sus ojos mientras gruesas lagrimas rápidamente corrían por sus mejillas. Su padre estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de ella, ocultando su rostro en su cuello murmurando su dolor y su perdida. Mientras que el permanecía a un lado viendo la escena con agonía propia al pensar que había fallecido mientras dormían.

No pudo despedirse, tampoco decirle que la quería con todo su ser. Solo podía ver a través de las lágrimas como en su rostro tranquilo; permaneció una dulce sonrisa.

Doce años después y aun le atormentaba ese recuerdo. Podía tolerarlo, pero cuando llegaba el aniversario de su muerte y de su cumpleaños; el tiempo parecía retroceder…

Desde entonces su padre se aisló más, los primeros meses pasaba incontables horas solo en su despacho, ni siquiera la presencia de su único hijo podía hacerlo salir. El dolor lo volvió a un más frió que antes. Y apenas un año después; su don apareció, distanciándolo aún más de su progenitor.

El comienzo de esta semana fue fatal. En la mansión ya se sentía esa aura pesada y melancólica ante aquellos tristes días. Para esa fecha Gabriel siempre se encargaba de desaparecer con un nuevo viaje, dejando que los recuerdos tortuosos sean solamente para él.

Pero ese día fue diferente, había tenido una confortación con su padre. Al parecer el hombre estaba mucho más susceptible por razones que no comprendía. Pero él tampoco estaba de buen humor; así que prácticamente lo dejo con la palabra en la boca mientras se marchaba de su despacho directo a su habitación, con ese intenso dolor que quería consumirlo hasta solo dejarlo hecho cenizas.

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente más temprano de lo usual; se encontró con una nota en su escritorio. Al principio no le prestó atención, porque no quería nada que estuviera relacionado con su padre. Pero finalmente antes de marcharse la curiosidad lo venció, y tomo el sobre notando que estaba algo amarillento como si fuera muy viejo.

Pero ahora deseaba nunca haber leído su contenido…

 _Lamento mucho mi partida tan repentina._

 _Por lo menos tuve el tiempo para estar contigo y nuestro amado hijo. Y fueron los días más felices de mi vida._

 _Él de ahora en adelante estará bien, sé que quedara en buenas manos…_

 _De verdad tuve que hacer ese trato con ese demonio, ya que no había manera y ambos los sabíamos. Quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de mi decisión, y estaría gustosa y dispuesta de volverlo hacer sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez._

 _Dar mi vida no fue nada, lo único que lamento es no poder verlo crecer, y a ti verte todos los días, pero estaré con ambos en sus corazones._

 _Pero aun así espero que algún día me perdones por hacerte esto, sé que criar a un hijo solo no es fácil, pero confió plenamente en ti._

 _¿Por qué te digo esto ahora?_

 _Porque no quiero que te sigas culpando, querido. Todo lo que hiciste por mí con los médicos no podía dar marcha atrás lo que ya había sido tomado. Pero no tuve el valor de decírtelo a la cara, y con mis pocas fuerzas escribí esto._

 _Vuelvo y repito… ¡No fue tu culpa! La de nadie, fue mi decisión y estoy feliz de haberla tomado._

 _Espero que puedan ser felices, cuida muy bien de el por favor._

 _Te amo con toda mi alma._

Había vuelto a releer varias veces con el corazón apretado con dolor, reconociendo esa impecable caligrafía a pesar que la vio pocas veces. No estaba firmada, pero estaba más decir a quien pertenecía.

No sabía que tipos de emociones sentir.

¿Ira?

¿Por enterarse años después?

¿Decepción?

¿Por saber que su madre había hecho un trato con un demonio?

¿Culpa?

¿Por no decirle tantas cosas aunque apenas fue un crio?

De lo único que estaba seguro es que la agonía que sentía en ese momento amenazaba con sofocarlo.

Ahora se encontraba enfrente de su lápida, viendo la pulida roca junto con un ramo de flores frescas que el no coloco. Mientras estrujaba en su mano aquel trozo de papel, tratando de contener las múltiples sensaciones.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

Esa sola pregunta ocasionaba que su frustración creciera a cada momento. Su mal humor no tenía fronteras, estaba más que amargado, hundido por la tristeza y el dolor que lo conllevaba esa revelación.

Realmente considero no ir a clases ese día, pero se negaba a dejar que algo lo influenciara con sus estudiados.

Aun si te enterabas que tu madre hizo un pacto con un demonio y murió por ello.

Con una última miraba al lugar donde su madre descansaba; se giró sobre sus talones para salir finalmente del cementerio y dirigirse donde su chófer lo esperaba. Se subió a la limusina mientras le hacía ligeras señas para que pusiera el auto en marcha.

En el camino no pudo evitar echarle otro vistazo aquella carta, que ahora estaba un poco arrugada por el impulso de sus fuertes emociones. Con los labios fruncidos y sintiendo nuevamente ese pinchazo en su pecho; lo guardo en su mochila con un pesar que le apretó la boca del estómago.

De verdad deseaba nunca haberla leído. Ahora solo sentía la amargura pasar espesa por sus venas. Y no dudaba que su padre fue el responsable que dejo la nota en su habitación antes de marcharse de viaje. Pero ¿Con que intención? ¿Quería que su hijo sufriera igual o más que él? No sabía definir hasta donde podía llegar la crueldad de Gabriel Agreste.

Llego al instituto justo a tiempo con ese agrio pensamiento. Había madrugado para visitar a su madre como todos los años… aunque esta vez fue diferente, esta vez estuvo a punto de colapsarse por el peso de sus emociones. Y aunque se mantenía firme; sentía que algo en su interior bullía de rabia no justificada.

Vivir en un engaño era la cereza del pastel del apellido Agreste.

Ya en su respectivo asiento; deseaba que las clases comenzaran lo más pronto posible, ya que era una tortura para el quedarse en silencio con sus pensamientos. Esperaba que estar en el aula pudiera distraerlo lo suficiente como para estar en paz consigo mismo por un rato.

Con la llegada del profesor por fin dio comienzo la clase. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo de haber empezado; cuando cierta chica de cabellera azulada entro precipitadamente con la respiración acelerada y las mejillas sonrojadas de la agitación. Murmurando una disculpa, se ganó una severa mirada del maestro antes de que le permitiera ir a su lugar. Felix sintiendo ese familiar escalofrió; vio de reojo a la demonio mientras esta pasaba por su lado con una sonrisa nerviosa.

No pudo evitar apretar los labios hasta formar una fina línea, sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba. Ahora cuando pensaba en ella; el crudo recuerdo de aquella carta cruzaba por su mente como un relámpago, haciéndole casi el mismo daño que una descarga eléctrica.

Un trato con un demonio…

Apretó las manos en puños por debajo de la mesa, intentando controlarse, pero era una bomba de tiempo aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

En los cortos momentos de descanso; se encargaba de perderse para no encontrarse con la chica. Una parte de él quería verla y buscar algún tipo de refugio cálido, pero la otra, solo quería alejarse de ella y de todos. Sinceramente no sabía cómo iba reaccionar y preferiría ser precavido.

El plan funciono, y segundos antes que la clase comenzara él ya se encontraba en su puesto y Bridgette lo miraba entristecida, pero el trataba de ignorarla lo mejor posible.

Hasta que en la salida recogió sus cosas y salió del aula, listo para marcharse. Tal vez iría a su vacía habitación o a cualquier otro lugar donde estuviera completamente solo. Necesitaba enfocarse en sus pensamientos, ya que le estaba costando bastante porque el dolor se negaba abandonarlo.

Ya casi estaba en la salida cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—¡Felix, Espera!

Gruño por lo bajo mientras volvía a seguir su camino, esperando que así captara el mensaje.

Pero que equivocado estuvo... sintió como segundos después alguien lo sujetaba delicadamente de la muñeca causando que volviera a detenerse. Cuando giro su rostro pudo verla a ella nuevamente con la respiración algo agitada y con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos azules.

Pero en ese momento no estaba de humor para nadie.

—Déjame en paz—dijo con frialdad. Apartándose de un tirón, quizás con demasiada brusquedad, ya que ella lo observo con incredulidad al mismo tiempo que retrocedía un paso al ver su mirada demasiado gélida.

—¿T-Te encuentras bien?—logro formular la joven aun confusa y claramente nerviosa por su comportamiento.

—Dije… que me dejaras en paz—repito entre dientes, queriendo irse. Ver sus características demoniacas (Aunque translucidas) le causaban cierto tipo de ira y desprecio que no podía explicar.

Bridgette parpadeo algo lastimada, pero ella no se rindió. Volvió a dar un paso hacia el con ambas manos en su pecho en un gesto tímido pero decidido a la vez.

—P-Pero yo…

El estrecho la mirada sintiendo como algo dentro de él se quebraba. Quizás toda la presión y la tensión de aquellos días por fin se rompió—Nunca aceptas un no como respuesta ¿Verdad?—alzo ligeramente la voz captando la atención de los estudiantes que se encontraban a su alrededor.

La joven se mordió el labio mientras ese brillo preocupado aún se reflejaban en sus ojos—Solo quiero ayudarte…—musito con suavidad.

Felix se rio amargamente ocasionando que ella se encogiera ante su inusual crueldad. El dio un paso hacia la chica, opacándola con su gran altura. Bridgette tuvo que echar la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos, claramente intimidada.

Muy en el fondo de su mente algo gritaba que no lo hiciera ¿O era su corazón?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Si quieres ayudarme, has el favor de desaparecer y dejarme en paz—siseo por lo bajo—No tienes mi amistad y nunca la tuviste—dijo cortante. Vio su rostro empalidecer un poco, pero no le importó.

—Pero ese día en el parque…—dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Él le dedico una sonrisa cínica—No significo nada para mí, solo una simple molestia… olvídalo Bridgette, porque yo ya lo hice.

—Felix…—su labio inferior comenzó a temblar al igual que el resto de su pequeño cuerpo.

—Nuestros caminos nunca debieron cruzarse, _demonio_ —lo último lo dijo con infinito desprecio.

La joven llevo una de sus temblorosas manos hacia su boca para ahogar un lloroso. Sus ojos del cielo se inundaron de lágrimas que comenzaron a deslizarse con rapidez por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Ella agacho la cabeza y asintió lentamente mientras lo esquivaba y salía corriendo.

Felix se quedó estático en el lugar con el aliento atascado en su garganta. No se esperó que sus lágrimas lo hicieran finalmente reaccionar. Sus negativas emociones se enfriaron inmediatamente después de descargar su impotencia y ver el daño que le había causado. Se llevó una mano a la cien mientras trataba de comprender que rayos acababa de hacer, al mismo tiempo que observaba el sitio por donde la chica había huido.

Sintió su propio corazón hundirse.

—Eres un idiota, Felix.

Giro el rostro hacia la voz femenina. Allegra lo observaba con desprecio antes de salir corriendo para tratar de darle alcance a su amiga.

El sintió por un segundo tanta ira contra sí mismo que tuvo que apretar fuertemente los dientes y los puños para contenerse, mientras se dirigía a la salida para subirse a la limusina hacia un rumbo distinto que a la mansión Agreste.

Necesitaba calmarse.

Le había hecho daño a la única persona que no se lo merecía.

Allegra tenía razón, era un completo idiota.

'

'

Más tarde ese día, ya las estrellas dominaban el cielo nocturno. Bridgette se encontraba en el sofá de su apartamento acurrucada en posición fetal mientras su corazón ardía dolorosamente y las lágrimas tenía ya su rostro húmedo y algo hinchado. Los quejidos que salían de sus labios eran tristes y angustiantes. Su cuerpo temblaba a pesar que sus enormes alas la cubrían como una manta protectora.

Hundió su pálido rostro en aquel peluche de mariquita para tratar de sofocar sus lamentos, pero era inútil, aquel dolor no disminuía con el paso de las horas.

Allegra había intentado darle alcance, pero la ignoro. No perdió tiempo y se ocultó hecha un mar de lágrimas en un callejón. Allí dejo su falsa apariencia y salió volando hacia su hogar con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Y pensar que aquel día estuvo bien dispuesta ayudarlo como sea…

Se había percatado días anteriores que Felix poseía un aura ensombrecida, podía oler la tristeza y el dolor en él. Desconocía totalmente las fuentes, pero su corazón sufría por poder aliviar su pesar.

El rubio estaba aún más distante que de costumbre, su mirada perdida, y a veces un atisbo de enojo pasaba por sus ojos claros. Ella estaba desesperada para que volviera el mismo chico que la había acompañado al parque de diversiones es esplendido día.

Porque aquella vez sintió una conexión, algo cálido a pesar que después de ese encuentro él seguía siendo demasiado inexpresivo…

Pero ahora veía que se había equivocado en grande.

Ahogo un gemido de dolor mientras se encogía un poco más, dificultándole respirar.

¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de un humano?

¿Por qué no se detuvo cuando estuvo a tiempo?

La respuesta era simple, nadie puede ponerle riendas al amor y esperar domarlo…

Había supuesto que Felix no le correspondería, sin embargo, para ella estaba bien, con tal de permanecer a su lado y tratar de hacerlo aunque sea un poco feliz le bastaba. Pero no, él ni siquiera la considero una amiga después de todo este tiempo, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

— _Nuestros caminos nunca debieron cruzarse, demonio._

Dolía tanto sus palabras crueles. Pero ella misma se lo busco, era demasiado terca y persistente. Él tenía razón… nunca aceptaba un no como respuesta.

Ahora solo deseaba no haber colado aquella carta en su mochila cuando el joven había dejado un segundo para hablar con el profesor.

Bridgette abrió los ojos con horror al mismo tiempo que se sentaba de golpe.

¡La carta!

¡Que tonta era! ¿Cómo se le ocurría dejarle semejante carta a él en esas condiciones?

Se levantó de su asiento y con pasos algo temblorosos se precipitó a su balcón abierto. Coloco las manos en la baranda observando el cielo nocturno, queriendo volar, ir a su casa y arrebatársela antes de hundirse más en un poso de vergüenza…

¿Pero con qué fin? Ya era demasiado tarde.

Gimió por lo bajo al darse cuenta del gran error que había cometido. El contenido que había escrito en aquella carta revelaba más de sí misma, y de lo que realmente alguna vez tendría el valor de decirle en persona. Ya que había tenido una pizca de esperanza después del encuentro en el parque de diversiones; que quizás, solo quizás, el pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos con el correr del tiempo. Admitía que la habría escrito muy nerviosa y que nunca termino de darse el valor para dársela. Hasta que Allegra prácticamente la obligo, ignorando las advertencias de ella diciéndole que no era un buen momento por el delicado humor de Felix.

Se inclinó hacia delante hasta posar su frente sobre sus manos y cerraba fuertemente los ojos angustiada. Seguramente cuando el leyera esa carta; la odiaría con fervor.

Aunque por lo menos había sido clara y sincera.

Pero aun así…

De repente su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente, y no producto de sus emociones o el frió de la noche.

Dejo de lado su horrible pesar y alzo lentamente la cabeza estando muy quieta, porque conocía demasiado bien aquella sensación. El bello de su cuerpo se erizo, sus alas y su cola se crisparon un poco ante la expectación… se quedó quieta sintiendo un ligero calor a sus espaldas. Su corazón bombeo con potencia, pero debía mantener la calma.

Respirando hondo giro rápidamente por completo preparada, estando ya a la defensiva. Pero su sorpresa fue genuina cuando no encontró nada ni nadie.

Camino un par de pasos hasta el marco de la puerta corrediza. Y se asomó un poco en el interior del apartamento para cerciorarse, pero no vio nada fuera de lo usual.

Retrocedió nuevamente pensativa. Era extraño, porque esa sensación tan única solo pasaba cuando un portal demoniaco se abría, y este había sido muy grande comparado con el que su amiga Kwami usaba para ir y venir de su mundo.

Parpadeo confusa ladeando un poco la cabeza, luego suspiro con pesadez mientras se relajaba. Quizás ese huracán de emociones estaba alterando sus finos sentidos.

Y ciertamente solo pensar nuevamente en el… hacia que sus ojos volvieran a inundarse de lágrimas.

De repente algo la aprisiono por la espalda, rodeando sus brazos por la cintura. Al mismo tiempo que cubrían su boca en el momento en que un gemido de sorpresa iba a escapar por ellos. Se quedó completamente helada y muerta del susto.

Un demonio la mantenía prisionera con uno de sus brazos, las alas de aquel ser la rodearon, con las puntas filosas como cuchillas muy cerca de su piel, instándola hacer un movimiento en falso. Aun así ella forcejeo, sintiendo como sus alas eran dolorosamente aprisionadas contra su espalda y el cuerpo del demonio, en un ángulo que no debía ser normal. Intento zafarse, moviendo bruscamente sus pies para patearlo. Pero en cambio una ronca y asquerosa risa masculina se mofo de su intento por liberarse, y le hizo revolver el estómago.

—Pequeña demonio… por fin te encontramos—susurro en su oído.

Bridgette pudo sentir como su aliento demasiado caliente movía un par de hebras de su cabello. A su nariz penetro aquel olor tan típico de aquellos demonios corruptos, y no pudo evitar estremecerse del asco.

Quería hablar, quería gritar, quería defenderse, pero al tener sus alas aplastadas dolorosamente contra su cuerpo le disminuía los movimientos, y él estaba consciente de eso.

—Te espera un destino peor que la muerte, cariño—dijo con burla.

Bridgette abrió los ojos con terror al captar sus intenciones. Su corazón desbocado en su pecho pensando desesperadamente para evitar su cometido. Pero el demonio rio encantado de su pánico. Apretó el agarre a su cuerpo para sujetarla con más firmeza, causando que ella gimiera de dolor.

Con una sonrisa lasciva y de un rápido movimiento hacia atrás; los impulso a ambos hacia el portal abierto.

Sintió escocer sus ojos por lágrimas de frustración mientras sentía como la oscuridad y el calor la succionaba.

Pensó en Felix…

Y su corazón lloro por él.

'

'

Ya en su habitación; observo todo con un profundo vacío. Sintiendo como la misma soledad lo abrazaba.

No pudo evitar fruncir los labios ante esa horrible sensación.

¿No era eso lo que él quería? ¿Soledad?

Pues no… necesitaba compañía.

Y al parecer no de cualquier persona.

Al pensar en ella lanzo con rabia la mochila hacia su escritorio. Había ido nuevamente al cementerio, y esta vez se había quedado a meditar con la única persona aparte de Bridgette que lo había querido de verdad. Y aunque su madre no pudiera responderle y aun estaba dolido por los sucesos y los misterios que la rodeaban; también sentía una especie de paz en ese lugar. Una paz que no duro demasiado tiempo ante el recuerdo de aquellos ojos azules empañarse de lágrimas y su bello rostro contorsionado por el dolor que el mismo le causo.

Había descargado su frustración e ira en ella cuando en realidad no tenia la culpa de absolutamente nada. Era muy insistente, sí, pero sus motivos siempre fueron buenos, y el la desprecio con un torrente de palabras envenenadas domado por sus emociones ácidas.

Jamás había explotado de esa manera, y no quería volver a repetir esa experiencia tan desagradable.

Se pasó una mano por su cabello alborotándolo un poco mientras suspiraba. Estaba más que decir que se sentía como un completo imbécil, y ya podía sentir el peso de su ausencia aunque solamente hayan pasado unas cuantas horas.

Ella quizás no volviera a dirigirle la palabra y lo tenía bien merecido.

Se dirigió a su mochila, buscando aquel sobre que alguna vez perteneció a su madre, para guardarlo en un sitio adecuado.

Pero se topó con un pequeño sobre más. Lo saco con cuidado domado por la curiosidad, y vio que era de color lila y tenía un delicado aroma. Impulsivamente lo llevo hacia su nariz para aspirar profundamente sin darse cuenta que cerraba los ojos en el proceso, dejo escapar el aire lentamente al reconocer el perfume de Bridgette.

Eso solo hizo que su corazón se estrujara dolorosamente.

En vez de tomar asiento en su escritorio; se dirigió a su cama para sentarse en la orilla con las piernas separadas y ligeramente inclinado hacia delante. Abrió el sobre preguntándose en que momento la chica lo metió en su bolso.

Y al abrir la carta; se percató que esta tenía la fecha de la semana pasada.

Cuando comenzó a leer, empezó a sentirse cada vez más hundido en la culpa. En ella; la chica expresaba sus más sinceros sentimientos, sus ganas de compartir su felicidad con el cada vez que estaba a su lado, que disfrutaba mucho prepararle postres. Y que a pesar que no correspondiera sus sentimientos, no le preocupaba, siempre seria fiel a él, devota de corazón, porque cuando un demonio ama, lo hace una vez en su vida.

También le suplico que su amistad no fuera arruinada por aquella carta, que lo único que quería era expresar por fin lo que sentía por él, porque no tenía el valor para decírselo de frente, y necesitaba sacar ese cálido amor que tenía tan firmemente encajado en su pecho.

Y que siempre lo iba a querer no importara lo que pasara…

Felix observo su bonita letra, y lentamente bajo el papel mientras se quedaba viendo un punto indefinido en la pared. Apoyo los codos en las piernas en una postura resignada. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y estaba mortalmente arrepentido.

¿Cómo era posible que sintiera calidez y frió al mismo tiempo?

Porque eso es lo que esa carta le produjo... calor por esos sentimientos expresado con tanta dedicación, y frió por haberla repudiado de aquella manera.

—Maldición…—murmuro nuevamente furioso consigo mismo. Porque ahora comenzaba a entender… o mejor dicho, comenzaba aceptar esos sentimientos hacia la joven demonio. Que siempre estuvieron allí, pero se había negado a reconocer por pura terquedad de su parte.

La necesitaba a su lado. No imaginaba sus días sin ella hablándole dulcemente, entregándole los postres o simplemente charlando de su extraña vida.

Ahora sabía que no era simple costumbre…

Finalmente la había aceptado en su vida.

Sujeto la cabeza entre sus manos mientras cerraba los ojos aun con aquella carta entre sus dedos. Su respiración se volvió forzada mientras tensaba la mandíbula ante tan importante revelación.

¿Qué había hecho?

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Wow Felix ¿Que hiciste? D': ¡Le rompiste el kokoro a Bri! :'v *Fingir demencia mientras se escuda con cualquier cosa que tenga a la mano***

 **No le caigan a pedradas al pobre Felix x'D**

 **La cosa se esta poniendo tensa :O pero a su tiempo se ira revelando cosas importantes 7u7, pero paciencia(?)**

 **Y creo que este ffc tendrá diez capítulos en vez de ocho jaja Me extendí un poco como siempre me pasa con cada historia :v pero... eso es algo bueno para ustedes ¿No? xD**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima actualización: 30/05/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	5. A tu cuidado

**¡Hola mis lectores! ¿Ansiosos por saber que pasa? 7u7 Pues aquí les tengo este cap mas larguito y con un poco mas de tensión... y si, soy Mala QwQ**

 **Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo :3**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo V**

 _ **"A tu cuidado"**_

Tres largos días habían pasado desde que la vio por última vez.

Cada día se sentía más hundido y más idiota. Ella no se había presentado a clases y claramente por obvias razones. Y eso solo causaba que quisiera golpearse a sí mismo, a la vez que sentía una profunda perdida.

El arrepentimiento amenazaba con desquiciarlo, y más aún aquellas ansias de verla. Hasta en ese preciso momento comenzó a dase cuenta que la necesitaba a su lado para no ahogarse en la monotonía y simple vida.

Era como su rayo de luz personal…

Uno que había extinguido por su propia estupidez.

Quería disculparse aunque no supiera como, o siquiera por dónde empezar. Pero vergonzosamente se percatado que no sabía ni en donde vivía la joven, porque supuestamente nunca le intereso ese hecho.

Era sorprendente, Bridgette siempre estuvo dispuesta a dar todo por el aun sabiendo que era un amargado insensible. Definitivamente ella era única, y el la había menos preciado. Ahora probablemente faltaba a clases para evitarlo, quizás se haya cambiado de instituto, o también regresado a su propio mundo. Había tantas posibilidades, que solo imaginárselas, producía un agrio sentimiento en su pecho tan intenso, que ya podía saborearlo.

Medito la opción de preguntarle a la mejor amiga de Bridgette, pero desde el suceso esta solo le lanzaba miradas de odio inclusive estando a mitad de la clase. Juraba que podría sentir su mirada taladrándole la espalda y culpándolo a cada segundo. Y tenía mucha razón en hacerlo, pero en ese momento le importaba más el paradero de la peli azul que el mal carácter de la rubia, así que después de finalizar las clases se acercó con paso firme a la chica que recogía rápidamente sus cosas.

Él se plantó en frente, Allegra alzo la mirada, entornando los ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Qué quieres, Agreste?—murmuro secamente.

Felix ignoro el comportamiento brusco y ácido de la chica, yendo directamente al punto—¿Qué has sabido de ella?

La rubia frunció los labios y arrugo ligeramente la nariz—¿Para qué? ¿Acaso se te olvido decirle algo más ofensivo?—pregunto claramente molesta.

El suspiro pesadamente antes de volver hablar—Solo respóndeme.

Allegra termino de recoger sus cosas con una mirada llena de rencor—No tengo porque hacerlo—dijo intentando marcharse.

Pero Felix extendió su brazo bloqueandole el paso.

Ella ahora estaba indignada—Agreste…—siseo peligrosamente en advertencia estrechando la mirada.

El rubio gruño por lo bajo antes de observarla con mucha intensidad cansado de aquella situación—Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a saberlo, pero necesito de verdad saber cómo esta.

—Con el corazón roto ¿Como si no?

—Allegra…

Ella resoplo exasperada, queriendo realmente empujarlo y marcharse finalmente. Pero la detuvo ver en sus ojos como había un brillo de soledad y dolor que antes no había notado. Apretó los labios mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza, quizás, y solo quizás, el gran idiota pudo darse cuenta de lo que perdió.

Aunque sinceramente aún le provocaba darle su merecido por romperle el corazón a su amiga.

—Bien—murmuro de mala gana. Tragándose aquel insulto que tenía en la punta de la lengua—Pues no lo sé—dijo finalmente mientras apartaba la mirada—Ella no contesta mis mensajes y su apartamento esta desolado desde hace días… nadie la ha visto.

Finalmente Felix bajo el brazo lentamente, permitiendo que ella pudiera irse. Allegra contemplo por un instante como su mirada se volvía algo perdida, viendo por un segundo una mueca de arrepentimientos en sus facciones naturalmente serenas. Ella tomo más firmemente sus cosas antes de continuar su camino, pero antes de irse giro su rostro hacia él.

—Más te vale solventar este problema que causaste, Felix, ella solo quería lo mejor para ti sin recibir nada a cambio—dijo con el corazón en la mano. Esta vez revelando en su tono de voz algo más que enojo, era la cruda tristeza del recuerdo de su querida compañera tan desolada.

Felix oprimió los puños mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza cuando estuvo solo en el aula.

¿Qué podía hacer al respecto cuando se suponía que no sabía su paradero?

Era frustrante y estaba al borde de la desesperación. Esos tres días fueron un caos total para su mente y emociones…

Salió del aula sintiéndose realmente inútil. Ahora esa sensación amarga no parecía querer desaparecer de su sistema pronto. Se dirigió a la salida notando que su chofer estaba algo retrasado, no le quedo de otra que esperar sumergido en sus pensamientos, viendo como otros alumnos se retiraban en grupos o solitariamente hacia sus hogares sin demasiadas preocupaciones en sus mentes jóvenes. En cambio, el sentía que aquel vórtice de misterio y problemas lo devoraría vivo…

El lujoso auto llego finalmente al poco tiempo. Y el bajo los escalones sin mucho entusiasmo aun con demasiadas dudas rondado por su cabeza. Pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando un intenso escalofrió se instaló en su nuca. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza inmediatamente, y empezó a escrutar los alrededores en busca de alguna señal.

Podría ser cualquier otro demonio.

Pero aún tenía algo de esperanza.

Entonces la vio en el otro lado de la calle, en uno de los grandes árboles del parque de en frente…

El aliento quedo atorado en su garganta.

Su figura estaba envuelta en aquel vestido rojo, ella permanecia sentada en una de las ramas alta del árbol, oculta para la mayoría de los ojos humanos, pero no para él. Felix estrecho los ojos al notar su mirada triste, y como curiosamente una de sus bellas y grandes alas parecía estar recaída en comparación con la otra que permanecía en alto y alerta, como si estuviera lista para alzar vuelo.

Daba la impresión que la otra estuviera lastimada.

Sin dudar e ignorando a su conductor; llego a la acera para cruzar y por fin poder hablarle. Aunque en realidad no tuviera la menor idea como comenzar o que decirle exactamente. Pero verla por fin después de todos esos días estando a la eterna duda de su paradero, podía sobrepasar cualquier otra emoción.

Giro su rostro para cerciorarse de que ningún auto viniera a pesar que su instinto suicida le impulsaba a cruzar sin importar las consecuencias. Pero súbitamente como apareció; esa sensación en su nuca desapareció. Aspiro hondo cuando volvió a posar su vista en el árbol y vio aquella rama vacía.

En ese momento no pudo evitar dudar de sí mismo ¿Realmente la había visto? ¿O era producto de su imaginación desesperado por encontrarla?

Llevo sus dedos a la cien. Un ligero dolor de cabeza comenzó atormentarlo. Froto el área y cerro momentáneamente los ojos mientras suspirada y sus hombros caían levemente. Retrocedió lentamente mientras veía nuevamente aquel árbol. Sintió una opresión en su pecho ya demasiada familiar en esos últimos días, tan insistente como la misma culpa que sentía.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro con frustración. No le quedo de otra que ingresar al auto, ignorando la mirada interrogante que le lanzo su chófer por el retrovisor. El simplemente se quedó observando aun el árbol. Quizás se estaba volviendo finalmente loco y ya comenzaba presentir cosas que realmente no estaban allí.

Esa noche no pudo hacer otra cosa que caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación como un león enjaulado, al mismo tiempo que meditaba profundamente. Sin intenciones de concentrarse en los proyectos de clases.

Pero mientras más lo hacía; más dudas tenia y ningún tipo de respuesta.

Y aun se cuestionaba si realmente la vio o no.

Le costó conciliar el sueño por esa noche más que las otras. Y al día siguiente en clases, estuvo muy atento por si algo como el día anterior sucedía de nuevo, pero la decepción llego cuando nada paso, todo transcurrió con normalidad.

A veces miraba constantemente el puesto vacío donde la joven tomo asiento por todo esos meses. Hasta había pillado a la misma Allegra mirar el lugar con una mirada nostálgica, y eso lo hacía sentirse aún más basura que antes.

Simplemente la vida no podía seguir como si ella no hubiera tocado una fibra sensible en su ser.

No era posible.

Se negaba a creerlo.

El viernes ya estaba considerando contactar con algún otro demonio que pudiera ayudarlo, aunque no iba hacer fácil. Aun desconfiaba de ellos, pero haría cualquier cosa por comunicarse con la joven de mirada azulada.

Ya en la limusina en camino a su hogar, observaba a través del cristal las calles de París sin mucho interés, mientras su chofer se tomaba su tiempo en el camino, sin prisas. La ansiedad lo estaba ahogando, ya casi pasaban cinco días desde que la vio, y ya no sabía cómo sentirse… Si más imbécil por el horrible error que cometió, o ese intenso anhelo por verla, que había comenzado como una simple añoranza.

Quien diría que la extrañaría con tanta pasión, eso solo afirmaba que era su luz en el mundo de oscuridad que había estado sumergido desde hace ya tanto tiempo.

Se habida anclado a ella sin notarlo, tan sutil y cálido que no lo vio venir.

Y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sentía; ya había sido enganchado por sus redes. Pero estúpidamente el corto esos pequeños hilos, haciéndole un daño inmenso.

Y no solo a ella, el también pagaba las consecuencias.

Había llegado a pensar si era un hechizo que la joven demonio empleo para atraerlo. Pero descarto esa idea completamente. Confiaba en ella, y si ese fue su propósito; entonces no se hubiera alejado de el cuándo le dijo todas aquellas palabras frías y carentes de alguna emoción cariñosa, ella hubiera seguido insistiendo hasta el final.

Ya estaban próximos a llegar a la mansión cuando pasaron por un desolado parque. Él se inclinó hacia el cristal con curiosidad cuando diviso un cuerpo en el pasto recargado en el tronco de un árbol.

Unas alas y un par de cuernos junto con su cabellera azulada, lo insto a que prácticamente le ladrara al conductor que se detuviera. Este freno de golpe sobresaltado al verse asustado al mismo tiempo que las llantas produjeron un sonido chirriante en el pavimento. El chofer miro incredulo como Felix prácticamente abría la puerta segundos antes de que el auto se detuviera, precipitándose al parque a grandes zancadas.

Al rubio se le iba acelerando la respiración conforme se acercaba cada vez más. Pensó que volvería a desaparecer ante sus ojos, sin embargo, el pequeño cuerpo de Bridgette permanecía apoyado en el árbol, con las piernas recogidas, con la cabeza gacha y su flequillo ocultando sus facciones. Ella sostenía su brazo derecho mientras temblaba ligeramente.

Felix se quedó sin aliento al mismo tiempo que se detenía involuntariamente al ver como la sangre se escurría de una fea y larga herida desde la muñeca hasta por del bajo del brazo, un gran corte que no dejaba de sangrar y manchar su ropa.

Sin dudarlo se acercó hasta estar a su lado, la contemplo por un instante aun sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Su apariencia seguía siendo humana, pero sus rasgos demoniacos pasaban hacer translucidos, a sólidos en fracciones cortas de segundos, como si le costara mantener las apariencias.

Ella no emitía sonido alguno, solo temblaba como una hoja, y su respiración estaba algo agitada.

Fue una imagen que le rompió el corazón, y produjo una ira silenciosa que no sabía contra quien era exactamente.

—¿Bridgette?—murmuro con suavidad aun sin aliento, demasiado sorprendido como para creer lo que estaba presenciando.

La joven se quedó por un segundo quieta pausando también su respiración, antes de alzar lentamente la mirada parpadeando confundida.

Tenso la mandíbula al ver sus ojos exhaustos, como por debajo de ellos había una sombra oscura como si hubiera pasado noches en vela. Su rostro estaba aún más pálido de lo normal y con gotas de sudor perlando su piel. Aunque lo que más le causo gran pesar fue el brillo que aquellos orbes azules expresaban, tristes y cansados, pero que al verlo, un ligero afecto pasó por ellos, como una brisa suave de calidez.

—Felix…

Su dulce voz sonaba débil, lo que causo que algo en su interior se quebrara.

El hizo ademan de inclinarse hacia ella para ver la magnitud de la herida. Sin embargo, Bridgette se apartó hacia el lado contrario para evitar que se acercara más. Pero ese movimiento causo que una mueca de dolor cruzara su rostro pálido, y de sus labios se escapara un leve quejido.

—Déjame ayudarte—dijo Felix con voz algo ronca de la impotencia que sentía en ese instante.

Ella negó suavemente mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba profundamente para controlar el dolor—Y-Yo solo necesito… un momento para recuperar e-el aliento—dijo algo retraída, ahora sin querer mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos—Estaré bien…

Felix gruño por lo bajo, y de un rápido movimiento se quitó el chaleco negro, dejando solo su camisa gris mientras se colocaba de cuclillas y tomaba delicadamente su mano derecha.

Bridgette giro su rostro algo sobresaltada por su toque repentino. Viendo perpleja como el chico cubría su herida con cuidado, enrollando la tela alrededor para evitar que siguiera sangrando tan profusamente. Ella se quedó sin aliento, con su corazón retumbando en el pecho, observando su ceño fruncido en concentración. Quizás algo lo estuviera irritando, porque tenía ese tic nervioso saltando ligeramente en su mandíbula.

No pudo evitar encogerse al recordar en cómo el la rechazo aquel día, eso le dolía peor que sus heridas físicas.

—Estaré bien—repitió de nuevo intentando apartarse. Pero Felix la miro esta vez con un enojo bastante palpable.

—Ni hablar—dijo por lo bajo terminando su tarea, para posteriormente pasar un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas, y el otro por la parte baja de la espalda.

Ella se tensó notoriamente, e impulsivamente poso su mano en su pecho aferrándose en su camisa cuando él la alzo sin problemas—P-Pero…

—No hay peros que valgan, Bridgette—dijo acomodando su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos—Maldita sea, no puedes ni mantener tu apariencia humana fija de lo débil que estas ¿Y tú me dices que estas bien?—gruño irritado dándose la vuelta lentamente—Es una suerte que no haya nadie más por aquí.

Bridgette enterró el rostro en su pecho ahogada por tantas emociones y tratando al mismo tiempo de controlar inútilmente los temblores de su cuerpo—Pero Felix… n-no puedes…—se mordió el labio inferior con voz ahogada.

Él no tenía por qué estar haciendo eso.

—Puedo y lo haré—dijo con algo de severidad mientras se daba media vuelta, y con grandes zancadas se dirigía al auto que los esperaba.

A pesar que aun quería reusarse, sabía que no podía simplemente bajarse de sus brazos y marcharse, no en las condiciones en la que se encontraba. Estaba sumamente débil y cansada, apenas podía hablar, y menos resistirse a él, aunque su corazón aun doliera por su amor no correspondido... con el recuerdo constante de su rechazo quemándole tanto en sus pensamientos como en su corazón .

Al estar tan cerca del vehículo; tuvo que concentrarse para ocultar sus rasgos demoniacos aunque esto le succionara más las poca energía que le quedaba.

Felix entro al auto con la chica en brazos sin ningún problema, luego cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza, tenia una rabia interna que necesitaba descargarla de alguna forma. Pero a ella la acomodo delicadamente en su regazo, aun con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Negándose a que se le alejara de él.

Su chofer lo observo a través del retrovisor con algo de confusión. Sin embargo, no cuestiono las acciones de su señor—¿Al hospital más cercano?—pregunto poniendo nuevamente el auto en marcha.

Felix negó—Vamos a la mansión—dijo mortalmente serio.

El hombre pareció sorprenderse. El rubio creyó por un segundo que iba replicar, pero este solo asintió suavemente antes de fijar su vista en el camino.

Ya con el auto en movimiento, el bajo su vista hacia ella, donde su cálido cuerpo se acurrucaba con el suyo. No pudo evitar rodearla aún más firmemente con los brazos como si así pudiera protegerla. Acerco su nariz a su cabellera y aspiro su dulce aroma, causando que su cuerpo se estremeciera ligeramente.

—Tienes un ala herida—comento por lo bajo. Teniendo el raro impulso de acariciar su cabello para tranquilizarla y así decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero al mismo tiempo no se atrevía hacerlo.

Ella se encogió un poco más mientras asentía lentamente sin saber que decir. Estar en el refugio que le brindaban sus brazos la hacían pensar que quizás estuviera inconsciente y estaba en un dulce sueño. Pero el dolor de sus heridas palpitantes le aseguraba que esto era muy real.

Permanecieron en silencio. Bridgette trataba por todos los medios no caer rendida por más reconfortante que eran sus brazos y el suave palpitar de su corazón.

Quería mantener las distancias cuanto antes, porque no podía y no quería decirle lo que le sucedió y como se causó aquellas heridas.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos preocupada. No debía revelarle nada y menos lo que ella misma causo…

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Agreste, Felix salió del auto aun con ella en brazos apenas consciente, estaba muy adormilada. La subió rápidamente a su habitación, pero no sin antes decirle a su chofer que llamara al doctor de confianza de la familia con urgencia.

Dejo a Bridgette sentada en la cama, mientras que el buscaba una gruesa manta para colocarla sobre sus hombros. Ella permaneció con la mirada baja sintiendo un pinchazo en su pecho por tanta consideración, muy distinto al Felix que la había despreciado con tanto ahínco hace unos días.

Lo peor es que su amor por él no había disminuido ni un poco.

Seguía fuerte y latente…

Felix observo a la joven demonio, tenía un aura melancólica y débil. Soltó un profundo suspiro molesto aun consigo mismo. Ella tenía su brazo lastimado pegado a su pecho mientras la sostenía con su delicada mano aun manchada de sangre, poseía un mirada ausente como si el suelo fuera lo más interesante de la habitación. Y a pesar que se estremecía debes en cuando; no mostraba ningún otro signo de dolor, aunque él sabía que debía de estar sufriendo en vida.

Él se acuclillo en frente de ella y poso suavemente su mano en la suya más fría. Ese contacto insto a la chica alzar su mirada azulada.

—¿Crees que puedas mantener la apariencia humana mientras el doctor está aquí?—pregunto con voz gentil.

Ella parpadeo ligeramente ante esa faceta del joven que jamás había visto. Asintió suavemente sin decir nada, al mismo tiempo que en su garganta se formaba un nudo. Se vio obligada apartar la mirada mientras respiraba profundamente para tranquilizar su loco corazón. No quería correr el riesgo de echarse a llorar en ese mismo instante.

Felix tenso la mandíbula al notar su conducta distante, pero se lo tenía bien merecido y más. Se puso de pie nuevamente a la espera del doctor, porque a pesar que quería hablar seriamente con la chica; sabía que aún no era el momento, su salud era lo primero.

No paso mucho tiempo después hasta que por fin el médico de la familia llego. Era un hombre mayor naturalmente serio, pero muy sabio.

Después de un breve saludo; desenvolvió la prenda que servía como una venda y evaluó la herida con ojo crítico, para luego desinfectarla bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. Felix observaba todo aun lado del hombre, aunque lo suficientemente alejado para dejarle su espacio de trabajo. Bridgette se comportaba algo tímida, pero se mantenía firme cuando comenzaron a curar su brazo, ella hacia ligeras muecas y apretaba los labios constantemente, pero nada más, demostrando así una gran fortaleza aun con semejante herida.

El simplemente no sabía que decir, la admiraba, cualquiera en su lugar estaría chillando de dolor a los cuatro vientos.

—Tendré que suturarla, es demasiado profunda—comento el doctor muy serio.

Felix se cruzó de brazos mientras apretaba los puños en una furia silenciosa. Poso sus ojos en Bridgette que permanecía con la mirada baja y su rostro nuevamente estaba perlado en sudor, tal vez era el esfuerzo que le conllevaba contener la agonía que esa sesión le producía.

—¿Puedes continuar?—pregunto suavemente.

Ella simplemente asintió, entonces el medico prosiguió a colocarle anestesia local alrededor de la herida antes de comenzar la lenta tarea de cocer.

A pesar que el dolor había disminuido en cierto grado, para ella seguía sintiendo como la aguja mordía dolorosamente su piel, quizás porque ese tipo de medicamento no funcionaba demasiado bien en su sistema. Pero se obligó a si misma a soportarlo; mordiendo su labio inferior y apretando la sabana de la cama a un costado de su cuerpo con su mano libre. Parpadeando constantemente para no desmayarse finalmente.

El hombre vendo con cuidado su brazo al terminar con su trabajo. Le receto unos cuantos analgésicos, y cuando estuvo a solas afuera de la habitación con el menor de la familia, no dudo en preguntar la causa de la lesión y el claro letargo de ella. A lo que Felix simplemente contesto que ella no había dormido muy bien en esos días y que por un descuido tropezó y se hizo el corte al caer encima de un gran trozo de vidrio que momentos antes había pertenecido a un jarrón roto. El doctor lo miro con algo de sospecha, pero simplemente asintió murmurando que sería discreto con eso. Y Felix le agradeció por sus servicios pidiéndole una cosa más antes de que se retirara.

El volvió a la habitación con una pequeña bolsa. Se detuvo al ver como ella se quitaba el sudor de su frente con su delicada y temblorosa mano. Se notaba que estaba exhausta y que necesitaba urgentemente un descanso, pero lamentablemente no habían terminado.

—Puedes volver a tu verdadera forma.

Bridgette alzo la mirada brevemente antes de suspirar y asentir lentamente, cerrando los ojos con alivio, mientras sus rasgos demoniacos se volvían reales y su vestimenta cambiaba a ese peculiar vestido rojo.

Con cuidado; Felix se acercó aún más para apartar la manta y así descubrir sus alas. Para luego tomar asiento a su lado, se tomó un poco de tiempo para admirar de cerca la belleza de ambas, eran tan negras como el cielo a media noche, pero frunció ligeramente los labios cuando vio el ala derecha lastimada y algo sangrante, con un corte en el borde y varios más pequeños, como si unas garras le hubieran dado un feo zarpazo.

Con extremo cuidado toco su superficie, Bridgette se encogió ligeramente pero no dijo nada. Pasó delicadamente los dedos por aquella piel con bastante curiosidad, era suave como un cuero fino pero resistente. Ella se estremeció notoriamente, pero él lo atribuyo al dolor, así que con las cura que el doctor le dejo a su petición, comenzó a limpiar las heridas, siendo lo más cuidadoso posible.

No pudo evitar pensar con algo de ira quien pudo haberle hecho tal atrocidad, seguramente ella no podía alzar vuelo, y si lo hacía; debía ser bastante extenuante y doloroso.

Aplico una pomada, y tomo la decisión de no colocarle algún parche de gaza porque sería bastante incómodo para ella. Lo mejor era dejar que sabara al aire libre.

—Eh terminado.

Bridgette trago hondo internamente aliviada de que por fin haya finalizado. La delicadeza y el cariño con que la trataba era demasiado para su frágil corazón. Tenía miedo de derrumbarse en frente a él en cualquier momento por todo el caos que se había convertido su vida en tan solo unos días.

Ahora se sentía más sola que nunca, y lo peor es que era toda su culpa.

Se puso lentamente de pie, aunque sentía un poco las piernas débiles como el resto de su cuerpo, pero podía soportarlo.

Con un profundo suspiro y agarrando el valor necesario; observo sobre su hombro al rubio que también la miraba con tanta intensidad, que parecía que le traspasaba el alma—G-Gracias…—trago hondo con esfuerzo preparándose emocionalmente—Yo… debo irme, te estoy muy agradecida por lo que hiciste por mí—dijo casi en su susurro. Ya que temía que si alzaba solo un poco su voz, se notaría que estaba quebrada por aquel nudo en su garganta que se instaló solamente por verlo y sufrir por un amor no correspondido. Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentaciones, porque aunque él no lo supiera; la necesitaba activa y alerta.

Felix estrecho la mirada ya estando de pie—No voy a dejarte ir si eso es lo que estás pensando.

Ella parpadeo—¿Disculpa?

El rubio se dirigió hasta la ventana para cerrarla. Un claro indicio de que no iba a permitir que se marchara. Él se giró y se cruzó de brazos con una mirada algo desafiante—Tienes que descansar.

Bridgette negó suavemente incrédula por sus acciones, luego suspiro cansada—Lo haré en mi apartamento.

—No puedes volar.

Ella poso su mirada en aquellos ojos fríos pero con aquel ligero brillo cálido. Quizás ya estuviera imaginándose cosas—Déjame ir… n-no quiero ser más una molestia para ti, Felix—dijo triste—Estas mucho mejor sin mí—murmuro con el corazón encogido.

Felix gruño ligeramente antes de acercarse nuevamente a ella, deteniéndose solo a escasos centímetros de distancia, opacándola nuevamente con su gran altura. Pero curiosamente esta vez ella no se sentía intimidada, si no… extrañamente protegida, aunque su mirada feroz daba mucho que desear…

—No pienso dejarte ir en las condiciones en que te encuentras—iba agregar que quería una explicación, pero decidió no abrumarla.

—¿Por qué?—dijo ella con un hilo de voz

—Porque soy un idiota.

Bridgette parpadeo confusa sin comprender el significado de sus palabras.

 _Un idiota que no puede admitir en voz alta que esta estúpidamente enamorado de ti._

Penso Felix para sus adentros tensando la mandíbula.

Ella creyó firmemente que podría desmayarse en ese mismo instante. Su rostro atractivo estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su suave respiración rozar su mejilla. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar por esa ola de sentimientos que amenazaba con arrasar su corazón, al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas pálidas. Estando tan cerca; podía ver aquellos orbes gélidos tan claros y profundos que podía apreciar con claridad su tierna alma bajo esa fachada de amargura.

Pero se obligó a sí misma a retroceder un paso. Alejándose de su aroma masculino que tanto le encantaba o la calidez que brindaba su cuerpo. Le afectaba demasiado su cercanía, le hacía añorar cosas que no podrían pasar—D-De verdad tengo que irme—murmuro esquivando nuevamente su mirada, le dolía alejarse... pero era lo mejor.

Felix resoplo algo molesto por la terquedad de la joven demonio—Entonces me obligaras hacer esto…

Ella no comprendió hasta que soltó una exclamación cuando el chico acorto nuevamente las distancias para alzarla rápidamente en brazos en un ágil movimiento. Sorprendida, paso sus brazos rodeando sus hombros con el corazón a mil, no esperándose esta brusca y rápida reacción del rubio.

—¿Q-Que haces?—balbuceo ella nerviosa viendo que se dirigían a la gran cama matrimonial.

—Vas a descansar quieras o no—dijo con tranquilidad mientras tomaba asiento en la orilla aun con ella en brazos, y de un ligero movimiento; se quitaba los zapatos.

—Pero…—trato de decir Bridgette algo alterada. Pero estaba tan cansada que no podía seguir apartándose.

—Pero nada—corto quitando delicadamente los botines negros que cubrían los pies de la joven. El prosiguió a recostarse en la cama hasta quedar semi sentado con ayuda de un montón de almohadas. Posteriormente, prácticamente la arrastró consigo teniendo el máximo cuidado con sus grandes alas y su brazo lastimado. Llevo su mano a su nuca y presiono suavemente para incitarla a que descansara su cabeza en su pecho y el resto de su cuerpo quedara en la suavidad del colchón—No es difícil deducir que tienes varios días sin dormir—dijo el con ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

Bridgette se quedó completamente inmóvil sin saber qué hacer. No comprendía porque él la trataba de aquella manera, cuando días antes había sido especialmente cruel. Pero no había remedio con su esperanzado corazón que capturaba esos gestos y los apreciaba en secreto.

Sintió como el pasaba su brazo por su cintura, por debajo de sus alas. Era increíble saber que estuviera tan cómodo en presencia de su forma demoniaca, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Con un suave suspiro comenzó a relajar sus tensos músculos. Debía de admitir que estar nuevamente entre sus brazos era la sensación más maravillosa que alguna vez conoció. El suave palpitar de su corazón calmaba sus nervios alterados, era como un mantra que la adormilaba aún más. Aspiro profundamente su fragancia mientras inconscientemente frotaba un poco la mejilla en su pecho, y colocaba su pequeña mano enguantada aun lado de su propio rostro.

Felix cerro los ojos mientras una calma lo inundaba lentamente. Esto es lo que había necesitado con desesperación en esos duros días, alguien que tranquilizara sus temores y aliviara el peso increíble de su alma atormentada.

Solo Bridgette podía hacerlo.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta comenzó hablar, muy consciente de que ella seguía despierta.

—Hace cinco días llego a mis manos una carta escrita por mi madre—murmuro sintiendo como ella se tensaba un poco, tal vez no se había esperado que el rompiera nuevamente el silencio—En ella describía que gustosamente cambio su vida haciendo un trato con un demonio cuando todos estos años pensé que una rara enfermedad le había arrebatado lentamente su salud—Bridgette se incorporó un poco para poder mirarlo con sorpresa aunque el permanecía aun con los ojos cerrados.

Era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien más algo sobre su difícil vida.

Ella apoyo su mentón en su pecho mientras detallaba cada una de sus expresiones con su propio corazón estrujado por él. Sabía que había tenido un pasado duro, porque se le veía reflejado en su mirada. Pero jamás pensó hasta que magnitud pudo ser su desdicha.

—Sinceramente no sabía cómo sentirme, si molesto por vivir en un engaño durante doce años; o dolido por las miles de razones que pudo haber tomado mi madre para haber intercambiado su vida—finalmente abrió los ojos para perderse por un momentos en aquellos orbes azules, que aunque parecían cansados; lo miraban con atención. Se sintió por un momento inundado por muchas emociones cálidas que realmente no supo que nombre ponerles—¿Cómo le dices a un niño de cinco años que su madre hizo un pacto con un demonio y por esa razón lo dejo solo?—dijo con los labios fruncidos.

Bridgette ladeo ligeramente la cabeza sintiendo amor y dolor por el—Pero… aun no sabes su razón ¿O sí? Quizás tenía que pasar. No todos intercambia su alma por algo malo—murmuro tratando de ser alentadora.

Sin embargo, Felix negó suavemente con la cabeza, y ella quiso morir allí mismo por ese brillo triste reflejado en su mirada, como si estuviera en presencia de aquel niño que le fue arrebatada su madre a tan temprana edad.

—No sé por qué lo hizo, y me niego a preguntarle a mi padre. Por ahora esa no es una opción—dijo con algo de amargura, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que hablar de aquel tema tan delicado para él; lo ayudaba a quitarse un poquito de ese terrible peso en sus hombros—Con el tiempo quizás lo entienda, pero por ahora prefiero que siga siendo un misterio hasta que el dolor se mitigue un poco.

Ella no dijo nada, tratando de comprenderlo colocándose en su lugar, pero le era muy difícil. No se imaginaba haber crecido sin su madre, le destrozaba el alma de solo pensarlo.

—A todas estas, al final me deje llevar por la ira—dijo con un suspiro. Entonces poso su mano en la de ella, casi inmediatamente la joven se sonrojo mirándolo con incredulidad—Lo siento de verdad.

Ella aspiro bruscamente, escuchando su disculpa sincera y aquel brillo de arrepentimiento en sus ojos azul grisáceo. El toque cálido de su mano le daba alas a su corazón acelerado. Pero se dijo a si misma que debía bajarse de esa nube y pensar con el cerebro y no con su corazón por más que le doliera la verdad. No podía hundirlo más a pesar que lo quería con locura.

Así que le sonrió cariñosamente—No te preocupes, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones—pero cuando Felix iba a replicar, ella se apresuró a continuar con un ligero cambio de tema—Debo decirte que… hay demonios corruptos…—comenzó a decir esta vez volviendo apoyar su mejilla en su pecho y cerraba los ojos ante el fresco y crudo recuerdo de esos días. Procuro no estremecerse para no levantar sospechas—La mayoría de estos demonios sienten esa sed de seguir con una larga vida como si la que tienen no fuera suficiente, ya que nuestro estimado de vida es la misma que los humanos. Es el mismo sentimiento ambicioso que siente algunas personas también, pero ellos tienen el poder de hacer pactos viles, y tratan por todos los medios de que el costo sea el alma para ayudarlos hacer más longevos—explico rezando que ese no fuera el caso de la madre Felix. No debía de decirle esto después lo que le contó, pero no quería ocultarle nada—Son llamados Akumas y son bastante agresivos cuando se les provoca.

Felix medito cada una de sus palabras antes de volver hablar con voz engañosamente serena—¿Ellos fueron lo que te atacaron?

Bridgette abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras se tensaba y contenía la respiración por un segundo. Una parte de ella tembló mientras se encogía y volvía a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, aferrándose a el inconscientemente.

—N-No puedo contarte eso—murmuro por lo bajo. Sintiendo como el brazo que envolvía su cintura se apretaba un poco más.

—Está bien, no voy a insistir por el momento. Solo quiero que descanses—respondió el. Sintiendo ira por aquellos que osaron ponerle un dedo encima y lastimarla de aquella manera. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que paso, pero estaba seguro que no era una historia muy bonita.

También quería agradecerle por el simple hecho de brindarle aquella cálida paz. pero las palabras simplemente no le salían.

La joven demonio trago hondo ante el nudo que se formó en su garganta. Sentía las lágrimas escocer en sus ojos con bastante insistencia. De verdad quería contarle todo, sincerarse y decirle toda la gravedad del asunto junto con sus preocupaciones. Necesitaba con urgencia más de ese reconfortante calor que solo él podría brindarle. Pero sabía que no debía durar demasiado tiempo allí, debía prepararse, y quizás en unos días pudiera contarle la situación para que el mismo quedara fuera de peligro en dado caso que a ella le pasara algo mucho peor que unos simples arañazos.

Lo primero por ahora era recuperar sus energías, aunque debía seguir estando alerta.

Por un segundo creyó que no podría conciliar el sueño. Aun sentía ese miedo latente a que algo malo sucedía de pronto y no estar lo suficientemente preparada. Pero fue una agradable sorpresa; cuando sintió como él comenzaba a rozar su cabello con los dedos en una suave caricia, claramente para intentar relajarla.

—No volveré a dejarte sola, Bridgette…

Esa promesa murmurada con voz suave casi la hace echarse a llorar conmovida... finalmente esa muestra de cariño logro finalmente adormilarla, y comenzó a cerrar los ojos nuevamente sintiéndolos realmente pesados ahora.

Pero un intenso escalofrió barrio su cuerpo como un relámpago sobresaltando su corazón. Con un jadeo se sentó rápidamente en la cama sin prestarle atención al rubio. Se quedó tan quieta sin importar la protesta de su adolorido cuerpo por el brusco movimiento. Solo quería poner sus sentidos en alerta a pesar que el cansancio los debilitaba.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto Felix por lo bajo mientras también se incorporaba en el colchón.

Bridgette le hizo una seña sin atreverse a mirarlo, una clara advertencia de que guardara silencio mientras sus ojos azules paseaban inquietos por el cuarto, buscando.

De repente en medio de la habitación se empezó a formar un ovalo casi perfecto de un espeso humo gris. Las alas de Bridgette se alzaron, y una de ellas se posiciono enfrente del joven para protegerlo si era necesario.

Sabía que el tamaño de aquella entrada era algo pequeña, pero no podía ser Tikki por muy buenas razones. Eso quería decir que no debía confiarse.

Era un portal del mundo demoniaco.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **¡Aaaaaaaahhhhh se prendió esta ****! *Inserte meme de Woody***

 **Ya vamos por la mitad 7u7 y como deduje si serán diez capítulos contando el extra xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, Felix esta comenzando a demostrar afecto (Pero que bello :'v) Y yo estaría igual que Bridgette, me costaría creerlo del señor insensible jaja**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima actualización: 04/06/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	6. Sacrificio

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Quien a estado contando los días para la actualización? xD (Espero que varios :'v) Quería agradecerle por todo sus reviews, veo que a muchos la historia los ha atrapado jeje Por fin se sabrá quien saldrá del portalillo 7u7**

 **Finalmente espero que le guste esta capitulo mas largo y zukulento(?)**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo VI**

 _ **"Sacrificio"**_

De aquel portal comenzó a salir una pequeña criatura negra con brillantes ojos verdes. Este permaneció flotando en el aire, observando a su alrededor con expresión aburrida hasta que poso su mirada en ambos jóvenes.

Bridgette parpadeo perpleja por unos segundos, para después suspirar suavemente aliviada, y su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente.

—¿Qué rayos?—exclamo Felix arqueando una ceja, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie para observar a tan rara criatura más de cerca. Jamás había visto algo semejante. Suponía que debía ser un demonio, pero era bastante pequeño. Tan negro como el carbón, su cabeza era demasiado grande en proporción a su cuerpo, y tenía unas encantadoras orejas triangulares, sus ojos eran de un verde toxico bastante inusual, y no tenia pupilas. Además, lo cubría una ligera aura oscura, dándole un aspecto algo maligno.

Pero en general parecía como si fuera la extraña mezcla de un gato con algún extraterrestre.

—¿Qué miras humano?—comento la criatura mal humorada cruzándose de patas.

El frunció el ceño al oír su vocecilla, no esperaba que hablara exactamente.

La chica se bajó con algo de prisa de la cama con expresión preocupada y curiosa a la vez. Se acercó al oscuro Kwami y lo tomo suavemente entre sus manos—¿Qué haces aquí, Plagg?

El demonio chasqueo la lengua algo irritado—Pues adivina quién me vio—dijo arqueando una ceja.

Bridgette soltó un profundo suspiro—Tikki…

Plagg asintió mientras se apartaba de ella para seguir flotando y curiosear un poco su alrededor—Está muerta de la preocupación por ti y hecha una furia al mismo tiempo—dijo casualmente sin mirarla—Así que me envió a mí en su lugar, y tú sabes que no puedo negarme…—de repente hizo una mueca después de examinar el lugar—Oye pero que cuarto tan deprimente—se quejó con las patas en sus caderas.

Felix gruño por lo bajo mirando primero aquella extraña criatura para luego posar sus ojos en Bridgette, pidiendo claramente una explicación. La joven volvió a suspirar con cansancio mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.

—Plagg es un tipo de demonio muy poderoso y antiguo. Son muy pocos y raros de ver—explico brevemente—Se les llama Kwamis—dijo mientras ahogaba un ligero bostezo.

—Están en presencia de un dios—comento el felino con ego de sobra moviendo ambas cejas con una sonrisa de colmillos. Cuando Felix rodo los ojos; este lo ignoro y volvió a flotar hasta llegar en frente de la joven. El Kwami la evaluó con una de sus patitas en su barbilla mientras entornaba los ojos—Estas peor de lo que pensé—dijo antes de mirar al rubio—¿Y todo por este tonto?—dijo impresionado.

Felix gruño por lo bajo—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Plagg!—dijo la joven alarmada y mirándolo con reproche.

La criatura se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente—No comprendo porque no quieres contarle, pero es tu decisión—dijo mirándose la pata como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—¿Bridgette?—el rubio observo a la joven con bastante intensidad. Pero esta solo gimió mortificada, hundiendo su rostro entre en sus manos.

—De verdad que no puedo…—dijo derrotada.

Felix observo como ella volvió a mirarlo con aquellos ojos brillantes, como en ellos se reflejaban la angustia y el cansancio. Con un lento suspiro, se acercó a ella y poso su mano en su delicado hombro descubierto.

—Quiero saber que te ocurre, pero antes que nada necesitadas descansar con urgencia—el negó suavemente con la cabeza viendo como ella iba a replicar—Apenas y puedes mantenerse consiente, Bridgette...

Ella giro levemente su rostro hacia aquella suavidad entre mantas y almohadas. Se mordió el labio inferior indecisa, le urgía aunque sea por unos pocos minutos, pero le daba pánico dejar a Felix desprotegido. Y aunque Plagg estuviera allí, nada le garantizaba que el Kwami tan voluble lo ayudaría.

—A la cama—insistió Felix con un ligero tono autoritario en su voz señalando el lugar con el dedo.

A Bridgette se le antojo que era más una orden que una sugerencia. Ella era un demonio, un humano no debería darle esa clase de órdenes, pero era el mismo humano del que se había enamorado perdidamente, y que se preocupaba por ella lo suficiente como para insistirle que descansara. Y ciertamente su cuerpo le pedía a gritos reposar después de tantos conflictos que había sufrido. Resignada, no le quedo de otra más que asentir. Gateando hasta el centro de la cama bajo la estricta mirada del rubio.

Se dijo así misma que solo dormiría lo suficiente para reponer sus energías, no más.

Ya adecuadamente recostada, tuvo cuidado de que su ala y su brazo lastimados estuvieran en una buena posición. Giro su rostro hacia el felino y le dedico una mirada suplicante—Plagg…

El Kwami resoplo por lo bajo mientras asentía—Si, si, lo cuidare, tú descansa—dijo con un leve movimiento de su pata.

La joven le dedico una pequeña sonrisa antes de acomodarse en aquella suavidad y cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que aspiraba profundamente el aroma de Felix impregnado en las sabanas y almohadas. No era ni remotamente lo mismo que estar entre sus brazos, pero podía conformarse.

Ella volvió abrir sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Por unos instantes parecieron perderse en el brillo del otro, y Bridgette le dedico también una tímida sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de cerrar sus orbes azules nuevamente y quedar dormida casi instantáneamente por lo exhausta que estaba. Felix la observo dormir por unos segundos antes de suspirar y mirar al pequeño demonio.

El felino lo observo con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué miras?

Felix rodo los ojos al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Se dirigió a su escritorio para poder sentarse y meditar todo lo ocurrido, ya no sabía que pensar al respecto. A ella la rodeaba muchos misterios, y lo peor de todo es que aún no sabía porque no quería que se enterara de nada.

Pero no pudo seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, ya que no había esperado que el Kwami lo siguiera.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunto secamente.

Plagg chasqueo la lengua mientras hacia un ligero mohín con los labios—¿No tendrás algo de camembert por alguna parte en esta casucha tuya?—dijo pestañeando descaradamente.

El rubio se inclinó hacia atrás cruzándose de bazos—¿Y por qué debería de complacerte?

El ser demoniaco le sonrió ampliamente—Lo harás si quieres que te cuente el embrollo en que esta medita Bridgette—ronroneo.

Felix frunció los labios mientras estrechaba la mirada—¿Realmente lo harías?

—Claro, no es mi problema—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—Y entre nosotros creo firmemente que deberías saberlo—dijo en un murmullo como si estuviera contando un gran secreto—Así que puedo escupirlo todo si me das ese delicioso queso.

El joven llevo su vista a la chica que dormía plácidamente en su cama. Realmente estaba tentado a aceptar—Si ella no quiere contarme entonces respeto su decisión. No quiero husmear en su vida o su pasado a la primera oportunidad a sus espaldas—dijo con seriedad.

Plagg asintió ante su excelente argumento, pero la sonrisa maliciosa no desapareció—Totalmente de acuerdo chico, pero tanto Tikki como yo la conocemos bien, y te aseguro que ella te lo está ocultando solo para protegerte—dijo cruzándose también de patas.

—¿Protegerme? ¿De qué?—dijo receloso sin saber si creerle o no.

—Quizás pudieras ayudarla… ella está sola en estos momentos ¿Sabes?—murmuro en un falso tono de preocupación ignorando sus palabras—Y no te contara nada simplemente porque no quiere involucrarte más en este embrollo.

Esta vez Felix no sabía que pensar. Apretó los labios mientras meditaba seriamente. Ella había hecho tanto por él desde que se conocieron… y de su parte solo había recibido rechazo y desprecio, merecía que la comprendiera aún más para poder ayudarla en lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Lo que le dijo era muy cierto, no iba a dejarla sola, nunca más.

Quizás se estaba dejando _engatusar_ demasiado fácil, pero no le apetecía que algo peor le pasara a Bridgette por el simple hecho de estar en la ignorancia. Era un simple humano, pero algo tenía que haber para apoyarla. Y la posible respuesta se le estaba presentando en bandeja de plata.

No era lo más astuto que había hecho en su vida, pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones.

—Tu obtienes respuestas y yo mi queso, ambos ganamos—dijo el Kwami al ver como su cometido estaba teniendo éxito.

—Eres un manipulador—comento haciendo una ligera mueca con los labios.

El felino se rio con algo de descaro—¿Qué puedo decir? Hago lo que sea por mi camembert cada vez que vengo al mundo humano—dijo triunfante.

—Bien, tendrás tu queso apestoso—dijo rodando los ojos antes de ponerse de pie e ir a buscar dicho alimento, preguntándose si no estaba cometiendo un error.

Él se tardó un poco en conseguir un buen trozo de camembert, ya que era inusual tenerlo en la cocina. No era un alimento que los Agreste degustaran a menudo, porque ya con el olor le podía quitar todo rastro de apetito como en ese preciso momento. Agradecía que en el área de la cocina no estuviera el chef ni nadie más, porque no sabría cómo explicar ese "sorpresivo" antojo de comerse una rueda entera de queso.

Momentos después Felix observaba algo asqueado como el pequeño demonio enguñia el camembert con deleite, como si fuera un exquisito manjar. Miro de reojo como aun Bridgette seguía profundamente dormida.

—Es hora de que hables—exigió reclinándose en la silla y cruzándose de brazos en su usual postura.

El Kwami asintió con una sonrisa y sus mejillas regordetas por tanto queso que se había medito a la boca, estaba cómodamente sentado en el mismo plato en que habían traído su alimento predilecto. Y no pensaba moverse de allí, porque aún le faltaba mucho queso por devorar.

—Ella fue expulsada del mundo demoniaco—dijo después de tragar.

La expresión de Felix fue de asombro e incredulidad—¿Cómo paso eso?—una parte de él temía saber la respuesta.

Plagg se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras daba otro mordisco a su queso—Está prohibido enamorarse de un humano—explico con tranquilidad—Al ser así, cuando ella volvió a pisar el mundo demoniaco fue expulsada inmediatamente, apenas y logrando despedirse brevemente de sus familiares y amigos.

Felix se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras exhalaba lentamente el aire de sus pulmones en un intento de calmarse. Observo nuevamente a la joven que dormía con tranquilidad, pensando en la gravedad del asunto. No comprendía porque a pesar de todo ella siguió a su lado en vez de irse y poner su seguridad primero, ya que en ningún momento él le dio indicios de corresponder sus sentimientos…

Hasta ahora, y era un poco tarde.

—Pero eso no es lo malo—dijo el demonio con una expresión un poco más seria—¿Sabes que son los Akumas?

El rubio asintió lentamente con los labios fruncidos.

—Bien, pues porque no sé cómo, pero ellos ahora saben que puedes verlos y quieren darte caza.

Después de un breve silencio mientras digería la noticia; pudo volver hablar—No soy el único que puede verlos me parece—comento con el ceño fruncido.

Plagg asintió—Ciertamente no eres el único, en realidad hay muy pocos humanos que pueden hacerlo, pero los que lo hacen normalmente permanecen en silencio o son tachados de locos rápidamente… o eliminados en tal caso—dijo con un aire de misterio.

Felix procuro que eso no le afectara en lo más mínimo, aun mas con el recuerdo de su madre.

—Bridgette se ha encargado todos estos días de protegerte, se enfrenta aquellos Akumas que quieren asesinarte. Y como vez, no ha salido muy bien parada de todo esto.

El joven aspiro profundamente ante aquella nueva revelación, ahora tenía un poco más de sentido esas feas heridas y ese cansancio que presentaba su pequeño cuerpo. Algo en su pecho comenzó a oprimirse con dolor y culpa.

A pesar de que él la trato tan mal; aun así ella no dudo en defenderlo con valentía hasta casi llegar al colapso.

—¡Plagg!

El Kwami se sobresaltó como si hubiera sido pillado en una travesura, al mismo tiempo que el rubio giraba su rostro hacia la cama donde provino aquella voz alarmada. Bridgette está sentada mirando al pequeño demonio con algo de molestia y angustia. Aun se mostraba algo soñolienta, pero lo suficientemente alerta como para fulminar a Plagg con la mirada.

Felix se quedó por unos segundos mirándola fijamente, como si estuviese observando su estado por primera vez.

No quería creer que ella estaba así por él.

No se la merecía.

Bridgette intento incorporarse, pero una ligera mueca surco su rostro cuando apoyo su brazo herido en la cama. El joven se puso de pie, para ir a su lado y prestarle ayuda. Pero ella lo ignoro sutilmente para levantarse sin necesitar asistencia e ir directo hacia el Kwami con pasos algo temblorosos pero determinados aun por la debilidad de su cuerpo, ya que realmente no había descansado por mucho tiempo.

El felino voló justo a tiempo antes de que la chica lo alcanzara. Esta lo miro con reproche mientras colocaba sus manos en las caderas.

—¡No tenías que contarle!—dijo algo alterada.

Plagg sujetaba el trozo que le quedaba de camembert como si este pudiera protegerlo de la ira de la joven—A mi parecer, creo que el chico tiene derecho a saber que están detrás de su pellejo ¿No?

Ella suspiro pesadamente con resignación, sus alas decayeron junto con sus hombros—Lo se… pero tenía la esperanza que podría resolver esto sola y que ya no lo persiguieran—por fin poso sus ojos en Felix que aún permanecía de pie ahora a su lado—No deseaba que te preocuparas, simplemente quería encontrar la forma de que te dejaran en paz y que nunca te enteraras de esto…

—¿Por qué?—pregunto él con voz suave.

Bridgette le sonrió cálidamente—Ya tienes suficientes problemas en tu vida para tener otro más asechando a tus espaldas—también porque lo amaba con locura, pero no quería avergonzarse más. Era cierto que él la había recibido con los brazos abiertos y tratado con cierto grado de cariño, sin embargo, no era quien para expresar y exigir amor.

Pero Felix ahora se sentía realmente afectado, le daban ganas de caer arrodillado y pedirle perdón por ser tan imbécil. Confesarse también si era posible, pero allí estaba, su maldito orgullo y esa maldita inseguridad.

La quería, pero no sabía cómo acercarse.

Pero antes de decir o hacer algo; Bridgette tomo asiento en la silla de su escritorio. A la joven se le escapo un suspiro de cansancio mientras su ala lastimada se apoyaba superficialmente en la mesa, se notaba que le dolía a horrores moverla y ni decir de su brazo vendado. Felix apretó los puños con bastante impotencia, en ese momento no podía sentirse más inútil aunque lo intentara.

La criatura se acercó a la chica después de asegurarse de que no estaba en peligro de muerte, aunque aún la miraba con algo de recelo.

—Aun no comprendo porque me darían caza, si nunca pensé en revelarlos—dijo el rubio acercándose a ambos—Nadie me iba a creer en dado caso—murmuro con una mueca en los labios.

Plagg se encogió de hombros—A ellos no les importa eso, lo único que saben es que están en peligro.

—Los Akumas viven para engañar a los humanos para tener una vida más larga, por lo tanto, se ponen agresivos cuando se percatan que un humano puede verlos, por temor a que se vean obligados a regresar al mundo demoniaco y desistir de su "alimento" por un lapsus valioso de tiempo—corroboro Bridgette.

Felix medito sus palabras por un segundo antes de caer en cuenta de algo—¿Cómo se enteraron que puedo percibirlos?—pregunto estrechando la mirada.

Tanto Plagg como la chica se miraron con indecisión antes de que ella lo observara claramente preocupada—Ese es el problema, no lo sabemos, la única que estaba al corriente es mi amiga Tikki que es una Kwami también, y ella jamás nos haría algo como esto—dijo viendo como el pequeño demonio asentía.

—Asi es, Tikki defiende furiosamente a ella y su familia, y me mataría antes de hacerle algún mal a esta chica—dijo dramatizando un escalofrió—Mi galletita puede ser bastante cruel cuando se lo propone—murmuro recordando a la dulce demonio—Además, tampoco sabemos cómo se enteraron que estas enamorada de este humano.

—¡Plagg!—a Bridgette se lo subieron los colores mientras fulminaba al Kwami. Era incapaz de ver a Felix a los ojos, aun le dolía sobre manera su rechazo. Y de solo imaginarlo leyendo su carta, la hacía querer saltar por la ventana y huir.

Que el felino mencionara su amor en voz alto era como echarle sal a la herida.

El pequeño demonio chasqueo la lengua—La verdad sea dicha chica, ya metiste la pata hasta el fondo al hacerlo. Sinceramente no creo que puedas hundirte más—dijo sin ninguna consideración por ella.

Bridgette ahogo un gemido de vergüenza mientras hundía su rostro en sus manos, sintiendo sus orejas arder.

Felix observaba todo con un raro sentimiento en su pecho. Ver en persona que ella aun sentía algo tan intenso por él y que no lo negara a pesar de todo lo que había pasado; lo hacía sentir muy cálido. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque quizás sea una mentira, no sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

Y también porque no era el momento para ceder a sus impulsos.

La chica respiro hondo antes de tener el valor de alzar nuevamente la mirada hacia el—Discúlpame por todo eso—dijo en un murmullo muy apenada, queriendo desesperadamente apartar los ojos de esos orbes de azul y gris tan intensos.

El rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza—No te disculpes, luego hablaremos de eso.

Bridgette parpadeo entre confusa y sorprendida—¿Qué?

El la ignoro para dirigirse hacia el ser demoniaco—¿Hay alguna forma de remediar esta situación? Eres un gran demonio ¿No?

—Sí, pero lamentablemente no es tan sencillo, soy poderoso, pero tengo mis limitaciones desgraciadamente—dijo algo enfurruñado.

Felix apretó los dientes con frustración. Quería ayudar, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Yo tengo un plan—comento Bridgette después de salir del ligero estupor. Diciéndose así misma que no era el momento de darle vueltas a lo que Felix le acababa de decir.

Tanto el chico como el demonio la observaron con clara curiosidad.

La joven se puso derecha en la silla ignorando la protesta de sus músculos fatigados, mientras su expresión se volvía aún más seria—Primero necesito la sangre de un Kwami—murmuro mirando directamente a Plagg—La tuya me serviría muy bien.

El felino se erizo por completo—¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso te volviste loca?—exclamo colocando sus patitas en las caderas.

Bridgette hizo un ligero mohín con los labios—Tengo que hacer una protección fuerte tanto a él como a la mansión, y solo conseguiré alejar a los Akumas mezclando sangre con un ser demoniaco poderoso—explico haciendo gestos con las manos, estando algo nerviosa por aquel plan descabellado—Había pensado en Tikki, pero ya que ella no puede venir y yo no puedo permanecer más de unos segundos en el mundo demoniaco, tu eres mi única opción.

Plagg negó con la cabeza mirándola con severidad—Estas demente, chica.

Felix estaba escuchando todo con atención, pero obviamente no comprendía demasiado bien sus comentarios—Pensé que no utilizaban sangre o realizaban rituales raros—dijo arqueando una ceja mientras se cruzaba nuevamente de brazos. Ese comentario le arranco una sonrisa a la joven. Y eso por muy pequeño gesto que sea, lo hizo sentir jodidamente bien.

—Solo lo usamos como último recurso—dijo ignorando el resoplido irritado del Kwami.

—En dado caso ¿Por qué la tal Tikki no puede venir, si la que tiene el castigo eres tú?

—Porque al ser expulsada, esto afecta tanto amigos como familiares en un sentido mucho más profundo—comenzó a explicar el pequeño demonio estando claramente malhumorado—Si Bridgette está por demasiado tiempo en el mundo demoniaco; una ola de extrema fatiga atenazara su cuerpo, drenando así sus energías a niveles críticos y esto también sucede con sus conocidos más cercanos.

—Es como si estuviera implementado en su organismo como algo genetico—dedujo pensativo.

Plagg asintió—Es una poderosa ley que rigen a todos los demonios por igual, es efectivo porque evita más problemas, ya que nosotros somos un numero algo pequeño en comparación a los humanos, y mantienen a cierto punto a raya a algunos demonios de salir a explorar.

Felix ladeo ligeramente la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño—Lo que aun no comprendo es porque está prohibido enamorarse de un humano.

—Los demonios solo pueden conocer el amor una sola vez en su vida—comenzó hablar Bridgette con la mirada baja, observando un punto indefinido en el suelo—Solo una pareja de por vida, es imposible que se nos prohíba venir aquí ya que la cantidad de demonios interesados por el mundo humano realmente es muy pequeño aparte de los Akumas. Así que una vez que se enamoran y el mundo demoniaco lo percibe por así decirlo; no puedes volver para que en un futuro tu descendencia con la de los otros demonios no se liguen, porque podría significar que los genes se mezclen hasta ir reduciéndose hasta desaparecer. Es algo lejano y poco probable, pero no hay que arriesgarse—suspiro suavemente mirando sus manos enguantadas que estaban sobre su regazo—Por ser un castigo tan cruel al enamorarse de un humano; es suficiente incentivo para que nadie quiera venir aquí a correr ese peligro... y lo que ya se enamoran, optan por no regresar nunca a su verdadero hogar—murmuro con voz triste.

El la observo en silencio. No podía imaginarse vivir en una sociedad tan estricta y llena de reglas que apenas podía entender. Pero ahora podía comprenderla, no la culpaba por querer experimentar una vida distinta, una que podía traerte una sorpresa a la vuelta de la esquina todos los días. Y a pesar que ese mundo no era perfecto; podía brindarte una aventura que a ojos humanos era natural, pero para un demonio podría ser emocionante sin importar los riesgos.

Ahora que lo veía desde otro punto de vista, sentía que su propia vida era un vacío hasta que la conoció, entendió el verdadero significado de la vida. Su sonrisa sincera venia directamente de su corazón, queriendo demostrar al máximo su alegría de estar en aquel raro mundo, como si siempre debió pertenecer a él.

Bridgette solo quiso ser un alma libre. Y él había arruinado una parte de eso.

—En estos momentos da igual esa parte de la historia—comento Plagg rompiendo el silencio y la extraña tensión que se había formado—Lo importante aquí es que tu estas siendo cazado a muerte—dijo señalando a Felix—Y tu loca por querer mi sangre—dijo con irritación señalando ahora a Bridgette.

La chica lo miro con determinación—Lo necesito Plagg, es la última opción que nos queda.

—Puede ser, pero estas muy débil para hacer eso o si quiera intentarlo.

—Mi condición es irrelevante en este momento—dijo con seriedad.

Esta vez fue el turno de Felix de intervenir—Yo no opino lo mismo—murmuro con una ligera mueca en los labios.

Pero Bridgette igualmente se puso de pie—Es mi decisión, y la llevare acabo—dijo firme.

El rubio gruño por lo bajo—El gato tiene razón, estas demasiado debilitada. Aun necesitas descansar.

Ella apretó los labios con molestia. Cuando se trataba de la seguridad de él nadie podría obligarla a doblegarse, ni si quiera el mismo—Igualmente lo haré y nadie me va a detener, ni siquiera tu—ella poso su dedo índice en el pecho masculino; retándolo a que dijera lo contrario. Sus miradas se enfrentaron brevemente, para después alzar orgullosamente la barbilla e ignorarlo. Poso sus ojos en el Kwami que miraba la escena con cierto aire de diversión—Vamos Plagg, debemos hacerlo cuanto antes, ellos pueden venir en cualquier momento.

Felix se había quedado mudo por la impresión, nunca pensaba que esa chica tuviera un carácter oculto. Parecía toda una fiera con aquellos ojos azules brillando de determinación.

Y mientras la joven hablaba con el felino, el no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Había sido una completa sorpresa descubrir esa faceta de Bridgette, pero sinceramente le gustaba y todo de ella en realidad.

Después de aquella pequeña charla, fue todo un desafío hacer dicha protección en la mansión Agreste. Felix tuvo que desactivar por un momento las cámaras de seguridad teniendo a su favor que no había demasiado personal en la casa. Eso le dio tiempo suficiente al Kwami y a Bridgette de hacer el trabajo, aunque esta última lo hizo con gran esfuerzo, ya que no podía alzar vuelo aun, pero se las arregló para permanecer en tierra mientras que Plagg hacia lo suyo en el techo y las ventanas.

Ya en la habitación, Felix tuvo que sostener casi a una desvanecida demonio que luchaba para mantenerse despierta. Había gastado gran parte de su energía demoniaca, porque al hacer la protección debía ser con su verdadera apariencia sobre todo por la sangre que requerida. Ella prácticamente se había tambaleado de fatiga cuando piso el interior del cuarto, por suerte el rubio había estado a su lado para cargar con su pequeño cuerpo.

—Yo le dije que no era una buena idea—se quejó el felino, viendo como Felix estaba arrodillado en el suelo con la chica entre sus brazos.

—No opines, Plagg—murmuro con algo de debilidad la joven, sintiéndose cálida y refugiada en sus brazos.

El rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras acariciaba con preocupación su blanca mejilla. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados y apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—¿Nadie se dará cuenta de las marcas echas de sangre afuera de la mansión?—pregunto el alzando la mirada hacia el Kwami.

Este negó—Solo otros demonios y personas con el don podrán hacerlo.

—Ningún Akuma podrá entrar aquí ahora, la sangre de un Kwami los espanta ya que los supera en poder…

Felix llevo la mirada hacia abajo donde la chica lo observaba con un ligero brillo en sus ojos. Con lentitud; ella tomo su mano entre la suyas enguantadas, y coloco alrededor de su muñeca una cadena de plata con una esfera rojiza con un símbolo de la huella de un gato en negro.

—Igualmente esto te protegerá si yo no estoy—dijo con voz cansada, queriendo en realidad tocar su piel sin la tela de por medio, pero sentir su calidez rodeándola como un manto le parecía suficiente por ahora. Parpadeo ligeramente para luchar contra el cansancio, pero estaba perdiendo miserablemente.

—Gracias, Bridgette—susurro por lo bajo mientras entrelaza sus dedos. Aunque la joven bien no pudo darse cuenta, porque ya había cerrado sus hermosos ojos y su respiración volvía hacer acompasada—Es hora de que duermas por fin—dijo con afecto viendo lo agotada que estaba. Se puso de pie con ella en brazos sin ningún esfuerzo, para luego dirigirse a la cama y depositar a la joven con delicadeza, arroparla con cuidado, y asegurarse que tanto ella como sus alas estuviera en una buena posición.

Entonces se quedó allí de pie contemplándola. Ese vestido y sus rasgos en general, la favorecían mucho, le daba un toque misterioso y sensual, aunque sin salir de la inocencia. Sus labios rosados entre abiertos con su suave respiración pasando por ellos, tentándolo. Tuvo que apretar los puños para no ceder al impulso de inclinarse y probar ligeramente su suavidad y dulzura.

Ya hasta se imaginaba como seria saborearlos, mordisquear esos brotes de fresa que seguro sería tan adictivo como su presencia necesaria.

Sería tan fácil inclinarse y besarla…

—Puaj, tú también estás enamorado chico—comento el Kwami que se había acercado sigilosamente—Tienes ese aroma muy arraigado en ti—murmuro tapando su nariz y abanicando su pata como si no soportara el olor.

Felix lo fulmino con la mirada sintiendo sus propias mejillas algo calientes al ser pillado desprevenido. Pero igualmente no fue capaz de decir nada, porque sabía que tenía razón, y no había motivos para desmentirlo.

Se alejó de la cama para dirigirse hacia la gran ventana. Apoyo sus manos en el marco mientras dejaba que el frió aire refrescara sus ideas, y tal vez también ese ardiente sentimiento en su pecho. Aunque sabía que nada podría apagarlo ahora, lo que sentía por ella era sumamente profundo.

Pero era un completo cobarde.

Inclino ligeramente la cabeza hacia delante mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba profundamente. Todos esos acontecimientos habían pasado tan rápidos... Parecía que hubiera sido ayer donde la vio cruzar la puerta de su clase. Ahora habían pasado nada más y nada menos que casi más de seis meses. Y en tan solo unos pocos días se había enterado lo de su madre, y que estaba enamorado de una demonio.

Sonrió de medio lado con ese pensamiento.

Pero esa sonrisa se borró rápidamente de su rostro al recordar que había tardado seis largos meses en darse cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba a su lado.

Era una verdadera escoria.

Ahora todo por lo que ella estaba pasando, hacia parecer que sus propios problemas se vieran completamente insignificantes. Había sido privada de la visita de sus familiares, confinada a un mundo que quizás aún no conocía del todo con poca gente que realmente consideraba amigos, y lo defendía de los demonios corruptos. Su fortaleza aun lo sorprendía al igual que su tenacidad. Y a él lo colocaba en un pedestal, y no sabía si sentirse molestó o profundamente conmovido.

Aún era muy nuevo en ese tema del amor, pero esperaba que ella le diera la oportunidad de aprender estando a su lado.

Solo debía dar el siguiente paso. Quizás en la mañana rompería aquella larga espera y por fin le diría lo que sentía, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Solo rezaba para que ella no lo juzgara después de que fue tan cruel y desinteresado en el pasado.

Con un profundo suspiro alzo nuevamente la mirada hacia la ciudad. Ya la noche había caído sobre ella y era bellamente iluminada por las estrellas. Esto le recordaba justo el día del parque de diversiones donde pasaron un buen momento juntos y el no supo apreciarlo realmente.

Giro su rostro hacia la cama para ver como la chica dormida. Se separó de la ventana para cerrarla y tomar la decisión de descansar también, había sido un día muy movido, extraño y lleno de acontecimientos que escapaban a su comprensión, y sinceramente estaba un poco exhausto.

Noto que el Kwami ya no estaba a la vista, pero le restó importancia. Seguro el gato glotón estaría comiendo otro trozo de queso escondido en alguna parte. Aún estaba alucinando por tan extraña criatura, pero realmente ahora podía esperarse de todo.

Aparto las sabanas y se recostó a su lado sintiendo nuevamente sus mejillas arder ligeramente ante la vergüenza. Era la primera vez que dormiría con una chica. Las razones estaban muy lejos de otras intenciones, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su corazón se acelerara cuando Bridgette claramente movida entre sueños; se acurrucara contra el apoyando su brazo lastimado en su pecho.

El paso cuidadosamente su brazo por debajo de su cabeza para que estuviera apoyándose en él. Por fortuna, ella estaba tan rendida que no despertó. No pudo evitar posar delicadamente sus dedos en una de sus alas en una caricia muy ligera, extrañamente le gustaba su suave textura. Con ese toque su ala lastimada se movió hasta cubrirlos a ambos en un gesto protector y cariñoso. Al mismo tiempo que su cola se enrollaba posesivamente en su pierna.

Sonrió ligeramente al ver tal gesto de su parte. Se sentía realmente una intensa calidez en su corazón, como si ese momento fuera perfecto solamente por el simple hecho de que esta nuevamente con ella.

Inclino un poco su cabeza hacia delante para rozar sus labios en lo alto de su cabeza, donde su cabello desprendía un espléndido perfume. Deposito un suave beso lleno de cariño y sentimientos silenciosos. Luego dejo escapar un lento suspiro mientras el también cerraba los ojos para descansar un poco, ya que esos días no había dormido demasiado bien tampoco. Y con aquella tranquilidad que la chica le brindaba, era demasiado fácil sucumbir al sueño.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que le paso.

'

'

Bridgette se movió incomoda, intento abrir los ojos, pero estaba muy soñolienta.

Estaba algo aturdida, pero se sentía tan cálida que no quería moverse. Solo enrollarse allí y quedarse por el resto de su vida.

Pero rápidamente los recuerdos de los últimos cinco días acudieron a su mente como una especie de pesadilla.

Cuando aquel demonio la había arrastrado al mundo demoniaco, sencillamente fue su perdición. El aroma que desprendía los alerto a todos y fue expulsada casi inmediatamente. Apenas tuvo unos instantes para ver a sus padres, abrazarlos fuertemente entre llorosos mientras torpes disculpas salían continuamente de sus labios temblorosos, ellos intentaron reconfortarla con palabras dulces, pero nada funciono cuando ellos mismos lloraban en silencio. Tikki que había acercado volando abrazando su mejilla con sus grandes ojos oscuros inundados de lágrimas, preocupada por su bienestar.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, tuvo que regresar al mundo humano.

Había caído de rodillas al instante apenas cuando traspaso el portal. Apoyando las manos en el frió suelo mientras quejidos dolorosos se mezclaban con sus gimoteos. Se sentía helada, ni siquiera la calidez de sus alas rodeándola pudieron brindarle algún tipo de calor.

Ahora estaba completamente sola…

En un intento desesperado por librarse de ese crudo sentimiento, salto por el balcón y alzo vuelo inmediatamente, alcanzando las nubes mientras la brisa secaba sus lágrimas. El dolor era tal, que no se percató que sus alas la llevaron hacia cierta mansión. Inconscientemente su corazón dolido la llevo al único lugar donde estaba la persona que más le importaba, buscando un tipo de consuelo que sabía que no conseguiría.

Ya era de madrugada y todas las luces estaban apagadas mientras sus habitantes estaban en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se mantuvo suspendida en el aire mientras llevaba una mano en su pecho sintiendo su corazón sangrar. Viendo fijamente aquel gran ventanal donde estaba el dueño eterno de su amor, pero que le hacía un gran daño en ese momento.

Si tan solo hubiera mantenido las distancias como sugirió Tikki aquella vez, quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que era imposible, ya había sido flechada sin pedirlo, y no era culpa de nadie amar aquel que prefería estar solo. Siempre tuvo la esperanza de poder ayudar a su alma a sanar, pero ahora veía que estuvo equivocada… pero no se arrepentía de haber permanecido a su lado.

En ese instante se quedó completamente quieta al percibir algo sospechoso. Como un ligero cambio en el aire y ese estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

Dejo un lado su sufrimiento para concentrarse en esa oscura sombra que se aproximaba volando. Se limpió el resto de lágrimas mientras retrocedía un poco para ocultarse y ver lo que estaba pasando.

No pudo evitar sisear por lo bajo al ver aquel Akuma escrutar la mansión con demasiado interés, y más específicamente a la habitación de Felix. Este comenzó a buscar la forma de entrar siendo lo más sigiloso posible.

Pero en el momento en que apenas había rozado el cristal de la ventana; ya ella se había abalanzado contra su cuerpo tomándolo por sorpresa por la espalda, sujetando al mismo tiempo sus alas de la base dificultándole mantenerse en el aire. Escucho como este gruñía ferozmente e intentaba liberarse. Pero ella se elevó y voló con bastante velocidad para alejarlo de la mansión, sin importarle que era demasiado peso para ella.

Cuando llegaron encima de la torre Eiffel, ella prácticamente azoto al demonio contra el frió metal, estaba furiosa. Que un ser como aquel estuviera rondado el hogar del joven Agreste no apremiaba nada bueno.

El Akuma le siseo, se veía como un chico joven y atractivo, con la piel alrededor de sus ojos con una pigmentación natural en forma de un antifaz, que daba la curiosa forma de una mariposa. El hedor que desprendía la hacía sentir asqueada.

— _¿Que hacías en aquella casa?_ —repuso ella mientras tocaba la superficie metálica con los pies para mantenerse de pie.

El chico demoniaco se rio por lo bajo, mientras giraba su maltrecho cuerpo para colocarse de espaldas contra el metal. Quizás le había lastímalo las alas con su fiero agarre, pero sinceramente no le importaba.

— _Sabe que existimos y puede vernos, es un peligro_ —dijo este intentando ponerse de pie. Pero ella había puesto el frio tacón de su bota en la parte más delicada y blanda del ala, lo que le arranco un grito ahogado de dolor al demonio que intento liberarse arañándola con sus filosas garras, pero ella se apartaba de su corto alcance con agilidad y solo hacía más presión con su bota— _¡B-Basta!_ —lloriqueo de dolor quedándose completamente quieto para que no le hiciera más daño.

— _¿Y que si puede vernos?_ —frunció los labios en una mueca con molestia— _Dime porque lo vigilabas_ —murmuro la chica con sus ojos ahora brillantes en un tono más rojizo. En realidad, no le gustaba amenazar a nadie o causarle daño de aquella manera. Pero aquellos demonios en su mayoría tenían un alma vil y sedienta de poder, buscando añadir más años a su vida por cualquier forma posible.

El Akuma gimió por lo bajo adolorido antes de mirarla con rencor— _Ese chico rubio debe morir_ —siseo por lo bajo viendo como ella empalidecía ligeramente. El sonrió con sorna al ver su expresión— _Eres una vergüenza y una traidora por enamorarte de un humano. Apesta a el_ —siguió hablando disfrutando en silencio como ella parecía estar perturbada y dolida al mismo tiempo— _Te haremos un favor si lo matamos ¿No crees?_

Ella gruño por lo bajo; iba a abalanzarse contra el nuevamente, pero el demonio de un rápido movimiento de sus piernas; barrio sus pies y ella tuvo que utilizar sus alas para mantenerse suspendida en el aire y no perder el equilibrio y caer. El akuma aprovecho esta pequeña distracción y se lanzó al vacío donde creo un portal al mundo demoniaco y desapareció por el.

Observo como escapa, antes de cerrar los ojos y apretar los labios. Sintió un peso oprimiéndole el pecho costándole así la respiración.

Ahora Felix estaba en peligro.

Su mente traicionera le hizo imaginar una escena donde los demonios le hacían daño entre risas macabras con sus garras, la sangre escurría por todos lados, y la eterna agonía reflejada en sus orbes de azul y gris antes de sucumbir finalmente a la muerte por una herida fatal. Ella se estremeció al mismo tiempo que un ligero gemido de angustia escapaba de sus labios.

No podía permitir eso.

Haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo a pesar que él no la quería en su vida.

Pero jamás pensó que, a partir de ese día, luchar contra los Akumas fuera algo tan extenuante. Estaba completamente sola y ellos era un gran número en comparación a ella. Vigilaba la mansión Agreste día y noche sin descanso. Se enfrentó primero a un solo demonio y lo devolvió al mundo demoniaco sin tener que ella exponerse a él nuevamente. Pero las veces que siguieron se vio forzada a pelear con dos a la vez. Ellos implementaban sus filosas garras y el filo de sus alas para intentar herirla. Pudo salvarse esquivando los ataques, sujetar a uno por su ala y con un gran giro en el aire al mismo tiempo que abría un portal; envió al chirriante demonio a su mundo. El segundo fue más complicado, pero logro hacer lo cometido.

Después de eso había acabado exhausta, crear portales demasiado seguidos a pesar que no los atravesaba drenaba sus fuerzas. Pero sabía que no tendría descanso.

La siguiente lucha fue nuevamente con dos Akumas. Todo comenzó hacerse mucho más difícil para ella. Al estar tan cansada ellos aprovecharon para sujetarla en un descuido, y uno de ellos con esa sonrisa maligna; araño lenta y tortuosamente una de sus alas mientras ella se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior para no gritar de dolor.

Enfurecida, utilizo su cola para enrollarla en el tobillo del que la mantenía sujeta, para jalar con fuerza y hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Elimino de la ecuación a ambos sin saber exactamente como, solo la adrenalina, más la furia y el dolor pudieron responderle. Quedo jadeante y adolorida. Tuvo que caer con algo de brusquedad en el tejado de una casa, porque su ala herida no pudo mantenerla en el aire por más tiempo.

Observo con un quejido el feo corte sangrante.

Pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones.

Era de madrugada así que se había permitido descansar por unos minutos hasta que el sol salió. Sus músculos dolían a horrores, pero no podía dejarse derrumbar en aquel instante. Así que con mucho esfuerzo alzo vuelo, sintiendo un ardor y dolor terrible de su extremidad lesionada. No le quedo de otra que ignorar todo aquello y concentrarse mientras volaba hasta su antiguo instituto. Se plantó en la rama de un árbol para recuperar el aliento. Allí tenía una nueva oportunidad de descanso mientras el rubio permanecía en clases, se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y se enfocó en mantenerse camuflada de ojos humanos.

Sin embargo, se había quedado demasiado tiempo allí. Entonces el la vio… no pudo evitar quedarse prendada de aquellos ojos claros, sintiéndose aún más fuerte ese dolor en su corazón. Pero lo que formaba ese nudo en su garganta, fue saber que su vida estaba en peligro y tal vez por culpa de ella.

Aprovecho el segundo en que él no la miraba para desaparecer en vuelo y ocultarse en otro lugar. Sentía angustia por estar a su lado, pero él no la querría y en esas circunstancias era aún más peligroso. Debía vigilarlo en las sombras quisiera o no.

Pero sus fuerzas se estaban agotando con demasiada rapidez.

Entonces dos días después le toco pasar el peor enfrentamiento. Tres Akumas la miraban con rencor, en sus ojos oscuros demostraban esas ansias por destrozarla por interponerse en su camino. La pelea fue reñida y soportaba todo muy bien al principio a pesar que su ala herida estaba en su límite y en cualquier momento temía caer. Sentía las gotas de sangre escurrirse de esta abriéndose aún más la herida, pero se obligó a resistir.

Ya estaba ocupándose del segundo creando un nuevo portal, cuando de pronto este la tomo de la muñeca en un fierro agarrare. El otro demonio la embistió y así ambos la arrastraron al mundo demoniaco. Ellos la sujetaron firmemente mientras ella se retorcía entre quejidos al sentir como su fuerza se drenaba con una velocidad alarmante. Estos rieron triunfantes mientras forcejeaba, sabía que estaba acabada si permanecía más tiempo allí. Así que con su último esfuerzo creo una esfera de energía rojiza en la mano. Los Akumas la miraron con genuina sorpresa, y ella aprovecho la oportunidad para zafar su brazo y estampar aquella energía en la garganta del demonio que tenía enfrente, este cayo entre alaridos y quejidos ahogados. Se logró desprender del que la mantenía prisionera, pero él con rabia intento volverla atrapar con desesperación. Con el filo de una de sus alas le causo un feo corte en el brazo, pero ella pudo escapar cuando un nuevo portal y paso por él, dejando al Akuma atrás.

Jadeando, sintió como el aire quemaba sus pulmones. Aterrizo en el primer lugar que diviso, un pequeño parque desolado. Cayo de rodilla en el césped mientras su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente por el esfuerzo. Parpadeo varias veces para mantenerse consiente al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mirada hacia un gran árbol. Se arrastró hacia este ya casi sin fuerzas, y se recostó en la corteza y entre las raíces, sujetando su brazo, sintiendo el mismo infierno desatándose en sus heridas. La cálida sangre comenzó a empapar su piel y su ropa. El poco poder que le quedaba parecía como una llama intermitente de lo débil que estaba.

Gruño por lo bajo para mantener su apariencia humana pero apenas podía.

Su corazón empezó a tranquilizarse después del golpe de adrenalina del momento, pero su respiración seguía siendo forzada. Sentía como en cualquier momento su conciencia se le escaparía. Y si eso sucediera; todo aquel que pasara por allí vería su verdadera apariencia…

Lagrimas inundaron rápidamente sus ojos, aunque se negó a derramarlas. Quizás pudiera resistir un tiempo más hasta que volviera a levantarse y conseguir un buen escondite en las cercanías. Pero al mismo tiempo procuro no entrar en pánico, Felix ahora estaba desprotegido y los demonios podían aprovechar esta oportunidad para acabar con su vida…

Un leve quejido de angustia e impotencia se escapó de sus labios.

Y cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido…

El la rescato y la acuno entre sus brazos.

Bridgette despertó sobresaltada y con la respiración agitada. Parpadeo para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Se incorporó lentamente en uno de sus codos, y analizo el lugar aun con su mente algo adormilada y su corazón saltando como loco en su pecho ante los frescos recuerdos.

Pero a pesar que aun el dolor persistía en su cuerpo; se sentía a gusto y tremendamente cálida. Llevo su mirada lentamente hacia abajo y vio aquel rubio que mantenía su corazón prisionero. Felix dormía a su lado plácidamente con una expresión de total tranquilidad. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al detallar sus facciones finas y atractivas, como su piel blanca, las cejas doradas y esos labios finos pero hechos para ser besados la tentaban.

Se sonrojo ligeramente por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

Aspiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, observo la habitación nuevamente y descubrió que estaba casi totalmente a oscuras y silenciosa. Bajo los hombros al darse cuenta que esta era su oportunidad perfecta para llevar acabo aquel plan que nunca compartió con el chico, porque sabía que de alguna forma u otra se lo impediría…

Intento levantarse, pero sintió algo aferrado a su cintura. Confundida, observo como el brazo de Felix pasaba por su cintura y su mano reposaba en su cadera, como no queriendo dejarla ir entre sueños. Parpadeo para alejar la humedad de los ojos ante ese gesto, eso era algo que ella deseaba con desesperación, quedarse allí y pretender que él la quería.

Tragando aquel nudo en su garganta, aparto con suma suavidad y lentitud su mano hasta que se vio libre. Se bajó muy despacio de la cama con muchísimo cuidado para no despertarlo, y siempre estando atenta de cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer el chico que pudiera alertarla. Pero el permaneció dormido y ella pudo respirar aliviada. Si el la viera con esos orbes de azul y gris en ese instante… no sabía si podría irse.

Lo amaba con desesperación.

Pero ese mismo sentimiento la impulsaba a continuar.

Cuando se giró sobre sus talones, se encontró de bruces con cierto Kwami que la miraba con sospecha. Bridgette procuro ahogar un chillido de susto con la mano.

No había presentido su presencia, quizás porque el demonio siempre permaneció en la habitación, aunque oculto.

Ella se alejó aún más de la cama y le hizo señas para que se acercara, aun el corazón martilleándole en el pecho de aquel ligero sobresalto.

El felino la miro de arriba abajo con cautela—Que pretendes hacer—susurro cruzándose de patas.

Bridgette sonrió nerviosa—¿Me creerías si te dijera que voy al baño?

Plagg arqueo una ceja—Con ese olor melancólico que desprendes y contando que pareciera que estas apunto de echarte a llorar… creo que no.

La joven suspiro pesadamente, odiando que otros demonios detectaran demasiado fácil los sentimientos por medios a los sutiles aromas—Está bien, yo… iré al mundo demoniaco—dijo mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

—¡¿Qué?!—grito por lo bajo mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

Ella le hizo señas para que guardara silencio, mirando ansiosa hacia la cama esperando que Felix no despertara—Ambos sabemos que esta protección no durara para siempre. Así que pienso ponerle fin a esto una vez por todas—dijo seria.

—Y yo que pensaba que estabas lo suficientemente loca; sales con esto—dijo el Kwami negando con la cabeza—Sabes lo que te causara estar allá ¿Verdad?

Bridgette asintió suavemente—Lo se… pienso decirles yo misma que su preciada oportunidad se esfumo. Sé que los hará enojar y que probablemente querrán apresarme… pero eso será suficiente distracción como para que lo dejen en paz por un tiempo más—dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Deberías es quedarte y protegerlo tú misma—sugirió con los labios fruncidos.

—Insistirán hasta el final, pero si me tienen a mí; su sed de venganza los mantendrá ocupado por largo tiempo hasta que puedas volver a contactar con Tikki en este mundo para ver si pueden hacer algo más por el—dijo esperanzada.

Plagg resoplo mientras asentía a regañadientes—Bien, pero debería acompañarte—sugirió pensativo—Ya sabes, para que no mueras—agrego con sarcasmo.

—No, te necesito aquí para protegerlo—dijo tragando hondo nuevamente. Sintiendo ya ese amargo y doloroso sentimiento que era abandonarlo, pero confiaba es los Kwamis.

El felino la miro en silencio un par de segundos mientras estaba indeciso, luego suspiro con cansancio—Vale, espero que todo esto valga la pena, o tendrás grabes problemas con Tikki si sales viva de esta—comento para aligerar un poco el momento.

Bridgette sonrió con sinceridad—Gracias, Plagg…

El pequeño demonio hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza. Bridgette aspiro profundamente mientras le echaba otro vistazo a la cama. Ver al joven dormir tan tranquilamente le daba fortaleza para seguir adelante. Quería despedirse, pero sabía que eso solo le haría más daño a ella y haría todo mucho más difícil de lo que ya era. Así que se armó de valor y se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla con cuidado. Respiro hondo el aire fresco de la noche al mismo tiempo que apoyaba sus manos en el marco para mirar hacia el desolado jardín. Era mejor saltar y abrir el portar afuera que adentro de la mansión, no quería crear ninguna conexión que otro Akuma pudiera aprovechar a pesar de la protección. No deseaba correr ningún tipo de riesgo.

Apretó el marco de la ventana entre sus dedos. Debía coger impulso, pero una parte de ella no quería irse. Le dolía tanto dejarlo, porque sabía que seguramente este sería la última vez que estuviera a su lado. Los Akumas pueden ser realmente crueles, pero ella aceptaría cualquier castigo muy gustosa con tal que él estuviera por fin a salvo.

Puede que alguien más pensara que lo que estaba siendo era absurdo y estúpido. Poner en riesgo su vida por aquel que en realidad no la quiere y solo soporto su presencia esos meses con gran molestia. Pero así consistía el amor… y aunque a veces fuera injusto como en su situación; no dudaba en darle una oportunidad a su vida a coste del resto de libertad que le quedaba.

Pensó en sus padres y en su pequeña amiga Kwami. A pesar que estaría en el mundo demoniaco, no podría verlos por aquella restricción de ser expulsada, sufrirían un castigo en sus cuerpos si sus caminos se cruzaran, y no podría permitirlo…

Se mordió el labio preparándose y cuadro los hombros con decisión.

Ya era hora.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella se paralizo al instante por la voz masculina a sus espaldas. Sus dedos mordieron con demasiada fuerza el marco de la ventana. Sabía que debía saltar de una vez por todas sin mirar atrás, ahorrarse un sufrimiento más.

Pero era débil, era tan débil por ese amor tan fuerte que quemaba sus venas…

En contra de su buen juicio, giro despacio su rostro hacia atrás con el corazón saltando acelerado en su pecho.

Felix estaba de pie muy cerca de ella, su cabello estaba ligeramente despeinado y permanecía de brazos cruzados mirándola con mucha intensidad.

—Felix…—murmuro con dolor mordiéndose el labio.

Respirando hondo, cogió un poco de impulso para montarse en el pequeño marco. El joven al ver sus intenciones; redujo rápidamente las distancias en dos zancadas. Pero ella simplemente giro su cuerpo para quedar sentada y poder enfrentarlo. Ya el rubio se encontraba en frente de ella, y gracias a la altura del muro; sus rostros quedaban a la misma altura. Y ella ahora podía ver aún mejor sus ojos y las sutiles emociones que pasaban por ellos.

El escruto lentamente su bello rostro de porcelana. E impulsivamente subió su mano a su mejilla viendo como esas profundidades azules estaban brillosas de lágrimas contenidas. Su propio corazón se oprimió.

Bridgette suspiro cerrando los ojos por un segundo mientras dejaba que su caricia se quedara guardaba con fuego en sus pensamientos. Era un completo error todo eso, pero quería permitirse un fragmento de esto ante de marcharse y jamás volverlo a ver.

Era una tonta masoquista.

Felix abrió la boca para decir algo. Y ella se apresuró a callarlo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios sorprendiendo por un segundo al joven. Ella negó suavemente mientras sonreía con tristeza—Escúchame Felix… quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante para mí en esta vida—dijo hablando con el corazón en la mano—Te adoro sinceramente, todo de ti es especial hasta ese pedacito que te hace ser un gruñón—el frunció el ceño y ella solo pudo reír suavemente, aunque por dentro sufría dolorosamente por esa despedida—Me alegra haber venido a este mundo y conocerte.

—Bridgette…—comenzó a decir el sin aliento.

Pero ella no lo dejo continuar. Enmarco su masculino rostro entre sus manos enguantadas con absoluto cariño—Pero tú ya sabes lo que siento…—murmuro con melancolía. Y dejo que los intensos sentimientos por el la guiaran.

Se inclinó hacia delante al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Poso suavemente sus labios sobre los de Felix, en un beso inocente y lleno de ternura. Sintió una electricidad que barrio su cuerpo con intensidad y un calor calentó rápidamente su piel, sus finos labios se le antojaron cálidos y su corazón se derritió en el apto. Hasta que sintió como los dedos de él se posaron ligeramente sobre sus caderas. Quería que aquel beso durara para siempre, su corazón tembló en su pecho por aquello que añoraba a gritos, sin embargo, sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba y eso solo la hizo volver a la realidad.

Se separó de él viendo su expresión atónita, sentía sus propias mejillas sonrojadas. A pesar de todo estaba feliz porque ahora tenía un hermoso recuerdo que la ayudaría a mantenerse firme por él.

—Cuídate mucho Felix… prometo que todo esto terminara pronto para ti—dijo antes de posar sus manos en su pecho y empujarlo con algo de fuerza. Él se vio obligado apartarse observándola con confusión. Y cuando sus manos estaban lejos de ella, le dio una última mirada antes de coger impulso hacia atrás para caer.

Felix salió de su estupor cuando vio como la joven caía al vacío. Coloco las manos en la ventana y se asomó sintiendo como el alma se le venía a los pies—¡Bridgette!—grito mientras observaba como ella abría sus alas segundos antes de impactar, giraba su cuerpo hacia el suelo y planeaba ágilmente unos cuantos metros hasta desaparecer en un portal que creo segundos antes.

Él se quedó completamente inmóvil. La chica había desaparecido por completo sin dejar rastro…

—Maldita sea, Bridgette…—dijo con rabia apretando las manos en puños, aun viendo con impotencia el jardín vacío. Con la ridícula esperanza de que volviera, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y se cubrió los ojos con una de sus manos mientras trataba de regular su respiración agitada y el latido alocado de su corazón. Esos cálidos labios lo habían besado tan dulcemente; que se había quedado prácticamente paralizado, al igual todo lo que le dijo le traspaso el alma profundamente.

Ella se había despedido…

—Maldición—susurro sintiendo la cruda impotencia. Tal vez también estaba molesto con ella por dejarlo atrás.

—Aún sigo pensando que esta demente.

Felix alzo la mirada hacia el pequeño demonio que observaba el lugar donde la chica había desaparecido momentos antes. Había olvidado por completo que el Kwami estaba allí con ellos.

Enseguida tomo la punta de la cola del felino para arrastrarlo y atraerlo cerca de su rostro.

—¡Hey! ¡No sabes con quién te estas metiendo!—se quejó intentando liberarse.

—¿A dónde fue Bridgette?—pregunto frunciendo los labios. Tratando de contenerse e ir a saltar por la ventana para probar suerte.

Plagg logro liberarse y lo miro con reproche—A sacrificarse por ti ¿Dónde si no?

Felix se dejó caer en la silla, inclinándose hacia delante y sujetando su cabeza entre sus manos con mortificación. Maldijo por lo bajo nuevamente, sintiéndose ese vacío crecer en su interior como un agujero negro.

¿Así iba a terminar todo?

¿Con el recuerdo de ella atravesar aquel portal yendo directamente hacia un futuro incierto y desalentador?

Quería reír en voz alta para eliminar ese ácido y amargo sentimiento producido por su perdida.

No podía simplemente continuar con su vida.

Sin ella ya no podía hacerlo…

Plagg observo al joven. Olía a leguas su sufrimiento y la mortificación. Aun no comprendía bien los sentimientos humanos, mayormente porque no le interesaban esas bobadas, pero debía de admitir que le daba cierta pena.

Una lenta sonrisa se formó en su gatuno rostro ante una excelente idea.

—Bridgette me pidió que sea tu niñero, pero hablando sinceramente entre nosotros se me da muy mal cuidar a mocosos—dijo con total tranquilidad. No se sintió afectado cuando el rubio alzo el rostro para fulminarlo con la mirada—Eres patético la verdad.

—Lo siento, pero a mí se me da bastante mal ver como la única chica que me ha querido realmente haya saltado literalmente por la ventana a morir por mí—respondió igualmente con sarcasmo y entre dientes.

El Kwami lanzo una carcajada de gusto sin prestar atención como Felix estrechaba la mirada enfurecido por estar burlándose de su dolor.

—Ay…—el demonio se retiró una lagrimita traicionera producto de la risa—Debo admitir que sabes hablar en mi idioma, chico—dijo mirándolo aun con una gran sonrisa—Me caes bien y por eso he estado pensado en ayudarte.

El rubio entorno los ojos—¿Cómo?

Plagg se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad—Ella me pidió que no la siguiera para cuidarte, pero nadie dijo que no puedo hacer ambas cosas—él se colocó una patita en su mentón pensativo—Hmm… al decir verdad serviría muy bien ya que Tikki no podrá ayudarla, aunque por otro lado… nunca he hecho esto con un humano—divago con una ligera mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué intentas decirme?—pregunto el joven Agreste aún más receloso que antes.

El felino lo miro nuevamente antes de acercarse aún más a él y flotar enfrente de su rostro con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver sus pequeños colmillos.

—Dime muchacho, ¿Te gustaría hacer un trato?

 **Continuara..**.

* * *

 **Huy... pues yo dejare esto hasta aquí y me iré muy lentamente... *corre a ponerse una armadura contra piedras***

 **Espero que les haya gustado la aparición de nuestro querido Plagg xD Se que algunos se los esperaban o le hacían mucha ilusión 7u7**

 **Gatito chismoso(?)**

 **Uff que tensión y que drama ¿No? Y aun hay varias cosas por descubrir... ¿Saben? A veces pienso que la maldad me consume :v**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima actualización: 09/06/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	7. Memorias de una madre

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Wow como disfrute leyendo sus reviews xD hay varios que se están arrancando el cabello de la curiosidad y la intriga jaja**

 **Gracias nuevamente a todos por dejarme sus opiniones :'3**

 **Reviews que no pude responder: _-Sou_ : Huy habrá mas cosas shidas 7u7 _-Sol:_ Como afectara a Felix en el trato? D: ¡Descubralo pronto! muajaja(?)**

 **Finalmente espero que este capitulo les guste, y como advertencia... puede que este cap les apaparre al kokoro y den ganitas de llorar(?)**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo VII**

 _ **"Memorias de una madre"**_

 _26 de Febrero._

 _París_ _, Francia._

 _Sinceramente no sé porque comienzo a escribir todo esto, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que es la necesidad de expresarme. También puede ser que no se lo puedo contar a nadie ni siquiera a mi esposo por el simple temor de que algo salga mal, e impida mi cometido._

 _Así_ _que estas paginas serán mi único confidente._

 _Quiero describir que me invade el miedo por mi pequeño. Su estado está muy delicado y creo que conseguí la única salida, aunque tiene un costoso precio que pagar._

 _Pero haré lo que sea por él._

 _¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si aún recuerdo la grata felicidad al enterarnos que estábamos esperando un bebe, fue la alegría más grande de mi vida. Y a pesar que Gabriel es un hombre reservado, no dudo en alzarme en brazos y girar juntos al mismo tiempo que ambos nos embriagábamos de dicha pura._

 _Fue simplemente espectacular, como estar en un sueño al igual que los primeros meses del embarazo._

 _Pero como todo hermoso cuento, siempre viene días oscuros y desalentadores..._

 _El embarazo resulto ser riesgoso y tenía grandes posibilidades de abortar. Sinceramente estaba aterrada de que ese precioso bebe pudiera morir antes de darme una oportunidad de sostenerlo en mis brazos. Ya había aprendido a amarlo con locura y a soñar cada día con verlo sonreír o de que soltara esos llantos que solamente una madre podría aliviar con dedicación y paciencia junto con su padre._

 _A pesar de todos los esfuerzos no pude llegar a termino, y mi pequeño Felix nació a los siete meses de embarazo… no me importo en lo absoluto que tuvieran que hacerme una cesárea de emergencia. Lo único que realmente me quitaba el aliento era estar con la incertidumbre si él iba a sobrevivir o no._

 _No soportaba la idea de no verlo crecer._

 _Fue una espera tortuosa, estaba muerta de la preocupación junto con Gabriel, él también estaba afligido y sintiéndose impotente a pesar que hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para pagar a los mejores médicos y estar en un costoso hospital privado._

 _Nuestras manos se aferraban entrelazadas para darnos ánimos mutuamente._

 _Hasta que por fin pudimos verlo, era tan diminuto y delicado que mi corazón amenazo con saltar de mi pecho._

 _Aun no podía sostenerlo, pero me conformaba verlo vivo. Su piel aún era muy rosada y apenas podía notarse un poco de cabello claro en su cabecita, sus manos eran pequeñitas al igual que todo su cuerpo. Pero era mi bebe y confiaba plenamente en que saldría adelante pasara lo que pasara._

 _Y así fue._

 _El creció como un hermoso rayo de sol, hasta que por fin después de tanta espera pudimos llevarlo a casa donde nuestra alegría solo recién empezaba._

 _Pero conforme pasaban los días, meses, y unos pocos años, nos percatamos que su condición era muy delicada y enfermiza. Tenía una extrema palidez y lucia cansado todo el tiempo, dormía mucho para un bebe de su edad. Gabriel se encargó de hacerle todo tipo de examenes, y así fue como nos enteramos que nuestro pequeño sufría de una anemia grave producto de la difícil gestación, y que su medula osea no producía suficiente glóbulos rojos, su sistema inmune no se desarrolló bien al parecer._

 _Inmediatamente estaba en tratamiento, y a pesar que no podía hacer las actividades de un niño normal; se le veía feliz. Ya con cinco años recién cumplidos, corría a mis brazos entre rizas y ambos nos tirábamos en el césped bajo la mirada brillante y risueña de su padre._

 _Sus ojos eran de un increíble tono entre el azul y el gris. Y cada vez que veía esos hermosos orbes, me daban ganas de besar su rostro. ¡Y no podía controlarme y cedía al impulso! Él se reía diciendo que no le gustaban los besos melosos, pero en un punto dejaba que esa lluvia de amor le cayera sin piedad._

 _Me di cuenta que era un niño sumamente inteligente y que tendría un gran futuro por delante. Aunque a veces sospechaba que había heredado demasiado del carácter de Gabriel. Cuando los veía juntos era como estar en presencia de dos gotas de agua. Felix era sereno y muy tranquilo cuando estaba con personas que no conocía, pero conmigo y mi esposo era más abierto y hablaba mucho más._

 _Todo siguió su curso tranquilamente. Ya poco importaba las veces que teníamos que visitar seguido el hospital para el costoso tratamiento de mi niño. Se volvió como una especie de rutina, y me aseguraba que cada viaje fuera divertido para él y no como una sentencia a que lo pincharan con agujas sin piedad. Aunque él lo resistía muy bien y casi no se quejaba._

 _Pero un día… todo eso cambio._

 _Íbamos camino al hospital como cualquier otro día..._

 _Hasta que tuvimos un horrible accidente… el auto donde íbamos impacto con una camioneta que se había comido la luz roja del semaforo, produciendo así en un feo choque. Fue como en cámara lenta. Recuerdo claramente como intente desesperadamente tomar a Felix y abrazarlo para protegerlo, pero no pude hacerlo a tiempo a pesar que estaba prácticamente a mi lado._

 _Todo se volvió negro cuando me golpee la cabeza cuando el auto volcó. Hasta que el sonido de unas sirenas me hizo regresar a la realidad, me dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía una jaqueca terrible y me costaba respirar, pero trate de ignorar todos esos malestares para incorporarme en mis codos y ver como unos paramédicos intentaban atenderme, pero yo los aparte para buscar a mí bebe con el corazón en la boca._

 _Apenas si vi el auto destrozado y los restos del otro esparcidos por el lugar, a las personas curiosas y los policías. Pero nada más me importo en ese momento cuando mis ojos se posaron en mi niño._

 _Felix estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza, rezaba desesperadamente para que fuera una jugarreta de mi mente…. Él no se movía en lo absoluto, estaba sobre una camilla siendo levantado por varios paramédicos que no dejaban de gritar instrucciones para ingresarlo a la ambulancia. Yo grite desesperada queriendo ir a su lado, pero me lo impidieron diciéndome que lo vería en el hospital, ya que era más urgente llevarlo a el primero porque su estado no era nada bueno._

 _Quería morir allí mismo de la angustia…_

 _Después de eso todo fue como una horrible pesadilla. Mis heridas no eran grabes, solo estaba algo lastimada y con cortes, quizás con una costilla fracturada. Pero no quería saber nada de mí, mi mente estaba enfocada en mi hijo._

 _Lo peor del accidente lo recibió Felix. Cuando lo vi en aquella camilla ya en la blanca habitación; no pude evitar llorar con desesperación mientras tomaba su pequeña y helada mano entre las mías. Él estaba conectado a todos tipos de máquinas, y un tubo salía de su boca para ayudarlo a respirar, ya que no podía hacerlo por sí solo._

 _Sentía mi corazón desgarrado y mi alma divida en dos. Ni siquiera el consuelo de Gabriel cuando llego pudo calmarme._

 _Mi pequeño rayo de sol era lo más preciado que tenía en este mundo._

 _Posteriormente los médicos nos dijeron que su condición no estaba mejorando, que la anemia que sufría era causante de ello y que las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran casi nulas…_

 _No sabía que hacer._

 _¿Era un tipo de castigo?_

 _¿Hice algo mal en otra vida?_

 _Me repetía eso una y otra vez mientras acariciaba con dedos temblorosos su cabello de oro. Su carita tenía innumerables rapones y moretones al igual que el resto de su cuerpo._

 _No había visto sus encantadores ojos._

 _Cada día que pasaba era como estar en un infierno en vida. No quería separarme de su lado a pesar que Gabriel me insistía que debía descansar._

 _¿Pero para qué? Si no iba a poder conciliar el sueño sabiendo que mi bebe estaba al borde de la muerte._

 _Doctor tras doctor hacían todo lo posible por él, pero su salud iba decayendo y su pequeño cuerpo no estaba resistiendo._

 _Me negaba completamente a que su vida se extinguiera._

 _A esas alturas estaba totalmente desesperada y angustiada. Y por primera vez en mi vida pensé que mi don podría ser útil. Aunque al principio no supiera como._

 _Nunca les tuve miedo, solo simple curiosidad. Sabía que eran poderosos pero no hasta qué punto._

 _Pero gracias a que le pregunte a uno de esos seres; este me dio la respuesta muy amablemente y me dijo que en realidad ellos no eran capaces de cumplir tales cosas, pero que había una raza especial de demonio que si podría hacerlo…_

 _Mi investigación me llevo a un dichoso libro donde hablaban de unos ciertos objetos muy poderosos llamados Miraculous. Lo encontré usando las horas que debería emplear para descansar en casa mientras que Gabriel estaba al lado de Felix. Era la única forma que yo me despegara de su lado, para encontrar la forma de salvar su vida._

 _Cuando por fin tuve en mis manos aquel extraño prendedor azul no pude evitar sentir mis dudas. Al principio pensé que todo ese esfuerzo era absurdo, porqué... ¿Como de allí iba a aparecer un demonio capaz de ayudarme?_

 _Si Gabriel se enterara de esto…_

 _Pero la que me mantenía firme era la esperanza. Quizás esa era la única posibilidad que tenía mi pequeño rayo de sol, su vida poco a poco se apagaba y no sabía hasta cuando tendría oportunidad._

 _Sostuve el prendedor firmemente cerca de mi corazón mientras cerraba los ojos y murmuraba las palabras que lo harían aparecer ante mí. Al principio no pasó nada y ya sentía que mis ojos se humedecían de la frustración._

 _Pero casi inmediatamente cuando mis esperanzas comenzaban a morir; una sensación extremadamente cálida inundo mi pecho, para después pasar a ese familiar escalofrió que recorrió mi columna._

 _Abrí los ojos algo asustada, sintiendo mis manos calientes por el objeto. Y al frente de mi me recibió una pequeña criatura azul, sus ojos eran extraños, la esclerótica era casi del mismo tono azul de su cuerpo y con la iris rosada, dándole una mirada profunda y penetrante. No pude ocultar mi sorpresa, este demonio me miro también con intriga mientras ladeaba su cabecita. Lo más llamativo de él era que poseía una larga cola con plumas muy parecida a las de un pavo real._

 _Con una voz muy adorable me dijo que su nombre era Duusu, y que era uno de los pocos Kwamis que quedaban. Yo aún no salía de la impresión, pero ese pequeño me hizo volver rápidamente a la realidad cuando me pregunto del porque lo había invocado._

 _En ese momento deje de lado la inseguridad, el temor y todo aquello que me impediría cumplir con mi más ferviente deseo._

 _Le suplique si había una forma de salvar a mi hijo enfermo, que estaba desesperada porque la medicina no parecía surtir ningún tipo de efecto en él, y que apenas con cinco años de vida no podía simplemente dejar este mundo. No podía permitirlo._

 _La pequeña demonio me miro por tanto tiempo en silencio que me pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad solo fueron un par de segundos. Sus ojos rosados parecían evaluarme con detenimiento. Sentía mi corazón retumbar en mi pecho como loco, invadida por la incertidumbre ¿Podrá ayudarme?_

 _Finalmente la Kwami suspiro y esta vez su mirada se volvió algo dulce, pareciera como si comprendiera mi situación. Me dijo que había una forma, y esa era intercambiando mi vida por la de mi pequeño._

 _Admito que me sorprendí al principio, pero rápidamente le dije que sí, no necesitaba ni pensarlo. Estaba preparada para hacer todo lo posible por él, y en el transcurso que buscaba la forma de invocar al demonio; ya sabía que esa era una posibilidad._

 _Duusu asintió, tampoco tenía la necesidad de preguntarme si estaba segura o no. Ella presentía que tenía una muy fuerte determinación._

 _Cerró los ojos y unió sus patas, su hermosa cola se abrió como un abanico mostrándome el brillo de sus plumas, una luz azulada lo cubrió. Yo no sentía absolutamente nada aparte del latido apresurado de mi corazón, los ojos me escocieron por lágrimas frescas al mismo tiempo que un nudo permanecía en mi garganta. Pensé en Grabiel, hubiera querido que estuviera a mi lado, tomar su mano o abrazarlo mientras mi vida se extinguía, o decirle por última vez que lo amaba._

 _Entrelace mis dedos en mi pecho, esperando el momento mientras mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente ante la expectación. No sabía cómo iba a pasar…_

 _¿Sería como si me desmayara?_

 _¿Dolería?_

 _Eran tantas preguntas… pero aun así mi decisión no cambiaría. Invoque la hermosa carita de mi pequeño Felix, y ese amor que tenía por el hizo que la eterna espera se volviera más amena y cálida._

 _Pero contraria a lo que me esperaba, solo sentí un fuerte mareo que me golpeo de lleno. Tuve que apoyarme en la pequeña repisa mientras intentaba respirar profundamente para alejar esa fea sensación que se instaló también en mi estómago._

 _Abrí los ojos y parpadee para enfocar mejor. Aun podía ver a la pequeña criatura, pero ahora su mirada parecía triste pero comprensiva a la vez._

 _No comprendía lo que pasaba, se supone que debía de tomar mi vida. Ciertamente me sentía como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, me faltaba el aire y estaba sumamente mareada. Pero no había muerto, de eso estaba asegura._

 _Cuando quise preguntar, Duusu se acercó un poco a mí, y aun sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi memoria._

" _Pocos son capaces de invocar a un Kwami, y requiere un deseo muy fuerte para poder cumplir con el trato. Muchos han querido poder, prolongar sus vidas, riquezas y tantas cosas tan codiciosas que realmente cumplo con mi parte sin siquiera chistar ya que son deseos que son sinceros pero vacíos… pero el amor de una madre es lo más hermoso que eh podido apreciar, intercambiar la vida sin siquiera parpadear… y por eso, eh tomado la decisión de tomar tu vida sin prisas, para que tengas la oportunidad de despedirte de tus seres queridos y pasar más tiempo con aquel niño que tanto merece tu amor"_

 _Al escuchar tan bellas palabras, no pude evitar dejar todo mi malestar físico de lado y enfocarme en lo emocional. Sentí mi corazón llorar conmovido mientras mis ojos dejaban caer esas lagrimas silenciosas. Con manos temblorosas tome a la pequeña criatura y la acerque a mi rostro para decirle mi infinito agradecimiento y besar suavemente su frente donde reposaba un lunar de color rosa. Duusu pareció sorprendida pero me sonrió dulcemente mientras asentía._

 _Lo había echo, mi bebe estaría a salvo._

 _Después de que la Kwami desapareció, no perdí tiempo y me apresure al hospital sin importar que me sintiera algo débil. Quizás ya había tomado una parte de mi esencia, pero sinceramente mi mente estaba enfocada en ir al lado de Felix._

 _Todo paso rápido, como un borrón. Apenas recuerdo el rostro incrédulo de mi esposo cuando llegue toda agitada al mismo tiempo que nuestro hijo comenzó abrir lentamente los ojos. Gabriel me abrazo firmemente domado por muchas emociones mientras que yo volvía a llorar sin poder contener ese torrente de alivio que arrasaba mi cuerpo._

 _Entonces Felix despertó lentamente y parpadeo un par de veces, giro su tierno rostro muy despacio y nos miró con aquellos ojos únicos y que tanto había añorado por volver a ver._

 _Me incline hacia él y bese su rostro con un millar de besos como siempre había hecho mientras llorosos de felicidad se escapaban de mis labios. Luego lo abrase mientras él seguía algo confuso por todo lo que había pasado. Escuche a los médicos murmurar que era un completo milagro._

 _Pero yo sería la única en saber la verdad._

 _A los pocos días ya Felix se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para ir a casa. A pesar que aun tenia ciertas heridas en el cuerpo; estas sanaron más rápido de lo usual. Nadie sabía por qué a pesar que le hicieron otros exámenes, y preferiría que siguiera manteniéndose como un misterio._

 _También curiosamente el no recordaba nada del accidente. Y después de hablarlo, Gabriel y yo decidimos no comentárselo, no queríamos que fuera algo traumático para el al tan corta edad, queríamos que creciera con normalidad. Tal vez algún día lo supiera, pero eso estaba aún muy lejos._

 _Una semana más tarde, mi salud decayó un poco, sintiéndome casi igual que aquella vez. Sentí la ligera presencia de Duusu, pero en aquel momento no me encontraba sola así que era normal que no apareciera físicamente._

 _Mi esposo se preocupó mucho, pero yo le reste importancia diciendo que era todo el peso acumulado de esos días de preocupación y sin dormir. Aunque la verdad era muy distinta. Me rompía el corazón verlo y saber que muy pronto tenía que seguir su vida sin mí y cuidar a nuestro pequeño solo._

 _Pero ver a Felix me bastaba, ya no se veía tan cansado, su piel tenía un tono saludable._

 _En general parecía un niño normal._

 _Y lo mejor de todo es que su anemia también había desaparecido._

 _No podía pedir más._

 _Pero ese sentimiento de tristeza no desapareció, ojala pudiera permanecer a su lado y lograr hacer todas esas cosas que siempre soñé. Como llevarlo a su primer día de escuela, verlo graduarse de primaria, o conocer a su primera novia. Sin embargo, me conformaba con estar con ambos todo el tiempo que me quedaba._

 _Fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer, estar junto a ellos fingiendo que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante. Sobre todo cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a marchitarse por una "extraña enfermedad"._

 _La pequeña Kwami me visitaba, y cuando podía se quedaba un tiempo a mi lado después de que me quitara un poco de energía vital. Cada vez que lo hacía veía la mortificación en sus exóticos ojitos... parecía como si entre las dos se hubiera formado un vínculo. Era muy tierno cuando a veces se quedaba dormida en mi hombro acurrucada y con su bonita cola reposando en mi pecho. Por suerte Gabriel no podía verla cuando entraba a la habitación para chequear mi estado._

 _Pero ahora siento que estoy llegando al final de mi relato. Casi no tengo fuerzas para escribir…_

 _Tengo miedo porque aun tengo tantas cosas que decir... y también m_ _e siento terriblemente culpable al ver como mi esposo intenta todo lo posible por hallar algún tratamiento para mí, a pesar que le digo que mi único deseo es estar en casa con él y nuestro hijo que en un hospital en hospital de diferentes parte del país sin conseguir resultado alguno._

 _Me lastimaba que ahora los ojos de Felix poseían un brillo triste, claramente preocupado por mi salud. Pero yo me encargaba de volver hacerlo sonreír, le leía cualquier cosa para llenar un poco esa sed de conocimiento que siempre pareció tener. Ahora él podría tener un gran futuro por delante._

 _Y lo siento por no poder pertenecer más a él…_

 _Quizás pueda escribir una pequeña carta aparte para ti Gabriel. Explicándote brevemente lo que hice, no quiero de verdad que te sientas culpable por el resto de tu vida. Y a lo mejor encuentres esto después, o también pueda pedirle a Duusu que lo esconda. Porque siento que si ves esto demasiado pronto después de que me haya ido; será un duro golpe para tus emociones a pesar que siempre supiste sobre mi don. Lamento no comunicártelo antes, pero sabía que hubieras intentado hacerme cambiar de opinión o invocar una legión de demonios si hubiera sido necesario para que yo no tuviera que morir. Y es por eso que siempre estuve locamente enamorada de ti…_

 _Posteriormente cuando leas esto Gabriel; quiero que sepas que los demonios no son malos si se habla con los indicados y le das una oportunidad. Si no fuera por Duusu realmente no sé qué hubiera sido de mí._

 _No los odies por lo que yo hice por favor. Es mi más humilde suplica._

 _No puedo describir con palabras lo que siento por ti porque nunca me alcanzaría la vida._

 _Gracias por darme los mejores años. Eres único y con un gran corazón es toda esa capa de hielo. Recordar el día de mi boda y de cómo me enamoraste todos los días después de ello, es prueba suficiente._

 _Y para Felix… yo sé que serás una gran persona, lo veo reflejado en tus ojos. Está más decir que siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón… y sinceramente espero que me perdones por no estar a tu lado para verte crecer._

 _Eres mí más preciado tesoro desde el día que me dijeron la maravillosa noticia que estaba esperando un hijo. Y no cambiara por nada del mundo los momentos que pase contigo._

 _Agradezco este don que tengo porque me dio la oportunidad de ver mi niño fortalecerse. Y aunque no sé si lo comprenderás este raro poder; confió plenamente que sabrás mis motivos y del porque lo hice. Pero lo entenderás mejor cuando tengas tu propia familia, mi pequeño._

 _Te quiero con toda mi alma… y lo que más deseo en este momento, es que cuando mi espíritu haya partido; este sosteniéndote entre mis brazos y sea lo último que vea antes que mis ojos se cierren para siempre…_

 _Me despido con lágrimas en las mejillas pero con una gran sonrisa en el corazón, pero nunca será un adiós…_

 _Te amo mi amado Grabiel, mi querida alma gemela._

 _Y también a ti Felix, mi pequeño rayo de sol…_

 _Con amor..._

 _Mama._

Gabriel dejo escapar lentamente el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta. Vio esa letra de tan fina caligrafía en aquellas páginas del pequeño cuaderno.

Sus hombros cayeron, mientras se apartaba las gafas con dedos temblorosos para quitar todo rastro de silenciosas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Se sentía abrumado por muchas emociones, tantas revelaciones en tan pocas páginas de la mujer que amo con todo su corazón.

Alzo la mirada a esa pequeña criatura que flotaba en frente de él, de color lila al igual que sus ojos y con alas de mariposa. Este lo observaba con nostalgia y quizás algo de comprensión. Mientras que más allá de la habitación se encontraba apartada la exótica criatura azul con semejanza a la de un pavo real.

Aquel mismo ser que había tomado la vida de su esposa por la de su hijo, y que ahora lo miraba desde lejos con timidez y tristeza.

Apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea blanquecina. Se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos para respirar profundamente y tranquilizar aquella ira silenciosa. Pensó en las palabras de ella, dispuesto a no dejarse llevar por ese crudo sentimiento.

Siempre confió en ella y esta vez no sería diferente.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, se colocó inmediatamente las gafas al mismo tiempo que se levantada tras haber recuperado la compostura.

Ahora comprendía aquella solitaria carta que ella le dejo y que encontró debajo de la almohada poco tiempo después de su perdida. Aun recordaba la confusión y las ganas de retroceder el tiempo, desesperado por tenerla de nuevo en su vida… mentiría si dijera que no intento volver a traerla con un pacto, pero desgraciadamente no funcionaba en personas fallecidas…

¿Cuánto tiempo pensó que un malévolo demonio la engaño para intercambiar su vida?

Apretó su mano libre en un puño.

—Aun no comprendo porque después de doce años es que se deciden entregarme esto—dijo con voz peligrosamente neutra alzando el pequeño cuaderno.

Duusu aparto la mirada mientras se encogía levemente—Fue petición de ella, quería que te lo diera en el momento indicado y me pareció que ese día era hoy.

Gabriel no dijo nada. Se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio antes de caer en cuenta del gran error que había cometido hace unas semanas.

—¿Me están diciendo que aquella chica a protegido a Felix todos esos días?

Esta fue el turno del Kwami lila para responder—Así es.

El diseñador apretó el cuaderno entre sus dedos tensando también la mandíbula.

Cuando se había enterado que su hijo lo estaba frecuentando un demonio, no dudo en movilizarse con rapidez. Había invocado a Nooroo para hacer un traro… que se llevara aquella chica de vuelta al mundo demoniaco o a cualquier otra parte con tal de que se alejara de Felix. Pero el Kwami se mostró inseguro, y se negó hacerlo al ver que esa no era su deseo verdadero y volvió a desaparecer frente a sus narices…

Al principio se había sentido molesto y decepcionado, diciéndose que fue una pérdida de tiempo obtener aquel objeto llamado Miraculous para invocar al Kwami después que descubrió el libro escondido en la habitación que tantos años compartió con su esposa.

—No sé cómo paso todo esto, yo no cumplí con el trato—murmuro Nooroo con preocupación negando suavemente.

—Un demonio me visito tiempo después, alegando que el si había cumplido con mi deseo—explico Gabriel con una expresión estoica—A cambio él quería mi alma—frunció los labios ante el recuerdo.

Los dos Kwamis se miraron con sorpresa.

—Pero me negué de inmediato porque jamás pensé intercambiarla—continuo esta vez posando nuevamente su mirada en el cuaderno—Ese demonio se esfumo molesto y lleno de rabia.

—Los Akumas debieron escucharnos mientras platicábamos—dijo la pequeña criatura algo más seria—Se lo conté a Duusu porque usted se me hizo familiar y pensé que tenía algo que ver con la joven mujer que tanto le afecto a ella cuando cumplió con su respectivo trato—dijo suavemente viendo de reojo a su compañera Kwami.

Duusu asintió algo afligida—Posteriormente nos enteramos por medio del vínculo que tenemos todos los Kwamis, que aquella muchacha fue injustamente engañada—dijo acercándose solo un poco—Tikki parecía muy angustiada ya que no podía verla y ayudarla, y así fue como supimos también de que Felix estaba en peligro.

Gabriel escucho con detenimiento y con tranquilidad. Los escruto a ambos con las mirada antes de hablar—¿Cómo se enteraron esos demonios que Felix es capaz de percibirlos?

La Kwami azul suspiro con resignación—Hay dos opciones, o fue por medio de la chica demonio…

—…O por nosotros—finalizo Nooroo—Ya veo que los Akumas escucharon toda la conversación—dijo avergonzado y algo temeroso de la reacción del humano.

Duusu asintió algo abatida. Luego se acercó más volando hasta quedar justo en frente del rostro del hombre.

—Siento de verdad por todo lo que paso tu familia. Ella era una gran madre y excelente esposa… nadie pudo predecir que su hijo heredaría tal don y que a estas alturas estaría vinculado emocionalmente con un demonio femenino—unió sus patitas apenada—No pensé que al contarle una parte de la historia a Nooroo, desencadenaría todo este desastre—sus inusuales ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—Solo espero que ella pueda perdonarme…—dijo con voz ahogada cubriendo su carita con sus patas.

Pero lo que no se esperó la pequeña Kwami en su momento de culpa y dolor; fu sentir como algo rozaba las plumas de sus cabeza suavemente en un gesto reconfortante. Duusu se quedó quieta por un segundo antes de abrir nuevamente sus ojos y ver como el hombre naturalmente frio la miraba fijamente mientras la acariciaba.

—Ahora comprendo perfectamente lo que quiso decir mi esposa cuando se refirió a ti. Tienes unos sentimientos tan puros como los tuvo ella… estoy seguro que estuvo plenamente feliz por todo lo que hiciste, permaneciendo a su lado y ayudándola a sobrellevar el secreto. Eso es un apoyo que yo no pudre brindarle—murmuro con voz suave apartando lentamente sus dedos.

Gruesas lágrimas caían de los ojos color rosa al mismo tiempo que asentía sumamente agradecida.

Posteriormente Gabriel volvió a su postura firme, y su mirada glacial se posó en la ventana—En cambio, yo llevo la mayor culpa en esta situación—dijo tensando la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que sacaba su teléfono y marcaba velozmente antes de llevarse el auricular en el oído—Nathalie, quiero un avión privado a primera hora de la mañana hacia París—dijo tratando de moderar el tono de voz.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo. Siempre pensó que todo lo hacía para proteger a su hijo estaba bien. Y durante todos esos años lo único que hizo fue interponer un gran muro entre los dos. Saber que Felix había heredado aquel extraño don lo había dejado fuera de sus cabales y lo hundió en la paranoia. Por eso lo trato tan cruelmente, para que viera por sí mismo que nadie más iba a creerle y que solo estaba en su imaginación.

Creyó erróneamente que eso podría mantenerlo a salvo… y no terminara como su madre.

Pero ahora recordaba la expresión de Felix cuando se lo dijo… y quiso maldecirse mil veces así mismo.

Su amada debía de estar completamente decepcionada de él y no de la Kwami.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas con su hijo y solo había una forma de hacerlo.

Nooroo observo al humano con sorpresa mientras sostenía suavemente a su compañera que aun lloraba quedamente. El calculador hombre parecía decidido, y más aún cuando corto la llamada y los miro con determinación.

—Necesito que vengan conmigo, tienen mucho que contarme sobre ustedes.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Omg soy una bruja insensible :'v Pero espero que comprenda mejor lo relacionado con la madre de Felix y algo sobre Gabriel :'3 *se seca los lagrimones***

 **Ahora solo falta saber que sucedió con Felix y el trato de Plagg 7u7 También del estado de la pobre de Bridgette :'v Y abrochense esos cinturones porque el capitulo siguiente sera mas largo e intenso muajaja**

 **Por cierto, Gabriel no tiene el don. Es solo un dato rápido que quiero aclarar xD Después entenderán(?)**

 **Y quería hacerle una pequeña pregunta con sus sugerencias, hice un dibujo especial para el cap siguiente, y sinceramente estaba indecisa si ponerlo como portara del ffc mientras durara el capitulo para que se hicieran una idea de lo que quiero darme a entender o que simplemente anuncie que lo pueden ver en nuestra pagina de facebook o en mi cuenta de Tumblr :'3**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima actualización: 14/06/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	8. Gato negro

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un capitulo mucho mas largo, que contiene emoción, y muchas cosas mas para que disfruten 7u7 También quería agradecerles por todo sus reviews :'3 Realmente me sacan una sonrisa jeje Y perdonen por no responderlos, se me fue el tiempo :'v**

 **Y como podrán ver, eh cambiado la imagen de portada del ffc, para que vean como sera el aspecto de cierto chico rubio 7u7**

 **¡Espero que les guste!  
**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo VIII**

 _ **"Gato negro"**_

Felix observo fijamente al pequeño demonio, al mismo tiempo que se ponía lentamente de pie. Tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

—¿Un trato?—pregunto con cautela.

Plagg asintió—A mi parecer es la única manera de salvar a tu chica.

—¿Tendría que intercambiar mi vida o algo para poder ayudarla?

El Kwami bufo colocando sus patas en las pequeñas caderas—¿Eres idiota verdad?

El rubio gruño por lo bajo—Tal vez este idiota necesite que le expliques mejor las cosas y sin rodeos—murmuro cruzándose los brazos. Estaba ansioso por poner a Bridgette a salvo, pero todo esto era muy nuevo para él, no quería ir metiendo mas la pata a la primera oportunidad.

Ella podía confiar en este demonio, pero sinceramente tenia ciertas dudas…

—Bien—dijo de mala gana—Nosotros los Kwamis podemos hacer pactos sorprendentes y lograr lo que un demonio normal no puede hacer ni en sueños—dijo haciendo un gesto de fabulosidad hacia sí mismo ignorando como el rubio rodaba los ojos—Digamos… que podría brindarte unos grandiosos poderes.

Felix parpadeo incrédulo antes de mirarlo con enojo—¿Por qué no lo había sugerido antes? Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto, y ella no estuviera en graves problemas en este instante—comento molesto.

El pequeño demonio lo observo como si estuviera loco—¿Estas chiflado? Bridgette me hubiera arrancado los bigotes sin piedad alguna—dijo con el ceño fruncido—Además no estaba seguro de hacerlo hasta que vi lo patético que eres y me dieras lastima.

El joven Agreste resoplo intentando alejar ese sentimiento asesino hacia el Kwami, se vio obligado a calmarse antes de volver hablar—¿Y cuál sería el coste?—dijo secamente. En realidad estaba dispuesto a dar absolutamente cualquier cosa por salvar a la chica, pero quería ver bien las cartas sobre la mesa antes de decidir.

Aunque mientras los segundos pasaban, más se sentía impaciente y preocupado.

Plagg se encogió ligeramente de hombros restándole importancia al asunto—Nada fuera de lo común.

—¿Mi alma?—dijo entornando los ojos.

—Iug…—repuso el Kwami con asco—Las almas no son sustanciosas y para nada sabrosas—dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado—Además yo ya tengo cinco mil años, y aún me queda varios miles que vivir y sin necesidad de almas—murmuro en un tono burlón y engreído.

Felix arqueo una ceja—¿Entonces?—dijo empezando a irritarse. Comenzó a mover el pie ligeramente con impaciencia.

Aun podía invocar con mucha claridad el hermoso rostro de Bridgette iluminado por la luna, y esos ojos entre rojizos y azules; observarlo con absoluto amor… sentía que se quemaba por dentro. Y de solo pensar que ella ahora podría estar sufriendo en las garras de aquellos demonios corruptos; lo dejaba con el estómago fuertemente apretado con horror.

El felino abrió la boca para hablar, pero el joven alzo una mano para que guardara silencio.

—¿Sabes qué? No me importa, vamos hacerlo, ya que mientras estamos aquí charlando como tontos; Bridgette podría estar pasándolo realmente mal—dijo con los labios fruncidos.

Plagg sonrió ampliamente demostrando sus colmillos—Bien, supongo que te haré saber cuál será mi condición, o tú mismo te darás cuenta de ello cuando nos unamos—ronroneo suavemente.

El rubio frunció el ceño. Estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería; cuando el pequeño demonio coloco sus patas en frente y comenzó a concentrarse.

De entre sus patas comenzó a formarse una bola de energía oscura y electrizante, que lanzaba pequeñas descargas al aire mientras crecía lentamente.

El bello de su nuca se erizo al percibir tal poder, su propio corazón se aceleró mientras contenía la respiración. La cola de Plagg se meció suavemente y sus bigotes se ondulaban, sus ojos verdes sin pupilas parecían brillar al igual que su cuerpo, pero con un aura tan negra como la criatura en sí.

Poco a poco aquella bola de energía disminuyo su tamaño hasta desaparecer, y dejo en su lugar un anillo negro que giraba y flotaba suspendido en el aire por una fuerza magnética misteriosa.

No pudo apartar los ojos de ese objeto, brillaba en la penumbra de aquella habitación.

El anillo tenía la forma de la cabeza de un gato, con gemas verdes incrustadas como ojos y una en la frente tan roja como la sangre.

Plagg no pudo evitar ensanchar más su sonrisa al ver el interés del humano por el Miraculous.

Felix alzo lentamente su mano hacia el anillo, como si estuviera hipnotizado. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo; el demonio le dio un pequeño manotazo.

—¡No toques!—repuso el felino con seriedad—No sin antes saber lo que es.

El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada, pero agradeció internamente que lo haya sacado de aquel raro trance. Era como si estuviera atraído por aquel poder.

—Entonces habla de una vez.

Plagg le echo una mirada de advertencia mientras retrocedía levemente para dejarle espacio al anillo—Esto es un Miraculous, por medio de él los humanos pueden invocarme o cualquier otro ente—dijo cruzándose de patas—Pero cuando se utiliza de la forma correcta puede ser increíblemente poderoso… yo lo tenía escondido al igual que Tikki con el suyo, porque digamos que estos son "especiales"… aparte que no quería que un humano tocara mi precioso anillo—divago un poco haciendo una ligera mueca.

Felix respiro hondo para no ceder a sus impulsos y no estrangular a la criatura para que se diera prisa.

—Ahora mi pequeño chico…—comenzó a decir el Kwami posando sus ojos en los de azul y gris—Si te lo pones y aceptas el trato, te podre prestar mi esencia y poder sin límites, fusionando nuestras almas.

—¿Para siempre?—pregunto entornado los ojos.

El pequeño demonio negó con entusiasmo—Oh rayos no, tendrás un tiempo limitado…—dijo algo espantando—Que alguien me salve de quedar atrapado en el cuerpo de un humano por toda la eternidad—murmuro para sí mismo y dramatizando un intenso escalofrío.

—¿Cuáles serán mis poderes?—pregunto ignorando las últimas palabras del felino.

—Hmmm… supongo que tendrán mucho más alcance que los demonios normales y los Akumas.

—¿Supones?—murmuro Felix con un tic nervioso formándose en su cien.

Plagg resoplo enojado—¿Y yo que sé? Te había dicho que jamás había hecho esto con un humano, y ningún otro Kwami es lo bastante tonto como para ceder a algo así.

El rubio intento invocar más de esa sagrada paciencia que tanto necesitaba en ese momento—¿Y cómo se supone que voy a saber manipular tales poderes?

—Pues puedo decirte que será como un instinto muy arraigado a ti, sabrás que hacer—dijo con confianza y despreocupado—O eso creo…—dijo muy bajito esperando que el humano no lo oyera.

—Muy bien, esto será horriblemente catastrófico pero hay que darnos prisa—dijo con determinación.

—Querrás decir _gatastrofico_ —ronroneo el Kwami ganándose una nueva mirada asesina del rubio—Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque en el mundo demoniaco el tiempo parezca más lento puede ser bastante engañoso, y Bridgette con apenas unos minutos allí ya puede condenarse—dijo viendo como el humano se tensaba ante sus palabras—Muy bien chico presta atención, una vez que tomes el anillo y te lo colones será un símbolo de que aceptas el trato—murmuro optando por una expresión realmente seria—Cuando estés preparado para que nos enlacemos solo concéntrate y piensa "Plagg, transfórmame", suena bastante ridículo, pero así son las cosas—comento con una ligera sonrisa—Yo seré absorbido por el anillo, el mantendrá enlazadas nuestras esencias por así decirlo. Así que si te lo quitas antes de que la transformación se acabe; nos separaremos inmediatamente ¿Entendido?

Felix asintió despacio respirando profundamente al mismo tiempo que se hacia la idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Creo que después te contare lo demás—dijo tranquilo—Ahora hay una damisela en peligro que salvar, galán—dijo en tono burlón—¿Listo?—dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa mientras daba un pequeño giro alrededor del anillo que aún permanecía suspendido en el aire.

El rubio volvió asentir. Su vista completamente enfocada en el anillo… apretó los labios sin darse cuenta y llevo lentamente sus dedos al hipnótico objeto. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con anticipación, porque sinceramente no sabía que esperarse.

Cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el frió material; sintió una leve descarga eléctrica, pero estaba muy lejos de ser dolorosa. Por fin tomo el anillo y respiro profundamente para calmar sus ansias que amenazaban con hacer todo demasiado rápido. No quería cometer ningún error y que por culpa de eso la vida de Bridgette estuviera aún más en peligro.

—Ya sabes que hacer—murmuro el demonio por lo bajo. Con sus brillantes ojos fijos en él.

Felix abrió la palma de la mano y vio el llamado Miraculous. Y muy despacio se lo coloco en el dedo medio de su mano derecha. Ya podía sentir el material caliente al punto de ser ligeramente incomodo, al mismo tiempo que aquel familiar escalofrió le erizaba el bello de su cuerpo como si una leve energía barriera su cuerpo.

Pardeo un par de veces, sin notar nada más extraordinario.

—Cierra los ojos y concéntrate—volvió hablar el Kwami con su cola moviéndose algo ansiosa—Sera interesante todo esto—ronroneo con una media sonrisa.

El joven Agreste no dijo nada, solo obedeció cerrando sus ojos y respiro hondo nuevamente. Invoco una imagen de Bridgette y su encantadora sonrisa. Ella lo era todo para él, y ya era hora de que esta vez fuera líder en su propio destino.

 _Plagg… transfórmame._

No paso ni medio segundo, cuando sintió como el anillo se calentaba aún más al mismo tiempo que temblaba ligeramente, seguramente al ser la criatura absorbida por el Miraculous. Instantáneamente sintió un increíble poder que lo golpeo con tanta fuerza; que pensó que iba a dividirse en dos. Sus músculos se tensaron y un potente dolor de cabeza casi lo hacía caer de rodillas. Llevo su mano a su cien, tratando de controlar aquellos pensamientos que obviamente no le pertenecían, era como un torrente de conocimientos que jamás en su vida pensó que existían. Su respiración se volvió forzada. Un nudo en el estómago amenazó con hacerle vomitar al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo dolía como los mil horrores intentando contener toda esa increíble fuerza que no era suya.

Un tremendo ardor en su espalda ocasiono que se arqueara. Siseo mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a sentir como un sudor frió pasaba por su frente.

Pero tan rápido como todo ese mar de sensaciones llego… termino.

Dejándolo con su corazón latiendo apresuradamente en su peso y sintiendo extrañamente su cabeza tan ligera como una pluma.

En realidad se sentía como nuevo. Como si algo desde adentro lo impulsara hacer cosas que normalmente no haría.

Alzo sus manos para verlas y se sorprendió ligeramente cuando vio que sus uñas parecían unas filosas garras. Miro hacia abajo para ver si su vestimenta había cambiado en algo.

Y vaya que si…

Un ligero sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas cuando vio una parte de su piel desnuda y algo tintineando en su cuello cuando se movió para evaluarse superficialmente. Gruño por lo bajo pensando que mataría al estúpido gato por darle semejante vestimenta.

Pero ahora no era el momento.

Cuando se disponía a dar un paso; sintió como un poco de peso en su espalda. Giro su rostro hacia atrás y lo primero que vio fue una larga y ancha extremidad oscura que se alzaban por encima de su cabeza.

Frunció el ceño; ¿Eran alas?

Probo estirando una muy despacio viendo que no era completamente negras como las de Bridgette. Era como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo, como un brazo, era algo extraño pero que tenía mucho sentido en ese instante. Después de eso llevo instintivamente una de sus manos a lo alto de su cabeza para comprobar algo, y se quedó completamente quieto al tocar algo suave y extremadamente sensible… cerro los ojos e invoco toda la paciencia y la serenidad que podía.

¿Era enserio todo eso?

Pero debió imaginárselo, ya que el Kwami tenía apariencia felina…

Gruñendo nuevamente cuadro los hombros y fijo su vista ahora mucha más clara hacia la ventana abierta.

Era hora de irse…

Giro sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la salida, pero no estaba aun completamente consciente de aquellas inmensas alas, y sin querer una de ellas derribo y echo al piso todo lo que había en su escritorio.

Hizo una ligera mueca cuando vio sus cosas desparramadas por el suelo. Bien, esperaba tener más control sobre ellas muy pronto.

Negó suavemente para volver a enfocarse, y camino con paso seguro hacia la ventana. Y mientras lo hacía y el sonido de sus botas causaban un leve eco en la habitación; una sensación de poder y fuerza lo invadió, brindándole más confianza en sí mismo. Como una electrizante energía que activaba todos sus sentidos manteniéndolos más agudos.

Una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios sintiendo los colmillos pincharle levemente. Se montó de un salto al muro de la ventana y observo el jardín donde momentos antes la joven demonio había desaparecido.

Abrió sus alas y cerró los ojos por un segundo para respirar los múltiples aromas que le brindaban la noche.

Se sentía un alma libre después de tanto tiempo.

No sabía si esas fogosas emociones eran suyas o pertenecían quizás al demonio encerrando dentro de él, pero debía admitir que no le molestaban…

Al contrario.

Podría ser algo bastante adictivo si no tenía cuidado.

Con ese pensamiento se impulsó hacia delante.

Sus grandes alas hicieron su trabajo, manteniendo su peso mientras volaba, alejándose un poco de la mansión Agreste. Dándole una gratificante sensación de adrenalina pasar rápidamente por sus venas.

Su cabello se agito y en un parpadeo invoco un portal al mundo demoniaco.

Plagg tenía razón, todo era como un fuerte instinto.

Él ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Aquel espeso humo gris le dio la bienvenida abrazando su cuerpo, dándole paso a una calidez bastante curiosa al ingresar finalmente al mundo demoniaco.

—Voy por ti, princesa…

'

'

No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, quizás haya pasado unos minutos, unas horas, o tal vez un día.

Ya no estaba segura de nada.

Apenas podía permanecer consciente. Su cuerpo latía dolorosamente entre el cansancio y por las pequeñas heridas desperdigadas por su piel pálida y magullada. Sentía escocer aún más la piel de sus muñecas por aquellos pesados grilletes que le limitaban aún más sus movimientos. Hasta respirar con normalidad se había vuelto un completo esfuerzo, sus energías eran casi nulas y sinceramente no se creía capaz de mover un solo dedo.

Observo el suelo sucio y húmedo de su recinto. A pesar de la oscuridad podía ver un poco el lugar donde la habían encarcelado. Era tan deprimente y deplorable que deseo no haberlo visto, porque solo era una pequeña muestra del tormentoso e incómodo momento que tendría que pasar a allí de ahora en adelante.

Si es que no acababan con su vida primero.

Ciertamente los Akumas se habían vueltos locos de rabia cuando ella misma se les presento en su territorio jactándose que les había arruinado la fiesta con una resplandeciente sonrisa y movimientos descarados de altanería, cuando de verdad su organismo estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de haber regresado al mundo demoniaco. Pero se mantuvo firme ante ellos.

No habían tardado en rodearla, y a pesar que intento luchar y defenderse; termino cayendo entre sus garras mientras siseaban su odio hacia ella. Pero posteriormente la miraron con malicia al darse cuenta que podían hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho…

Y allí estaba ella. En una asquerosa prisión… la habían llevado casi arrastrada y sin nada de delicadeza. La habían herido con sus garras para dejarle leciones poco profundas pero sangrantes para que sufriera un poco más. Y ahora cada cierto tiempo cuando estaba a punto de caer inconsciente del cansancio; un demonio se encargada de ir y espabilarla de cualquier manera que se les ocurriera, ya sea tirando de sus sensibles alas o produciéndoles más heridas a su cuerpo debilitado.

Pero a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que estaba pasando, no pudo evitar que una diminuta sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Por lo menos sus pensamientos estaban tranquilos porque Felix estaría a salvo finalmente.

Plagg se contactaría con Tikki, y como ya ella no estaba en el mundo humano; no sería problema para la Kwami viajar hasta este y formar una mejor protección para el joven Agreste.

Suspiro suavemente mientras parpadeaba para no caer de nuevo en la oscuridad, y por lo tanto, ser nuevamente la fuente de diversión de algún Akuma.

Se encontraba en el frió suelo con sus piernas flexionadas de medio lado. Sus manos tenían que permanecer a la altura de su cabeza por los grilletes, ya que al intentar bajar y colocarla en una posición más cómoda; ocasionaban que las cadenas se tensaran y el gélido metal lastimara aún más su piel. Sus alas estaban desplegadas y apoyadas desgarbadamente en el suelo como el resto de su cuerpo sin fuerzas, tan heridas como todo su ser.

Además que el frío se colocaba hasta sus huesos. Era algo entraño porque normalmente en su mundo era sumamente cálido, pero aquel territorio algo alejado de los Akumas permitía que el gélido viento y la humedad penetrara en las paredes hasta ese remoto lugar donde la mantenían prisionera.

Intento mover una de sus manos a su rostro para retirar una lágrima traicionera. Pero fue inútil, porque esa simple acción hacia doler cada molécula de su cuerpo como una agonía constante. Apretó los labios con fuerza y cerró los ojos para invocar una imagen de él… su corazón se hundió un poco más, y esa opresión en el pecho estaba de vuelta nuevamente. Estaba feliz de que él estuviera a salvo, pero irremediablemente no podía dejar de añorar un futuro distinto, uno donde pudiera permanecer a su lado, simplemente como habían estado antes. No le importara que no correspondiera sus sentimientos, solo estar a su lado bastaba.

Quizás era demasiado conformista, pero si eso la llenaba de felicidad ¿Qué tan malo era?

Le venía sin cuidado el hecho de que siempre iba anhelar en lo profundo de su corazón; que el sintiera lo mismo. Pero podía vivir con ello sin problemas.

Simple y llanamente los demonios se enamoraban una vez en la vida.

Y en su caso, no sería distinto.

Un lento escalofrió sacudió su cuerpo hasta terminar en su columna en una sensación bastante desagradable. Abrió los ojos y mantuvo la cabeza gacha mientras se encogía levemente, pegando su espalda a la pared.

La celda se abrió con un bajo chirrido que a sus sensibles oídos fue como si unas agujas traspasaran sus tímpanos. Estaba sumamente susceptible y hasta el más mínimo rose podía lastimarla.

Odiaba estar en esa condición, ademas que no sabia cual era su limite. Recordaba en el pasado los rumores, si permanecías demasiado tiempo en el mundo demoniaco después de la expulsión... podrías morir, ya que tu cuerpo se marchitaba lenta y dolorosamente.

Pero aun así debía mantenerse firme en su lugar.

Los pasos no se hicieron esperar, haciendo algo de eco en aquel reducido espacio.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Te has dormido, pequeña demonio?

Bridgette se mordió el labio inferior para controlar un gruñido de furia. Su instinto demoniaco le gritaba desde adentro que se defendiera aunque no tenía ni una pizca de fuerza. Rápidamente a sus fosas nasales llego aquel hedor del Akuma que le hablaba con ese tono de voz burlón y lleno de superioridad.

El demonio se acercó aún más hasta que solo unos centímetros lo separaban de su víctima—Quiero verte a los ojos, niña—dijo antes de pisar una de sus alas.

Un quejido se escapó de sus labios mientras intentaba desesperadamente tirar de su extremidad. Pero el Akuma no se lo permitió, disfrutaba mucho de su dolor sonriendo con diversión. Bridgette con un jadeo alzo la mirada lentamente mientras apretaba las manos en puños para tratar de soportar el intenso sufrimiento y las ganas que tenia de darle su merecido a aquella criatura de alma pútrida.

—Aun tienes esa mirada—murmuro el demonio con una sonrisa cínica—Pero presiento que no dudara mucho cuando acabemos contigo por interponerte en nuestros planes—dijo afincando más el talón en la parte blanda de su ala.

Bridgette apretó con fuerza los dientes y los ojos mientras intentaba respirar hondo y que un grito traicionero no escapara de su garganta. El dolor era tal que tuvo que esforzarse para no desmayarse cuando un fuerte mareo la domino.

—Estas aquí para salvar a tu humano ¿Verdad?—indago con un sonrisa malvada cuando la joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa empalideciendo a un más. El quito su pie del ala de la chica y retrocedió un poco mientras su cola se mecía tras de el—Que desagradable estar enlazada a un asqueroso humano, y lo peor es que esas emociones te hace tomar decisiones estúpidas—dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

Ella simplemente no contesto, ¿Con que fin? Si ellos no comprenderían ningún sentimiento que no sea vil y repulsivo.

Trago hondo con la boca completamente seca y sintiendo el sudor frió bajar por su cien. Su cuerpo temblaba aun por el dolor de su ala, la retrajo levemente contra su cuerpo para que no sufriera más daño. Jadeaba del esfuerzo que le suponía mantenerse controlada y alerta.

—Hubiera sido más satisfactorio haber tomado su alma cuando tuviste la oportunidad ¿No crees?—comento con una nueva sonrisa—Los humanos caen con bastante facilidad, engañarlo para hacer un trato no supone un gran reto—dijo con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Ella estrecho la mirada queriendo realmente acabar con él.

Pero el Akuma no se dejó intimidar, y se inclinó aún más hacia ella, tomándola bruscamente del cuello. Pero Bridgette no se inmuto, lo miraba fijamente, viendo con asco esos ojos oscuros codiciosos y esa sonrisa malvada.

El apretó el agarre enterrando un poco sus garras en su piel.

—Lástima que aquel humano no quiso hacer el trato a pesar que ya estabas fuera de su camino—dijo casual.

Bridgette contuvo el aliento con sorpresa, olvidándose por un segundo el ardor que le producía aquellas garras en su carne.

—El alma del padre del chico hubiera servido muy bien—comento falsamente afligido.

Ella lo miro incrédula.

¿El padre de Felix era el culpable que fuera arrastrada al mundo demoniaco, y por lo tanto expulsada?

No, no, debía ser una mentira. Nunca lo conoció en persona, pero sabía de ante mano que era una persona aún más fría y reservada que su propio hijo, y el no poseía el don de Felix… Esto seguro era un engaño más, pero el Akuma la miro sonriente, como si disfrutaba ver su confusión y sufrimiento.

—Entonces… ¿Valió la pena todo este sufrimiento?—pregunto en un tono burlón.

La chica se estremeció por el nuevo dolor, le estaba quitando el aliento, pero aun así le respondió a duras penas con todo el veneno del mundo—Cada maldito segundo…—susurro con una sonrisa que sabía que solo lo haría cabrear, dejando de lado aquellos pensamientos aterradores del progenitor del joven Agreste.

El Akuma gruño por lo bajo mientras estrechaba la mirada—Entonces esto te va a gustar mucho—alzo su mano libre mostrándole sus filosas garras, antes de bajarlas lenta y peligrosamente cerca de una de su alas, con la clara intención de desgarrársela sin piedad alguna.

Bridgette cerró los ojos y jalo con demasiada fuerza los grilletes preparada para la agonía.

En momentos como este preferiría estar muerta y no sufrir más…

Sin embargo, no iba a flaquear, se mantendría hasta su último aliento.

Primero comenzó a sentir como las filosas garras lamían su piel lenta y superficialmente. Pero era lo suficientemente doloroso como para que su garganta se apretara de dolor por el esfuerzo que le suponía tratar de respirar con aquellas zarpas clavándose también en su cuello apretándola con demasiada fuerza, faltándole también el aire. Tembló ante el ardor de su ala, y se mordió el labio inferior sin importar que sus colmillos le hicieran más daño.

Lloro por dentro, porque esto solo había empezado.

Pero de repente el Akuma se detuvo. Bridgette parpadeo para enfocarse y no caer inconsciente. A lo lejos escucho un fuerte aleteo, como si unas grandes alas cortaran el aire a su paso.

Y al parecer el demonio también se percató de aquel sonido, porque giro su rostro con desconcierto hacia la entrada de la celda.

El aleteo cada vez se escuchaba más próximo, y el demonio la soltó con demasiada brusquedad, ocasionando que ella chocara con rudeza contra la pared. Un ligero gemido broto de sus labios mientras tomaba profundas bocanadas de aire para tratar de recuperar el aliento perdido. Estaba de más decir que se sentía entumecida por el dolor.

Sintió como el Akuma se precipitaba al exterior de su prisión, seguramente alertado por algo. Pero realmente no estaba prestando atención, lo único que intentaba era en no entrar en el foso oscuro que quería caer su conciencia.

El silencio se estableció rápidamente, pero ella simplemente estaba agradecida de que el desagradable demonio se allá marchado.

Pero una nueva presencia invadió el recinto ocasionando que su cuerpo se estremeciera por un intenso escalofrió.

Bridgette alzo la mirada hacia la entrada a duras penas. Entreabrió los labios con sorpresa cuando se encontró con un muchacho, más específicamente un demonio de lacia cabellera rubia hasta los hombros, ligeramente alborotada dándole un aspecto salvaje. Sus inmensas alas estaban extendidas a cada lado ocupando casi todo el reducido espacio, el interior de ellas era de un color verde oscuro mientras que por fuera era tan negras como las suyas.

Su vestimenta consistía en una larga gabardina negra sin abrochar con algunos detalles en plateado. No tenía camisa de bajo de esta, mostrando así unos pectorales y abdominales bien definidos con una piel blanca y cremosa que la dejo ligeramente con las mejillas arreboladas a pesar de que debía de estar mortalmente pálida. Tenía curiosamente una collar grueso con un cascabel dorado colgando de el. Luego un cinturón con un emblema de un gato en plateado con brillantes ojos verdes, pantalones oscuros y finalmente unas botas por debajo de las rodillas.

Volvió a subir lentamente la mirada para ver en lo alto de su cabeza parecían tener dos protuberancias que se movían ligeramente con los sonidos que captaban, parecían ser orejas gatunas.

Y su rostro… la dejo sin aliento, una penetrante mirada azulina con la pupila alargada como la de un felino y tres marcas negras a cada lado de su rostro como si fueres rastro de garras, le daban un aspecto salvaje y peligroso que la hizo temblar por dentro.

Le parecía tan familiar, al igual que su aroma.

Su corazón bombeo con fuerza al tener una posibilidad.

Pero sencillamente no podía ser…

Aquellos ojos barrieron el lugar lentamente antes de enfocarse en ella. Bridgette no pudo evitar retraerse en sí misma, sumamente nerviosa. Podría percibir su gran poder, y a pesar de que un aura familiar lo rodeaba; no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa. Quizás esta era una mala pasada que le estaba haciendo los demonios de algún modo.

Lo peor es que su aroma se parecía tanto… al igual que ese tono increíble de sus ojos. Se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de contener ese nuevo nudo que se formó en su garganta.

Esto era demasiado cruel.

Habían encontraron la forma de doblegar su voluntad...

Pero a pesar de todo no podía apartar su mirada de aquellos orbes felinos mientras este se iba acercando con pasos lentos. Es como si la hipnotizara con un extraño poder.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca; él se inclinó hasta acuclillarse a su altura. Bridgette trago hondo sin saber que esperarse.

El extendió lentamente su mano con garras y ella no pudo hacer más que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para prepararse para lo peor con su corazón a punto de salir de su cuerpo. Jalando nuevamente los grilletes inconscientemente presa de la ansiedad lastimándose en el proceso.

Pero en contra a lo que esperaba, solo sintió un suave roce en su mejilla que al principio la sobresalto un poco. Pero quedo muy quieta al darse cuenta que era un toque casi… tierno.

—Bridgette…

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza al escuchar esa voz enronquecida, y sin aliento volvió abrir los ojos para ver aquel demonio que la miraba con un brillo extraño. Entonces sus ojos se ampliaron más con sorpresa al fijarse en ese tono de azul y gris tan único.

—N-No, no puede… ser—dijo ella con un hilo de voz negándose y alejándose un poco de su tacto. Simplemente era imposible que Felix estuviera justo enfrente de ella con apariencia demoniaca.

Quería gritar de frustración.

¿Hasta cuándo pensaban torturarla de aquella manera?

¿No podían simplemente acabar ya con su vida?

Sus ojos comenzaron a anegarse de lágrimas. Estaba en un punto de quiebre y no quería que aquel poderoso demonio la mirara cuando eso pasara.

Felix observaba con impotencia e ira el estado en que se encontraba la chica. Su vestido estaba sucio y rasgado en ciertas parte. Su piel de porcelana con innumerables cortes de garras y moretones. Sucabello estaba suelto, algo enredado y le caía por los hombros sin cuidado. Sus bonitas alas ahora permanecían en el suelo ya sin fuerza para retraerlas. El vendaje que tenía en su brazo por su vieja lesión estaba manchado de sangre como si su herida se hubiese reabierto.

Pero lo que le dio más rabia fue ver esos grilletes aprisionando sus muñecas.

El enmarco su rostro frágil con las manos. Ella se encogió con el toque aun negándose a mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos. Tenía pequeñas heridas esparcidas por su nívea piel como el resto de su cuerpo.

Reprimió un gruñido salvaje, sentía que aquellos demonios debían pagar el doble por hacerle esto a ella. No importara que los haya dejado fuera de combate rápidamente cuando llego al lugar, ninguno de ellos podía enfrentar a su poder.

Increíblemente podía luchar con facilidad y sabía que hacer exactamente en cada situación.

Pero ahora le hubiera gustado haberlos hecho pedazos…

—Bridgette…—llamo suavemente pero ella no respondió—Bridgette, por favor mírame—suplico por lo bajo acariciando con ternura su mejilla con su pulgar, teniendo cuidado de las garras.

Esta vez ella negó lentamente—Solo has lo que tengas que hacer.

El tenso la mandíbula al escucharla así, parecía derrotada y sumamente exhausta. Era un milagro que permaneciera consciente. Su corazón tembló ante las fuertes emociones. Bridgette se enfrentaba a todo sin temor y no suplicaba por piedad o su vida.

No sabía si era muy valiente o muy tonta por dejarse llevar por el amor que sentía por él y llegar a estas condiciones.

Pero él estaba en las mismas así que no podía opinar demasiado.

Con un bajo suspiro soltó su rostro y ella parecía solo tensarse más. Era natural que no lo reconociera, en realidad el no se había visto en un espejo, pero estaba muy consciente de que su apariencia había cambiado mucho.

Poso su vista en aquellos grilletes, y sin dudar convoco un poco de aquel peligroso poder oscuro en las yema de sus dedos y en sus garras. Y de un solo zarpazo los rompió como si fueran papel. Ella se sobresaltó un poco al verse repentinamente libre y al escuchar el metálico sonido que hicieron las caderas al caer al suelo. Parpadeo confusa mirándolo con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que bajaba muy despacio sus manos, donde la piel alrededor de sus muñecas estaba rojiza y casi en carne viva.

Pero antes de que alguno de los dos volviera hablar; una de sus orejas gatunas capto un sonido a sus espaldas. Giro lentamente el rostro mientras entornaba los ojos. Sin pensarlo se puso de pie sin apartar la vista de la entrada, extendió sus alas en frente de ella para protegerla en dado caso.

Bridgette jadeo con sorpresa cuando el Akuma que anteriormente la había dado una desagradable visita; salió rápidamente de entre las sombrosas hacia el rubio con claras intenciones de embestirlo. Pero Felix no se inmuto, simplemente se inclinó hacia delante para impulsarse y tomar el demonio del cuello en un ágil y rápido movimiento. Levantando al chico sin ningún problema hasta que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo.

Ella se quedó estática y muda de la impresión, incapaz de moverse aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Desde ese ángulo podía ver como su cola era larga y con un pelaje denso y oscuro, como la de un gato.

Los bordes filosos de sus alas estaban peligrosamente cerca de la piel del Akuma que se movía histérico intentando liberarse.

Pero él no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

—¿Quien eres tu…?—siseo el demonio corrupto mientras apoyaba sus manos en el brazo de el para intentar apartarlo.

—Mi nombre no es importante—dijo con voz serena antes de apretar más el agarre de sus dedos en su cuello, ocasionando que el demonio se revuelva más intentando respirar—Pero que quede claro que tú y tus amiguitos piensen muy bien antes de meterse con un humano y su chica—murmuro estrechando la mirada—O me sentiré tan curioso como un gatito de saber qué pasaría si uso esto en ustedes—agrego con una sonrisa algo maliciosa mientras alzaba su mano libre y de ella comenzó a desprender una aura oscura de energía.

El Akuma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver tal poder—T-Tu estas unido a… un Kwami—dijo con dificultad para hablar mientras su rostro se volvía rojo y perdía las energías para luchar.

—Que inteligente—dijo Felix con expresión aburrida—Por lo menos ya sabes que ninguno de ustedes engendros se meterá en mi camino de nuevo—dijo con un brillo malvado en sus ojos. Satisfecho por el terror que desprendía la mirada del demonio entre sus garras.

Y de un rudo movimiento lanzo al Akuma fuera de la celda, viendo como este salía huyendo a duras penas mientras tosía con desesperación para intentar recuperar el oxígeno faltante. Él se quedó quieto por un momento, moviendo ligeramente sus orejas para detectar cualquier sonido de otro posible intruso, pero al parecer el resto de los Akumas habían captado el mensaje y ninguno de ellos se atrevería a enfrentarlo nuevamente.

Después de cerciorarse de que nadie más vendría; se giró lentamente hacia la chica para encararla. Bridgette no se había movido de su sitio. Seguía teniendo una expresión totalmente incrédula, mirándolo sin parpadear, como si esperase que fuera una ilusión o un vil truco para engañarla.

El volvió a reducir las distancias, se inco hasta posar una rodilla en el suelo mientras sus alas la rodeaban en un gesto protector.

Ella no volvió a encogerse como si ya no sintiera miedo, solo intriga.

—Creas o no aquí estoy, y vine para rescatarte—dijo apartando un mechón de cabello rebelde y colocarlo tras de su oreja en un gesto delicado—Me uní a ese gato glotón para venir; fue lo mínimo que podía hacer comparado con todo lo que has hecho por mí, Bridgette—murmuro con voz suave, no queriendo asustarla a pesar que le urgía sacarla de allí lo más pronto posible antes de que colapsara.

Ella se quedó sin aliento por unos instantes, sintiendo de repente como su labio inferior comenzó a temblar mientras detallaba su atractivo rostro.

¿De verdad eso le estaba pasando?

No podría creer que el haya hecho un trato con el Kwami para venir a este mundo peligroso para un humano, solo por ella…

Su pecho ardió de amor, y sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas sin cesar. E ignorando el dolor y cansancio extremo de su cuerpo; se lanzó abrazarlo del cuello dejándolo levemente sorprendido por ese arrebato.

—¡Felix…!—exclamo ahogando un lloroso y escondiendo su rostro en su lacia cabellera de oro.

Él sonrió y rodeo su estrecha cintura con los brazos teniendo cuidado de sus alas lastimadas al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. La sentía temblar como una hoja mientras lloraba seguramente del alivio.

Soporto mucho por él.

—N-No tenías por qué hacerlo—dijo ella sin poder contener el torrente de lágrimas—Y menos haber hecho un pacto con un demonio para ayudarme.

—No creías que después de besarme y huir de esa manera te dejaría escapar ¿Verdad?—comento con una media sonrisa.

Ella negó suavemente incrédula mientras reía por lo bajo demasiado conmovida. Entonces sin previo aviso; él la sujeto más firmemente pasando uno de sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y la levantó sin mucho esfuerzo.

Bridgette parpadeo sorprendida mientras se separaba un poco para observarlo.

—Vine a rescatarte, así que eres como mi princesa—dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ella se sonrojo, ese lado coqueto de el jamás lo había visto, y añadiendo de que una de sus manos enguantadas estaba apoyada en su pecho desnudo; daba mucho que decir sobre su presión arterial. Se quedó observando su rostro atractivo y aquellos hipnóticos ojos felinos. Se veía tan distinto, como si algo dentro de él se hubiese liberado al igual que su personalidad un poco más relajada. Ya no tenía ese ceño fruncido, poseía una sonrisa ladina que dejaba ver sus colmillos más alargados.

Quizás fuera la influencia de Plagg que lo hacía cambiar su personalidad, o simplemente lo tenía muy oculto en su interior, estando bajo llave por su difícil vida.

Sea como sea, lo amaba no importarse como se viera.

Bridgette sonrió ampliamente y recostó su cabeza aliviada en su hombro. Sentía que estaba respirando por primera vez.

—¿Lista para volver?—murmuro Felix, sabiendo que ella necesitaba un descanso muy urgente además de atender sus heridas.

Ella solo asintió cerrando los ojos y aspiraba su aroma masculino.

Entonces Felix se concentró nuevamente y en frente de ellos se formó un portal de espesa niebla. Lo cruzo sin dudar aun con la chica firmemente en sus brazos, se negaba a soltarla aunque estuviera a salvo por fin. Habían pasado por mucho y no quería volver a arriesgarse.

No después de saber lo que sentía por ella.

Bridgette aprecio claramente el cambio cuando regresaron nuevamente al mundo humano, como si un terrible peso se hubiera desvanecido de su ser. No supo porque, pero respiro profundamente a pesar que le dolía a horrores esa mera acción, pero valía la pena. Abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse en la habitación del rubio, y a juzgar por la claridad que entraba por la ventana; ya había amanecido. Observo todo aun un poco esceptica. Tenía un diminuto temor de que fuera un bello sueño que se fuera a esfumar cruelmente y dejarla de nuevo con aquellos Akumas que gozaban de su sufrimiento, pero los fuertes brazos de Felix aun la sostenían como si fuera un precioso tesoro.

El cedió un poco sus brazos para que la joven demonio tocara el suelo lentamente con los pies. Ella apenas podía sostenerse, pero no le importaba. Su corazón estaba saltando de alegría y alivio al verse rodeaba por esas paredes tan familiares, y el rico olor de su fragancia solo era una afirmación de que verdaderamente estaba por fin en el mundo humano. Podía llorar y desmayarse de la alegría, porque ya no sentiría más esa angustia latente y asfixiante.

Miro cada detalle de la habitación como si fuera la primera vez que se encontraba allí, había estado tanto tiempo encerrada que esto le parecía irreal. Quizás fueron nada más un par de horas en el mundo demoniaco… pero con los Akumas le pareció toda una eternidad.

Poso sus ojos en la cama, y su cuerpo tembló de anticipación por un merecido descanso, estaba a punto de dejarse caer allí mismo en el suelo. Pero el la mantenía firmemente sujeta de la cintura, dándole su tiempo para que asimilara todo lo que estaba pasando.

Felix no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, sus expresiones de alivio le hacían querer sonreír por siempre. Quería que descansara, pero también era importante que ella sola viera por sus propios ojos que estaba finalmente a salvo. Pero no era fácil, estaba demasiada lastimaba y sumamente pálida. Simplemente quería acunarla entre sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir.

Esos fogosos sentimientos lo quemaban más que nunca, empujándolo para que cayera por fin en el borde del precipicio.

Eran los instintos demoniacos que no podía controlar aun.

Pero... tampoco quería controlarlos.

Bridgette parpadeo con sorpresa cuando sintió un leve toque en su barbilla. Los dedos masculinos tocaban ligeramente su piel para instarla a que girara su rostro. Y cuando lo hizo; ella se encontró con esos ojos tan inusuales. Trago hondo por la intensidad con que la miraba. Su corazón se aceleró casi de inmediato. Ese nuevo aspecto salvaje le sentaba muy bien, y esa vestimenta hacia delirar sus sentidos. Entonces el bajo lentamente la mirada a sus labios y ella no pudo evitar que un sonrojo aflorara en sus pálidas mejillas ante el deseo que surcaba sus pensamientos.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa y ansiosa, el parecía estar devorando cada una de sus facciones, tomándose su tiempo apropósito.

—¿Felix?—murmuro por lo bajo sintiendo que si seguía mirándola de aquella forma; terminaría como un charco viscoso en el suelo.

Aquellas pupilas felinas se dilataron ligeramente al escuchar su nombre, y una sonrisa sensual se formó en los labios masculinos causando estragos en ella. Y antes de que si quiera pudiera reaccionar; levanto aún más su barbilla, bajando al mismo tiempo su rostro para poder besarla por fin.

Ella abrió aún más los ojos con verdadera sorpresa. Sintiendo como la mano de Felix se deslizada desde su barbilla hasta su nuca para enredar los dedos en su cabello, al mismo tiempo que la aprisionaba aún más de la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo bien torneado.

Los pensamientos de Bridgette volaron fuera de su cuerpo cuando los sentimientos parecieron explotar en su interior, haciendo que su pequeña figura temblara, pero decidió no pensar más. Así que se entregó con anhelo al beso, apoyando tímidamente sus manos en su pecho desnudo, mientras el parecía querer beber de la dulzura de sus labios en un baile lento pero apasionado. Sus colmillos rosaban su piel en una caricia que le producía agradables escalofríos . Y no tardó mucho en invadir el interior de su boca con hambre, siendo ambos inexpertos, pero que juntos iban aprendiendo la necesidad del otro.

El paraíso se había abierto ante ambos mientras se exploraban. Embriagados mutuamente del otro.

Pero la necesidad de respirar se hizo prescindible, y él se separó solo a unos escasos centímetros de sus labios con la respiración agitada al igual que ella. Su cálido aliento chocaba con sus propios labios en una sensación agradable. Abrió los ojos, y observo ese tierno rubor en sus mejillas y su boca tentadora más rojiza por ese abrazador beso; hizo que sonriera como todo un depredador hambriento de más. Y sin poderse contener nuevamente, enmarco delicadamente su rostro entre sus manos sorprendiéndola una vez más, y capturo sus labios con amor y deseo desbordando de cada molécula de su cuerpo. Y ella correspondió tímidamente pero con la misma avives, presa del momento.

Felix mordisqueo sus labios levemente antojándoselos perfectos y exquisitos como la más fina droga, o la más jugosas de las frutas.

Cuando se separaron nuevamente; Bridgette tenía las rodillas flojas y su cuerpo temblando al igual que su corazón. Creía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse realmente por la intensidad de aquello.

Él estaba completamente satisfecho de causar ese efecto en ella. Juraba que podía sentir un ligero ronroneo en su pecho.

Se inclinó ligeramente para acercarse a su oídio—Que esto te sirva de lección, quiero que sepas que donde quieras que vayas te perseguiré, y te besare hasta que te quedes sin aliento y no puedas escapar de mi—dijo con la clara tentación de morder su cremoso cuello, marcarla… pero eso sería demasiado.

Esos locos impulsos iban acabar con él.

Pero con esto sería suficiente para dejarle claro una cosa.

Que era suya.

Bridgette parpadeo aturdida con los labios entreabiertos sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba como loco en su pecho por esas palabras dichas con una voz ronca. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando la cola gatuna de él se enrosco en la suya en una gesto intimo que solo las parejas demoniacas hacían. Eso la dejo fuera de base y al borde del desmayo una vez más.

El rubio adoraba las múltiples emociones que pasaban por esos ojos azules, pero el tono oscuro debajo de sus parpados le indica que ella debía descansar urgentemente, pero en cambio se había dejado llevar por esa hambre de saborear sus labios nuevamente.

Abrió la boca para decirle que era hora de que durmiera, pero su oreja izquierda se movió al captar un sonido en el exterior. Su semblante se volvió serio mientras se separaba de ella y se dirigía a la ventana. Bridgette tuvo que apoyar una mano en el respaldar de la silla del escritorio porque temía caer al suelo en cualquier momento por el cansancio y por tantas emociones.

Felix deslizo la ventana y se asomó un poco, frunció los labios en una mueca al ver el auto que se estacionaba en la entrada de la mansión, y de él salía la persona que menos quería ver en aquel momento.

La chica observo como el rubio giro su rostro para mirarla inexpresivo pero con la mandíbula ligeramente tensa, produciéndole un nuevo escalofrió, ya que eso no indicaba nada bueno.

—Es mi padre.

Una mano voló a sus labios para ahogar una exclamación, recordando aquello que el Akuma le había mencionado con tanto desagrado. Sintió verdaderamente pánico porque no tenía la forma de ocultar su forma demoniaca. Ya no le quedaba ni una pizca de energía.

—F-Felix el…—trato de advertirle, pero las ansias y el terror abrazaron sus sentidos. Eran demasiadas emociones por un día para su cuerpo debilitado—El…—volvió a intentar, pero se vio obligada a parpadear cuando la vista comenzó a verse reducida por una oscuridad que poco a poco la tragaba. Una fea sensación se estableció en su estómago, y se inclinó hacia delante cuando un mareo la golpeo con fuerza.

Felix gruño por lo bajo al ver el estado de Bridgette, redujo las distancias en unas pocas zancadas, rodeando su cintura con un brazo mientras tomaba delicadamente su barbilla con la otra en el momento en que ella comenzaba a caer en la inconciencia. Sus ojos se pasaron ansioso por su rostro aún más pálido con preocupación.

—Tu… padre…—susurro la joven segundos antes de que quedara completamente laxa en sus brazos y su cabeza se apoyara en su hombro.

Se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan imprudente, ella no estaba en condiciones para ceder primero a sus impulsos amorosos. Era todo un logro que no se hubiera desmayado antes.

La cargo de nuevo y la condujo hasta la cama, donde la recostó suavemente y la arropo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con ternura. Ella debía de descansar para que sus heridas se sanaran con más facilidad, y cuando estuviera despierta podría curar las más graves.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras la observaba dormir. Poso su vista hacia la ventana preguntándose el raro comportamiento de la joven con la mención de su padre, se había puesto instantáneamente nerviosa, además que era extraño que Gabriel haya vuelto tan pronto de viaje.

Allí había gato encerrado.

Hablando de gatos…

Observo el anillo. La gema roja en la frente del felino estaba parpadeando. Seguramente una indicación de que su transformación se acabaría en breve.

Esos poderes habían sido sorprendentes, escapaban totalmente a su imaginación. El precio que tenía que pagar por ellos no era nada, aunque le disgustaba un poco sinceramente. Pero hubiera hecho todo por salvarla, aun acosté de su propia vida.

Aspiro profundamente y dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones muy despacio. Cerró los ojos relajando su cuerpo y sus sentidos.

Casi al instante sintió como una honda de energía le recorría de la cabeza a los pies para finalmente esfumarse. Dejándolo levemente mareado y algo cansado. Como si ese vibrante instinto se apagara, quedándose en silencio…

Abrió lentamente los ojos para tratar de acostumbrarse nuevamente a sus vagos sentidos, al mismo tiempo que observaba como el Kwami había aterrizado encima de su escritorio claramente exhausto con una pose realmente dramática.

—Uff quede completamente drenado—comento el felino colocando una de sus patas en la frente.

Felix se acercó al pequeño demonio con los brazos cruzados, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza algo pensativo mientras lo observaba. Al decir verdad el no sentía tal grado de agotamiento como el aclamaba, solo cansancio mental por todo lo que tuvo que asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

Plagg se percató de que era observado y le lanzo una mirada malhumorada—¿Qué?

—Solo pienso que es raro que no me sienta tan exhausto como tú después de todo lo que hicimos.

El Kwami resoplo mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas nuevamente—Es normal, tu solo eres un recipiente para canalizar el mayor potencial de mis poderes—dijo de mala gana colocando sus patitas en su estómago rugiente—Esto solo me abre el apetito—levanto un poco la cabeza para mirarlo nuevamente—Y ya sabes cuál es mi parte del trato ¿No?—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Felix hizo una mueca con los labios asqueado mientras asentía.

Cuando ambos se habían fusionado; presintió también los fuertes deseo del Kwami como si fueran suyos… no fue difícil deducir el resto.

—Te salió barato, chico, no te quejes—dijo el felino bastante satisfecho—Tu recataste a tu dama y yo obtendré lo que quiero todas las veces que desee—Giro su carita hacia la cama donde la joven dormía, luego miro a Felix con una ceja arqueada—Y déjame adivinar, la "princesa" te dio tu beso de recompensa, ¿No es así?—dijo en un tono burlón mientras lanzaba besos al aire y pestañeaba exageradamente.

El rubio aparto la mirada con las mejillas algo ruborizadas, ocasionando que el Kwami lanzara una carcajada por lo bajo cubriendo su boca con las patas para sofocar los sonidos al mismo tiempo que rodaba en la superficie del escritorio sumamente divertido.

Felix le lanzo una mirada asesina claramente avergonzado, pero después en sus labios se formó una lenta sonrisa perversa—Eso es como si tú la hubieras besado también ¿No?—comento imitando el mismo tono burlo.

De repente Plagg se paralizo por completo aguándole toda la diversión, y lo miro con pánico mientras que sus bigotes se erizaban—No, no, no—exclamo sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse esa imagen—Gracias a que entro en un letargo cuando estoy fusionado contigo o estaría vomitando por toda la eternidad—dijo el Kwami haciendo un gesto de asco.

Eso solo hizo que la sonrisa del rubio se ampliara un poco más, al decir verdad sería bastante… incomodo que el pequeño demonio sintiera y viera lo que él, agradecía tener su espacio personal dentro de su mente.

Además que el simple hecho de solo imaginar que el Kwami hubiera sentido y saboreado aquellos dulces labios lo hacían encenderse de celos.

Poso sus ojos nuevamente en Bridgette, aún le costaba creer que la hubiera rescatado exitosamente. Lucho contra muchos demonios, pero gracias al increíble poder de Plagg; pudo enfrentarse a ellos con bastante facilidad. Claro que nada de esto pudo lograrlo sin la ayuda del Kwami, si no ahora la chica aun estuviera confinada en su cruel recinto y quizás sin vida. Era un destino que no quería ni imaginarse.

Pero ahora los Akumas ya tenían presentes que podía unirse al Kwami y convertirse en un demonio poderoso, y eso le daba ventaja. Quizás volvieran atacar sedientos de venganza, o puede que no, eran bastante impredecibles.

Pero lo único que importaba en ese momento; es que finalmente ella estaba a salvo, y se encargaría de que no volviera a marcharse de su lado.

Un suave toque en la puerta lo alerto sacándolo de sus pensamientos quedándose paralizado en el proceso.

—¿Felix?

Reconoció al instante la voz de Nathalie y suspiro por lo bajo un poco más relajado. Sabía que la mujer no entraría a menos que él lo permitiera. Y con Bridgette inconsciente de agotamiento en su cama… no sería una buena idea.

Felix le lanzo una mirada de advertencia al Kwami para que no abriera la boca.

—Aquí estoy, Nathalie—respondió con voz neutral, aunque por dentro estaba un poco nervioso de que descubrieran a la chica, ella no podía ocultar su apariencia demoniaca, así que cualquier humano normal con dos dedos de frente podría ver que es un ser sobrenatural.

—Bien, quiero informarte que tu padre quiere verte urgentemente—dijo la mujer.

Él se tensó terriblemente ante el mero pensamiento de ver a su progenitor. La última vez que se vieron no termino demasiado bien, y agregando la carta de su madre no sabía que esperarse sinceramente. Frunció los labios mientras veía como el Kwami estaba también claramente curioso con esa nueva situación.

Quizás tardo demasiado en darle una respuesta, pero se le hacía difícil hacerse la idea de ver a Gabriel justo en ese instante donde su mundo estaba patas arriba.

—Está bien, dame unos minutos—murmuro suavemente queriendo en realidad mandarlo al diablo y ocuparse únicamente de vigilar el sueño de la chica y cuidar de ella.

—Muy bien, te estará esperando en su despacho—comento antes de retirarse.

Felix escucho como sus pasos se fueron alejando por el largo pasillo. No pudo evitar suspirar mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro realmente preocupado. Ver a su padre en el estado que se encontraba no era muy recomendable, podría decirle cualquier cosa y jamás arrepentirse…

Sintió como el Kwami escalaba sobre su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro donde se hecho como un saquito de papa—Vaya esto será interesante si me preguntas.

El rubio lo miro de reojo—Solo espero que nadie la descubra—murmuro frunciendo los labios.

El pequeño demonio chasqueo la lengua—No lo creo, algunos humanos suelen ser bastante tarados—comento restándole importancia—Y dejando eso de lado… aliméntame que me muero de hambre.

Felix volvió a suspirar pesadamente mientras invocaba nuevamente su paciencia.

—Lo único que lamento de todo esto es que tú y yo estemos enlazados por el resto de mi vida—dijo sin emoción, tocando ligeramente el anillo con la yema de sus dedos, un claro recordatorio de su pacto.

Plagg sonrió ampliamente con malicia—Un trato es un trato, chico.

El joven Agreste negó suavemente con resignación antes de encaminarse a la puerta y abrirla ligeramente. Giro su rostro para echarle un último vistazo a la persona más importante para el en ese instante.

Y con determinación, termino de salir para enfrentarse de una vez por todas a su padre.

 **continuara...**

* * *

 **Un capitulo bastante largo y que paso de todo xD Pero... ¿Sera la ultima vez que veremos a nuestro querido Felix transformado? 7u7 Quien sabe :v**

 **Si quieren ver la imagen completa de el versión demoníaca de el; pueden ir a mi pagina de tumblr (Mabami) o la otra pagina de facebook donde subo mis creaciones. Porque cuando suba el próximo capitulo posiblemente quite la imagen para no seguir haciendo spoilers a los demás que recién empiezan a leer la historia xD**

 **En fin, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y como ultimo aviso creo que ahora en vez de ser solo diez capitulos se extenderá a uno o dos mas porque no puedo dejar de escribir :v debería dejar de afirmar cuantos cap tendrá un ffc xD**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima actualización: 19/06/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **Pagina de Facebook con mis ilustraciones: Mabami**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	9. Revelación y Perdón

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia sobrenatural :3 Se que hay muchas preguntas por responder pero creo que serán contestadas de a poco 7u7**

 **Muchas gracias por dejarme sus reviews, los aprecio mucho :'3**

 **¡Espero les guste este capitulo!**

 **Y disculpen por subirlo algo tarde :'v**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo IX**

 **"Revelación y perdón"**

Felix observo a su padre con atención mientras sentía su cuerpo tenso por la espera. Había atendido al llamado de Gabriel casi de inmediato, con la clara duda de por qué de la urgencia de su llamada y de su misterioso regreso tan repentino.

Por suerte ya no tenía a Plagg fastidiando en su hombro con comentarios fuera de lugar. El Kwami se había desviado a la cocina cuando él le dio carta blanca para que se sirviera un trozo de queso con la condición de ser discreto.

A nadie le gustaría ver un pedazo de camembert flotando y desaparecer a simple vista.

Ahora seguía los movimientos de su padre con suspicacia. Presentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, ya que cuando el frió hombre lo saludo como de costumbre; se percató de un tono diferente en su voz normalmente carente de emociones. Se cruzó de brazos a la espera. Había algo raro en él, no era el mismo, y le hacía preguntarse cuál fue el detonante de ese cambio.

Observo como Gabriel se alejo de la ventana mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Parecía cansado a su parecer, como si las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos resaltaran más, dando a relucir su verdadera edad.

Cuando giro a verlo; supo que no era el mismo hombre que había visto por última vez hacia unas semanas.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, Felix—dijo rodeando el escritorio para acercarse al joven que lo observaba con desconfianza con aquella mirada tan parecida a la suya—No espero que esto justifique mi conducta durante todo estos años, pero conseguirás algunas respuesta como yo lo hice—dijo con una ligera mueca en los labios al ofrecerle un pequeño cuaderno.

Felix entorno los ojos al fijarse en la expresión cansada de su padre, como si ya no tuviera más fuerza para mantener la fría fachada. Luego poso su vista en aquel objeto que parecía ser viejo pero estaba en muy buen estado. Lo tomo lentamente con recelo. La tapa era de color azul muy oscuro sin nada más que lo adornara, y sus páginas se veían algo amarillentas.

Cuando lo abrió; la letra seguía viéndose clara y firme.

Entreabrió los labios con sorpresa al reconocer la letra al instante.

—Sera mejor que te sientes, esto puede ser un poco duro—sugirió Gabriel cuando su hijo le lanzo una mirada significativa entre dolor y algo de rencor. Seguramente por la pasada carta que había dejado previamente en su habitación.

Pero el joven decidió tomarle la palabra esta vez, y tomo asiento en el elegante sillón mientras que su padre se recargaba ligeramente del escritorio con los brazos cruzados a la espera.

Se dispuso a leer ignorando ese extraño escalofrió que se aferró a su nuca. Previamente había escrutado la habitación con ojo crítico pero no había encontrado nada inusual. Ningún demonio podía entrar por la protección, y Plagg estaba emburrándose de queso en la cocina, así que dejo eso de lado y simplemente comenzó a leer.

Pero conforme avanzaba, aquellas emociones fueron creciendo cada vez más… El modo en que se expresaba aquella mujer que lo amo con tanta ternura; lo dejaba sin aliento y con una presión muy fuerte en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración. El cariño, el amor de ella aun podía sentirlo, como si fueron impresas en las páginas junto con las palabras…

No podía recordar nada de lo que ella describía. Su enfermedad a tan corta edad, el accidente. No había ni una pizca de esos sucesos en su memoria. Pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Solo podía recordar vagamente desde el momento que la condición de ella comenzó a decaer, pero aun así su madre siempre mantuvo esa cálida sonrisa, y su amor no menguo hasta sus últimos días.

Cuando comenzó acercarse al final; no pudo evitar deslizar la yema de sus dedos en unas pequeñas manchas desperdigadas en la hoja, como si fueran gotas. Seguramente algunas lágrimas derramadas mientras ella escribía.

 _"Te quiero con toda mi alma… y lo que más deseo en este momento, es que cuando mi espíritu haya partido; este sosteniéndote entre mis brazos y sea lo último que vea antes que mis ojos se cierren para siempre…"_

Apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando un nudo se alojó en su garganta.

A pesar que había termino de leer; no podía apartar la vista de aquellas palabras, el deseo de su madre se había cumplido. Ahora podía entender esa sonrisa en sus labios cuando dejo este mundo…

Había intercambiado su vida por la suya.

Sentía su pecho arder al igual que sus ojos, pero aun así se negaba a llorar. Quizás era el orgullo, o también ese ligero presentimiento que a su madre no le hubiera gustado que derramara más lagrimas por ella.

—No tengo ningún tipo de perdón por lo que hice.

La voz de su padre lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad. Alzo la mirada para encontrarlo en la misma posición, pero sus ojos denotaban tristeza y un claro arrepentimiento.

—Quise hacerme creer por años que fui un buen padre al ofrecerte todo de la más fina calidad e ignorar aquel don que también perteneció a tu madre—dijo antes de soltar un suspiro y alejarse del escritorio para acercarse a su hijo que se había puesto lentamente de pie mirándolo con atención—Pero en realidad hice un daño irreparable al estar cegado por el rencor de un motivo mal interpretado. Te suprimí queriendo doblegarte pensando que eso te alejaría de todo aquel con doble intenciones, más específicamente los demonios, pero… si no fuera por ellos tú no estarías aquí ahora—dijo con voz calmada.

Felix frunció ligeramente los labios. Gabriel debió imaginarse por doce largos años que la vida de su esposa fue arrebatada cruelmente por un engaño.

Si el leyó recientemente la antigua carta que dejo su madre; y sintió ese amargo sentimiento por días…

¿Cómo sería estar así por años?

Pensó en Bridgette, y solo de imaginarse estar el resto de su vida sin ella lo dejaba completamente enfermo y con un vacío donde debería estar su corazón.

—Sé que con estas simples palabras no puedo justificar lo que hice todos estos años, o mejor dicho, lo que no hice—continuo Gabriel.

—No comprendo porque me enseñas esto ahora—dijo el desconcertado. Después de lo que paso todo ese tiempo, y sobre todo por las cosas que el mismo causo esa semana por el simple hecho de estar hundido en el dolor y la incertidumbre por culpa de aquella primera carta.

Bridgette había pagado un precio muy caro por eso.

El hombre mayor inspiro suavemente, estando un poco afligido.

Felix apretó los labios al detectar nuevamente aquel brillo de culpabilidad tras aquellas gafas.

—Porque no lo es lo único que tengo que decirte, y espero que ambos me perdonen después de eso.

Tras terminar la oración; dos criaturas salieron de debajo del escritorio con algo de cautela. Felix abrió aún más los ojos con incredulidad al reconocerlos. Eran pequeños demonios y más específicamente Kwamis. Eso explicaba la sensación que había tenido desde que había puesto un pie en el despacho de su padre.

Aunque las criaturas eran distintas entre sí; podía adivinar fácilmente por la proporción de sus cabecitas, patas y demás; que eran de la misma raza que Plagg.

Uno era como una mariposa color lila, y el otro era más parecido a un pavo real con un intenso color azul.

Se quedó completamente helado cuando reconoció la pequeña criatura azul. Era la misma que describía su madre. Duusu lo observaba con sus enormes ojos exóticos, no dejaba de evaluarlo, como si buscara algún parentesco con ella, o como si pudiese recordar cuando era tan solo un infante. En dado caso, ella parecía querer romper en llanto en cualquier comento, aunque se estaba controlando bastante bien.

Ambos se posaron cada uno en el hombro de su padre, dejándolo aún más perplejo.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—pregunto con sospecha estrechando la mirada, tratando por todos los medios de ocultar su voz dolida por toda esta nueva situación.

Estaban pasando muchos acontecimientos tras de otro. Ahora tenía la duda de que si alguna vez volvería a tener un día normal.

La criatura lila abrió la boca para hablar, pero el mayor de los Agreste alzo la mano indicándole que guardara silencio. Posteriormente ambos Kwamis miraron con cierto aire de nerviosismo al hombre.

Gabriel suspiro pesadamente antes de dar media vuelta y sentarse en su escritorio. Se tomó su tiempo para responder mientras colocaba los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazaba sus dedos. Mientras que Felix se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

—Me temo que estaba cegado por la rabia y el dolor. Veía a todos los demonios como seres viles sin corazón que buscan a engañar a personas inocentes desde lo sucedido con tu madre. Cuando aquella chica se empezó a cercar a ti; perdí los cabales…—murmuro observando como Felix se tensaba notoriamente con la mención de la joven demonio—A diferencia de ti, yo no tengo la capacidad de percibirlos, solo puedo verlos cuando ellos quieren. Pero gracias a los años que estuve junto a mi esposa; supe como reconocerlos gracias a ella, como una intuición diría yo—explico brevemente—Y te estarás preguntando porque tengo relación con Nooroo—dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo—Yo lo invoque para que alejara a la demonio de ti.

Al principio Felix se había quedado estático. Sin apartar la vista de su padre sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

¿Él fue el culpable de que Bridgette fuera arrastrada al mundo demoniaco?

Una profunda y peligrosa ira comenzó abrirse paso desde su interior con rapidez—¿Eh escuchado bien?—repuso él acercándose a grandes zancadas al escritorio y posando sus manos en la superficie de la mesa. Se sentía completamente enfermo de que su propio padre haya hecho semejante cosa.

—Cálmate, Felix—dijo tranquilamente Gabriel. En el fondo sentía cierta curiosidad, su hijo nunca perdía los estribos, y ahora parecía una bomba silenciosa a punto de estallar.

El rubio menor negó lentamente mientras su mirada se volvía glacial—No me pidas tal cosa, padre—dijo entre dientes, tratando de contender la ira que sentía pasar espesa por sus venas—No cuando la persona más importante para mi salió realmente herida de todo esto—confeso apretando las manos en puños—No sabes las cosas que tuve que hacer para poder rescatarla—no noto como el hombre arqueaba sutilmente una ceja con interés.

—Felix…

—Me ha protegido más en unos pocos meses que tú en toda mi vida realmente—corto con veneno alzando un poco la voz. Sin importarle que los Kwamis lo miraban algo nerviosos. Notando una rara electricidad en el aire que solo ellos podían percibir. Tampoco le importo que el anillo se comenzara a calentar a niveles casi insoportables…

Queriendo por primera vez descargar su furia contra alguien con sus propias manos.

Garbiel suspiro por lo bajo mientras se apartaba las gafas para frotar sus ojos cansados. Sin percatarse de la electrizante energía que pasaba por el cuarto—Felix, deja de actuar como un maniaco y escúchame.

—¡Casi muere por mí!—exclamo con dolor.

—¡El trato no se cumplió!—dijo con voz severa mirándolo con bastante intensidad.

El joven se callo de pronto y retrocedió levemente desconcertado—¿Qué?

—No hice el pacto porque no es lo que él verdaderamente quería en ese momento, solo estaba cegado, creyendo erróneamente que ese era su deseo más fuerte—intervino Nooroo aun sentado en su hombro.

Felix estrecho la mirada pensativo. Si mal no recordaba, la única forma de que un Kwami concediera tu deseo era que este fuera lo que anhelabas más en este mundo por sobre todo lo demás—¿Cuál fue tu verdadero deseo?—pregunto esta vez con intriga pero aun con algo de recelo. Su ira enfriándose poco a poco para dar paso a la confusión.

Gabriel volvió a colocarle las gafas lentamente mientras apretaba los labios hasta formar una fina línea—Ya deberías saberlo—murmuro en un tono melancólico. Posando sus ojos en aquel pequeño cuaderno que había sido olvidado en el calor de la discusión en sima del escritorio.

El joven Agreste agacho la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos cuando aquel dolor lo volvió a golpear de lleno en el pecho ante el recuerdo de las dulces palabras de su madre.

—Lo lamentamos, Felix, esa parte de la culpa la tenemos nosotros—esta vez hablo la voz tierna de la pequeña Kwami captando la atención del rubio.

Duusu le explico como los Akumas se enteraron de todo y el embrollo que ellos formaron. Y que por esa razón habían decidido avisarle a su padre en primer lugar para entregarle el cuaderno que perteneció a su esposa. Y este a su vez, quiso comentárselo inmediatamente a su hijo, porque al fin de cuentas todos tenían una parte de culpa en todo eso.

Después de escuchar todo con cuidado; Felix finalmente suspiro con suavidad mientras se erguía nuevamente para cruzarse de brazos. Una parte de él se sentía apenado por ceder a la ira de aquella manera tan inusual. Pero ahora cuando se trataba de Bridgette; sus emociones saltaban. Quizás era una parte de la esencia demoniaca que había quedado en el anillo, o simplemente era su lado protector…

Ya al final del relato; ambos Kwamis se disculparon. Duusu se acercó flotando lentamente hacia Felix, y uniendo sus patitas con timidez le hablo suavemente.

—Tu madre iba a escribir una carta para ti también, pero prefirió en ese momento tararear una canción y acunarte entre sus brazos hasta que finalmente te dormiste con tranquilidad—dijo con tristeza—No soportaba la idea de marcharse sin sentirte cerca, eras lo más importante para ella, pequeño rayo de sol—murmuro con dulzura con sus ojitos brillosos por contener las lágrimas. Ella se acercó un poco más y toco ligeramente su frente con su patita en una acaricia que transmitía su pesar por aquella mujer. Luego se retiró junto a Nooroo, dejándole un poco de espacio a padre e hijo, sentándose en el escritorio.

Felix respiro hondo ante aquella pequeña confesión. Realmente su madre había sido única y con un amor enorme y cálido.

Gabriel estaba muy atento a cada reacción de su hijo, o más bien a la falta de ella. La única manera de saber su aflicción era a través de sus ojos… A veces se sentía como si se estuviera mirándo a un espejo.

Solo que él tenía el mismo gran corazón que su madre…

—No pido que me perdones por esto o por todos estos años, hijo—dijo rodeando lentamente el escritorio hasta quedarse de pie en frente de él—Después de meditarlo bien, no tengo ningún tipo de excusa, la perdida de ella y ver aquella carta simplemente destruyo algo en mí, y casi hago que te suceda lo mismo por mi imprudencia…—dijo recordando la ferocidad con que había explotado con la mención de la joven—Solo espero que de ahora en adelante sea un mejor padre para ti, Felix—murmuro extendiendo su mano.

Al principio él lo miro fijamente casi sin parpadear. Jamás pensó tener este tipo de conversación con su padre. Una parte de él quería mandarlo al diablo después de aquellos recuerdos duros de su infancia, porque al perder a su madre también lo había perdido a él, dejándolo en una soledad que no le hacía ningún bien a nadie a esa tierna edad. Pero al mismo tiempo podía entenderlo, aunque eso le serviría en un futuro cuando tuviera la experiencia de la paternidad.

No podría perdonarlo así nada más, pero lo intentaría. Lo haría porque es lo que su madre hubiera querido de ambos.

Ser una verdadera familia.

Con un suspiro resignado estrecho su mano con la suya en un suave apretón. Sin embargo, no se esperó para nada; que el hombre lo jalara hacia el para rodearlo con su brazo libre en un ligero abrazo que lo dejo anonadado.

Se quedaron por unos segundos así, sin moverse. El hombre por fin se rendía y dejaba su fría naturaleza de lado para abrazar al hijo que fue traído al mundo con todo el amor de sus padres—Lo siento de verdad. Estoy seguro que tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, pero eso seguro que ya lo sabes—murmuro antes de apartarse y darle unas pequeñas palmadas en el hombro en forma de afecto.

Felix no estaba seguro como sentirse o cómo reaccionar en ese momento, o si alguna vez se acostumbraría a esta nueva faceta de su padre. Pero después de todo lo que ambos vivieron en estos últimos días; se creía capaz de todo. Y sospechaba que el hombre mayor se sentiría en las mismas condiciones.

Gabriel carraspeo suavemente para recuperar la compostura. Felix iba a decir algo al respecto sobre todo lo que le dijo, pero él rápidamente lo interrumpió, no queriendo indagar más sobre el tema ya que esto le estaba afectando más de lo que quisiera admitir alguna vez.

—¿Qué hiciste para salvarla, Felix?—pregunto suavemente arqueando una ceja al ver como el joven se tensaba ligeramente—Note algo diferente en ti, ese carácter es muy… inusual.

Felix apretó los labios un poco incómodo. Alzo su mano derecha y observo el anillo antes de posar su mirada en aquellos ojos de azul tan intenso—Te la contare en otro momento—dijo preguntándose internamente qué pensaría Gabriel al enterarse que su hijo había hecho un pacto con un demonio de alta categoría y que por lo tanto, estaban unidos de por vida.

El hombre lo miro suspicazmente antes de asentir despacio.

—Felix—llamo suavemente cuando este dio indicios de quererse marcharse—Quiero pedirte un favor.

'

'

Bridgette se movió inquieta cuando algo la zarandeo ligeramente del hombro. Se apartó de aquel contacto que osaba a interrumpir su sueño tan reparador.

Dejo escapar un suspiro satisfecho cuando volvió acurrucarse en ese reconfortante calor entre las sabanas. Estaba en paz consigo misma. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan bien.

Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando algo volvió a mover su hombro con más insistencia. Ella murmuro algo incomprensible arrimándose nuevamente hacia el lado contrario donde "eso" la estaba perturbando. Pero no contó con que las sabanas fueran arrancadas de su cuerpo momentos después. Ella se encogió con un gemido frustrado tanteando la cama en busca de la manta, pero al no hallarla; simplemente utilizo sus alas para cubrirse. Una sonrisa adorno sus labios cuando estas le devolvieron esa calidez que necesitaba para volver a entrar en un sueño profundo.

Escucho vagamente una voz, pero estaba empeñada en no abrir los ojos a pesar que ya estaba media despierta.

Solo quería seguir durmiendo, ¿Era mucho pedir?

—Bridgette…

Uh… esa voz masculina se le hacía tan familiar… Una calidez invadió su corazón haciéndola sentir aún mejor, como si estuviera flotando en una nube. Aspiro profundamente la almohada para que sus fosas nasales se llenaran de aquella colonia que tanto relajaba sus sentidos, casi embriagándola por completo.

Si, definitivamente se iba a quedar allí.

Esta vez escucho un suave suspiro antes de que el colchón se hundiera a su lado por el peso de una persona más, pero sinceramente no le importó. Quien quiera que fuese entendería que quería seguir durmiendo. Era el primer descanso real después de varios días tormentosos, y nada la iba hacer levantarse.

A menos que…

Esa presencia se acercó a un más ella. Sintió sus dedos reposar en su hombro desnudo mientras su cálido aliento le hacía cosquillas en su mejilla hasta llegar cerca de su oreja.

—Bridgette, despierta.

Un lento estremecimiento barrió su pequeño cuerpo ante esa voz levemente enronquecida y que hizo que su corazón saltara al reconocerla al instante. Abrió lentamente los ojos y giro despacio su rostro hacia él. Al principio tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación, pero sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente cuando vio al dueño de sus sentimientos tan cerca de ella. No pudo evitar contener el aliento preguntándose si estaba dormida, y por lo tanto, se encontraba en un sueño. Felix la miraba fijamente con esos orbes de azul y gris tan único. Su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo como si acabara de tomar una ducha. Llevaba puesto una camisa de manga larga y de cuello alto de color azul oscuro, que hacía resalta su piel blanca y su atractivo rostro.

Pero lo que en realidad hacia su corazón temblar era que se encontraba tan cerca de ella, que podía oler claramente su piel fresca, limpia y con ese ligero toque a jabón.

Parpadeo confusa aun media adormilada.

—¿Felix?—murmuro con voz pastosa, girando su cuerpo del todo aun sin romper el contacto de sus ojos.

El simplemente se quedó en silencio. Sus dedos que aun permanecían en su hombro la quemaban por el intenso calor que emanaban de ellos. Incendiando así sus terminaciones nerviosas y provocando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo… porque irremediablemente empezó a recordar ese fogoso beso que compartieron justo antes que se desmayara del cansancio. Y al parecer Felix estaba pensando en lo mismo, porque su mirada se posó lentamente en sus labios y ella contuvo la respiración sintiendo el fuego correr por sus venas.

Bajo muy despacio los parpados cuando percibió como él se inclinaba un poco más, acercando peligrosamente su boca a la suya. Sintió su cuerpo temblar de la anticipación, y los nervios apoderarse de su acelerado corazón, pero no iba a negar que deseaba probar nuevamente sus besos.

Su cálido aliento choco suavemente con su sensible piel. Sintió primero un ligero rose, lo suficiente para que sus sentidos saltaran. El joven Agreste estaba explorando a su tiempo. Pero ella subió tímidamente una de sus manos enguantadas al cuello masculino para así aferrarse y atraerlo más para que por fin pudiera probar nuevamente sus labios para satisfacer esa hambre demoniaca que tenía.

No podía evitarlo. El instinto de estar con el amor de su vida; la impulsaban hacer solo aquellas cosas que haría con su pareja de por vida.

—Por el amor a todos los Kwamis, bésense ya.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron de golpe ante esa vocecilla que los pillo completamente desprevenidos. Bridgette se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos sintiendo sus ojeras arder por la vergüenza. Mientras que Felix se irguió en su asiento fulminando al pequeño demonio que flotaba justo en frente de la cama con un casi un imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas.

Plagg chasqueo la lengua—Humanos, nunca los comprenderé—bufo dándole un nuevo mordisco a su queso.

El rubio suspiro tratando de invocar un poco de paciencia al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie—No te soporto—gruño por lo bajo.

El felino se encogió de hombros totalmente despreocupado—Igual recuerda lo que pidió papa Gabriel.

Con esas últimas palabras, Bridgette alejo las manos de su rostro para parpadear levemente y mirarlo a ambos. Súbitamente recordó lo que aquel malvado Akuma le había mencionado en su prisión. Su corazón latió desbocado ansioso mientras se incorporaba lentamente en sus codos.

—¿T-Tu padre?—pregunto preocupada.

Felix asintió mientras la observaba, extendiendo una de sus manos—Sé que debes descansar, pero también tienes que alimentarte y lavar esas heridas.

La joven de ojos azules acepto tímidamente su ayuda. Tratando desesperadamente de olvidar que estuvieron a punto de besarse nuevamente. Era cierto que aún se sentía mortalmente exhausta y adolorida, pero por lo menos ese ligero descanso y ya no estar en el mundo demoniaco; ayudaba muy bien a la sanación de su organismo.

—Pero primero, mi padre quiere verte—agrego sintiendo como su delicada mano se tensaba.

—¿Q-Qué?—balbuceo ella con la boca abierta de la impresión, quedando sentada en la cama aun con su mano siendo sostenida por él. La expresión de Felix seguía siendo tranquila y casi sin dejar a relucir ninguna emoción, justo como lo recordaba—Tu padre, el…—se mordió el labio inferior presa de los nervios, ¿Como le decía que sospechaba de el sin que la tachara de loca?

Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse, y lo miro con determinación—Cuando los Akumas me apresaron… uno de ellos menciono a tu padre…—murmuro preocupada, inconscientemente sus dedos comenzaron a temblar.

El asintió lentamente—Soy consciente de ello, eh hablado con el—dijo sosteniendo mejor el agarre y tirando de ella para que se pusiera finalmente de pie justo en frente de sí. No pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al verla hecha un manojo de nervios. Hasta le provocaba besarla para calmarla y que pensara nada más en sus labios. Pero carraspeo suavemente la garganta al darse cuenta que el rumbo de sus pensamientos estaba yendo un terreno bastante peligroso—No te preocupes, todo está bien—dijo sin intensiones de soltarla.

—Pero…

Plagg se acercó flotando hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que resoplaba—Oh chica, ¿Realmente crees que después que haya ido directo a una jauría de Akumas para rescatarte, te pondría en peligro?—pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

—No, pero…—murmuro indecisa aun nerviosa. Jamás había conocido al famoso Gabriel Agreste en persona, sabía que era un hombre tenaz y con un carácter digno de un glacial, y eso porque lo había visto en revistas y en algunas entrevistas por televisión. Presentarse ante él en persona la ponía con los nervios a flor de piel y sobre todo si sabía lo que ella era.

—Bridgette—llamo suavemente Felix para que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos—Confía en mi—dijo dándole un suave apretón de su mano.

Ella vio la plena confianza brillando en esos ojos claros. Y en contra de su buen juicio y tragando hondo; no le quedo de otra que asentir—Está bien, pero no puedo presentarme a tu padre en estas condiciones—dijo mirándose a sí misma, su vestido estaba completamente arruinado y su cabello parecía algo más salvaje cayendo suelto por los hombros hasta la espalda.

El la soltó lentamente mientras retrocedía un paso y la observaba de arriba abajo evaluándola. Luego llevo sus dedos a la barbilla pensativo—Hmm, la verdad es que si, estas hecha un completo desastre, parece como si hubieras luchado con un cepillo y perdido miserablemente—dijo francamente conteniendo las ganas de reír ante la mirada incrédula que le lanzo la chica—¿Qué opinas tú, Plagg?

El Kwami se había atragantado con el trozo de queso para después reír a carcajada por la osadía del muchacho—Opino igual—dijo tapando su boca con las patas para intentar parar la risa descarada.

Bridgette enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y le lanzo una mirada amenazante al joven—¡F-Felix!—balbuceo apenada. No había esperado que el fuera totalmente franco. Había querido que por lo menos le diera un cumplido o que su estado no era tan lamentable.

El la observo con una media sonrisa—Es la verdad "princesa".

Bien, ahora sentía la cara arder con ese apelativo a pesar que lo dijo en un ligero tono sarcástico para hacerla abochornarse más. Pero no podía evitar que su mente jugara con ella recordándole las muestras de afecto que le había dedicado anteriormente.

No habían hablado de sentimientos.

Y si era sincera consigo misma le daba pavor ese hecho, pero muy en el fondo se permitía soñar un poco.

Además que veía intrigada ese nuevo aspecto en el que jamás dio conocer, ¿Quizás gracias al Kwami una parte de su personalidad escondida había florecido?

Aparto la mirada avergonzada al mismo tiempo que hacia un puchero—Bien, pues este "desastre" no puede ver a tu padre así.

El rubio se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras volvía a semblante inexpresivo—Digamos que él está muy impaciente por hablar contigo.

Bridgette trago hondo. Eso definitivamente no le hacía sentir mejor.

Ella suspiro pesadamente resignada. No le quedo de otra que emplear un poco de su energía para volver a su forma más humana, por lo menos así su vestimenta volvía hacer la típica con los shorts cortos, camiseta blanca y la chaqueta negra. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por su cabello, los cortes desperdigados por su piel visible, o por la venda en su brazo algo ensangrentada.

Felix tenso ligeramente la mandíbula al ver como cambiaba nuevamente su apariencia. Su estado seguía siendo algo preocupante y le daba ganas de encerrarla en la habitación por temor que algo más pudiera dañarla. Se veía sumamente frágil y aun cansada. Estuvo muy tentado decirle a su padre que esperara para ocuparse de ella primero, pero desgraciadamente Gabriel se lo había pedido como una súplica silenciosa, y viniendo de él era sumamente extraño y demostraba lo mucho que le perturbaba la situación, y no podía culparlo.

Bridgette subió la mirada y le sonrió levemente—Bien, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora—dijo mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

El joven asintió mientras le indicaba para que salieran de la habitación y terminar con todo eso lo más pronto posible. Y cuando Bridgette paso por su lado, el coloco suavemente su mano en la parte baja de su espalda para guiarla.

Se inclinó levemente para susurrarle al oído—A mí siempre me gustara como te veas, desastre andante o no.

La chica entrevió los labios sorprendida mientras su mirada se disparaba a su rostro masculino, pero Felix tenía sus ojos puestos enfrente mientras abría la puerta, y su expresión seguía siendo serena.

Sintió un sonrojo apoderarse de sus mejillas mientras tragaba hondo nuevamente.

—Espérenme, yo no me pierdo esto por nada—dijo el Kwami volando hasta el hombro del chico después de terminar de degustar su queso.

Felix frunció los labios al ver de reojo a la criatura negra—No sé para qué vienes.

Bridgette se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante para observar al felino—¿No has visto a su padre?—pregunto ligeramente sorprendida. Pensando que quizás el Kwami pudiera haberle hecho un vistazo al hombre y tal vez ver si sus intenciones eran buenas. No es que desconfiara de Felix, pero después de todo lo que paso estaba muy dispuesta de protegerlo hasta de su propio padre si fuera necesario.

El felino bostezo perezosamente—No, estaba muy ocupado, chica.

El rubio rodó los ojos exasperado—Si, muy ocupado tragado queso—dijo algo malhumorado.

La chica no pudo evitar llevar disimuladamente su mano a los labios para ahogar una pequeña risa que quería brotar de su garganta. Obviamente el joven Agreste no toleraba muy bien la presencia de Plagg, pero aun así podía percibir un vínculo extraño entre los dos. Y eso le hizo pensar en que fue lo que intercambio Felix para cumplir el pacto. La sonrisa murió rápidamente sintiendo su corazón encogerse. No le había preguntado eso y le preocupaba que él hubiera sacrificado o accedido algo de suma importancia al Kwami solo por el simple hecho de ayudarla a salvar su vida.

Definitivamente le preguntaría más tarde, aunque no estaba segura si quería saber la respuesta.

En silencio; avanzaron por los pasillos. Bridgette observaba curiosa los cuadros y la decoración costosa y elegante, pero aun así el ambiente era frió y solitario. Y mientras más se acercaba a su objetivo; esa sensación se acentuaba, sintiéndose cada vez más tensa al pensar que vería al padre del muchacho. Si no fuera por la cálida mano de Felix que permaneció en la parte baja de su espalda; hubiera dado media vuelta y se hubiese encerrado en la habitación como toda una cobarde.

Después de todo lo que pasaron, sinceramente quería estar un tiempo a solas en paz y tranquilidad. Nada que pudiera perturbarla.

Y estar enfrente de un imponente hombre no le ayudaba a sus nervios ya exhaustos.

Casi se tropieza con sus propios pies cuando vio que uno de los relojes de la pared indicaba que faltaba muy poco para que marcara las seis de la tarde. Felix la observo silenciosamente preocupado sosteniéndola de la cintura preguntando si estaba bien, y ella avergonzada asintió algo distraída. Dándose cuenta que había dormido por lo menos como diez horas seguidas. Estaba sumamente apenada y él la había dejado dormir tranquilamente hasta ese momento. Y aun así podía tranquilamente echarse una siesta por un día entero más. Necesitaba reponer todas esas energías que el mundo demoniaco le había arrebatado.

Por otro lado Felix la observaba de reojo al mismo tiempo que fruncía los labios. Quería que todo esto terminara pronto para ella. Se le veía sin fuerzas a pesar que había dormido varias horas, pero debía recordar que ella no se había alimentado correctamente. Era toda una proeza que no se hubiera desmayado de nuevo.

Solo esperaba que su padre no tardara demasiado, o el mismo la sacaría a rastras para que se ocupara mejor de su salud.

Grabiel no pudo escoger peor momento para querer hablar con ella con urgencia.

Cuando llegaron finalmente en frente de la puerta que daba al despacho; Bridgette procuro que los nervios no se la comieran viva. Pero aun así alzo la barbilla poco dispuesta a dejarse intimidar por alguien.

No noto como el rubio la miraba con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios al ver su clara determinación.

—Todo saldrá bien—le dijo antes de abrir lentamente la puerta y dejar que ella entrara primero.

Bridgette entrelazo sus dedos en su regazo para tratar de ocultar el temblor que parecía dominarla. Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre con un porte imponente y recto que estaba de pie al lado de su escritorio. El permanecía con sus manos en la espalda mientras la miraba con bastante intensidad. Su cabello rubio pálido estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Tenía facciones algo rudas pero que le daban un aire de severidad bastante notoria, y sus ojos tan azules que juraba que podía ver a través de ella.

Trago hondo. Con que este era el famoso diseñador Gabriel Agreste y el padre del chico que estaba bobamente enamorada.

Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior cuando sintió un leve escalofrió escalar por su columna. Pero se vio obligada a ignorar aquella misteriosa sensación. Tenía que enfocarse para hablar y que sus palabras no fueran un torrente de cosas incomprensibles.

—B-Buenas tardes, señor Agreste.

Se obligó a no apartar la mirada a pesar que su parte demoniaca sentía una intensa curiosidad, pero otra parte de ella quería esconderse tras del joven. Felix permaneció detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados, pero tan cerca que podía sentir que le brindaba su apoyo, y eso la relajo un poco.

—Un gusto conocerla por fin, jovencita—murmuro el hombre acercándose lentamente con elegancia—¿Cuál es su nombre?

Ella rezo para que no le temblara más la voz—Bridgette, Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, señor Agreste.

El asintió lentamente mientras daba un rápido vistazo con sus calculadores ojos. Algo que la puso aún más ansiosa—Puedes mostrarme tu verdadera forma, no voy a salir espantado—dijo con voz neutra.

Bridgette abrió aún más los ojos con verdadera sorpresa mientras giraba su rostro hacia Felix. Este simplemente se encogió de hombros para luego asentir, indicándole que no había ningún problema si lo hacía. Ella se mordió el labio inferior indecisa, pero confiaba ciegamente en él, así que volvió su atención al hombre. Y con un lento suspiro dejo verse como realmente era.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y tuvo que apartar esta vez la mirada, porque ahora su aspecto aparte de inusual; debía ser deplorable. Sus alas se plegaron nerviosamente más a su espalda mientras sentía su corazón retumbando como loco en su pecho.

Definitivamente no se había esperado nada de esto cuando el importante hombre solicito hablar con ella.

Casi se sobresalta del susto cuando sintió como la mano de Gabriel se posó en su hombro. Ella alzo la mirada entre sorprendida y confusa. Y vio en aquellos ojos la comprensión y el arrepentimiento que no pudo entender.

—No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que hubieras estado con mi hijo cuando yo obviamente preferí encerrarme en mi mismo y en los recuerdos—comenzó a decir mientras retiraba lentamente su mano.

Bridgette parpadeo aun sin comprender. Todo esto la parecía sumamente desconcertante, él ya sabía que era una demonio, pero no poseía el mismo don que Felix.

—Creo que él tiene mucho que explicarte al respecto—dijo observando ahora a su hijo que volvió asentir captando sus palabras—Pero te mande a llamar porque quiero pedirte mis más sinceras disculpas—el evito sonreír cuando ella ladeo la cabeza confundida—Si no fuera por ti, Felix no estaría aquí de pie; tan vivo como se puede estar. Casi cometo un grave error al juzgar mal a los demonios, sin embargo, espero tener una nueva oportunidad, porque me has demostrado que tienes mejores sentimientos que muchos humanos.

La joven demonio no sabía que decir al respecto, aún seguía sumamente confundida intentando enlazar lo que le estaba diciendo con lo que le dijo aquel Akuma. Pero en el momento en que iba abrir la boca para decir algo más; vio incrédula como dos pequeños cuerpecitos se asomaban de cada hombro del señor Agreste.

Boqueo sorprendida al reconocerlos como Kwami casi al instante.

Ambas criaturas la miraron entre tímidas y sonrientes.

En ese momento comprendió que ellos eran los responsable de que sintiera ese familiar escalofrió en su ser.

¿Que estaba pasando?

Pero antes que pudiera decir nada; Plagg salió disparado del hombro de Felix hasta posicionarse entre Bridgette y el padre del chico.

Él se dejó ver, colocando sus patas en las caderas y con su ceño fruncido—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?—dijo señalando a ambos Kwamis.

Gabriel arqueo una ceja al ver a la diminuta criatura parecida a gato aparecer ante si como por arte de magia. Luego le lanzo una mirada interrogante a su hijo.

Felix simplemente frunció los labios—Mi Kwami personal por así decirlo—explico brevemente.

Plagg giro su cabeza hacia su nuevo portador—¿Cómo que Kwami personal?—pregunto ofendido.

El rubio se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa sarcástica y burlona en sus labios.

Plagg chasqueo la lengua molesto antes de dirigirse a la criatura color lila—¿Ahora me pueden decir que hacen ustedes aquí, Nooroo?

—Deberíamos preguntar lo mismo, Plagg—comento Duusu genuinamente sorprendida.

—Pensé que tú y Tikki no podrían estar con ella por culpa de la prohibición—repuso Nooroo ladeando su cabecita.

—Tikki no puede, yo solamente soy como un conocido de esta chica así que no influye en mí—dijo casualmente.

Tanto Nooroo como Duusu se miraron asombrados antes de levitar para acercarse más a su compañero Kwami y hablar entre ellos. Ya que Plagg era raro verlo porque siempre estaba por su cuenta o se la pasaba con su otra mitad, que era la dulce mariquita. Aprovecharon la oportunidad de aproximarse a Felix para saciar un poco su curiosidad a pesar que este los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

Mientras que Bridgette aún permanecía estática en su sitio, sintiendo como sus pensamientos eran todo un embrollo. Tenían muchas más preguntas que respuestas, y parecía que fuera la única que todo esto no le parecía natural.

—Señorita.

Ella parpadeo ante la voz de Gabriel. Este le hizo ligeras señas para que se apartaran solo un poco de los demás para hablarle en privado aprovechando que Felix estaba ocupado con los Kwamis.

—Tiene mi mayor apoyo señorita Dupain-Cheng, si necesita la más mínima cosa no dude en acudir a mí. Mi esposa y yo le debemos todo.

—Oh…—Al principio no sabía que decir. Y no supo porque, pero ese hombre parecía tener casi la misma fachada fría que su hijo, pero en su interior demostraba ser alguien considerado aunque severo. Quizás algo le dio muy buenos motivos para cambiar tan rápido—Yo ehm… g-gracias, pero no hay de que, haría lo que fuera por él—murmuro sin darse cuenta que posaba sus ojos en Felix con una ligera sonrisa adornando sus labios. Casi se ríe en voz alta cuando vio al rubio frotarse las cienes con los dedos claramente irritado al verse rodeado por esas criaturas. Duusu permanecía sobre su cabello con lagrimones en los ojos mientras murmuraba algo de su madre estando toda sentimental acariciando sus hebras doradas. Mientras que Plagg se jactaba de las hazañas que hizo con su anillo y su increíble poder. Y finalmente Nooroo prestaba atención mientras adoraba su valentía.

Era una escena muy graciosa y digna de fotografiar en su opinión.

—Por eso no me interpondré entre los dos.

Ella borro su sonrisa para volver a mirar al hombre curiosa—¿Disculpe?

Los ojos azules de Gabriel brillaron con astucia—Nooroo me menciono que los demonios solo se enamoran una vez en la vida, y estoy consciente de que mi hijo te tiene gran aprecio y afecto.

Bridgette se sonrojo y subió sus manos nerviosa—Espere, n-no creo que él…

—¿Cree que no lo eh notado?—interrumpió arqueando una cejas y acomodando las gafas en el puente de su nariz—La ferocidad con que te protege me recuerda mucho en mi época en que mi esposa estaba con vida—dijo con un leve deje de tristeza a su alrededor que ocasiono que a la chica se le apretujara el corazón—Déjame decirle una cosa; los Agreste somos serenos y casi nunca cedemos a las vagas emociones, pero cuando conseguimos a la mujer ideal… pues digamos que siempre conseguimos lo que nos proponemos—dijo con una diminuta media sonrisa—Él está enamorado de ti, solo dale tiempo. Solemos ser bastante tercos y orgullosos en ese ámbito.

Bridgette apretó los labios con fuerza intentando que su rostro no se derritiera ante el calor que sentía en las mejillas. Prácticamente le estaba insinuando que apoyaba su unión, esto era un sueño en vida. Todo sería perfecto si Felix se dejara querer, pero era algo que aun la mantenía confusa.

¿Realmente él la amaba?

Bueno, había ido hasta el mismo mundo demoniaco para recatarla, y la había besado de tal forma que sus rodillas aun temblaban. Pero sus traicioneros pensamientos aun lo ponía en duda. Ellos no habían hablado nada al respecto, y no iba a presionar.

De repente sintió como un mechón de su cabello era tirado levemente. Observo a su izquierda a la hermosa Kwami que la mirada con esos ojos tan exóticos.

—Creo que conseguimos una forma de ayudarte—dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Bridgette parpadeo—¿Ayudarme?—murmuro confusa.

Los otros dos Kwamis se acercaron a ella. Felix también se había aproximado intrigado queriendo escuchar la versión completa, porque en algún momento los tres pequeños demonios comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos gracias a una sugerencia de Nooroo.

También debía admitir que sentía una inapta curiosidad por saber que le había dicho su padre a la chica que se hubiera sonrojado tan furiosamente.

Una parte de él se había revuelto de celos.

Debía aprender a dominar aquellas emociones.

—Quizás podemos hacer algo con esa prohibición—dijo Plagg cruzados de patas.

Nooroo asintió suavemente—Así es, lo que te sucedió fue algo totalmente injusto y producto por el vil engaño de los Akumas... pero primero debemos hallar a Pollen, Wayzz y a Trixx para ver qué opinan sobre esto.

—Básicamente debemos reunirnos como los viejos tiempo—colaboro la Kwami azul con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

Plagg bufo por lo bajo con una gatuna sonrisa—Será entretenido, tengo tiempo que no me meto con Wayzz.

La joven de ojos azules los observo a los tres con asombro—¿D-De verdad? ¿Podre ver a mis padres y a Tikki?—pregunto esperanzada.

—Aun no estamos claros en eso, pero suponemos que uniendo nuestro poder e ingenio algo conseguiremos hacer… bueno en tal caso si damos rápidamente el lugar donde están los otros—hablo Nooroo un poco inseguro.

—Mi galletita los ayudara, tiene la ventaja de poder comunicarse mejor con todos al igual que yo—dijo con un alto ego.

Tanto Felix como Bridgette observaron a los Kwamis confusos sin saber a qué se referían con eso.

—Bien entonces vamos—dijo contenta Duusu.

—Adelántense ustedes yo tengo algunas cosas que comer—dijo muy sonriente pensando en su camembert.

Nooroo y Duusu asintieron, y se despidieron brevemente de los humanos antes de crear un pequeño portal hacia el mundo demoniaco y desaparecer por él.

Gabriel arqueo una ceja ante tan interesante conversación. Si hace unos años, alguien, (Aunque estuviera en su círculo de confianza) le hubiera insinuado que estaría en una habitación con una chica demonio y otros tres más pequeños; lo hubiera mandado a despedir al instante

—Ve a llevar a la señorita a un merecido baño relajante, Felix—sugirió el viendo como la chica aun no salía de su estupor ante las palabras alentadoras de los Kwamis—La espero para la hora de la cena, mi hijo sabe a qué hora debe asistir—agrego caminado nuevamente hacia su escritorio.

—¿Eh?—Bridgette parpadeo perpleja, luego se sonrojo ligeramente—Oh no, yo no podría…

—No acepto un no como respuesta, jovencita—corto secamente observándola sobre su hombro.

Ella trago hondo y no le quedo de otra más que asentir algo temerosa.

¿Ahora en que se había metido?

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Vaya, vaya, vaya... el amor se siente y se ve 7u7 ¡Hay que darle un coscorrón a Felix para que se confiese de una vez por todas! xD**

 **Ya vemos que Gabriel quiere enmendar las cosas, y nunca es tarde para hacerlo :'3**

 **Pero ahora... ¿Como le hará Bridgette? ¿Sobrevivirá a la cena y ese conflicto de amor entre ellos?**

 **Ya veremos... 7u7**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima actualización: 24/06/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **Pagina de Facebook con mis ilustraciones: Mabami**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	10. Celos

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Como están todos? ¿Preparados para este capitulo con un poquito mas de rikura? 7u7 ocno xD jeje**

 **Quería agradecerles por todos sus reviews :'3**

 **Aquí el que no pude contestar: _-Sou:_ Se que no hay tanta zukulencia como se esperaba por ser algo sobre demonios y eso, pero aquí hay un trocito y quizás venga un poco mas(?) Aunque les aseguro que no va a ver Catacharm en este fanfic xD**

 **¡Espero que les guste este capitulo!**

 **Declaimer:** **  
**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo X**

 _ **"Celos"**_

Y antes de que se diera cuenta Felix la saco del despacho junto con un Plagg que había vuelto a reposar en su hombro. El rubio estaba sonriendo par sí mismo, había sospechado que su padre no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. El arrepentimiento puede hacer estragos con la conciencia, y presentía que le agarraría cariño fácilmente a la joven demonio por todo lo que ha ayudado a la familia Agreste.

En cambio Bridgette aún no sabía que decir al respecto, daba mucho que decir que la ponía nerviosa cenar con ambos Agreste. Sus modales no eran impecables, además que su vestimenta estaba prácticamente arruinada y faltaría unos días para arreglarla, y la ropa que llevaba con su apariencia humana no era digna para la ocasión.

No estaba a la altura de ellos ni mucho menos.

Aun así el rubio no permitió que objetara nada, simplemente regresaron a su habitación donde la condujo a la puerta que daba al baño. Mientras que el Kwami se dirigía al escritorio del chico donde quedaba una pequeña ración de queso.

—Tomate todo el tiempo quieras. Adentro encontraras todo lo que necesites—murmuro con voz suave y su semblante seguía siendo serio.

Ella parpadeo aun sonrojada, abrumada por toda esa atención—Vale, g-gracias—dijo aun nerviosa y entrando al gran y espacio cuarto de baño mientras que Felix se encargaba de cerrar la puerta.

Casi se le cae la quijada al piso al ver tal lugar, nada comparado con el pequeñito baño de su apartamento. Observo todo un poco cohibida. Las paredes eran relucientes con las cerámicas más finas. Había varias tollas blancas y limpias lista para secarla colocadas perfectamente en una pequeña mesita de varios cajones color gris. Pero lo que llamo realmente su atención, fue un pequeño bulto de ropa que estaba también muy bien doblada aun lado de las toallas y los productos para la higiene personal.

La fina tela la atrajo como un imán para que tocara su suavidad. Sus dedos sintieron tal delicia que parecía al más fino algodón de un bello color azul pálido.

Ahora más curiosa se atrevió a tomarla y extenderla en frente de sí. Se quedó sin respiración cuando descubrió que se trataba de un bonito vestido de tirantes, que era de escote de corazón y con una caída suelta y con ligeras aberturas a los lados. A la altura de la cadera se veía una cinta echa con la misma tela y que terminaba en una bonita flor a un costado. Se veía sencillo pero se notaba que era de lo más costoso.

Hasta se le seco la boca de la impresión.

—Es un presente de mi padre de su colección de ropa. Él ha escogido el modelo personalmente, así que no acepta devoluciones.

La voz de Felix a través de la puerta casi le hace soltar el vestido del susto, ya que había estado demasiado concentrada admirando tal belleza.

—Pero yo no puedo aceptar esto…—gimió consternada mordiendo su labio y observando la puerta.

Escucho un leve bufido de parte del rubio antes de que el volviera hablar—Solo acéptalo, Bridgette, o mandara a Nathalie para que ella misma te lo ponga.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con más insistencia e indecisa. No quería aceptar un regalo tan costoso solo por el simple hecho de que el hombre estuviera sumamente arrepentido. No quería aprovecharse de él y mucho menos, pero tampoco deseaba importunarlos más mandando a su asistente personal para ocuparse de ella.

Así que con profundo suspiro de resignación, murmuro que se lo pondría. Entonces escucho los pasos de Felix alejarse, dándole más privacidad.

Dejo el vestido a un lado. Pensó en distraer un poco esos pensamientos nerviosos, de como el agua caliente sería perfecta para relajar sus músculos, mientras se desvestía lentamente aun con su cuerpo adolorido.

Ahora solo esperaba que la cena no fuera un desastre total de su parte.

Por otro lado el joven Agreste se quedó por un momento de pie a solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia de la puerta que lo separa de la chica. Observaba el suelo, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo más estaría así… no podía simplemente ignorar la atracción física y emocional tan fuerte que sentía por ella. Era como si en cualquier momento sucumbiría al deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos y devorar aquella boca que lo venía tentando sensualmente desde que la probó por primera vez. Apretó los puños con frustración, no sabía cómo decirle que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, simplemente no le salían las palabras. Seguía repitiéndose a sí mismo que solo quería buscar el momento perfecto.

Aun ella estaba débil y frágil por todo lo que paso.

Pero eso solo era un recordatorio constante que si no se daba prisa; otro suceso llegaría y la perdería, y esta vez quizás para siempre.

Paso su mano por el rostro pensando que era un tonto.

¿Por qué le era tan difícil confesarse?

A veces odiaba ser así de inexpresivo.

Plagg observo al humano con una ceja arqueada mientras degustaba su camembert. No podía creer que el muy tonto fuera tan transparente cuando se trataba de emociones. No sabía por qué simplemente no se acercaba a la chica y le soltaba la bomba que la quería y todas esas bobadas sentimentales de parejas, pero no, él prefería callarse hasta quien sabe cuándo y prolongar la espera de ambos a pesar que sufrían por tener ese muro invisible que los separaba.

Simplemente por no decir nada.

Era tan absurdo a su punto de vista.

Si Tikki estuviera allí, opinaría también que el muchacho necesitaría un buen empujón para que diera el siguiente paso después de que pasaron por tanto. Pero lamentablemente su galletita no estaba allí para echar una mano a la chica con su sutileza y amabilidad.

Pero en cambio, él haría las cosas a su manera.

Una lenta sonrisa maliciosa adorno su gatuno rostro al ocurrirsele una brillante idea. Y que por lo tanto, también podría producirle algo de diversión antes de marcharse al mundo demoniaco a encontrarse con los demás Kwamis.

Quizás un poco de celos en esta ecuación podría funcionar.

O tal vez haría todo más difícil.

—Vaya, quien diría que todo se resolvería tan pronto ¿No?—hablo casualmente sin mirar al humano.

Felix alzo la mirada hacia él algo aturdido, como si hubiese olvidado que estaba en la habitación.

—Hay probabilidades de que la chica vuelva a ver a su familia y amigos, ¿No estas feliz por ella, muchacho?—pregunto observándolo con una sonrisa.

El rubio suspiro por lo bajo—Supongo que si—murmuro frunciendo los labios, y sin ánimos aparentes. Aun en conflicto consigo mismo. Fue a tomar asiento en la silla de su escritorio, sin darse cuenta que seguramente su aspecto era el de un joven que aún estaba en desdicha pura en vez de estar contento por ella.

Pero es que ese amargo sentimiento aún estaba allí, y era demasiado frustrante.

¿Cómo le hizo Gabriel para confesarse a su madre?

Las demás personas hacían ver esto mucho más fácil.

—Ella estará ansiosa de ver algunos amigos allá en el mundo demoniaco, sobre todo a él—continuo el felino ignorando el estado lamentable del joven Agreste.

Eso capto la inmediata atención de Felix, que alzo la mirada hacia el en confusión—¿Él?—dijo entornando los ojos.

Plagg sonrió para sus adentros a pesar que su expresión seguía siendo tranquila—Si, el pobre debe estar sumamente preocupado por Bridgette—dijo en un tono falso de tristeza.

—¿De quién rayos me estás hablando?—repuso el rubio frunciendo los labios.

La criatura estaba sumamente complacida por el rumbo que estaba tomando las cosas, el chico era demasiado fácil de hacer enojar—Pues hablo de un joven demonio ¿De quién más?—respondió sin paciencia llevándose un pedazo de queso a la boca.

—¿Un joven demonio?—pregunto confuso—¿Está relacionado con Bridgette?—murmuro estrechando la mirada peligrosamente.

—Oh vaya que sí, es de su misma edad. Su nombre es Claude—dijo sonriendo maliciosamente para sí mismo—Él siempre fue muy atento, y ella le tiene muchísimo aprecio—casi suelta una carcajada al ver como Felix se había puesto lentamente de pie apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Era demasiado predecible, se dejaba manejar por los celos con mucha rapidez.

—¿Claude?—cada silaba la pronuncio con veneno.

—Un chico con un atractivo natural, piel blanca, cabello castaño, y unos ojos tan azules que trae a las chicas locas—dijo sonriente pestañeando coqueto—Quien sabe, tal vez él pueda hacer algo por ella, ya que tú no pareces dar el siguiente paso—murmuro como si estuviera apenado.

Felix gruño por lo bajo mirando hacia la puerta del baño con su cuerpo en tensión—Ella no estará con nadie más—siseo entre dientes. De solo imaginar alguien cortejándola, le hacía sentir desorientado y una ira ciega pasar espesa y ardiente por sus venas.

No podía siquiera pensar en la hermosa sonrisa de Bridgette o sus dulces besos siendo dirigidos hacia alguien más.

—¿Ah no? ¿Pues por que no le preguntas tú mismo por Claude a ver que te contesta?—insistió el Kwami—Seguro te gustara mucho su respuesta.

Plagg podía oler claramente la cólera del chico producido ciegamente por los celos. Rodo los ojos para sí. Gracias a la transformación de ambos; una parte del carácter del rubio era un poco más inestable. Le iba a costar controlar esas emociones, pero con el tiempo aprendería.

Mientras tanto, el gozaría de la función.

Felix tenso la mandíbula, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no medito muy bien la situación. Ni siquiera se llegó a percatar que el gato estaba jugando cruelmente con sus emociones volubles. Estaba literalmente cegado por los celos. Había ido casi al mismo infierno para un humano a rescatarla. Ella era suya aunque la chica aún no estaba consciente de ello.

Venía siendo hora que se enterara.

Y ningún chico demonio se la iba arrebatar.

Con paso firme y con una sola idea en su mente, poso su mano en el pomo de la puerta girándola con rabia antes de empujar. Bridgette tenía que darle una muy buena explicación de quien era ese tal Claude y que le diera más de un motivo para no ir al mundo demoniaco para arrancarle las alas y los cuernos.

Cuando abrió la puerta de par en par con el único propósito de enfrentar por fin su amor por ella impulsado por los celos, teniendo el torrente de palabras en la punta de la lengua; simplemente quedo estático. Su ira se enfrió de inmediato al ver la visión que tenía en frente, quedándose completamente sin aliento.

Bridgette también se había quedado de piedra. Lo miraba con aquellos ojos grandes y expresivos con absoluta sorpresa. Daba la impresión como si ella hubiera salido apenas hace unos segundos de la ducha, porque su cabello húmedo se pegaba a su rostro y espalda, chorreando agua al igual que algunas gotas se deslizaba por su piel desnuda. En su mano derecha tenía la tolla que se había quedado estática en los muslos mientras su cuerpo estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia delante para cumplir con la tarea de secar su piel.

Felix contemplo su cuerpo pequeño pero echo para tentarlo definitivamente. Ella estaba en su forma demoniaca, por lo tanto, sus alas estaban también húmedas medio desplegadas a cada lado de su cuerpo. La cola permanecía curvada en el aire. Su cuello delgado bajaba exquisitamente con elegancia hasta los hombros delicados. Sus senos eran pequeños pero bien redondeados y con los pezones tan rozados como sus labios. Después venia esa cintura estrecha y sus amplias caderas hasta formar esas largas y torneadas piernas de cremosa piel de porcelana, y entre sus muslos estaba ese pequeño montículo de risos oscuros que ocultaban su feminidad.

No importaba las heridas esparcidas por su piel que querían arruinar aquel cuadro. Para él todo era perfecto y excitante.

Los cuernos encima de su cabeza le daban un aspecto malicioso que hizo su corazón acelerarse y sentir calor por todas partes.

Volvió a pasar lentamente la mirada por todo ese cuerpo de pecado con la boca completamente seca. Estaba idiotizado por esa belleza nunca antes vista de esa manera. Vio como ella parpadeaba y un rubor comenzaba a extenderse desde sus mejillas, rostro, bajaba por su cuello hasta los hombros.

Hasta que uno de los dos reacciono por fin.

—¡F-Felix!—chillo la chica cubriendo su desnudes con sus alas. Estando completamente roja de la vergüenza.

El retrocedió un paso sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse peligrosamente. Ni siquiera la voz le daba para balbucear una simple disculpa. Solo aparto la mirada apenado mientras cerraba la puerta con quizás demasiada fuerza.

Entonces se quedó allí de pie enfrente de la madera, aun estupefacto por lo que acaba de presenciar. Llevo lentamente una de sus manos hacia su rostro, algo perturbador por sus propias emociones y el pulso acelerado en sus venas. Su mente invocaba una y otra vez a la joven demonio en ese estado, donde su piel le pareció lo más apetecible del mundo en ese momento.

Era una imagen que sabía que no iba a desaparecer nunca de su mente.

De repente escucho una estruendosa carcajada. Giro su rostro para observar como el Kwami se retorcía en el escritorio de la risa, con sus ojitos verdes lagrimeando mientras sostenía su estómago.

—Ay por todos los Kwamis. Esto fue digno de presenciar—dijo entre risas—Cuando Tikki se entere de esto te va a freír en el acto.

Felix estrecho la mirada mientras apretaba los labios—Tú… lo hiciste a propósito.

El felino no detuvo su risa aun cuando observo a su portador que iba con pasos silenciosos hacia él con aura asesina y aun en sus mejillas se podían divisar ese sonrojo de vergüenza.

—¿Estabas viendo la mercancía antes de adquirirla?—dijo el demonio en un tono burlón antes de explotar en nuevas carcajadas.

Pero ese descuido le salió bastante caro. Porque el rubio se abalanzo hacia el escritorio logrando sujetar al felino con una de sus manos. Este chillo sorprendido tratando de liberarse revolviéndose desesperadamente temiendo por su vida.

—Te voy a matar, gato del demonio—repuso entre dientes apoyando su mano libre en la superficie de la mesa.

El Kwami bufo por lo bajo aun con una sonrisa—Eso quiero verlo, chico—dijo antes de morderle la mano.

Felix lo soltó inmediatamente mientras soltaba una maldición, para después fulminarlo con la mirada. Planeando su muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Plagg floto muy lejos de él mientras creaba un nuevo portal al mundo demoniaco.

—Mi trabajo aquí esta echo. Y para tu información no eh mentido sobre Claude—dijo sonriente antes de escaparse, ya que tenía otro trabajo que hacer.

El joven se quedó mirando aquel pequeño espacio donde el insufrible gato había desaparecido. Se cruzó de brazos mientras apretaba los puños para tratar de calmarse y no cometer una estupidez. Por lo menos sabía que el pequeño Kwami no debía estar demasiado tiempo sin él por el anillo y el pacto que habían hecho.

Hizo una ligera mueca con los labios. Se había dejado engatusar nuevamente, y por ello había hecho una imprudencia de gran tamaño.

El recuerdo de su cuerpo femenino hizo que cerrara los ojos para intentar tranquilizar el latido alocado de su corazón y el calor que comenzaba a sentir en ciertas partes de su anatomía.

Su mal humor estaba empeorando, porque ese sentimiento amargo no desaparecía.

¿De verdad tenia competencia y apenas se estaba enterando?

Bridgette nunca se lo había mencionado, y claro, él tampoco había sido muy entusiasta de incitarla hablar en el pasado. Y ahora se sentía terrible, tal vez los demonios se enamoraban una vez en la vida, pero no quería poner a prueba hasta qué punto eso podía ser cierto.

De pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió suavemente. Enseguida él giro su rostro para ver a la joven demonio salir del baño.

Él casi deja la boca abierta de la impresión.

El vestido que habían escogido su padre y Nathalie le quedaba como anillo al dedo, como si fuese sido confeccionado especialmente para ella. Se le cernía a la cintura a la perfección, y ese escote de corazón daba a relucir solo lo justo de sus pequeños senos. El cinturón hacia realzar sus caderas, y la suave caída dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas. Y haberse dejado los botines de su antiguo vestido demoniaco; le daba un buen aspecto ya que combinaba muy bien con el vestido.

Aún permanecía en su forma demoniaca y su cabello seguía estando húmedo, dejándoselo suelto.

Cuando sus ojos de azul y rojo chocaron con los de él; inmediatamente un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Pero contraria a la aptitud tímida que pensó que iba a tener la chica; ella frunció el ceño con disgusto, algo que lo desconcertó.

Ella se acercó con paso cuidadoso hasta él, donde sus manos apretaban la tela de su falda.

Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de distancia. Su mirada fija y con aquel fuerte sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

—N-No lo vuelvas hacer, Felix—murmuro la joven bastante seria—Si querías verme así solo tenías que pedírmelo…—agrego con una tímida sonrisa acercándose un poco más para tocar su nariz con la punta de su dedo índice, en un gesto dulce.

Él se quedó repentinamente mudo sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba, no sabia que hacer con la coqueta actitud de ella. Y no le quedo de otra que apartar rápidamente la mirada—No lo hice apropósito, todo es culpa de ese gato sin vergüenza—dijo enojado.

Bridgette ladeo la cabeza confundía—¿Plagg?

Felix apretó los labios para volver a miraba de reojo, ignorando su pregunta—¿Quién es Claude?

Los ojos de ellas se ampliaron con sorpresa antes de parpadear un par de veces analizando bien sus palabras—¿Claude?—dijo suavemente. El casi respira aliviado por su falta de reacción, pero todo eso se fue al carajo cuando su expresión se volvió preocupada—¿C-Cómo sabes de él? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Te topaste con él en el mundo demoniaco? ¿Viste si está bien?—un torrente de preguntas salían de sus labios mientras apoyaba tímidamente su mano en su brazo, ansiosa.

Él apretó los dientes cuando un ligero dolor atravesó su pecho mientras ahora la observaba fijamente.

Con que Plagg no había mentido en absoluto…

Ahora más enojado que nunca, se apartó de su toque bajo la mirada sorprendida de la chica.

—¿Felix? ¿Qué sucede?—murmuro suavemente sin comprender.

—Nada—gruño por lo bajo comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta—Vamos a cenar, mi padre nos espera—dijo sin intenciones de esperarla. Algo dentro de él quemaba, no sabía si era los celos, el orgullo, o ese amor que está desesperado por demostrar pero que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Ahora ese tal Claude le amargaba la noche.

Bridgette prácticamente tuvo que seguir al rubio con paso apurado casi trotando, porque este caminara a rápidas zancadas a una velocidad alarmante, como si llegar al comedor fuera lo más importante del mundo en ese preciso instante.

Volvió a ocultar sus rasgos demoniacos con cuidado de no cambiar su vestimenta.

No comprendida por que ese cambio de actitud tan repentina.

Aun se ruborizaba con el recuerdo de él irrumpiendo en el cuarto de baño. La había mirado sin descaro alguno, tomándose su tiempo para observar cada milímetro de su cuerpo recién lavado. Ella se había quedado paralizada de la impresión, su corazón se había disparó en su pecho y sintió un raro cosquilleo en su piel por la intensidad de aquella mirada azul grisácea. Hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar y cubrirse como pudo con sus alas.

La vergüenza le hizo arder las orejas, ya que jamás ningún otro chico la había visto en esa condición.

Después se había vestido con dedos temblorosos, y rápidamente se había vendado nuevamente la herida del brazo que es la que tardaría más en sanar. Pero los demás arañazos no necesitaban nada más, ya que el agua tibia se encargó de limpiarlas muy bien. Esas se curarían mucho más rápido gracias a su organismo más eficiente en sanación.

Debía admitir que estuvo a punto de huir despavorida de la habitación, no sabía cómo mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos. Pero le molestaba el hecho de que la viera así y sin previo aviso. Si él quería comprobar sus atributos solo debía pedírselo y con toda la vergüenza del mundo hubiera aceptado. Ya que esos hacían las parejas… o eso pensaba, ya que no tenía demasiada experiencia en eso por no decir casi nula, y nunca se molestó en preguntarles a sus padres.

Claro, no eran pareja aun, y no sabía si eso pasaría algún día, pero Felix era su amor hasta el fin de sus días así que no debía porque arrepentirse de ver su cuerpo si nadie más lo iba hacer.

Pero cuando menciono lo de Claude… vaya, no se lo había esperado. Seguramente Plagg tenía algo que ver, pero le preocupaba su buen amigo. Ellos tenían una vieja amistad, y a pesar que cuando vino al mundo humano tuvo mucho tiempo que no veía al joven; lo apreciaba mucho y no pudo evitar preocuparse por su bienestar.

Se dio de bruces con la amplia y masculina espalda del rubio cuando este se detuvo abruptamente ya en la entrada del comedor. Bridgette se sobo la nariz al mismo tiempo que Felix la miraba sobre su hombro con una expresión tan letal que le produjo más de un escalofrío. No pudo evitar encogerse un poco en si misma ante esa ferocidad. Le encantaría saber porque actuaba de aquella manera, pero temía que si lo hacía justo en ese instante, algo realmente malo iba a pasarle.

El simplemente no dijo nada y ambos avanzaron hasta acercarse a la larga mesa donde ya Gabriel los esperaba. Sintió los nervios golpearla de pronto, tensando sus adoloridos músculos. Pero procuro no meter la pata en frente de ambos Agreste.

Ella tomo asiento a un costado de Gabriel mientras que Felix permaneció en frente de ella.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Aunque Bridgette podía palpar la tensión en el aire, y oler la furia silenciosa del más joven no la estaba ayudando demasiado, pero eso no le impidió disfrutar de la comida. No se había dado cuenta que tan hambrienta estaba hasta que probo el primer bocado de una carne perfectamente asada. Estuvo a punto de dejar sus escasos modales a un lado para engullir la comida sin miramientos, pero la intensa y serena mirada de Gabriel le hacía recordar que era una chica en el mundo humano y no un demonio feroz y hambriento que podía aspirar la comida en un parpadeo.

Y mientras comían, el hombre le hizo un par de preguntas inofensivas, como sus planes para el futuro, la carrera que quería escoger y demás. Ella simplemente contestaba hasta donde sus nervios se lo permitían, siempre con una amable sonrisa a pesar que sentía aquella mirada azul grisácea taladrarla. Lo ignoraba lo mejor que podía, pero era sumamente difícil cuando en realidad estaba alerta a cada uno de sus movimientos como si tuviera un sensor implementado en su organismo.

No podían culparla, su cuerpo ya había aceptado que él era su pareja de por vida aunque él no dijera nada aun sobre el tema.

Al terminar de comer, Bridgette casi podía morir de alivio, porque no sabía si hubiera podido soportar más esa extraña incomodidad con sus nervios ya crispados tensándola cada vez más.

Y todo por cierto rubio con un humor pésimo.

Se encargó de agradecerle a Gabriel por el vestido exquisitamente diseñado. Halagando el corte que empleo, y como su más humilde opinión; sugirió el detalle de agregar un suave encaje al borde de la falda. A lo que el hombre le sonrió ligeramente con aprobación, observando con sus propios ojos que la joven tenía futuro ya sea como pastelera o diseñadora, aunque nadie decía que no podría hacer ambos si se lo propusiera de verdad.

Felix se limpió la boca con la servilleta antes de ponerse de pie y anunciar que era hora de retirarse, a lo que la chica se levanta también sumamente ansiosa. El señor Agreste hizo lo mismo agradeciendo a Bridgette por su consideración, su gran corazón, y que siempre estaría allí para ayudarla en lo que sea.

Y justo cuando pasaba a lado de ella, se detuvo unos instantes.

—Solo te pido que tengas paciencia con él—le susurro antes de terminar de retirarse dando las buenas noches.

Bridgette parpadeo confusa ante sus palabras. Pero decidió tomar el consejo cuando Felix también pasó por su lado con un aura peligrosa. Ella podía detectar un ligero aroma aparte de la ira, como si estuviera sufriendo silenciosamente, pero no sabía si sus sentidos estaban confusos.

¿Por qué él estaba sufriendo?

Pero no le quedo de otra que seguirlo nuevamente a la habitación. Ahora que había comido y tenía el estómago lleno se sentía realmente muy soñolienta. Estaba consiente que si tropezaba y caía al suelo; quedaría dormida al instante. Aun debía reponer energías, y cada paso que daba era como agregar un poco más de plomo a sus huesos.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, ella se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta viendo la clara tensión en sus hombros masculinos.

Quería preguntar que le sucedía, pero quizás no era buen momento. Debía recordar que tenía que dejarle su espacio, ya había pasado bastante por ella como para seguir revoleteando a su alrededor.

—Felix…—llamo con suavidad entrando finalmente a la habitación—Creo que es momento de irme—dijo nerviosa entrelazando sus dedos en su regazo.

Él se giró por completo para encararla. La miraba como si no daba crédito a lo que oía—¿Qué?

La joven asintió lentamente—Se está siento tarde y viene siendo hora que me vaya a mi departamento.

—Tienes que descansar aquí, no voy a dejar que salgas de la mansión y algo malo vuelva a ocurrirte—dijo él apretando los labios con molestia.

—No puedo hacer eso, Felix. Ya me han brindado mucha de su hospitalidad. No quiero seguir abusando de eso por el resto de mi vida—dijo decidida a pesar que le dolía volver a separarse de él.

—Me has ayudado mucho—repuso el bajando un poco el tono de voz.

Bridgette negó suavemente con una triste sonrisa en sus labios. Si él supiera… que en realidad estaba atormentada. Había algo que rondaba constantemente en sus pensamientos desde que lo sumergió en todo ese conflicto—No dejo de pensar... que todo esto no hubiera pasado si yo no me hubiera enamorado de ti—murmuro triste. Ciertamente era la principal culpable de todo lo que paso. No lamentaba amarlo, pero siempre estaba aquella pequeña espina. Él hubiera estado mejor si no la hubiese conocido nunca.

Claro, ya no había marcha atrás, ese amor no iba a menguar en ningún momento. Siempre iba a estar allí para él, tan silencioso que solo ella podría sentirlo.

Sin embargo, Felix aspiro bruscamente ante sus palabras, sintiendo un nuevo pinchazo en su corazón.

¿Ella estaba arrepentía de amarlo?

¿Eso era lo que quería decir?

Apretó los labios hasta formar una fina línea. Y de dos zancadas estuvo en frente de ella. Sus preciosos ojos lo miraban fijamente tratando de comprender lo que le sucedía, pero la ignoro. Subió un poco la manga de su camisa, descubriendo aquella pulsera que ella le había dado para protegerlo.

Bridgette parpadeo confusa viendo como él se la quitaba antes de tomar su mano en un movimiento rápido y abrocharle la cadena de plata en su muñeca izquierda.

—Esto te protegerá de ellos. No se atreverán acercarse a mí porque presienten mi conexión con Plagg—dijo secamente antes de soltarla repentinamente como si no soportara su toque.

El corazón de ella se encogió al oír el tono amargo de su voz—¿Estas molesto?—pregunto suavemente.

Felix le lanzo una mirada helada. Ella creyó ver un brillo de dolor pasar fugazmente por sus ojos antes de desaparecer tan rápido como lo vio.

—No.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior antes su respuesta tan cortante pero que ocultaba muchas emociones. Quería acercarse y abrazarlo, decirle que lo sentía por todo lo que había pasado por su culpa. Decirle también lo mucho que lo quería, y quizás fundirse en otro beso que mandara sus sentidos a otro lugar. Pero se obligó a respirar profundamente pensando que no debía ceder a sus impulsos.

Tal vez era hora de tomar en cuenta las palabras de Gabriel Agreste, debía ser paciente y no presionar.

Ya había aprendido por las malas lo que pasaba si era demasiado insistente.

Debía darle tiempo al tiempo, total, ella siempre lo iba a esperar con los brazos abiertos pasara lo que pasara.

Eso si el padre del joven tenía razón y Felix la quería realmente.

Con suave suspiro lo miro con dulzura viendo como él se tensaba más. Procuro que esas extrañas reacciones no le afectaran—Buenas noches, Felix, gracias por todo—murmuro suavemente antes de caminar hacia la ventana bajo la estricta mirada del rubio.

Deslizo el vidrio sintiendo el corazón pesado. Quizás aún era muy pronto para volar, pero no debía quedarse más, tal vez cediera finalmente a ese loco amor que sentía por él y Felix no se lo tomaría muy bien…

Ya no quería arriesgarse, tenían todo una vida para esperar.

Y con eso en mente; volvió a su forma demoniaca antes de saltar por la ventana y emplear sus grandes alas para volar. Le dolían, y el movimiento de aletear lo hacía con mucho esfuerzo, pero estaba segura que podía llegar a su apartamento de una pieza.

Quizás dejando a Felix solo, él podía meditar mejor las cosas…

También tenía la esperanza que él mismo le contara sobre aquello que lo puso a la defensiva.

Tal vez ella tenía la culpa nuevamente, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para meditarlo correctamente.

Llego a su balcón ya con la respiración agitada y con sus alas adoloridas, pero estaba inmensamente aliviada de llegar finalmente a su hogar. Paso por la puerta corrediza con las piernas algo temblorosas aspirando el dulce aroma que la caracterizaba. Aunque hubiera pasado solamente una semana; sentía que hubiera pasado toda una eternidad desde la última vez que puso un pie en su apartamento.

Se quitó los botines y los dejo a un lado. Con pasos perezosos se dirigió a su habitación para quitarse ese hermoso vestido y mantenerlo resguardado en su closet. No pudo evitar acariciar la fina tela con una sonrisa en los labios, era uno de los mejores regalos que le habían dado nunca. Lo atesoraría muy bien.

Se colocó una sencilla pijama corta que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos color rosa pálido y de tirantes, algo cómodo para dormir. Quizás era demasiado temprano, pero su cuerpo y su mente no aguantaban más; necesitaba urgentemente otro bien merecido descanso hasta al día siguiente donde podría organizar mejor sus ideas.

Ahogando un bostezo agarro el aparato llamado teléfono para chequearlo, y milagrosamente aun le quedaba una pizca de batería. Pero casi se le cae al suelo nerviosamente cuando vio que tenían un millar de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su amiga.

Se mordió el labio un poco preocupada. Allegra debe estar preguntándose por su paradero. Y gracias a todo el apoyo que le ofreció desde que había llegado aquel mundo, le debía al menos una llamada.

Con dedos temblorosos y tratando de recordar cómo se marcaba su número; llevo el auricular a la oreja esperando pacientemente a que atendiera después de presionar el botón de llamada.

Al segundo tono una voz femenina contesto— _¡Oh dios mío, no puede ser! ¿De verdad eres tú, Bridgette?_

Escuchar la voz de su amiga le hizo sonreír levemente. Le hacía falta esa charla entre chicas, necesitaba cierto apoyo femenino por todo lo que estaba pasando. Quizás venía siendo hora que le contara la verdad sobre sí misma.

—Hola—dijo suavemente ahogando un bostezo para que la chica al otro lado de la línea no lo notara.

— _Por todos los santos, Bri, estuve muerta de la preocupación por ti, ¡Estaba a punto que llamaba a la policía!_

La joven de ojos azules rio por lo bajo sintiéndose realmente querida—No te preocupes Allegra, estoy bien, solo tuve ciertos inconvenientes—dijo acostándose en su cama.

— _¿Y ese inconveniente se llama "Felix" por casualidad?_

Bridgette se quedó por un segundo paralizada con la mención del rubio. Su corazón se volvió loco en su pecho ante todos los recuerdos de los últimos días—P-Pues él me ha ayudado bastante la verdad…

El silencio se estableció al otro lado de la linea telefónica por unos segundos antes que la rubia volviera hablar— _Bueno, más le vale, porque estaba pensando seriamente patearle el culo para que reaccionara finalmente, y espero que no te haya tratado mal de nuevo._

—No, no, que va—murmuro mordiéndose el labio inferior. Si solo supiera que la había rescatado de las garras de unos demonios corruptos, protegido, y besado como en sus mejores fantasías; estaba segura que en un parpadeo Allegra estaría en su apartamento exigiendo explicaciones.

— _¿Sabes que no suenas muy convincente verdad, Bri?_

Ella suspiro suavemente—Prometo contarte todo cuando nos veamos, Alle, estoy sumamente cansada y temo que en cualquier momento te dejare hablando sola.

Allegra bufo antes de suspirar también— _De acuerdo, pero más te vale contarme todo con lujo de detalles en compensación de no haberme dicho nada por días_.

—Te lo prometo.

— _¿Y realmente segura que estas bien? ¿No quieres que mañana vaya para allá? Sera domingo y no me supone ningún problema_ —pregunto con voz preocupada.

Le gustaría mucho ver a su amiga, pero sinceramente estaba agotada física y emocionalmente, y necesitaba un par de días más para restablecerse. Seguramente vería su amiga el lunes si en tal caso estaba lo suficientemente bien para regresar a clases.

—En serio estoy bien. Como te dije; unas horas de sueño reparador por todo un día y estaré como nueva—aseguro ahogando otro bostezo.

Por fin la rubia se rindió— _Esta bien, ¡Pero más te vale ir el lunes temprano o yo misma te iré a buscar!_ —amenazo pero con un ligero tono de humor.

—Lo tendré presente, disculpa por preocuparte por mí.

— _¿Para qué están las amigas? Siempre puedes contar conmigo, Bri._

Eso la conmovió profundamente, adoraba a su querida amiga humana con todo su corazón.

Después de un gracias y una breve despedida, colgó el aparato y lo dejo sobre el colchón despreocupadamente.

Se estiro un poco entre las mantas antes de colocarse boca abajo y abrazar la almohada. Sus alas se acomodaron perfectamente a cada lado de su cuerpo ocupando casi toda la cama.

Irremediablemente no pudo evitar pensar en él…

Alzo su muñeca donde descansaba aquella pulsera de plata que ella misma hizo. La sangre del Kwami estaba confinada en la pequeña esfera transparente con una huella gatuna como sello.

A pesar de su actitud repentinamente distante y recelosa; lo echaba terriblemente de menos, y eso que solo había transcurrido media hora si acaso. Suspiro con suavidad. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, le dolería mucho si Felix siguiera tratándola de esa manera. Su corazón anhelaba que la tratara con ese extraño afecto de la forma que solo él podía hacerlo…

Enterró el rostro en la suavidad de la almohada y aspiro profundamente. Casi se le escapa un gemido de frustración al no detectar su fragancia masculina que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Solo debía ser paciente…

Y con eso en mente y sintiendo que le hacía falta su otra mitad; se quedó profundamente dormida.

'

'

—Ósea déjame ver si entendí… ¿Llevas horas caminando de un lado a otro como un maniaco compulsivo, despierto a pesar que ya es de madrugada, simplemente porque no le confesaste tus patéticos sentimientos a Bridgette?

Felix gruño por lo bajo ante la forma en que el Kwami había resumido todo.

Y lo peor de todo es que tenía bastante razón, por no decir toda.

Hacía poco rato que Plagg había llegado clamando por queso ya que buscar a los demás Kwamis había sido "exhaustivo" a su punto de vista. Ahora se encontraba sobre la cama devorando un nuevo trozo de camembert mientras lo miraba con auto eficiencia. Había dejado de lado el impulso de asesinar al felino por lo que le hizo pasar pocas horas antes, tenía mejores cosas que pensar.

Sabía que no debía prologarse más, Brigette bien podría volver al mundo demoniaco si los pequeños demonios conseguía la forma que lo hiciera y decidir que él no valdría la pena después de todo e irse con ese tal Claude.

Pero Plagg se había negado decirle algo referente a Bridgette y la expulsión, comentándole que a él no le correspondía hablar de ello aun.

Frustrado, se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio. No había podido conciliar el sueño por más que lo intento. Ahora las sabanas desprendía el dulce aroma de Bridgette dejándolo ansioso y con una calidez muy extraña.

Y todo porque había sucumbido a los malditos celos y mal interpretado todo lo que salió de su dulce boca.

—Soy un idiota—dijo con los labios fruncidos.

—Dime algo que no sepa—dijo tranquilamente el Kwami sin mirarlo muy concentrado en su queso—Te apuesto que como demonio eras todo un picaron—agrego en un tono burlón.

Nuevamente el odioso gato tenía razón. Simplemente no sabía que rayos le sucedía, había perdido la confianza y la valentía. En la mañana la había besado con total ardor sin siquiera pensarlo, domado por aquellos impulsos demoniacos.

Era como si en aquella forma no existieras ataduras, un ser completamente libre de sí mismo. Actuar por instinto era de lo más natural. Era relajante y le proporcionaba una total capacidad de expresarse que jamás había sentido.

Se quedó quieto por unos segundos, mientras él mismo se daba la respuesta a sus problemas.

Una lenta sonrisa surco sus labios mientras posaba sus ojos en el Kwami.

Plagg detuvo el bocado de camembert a medio camino a su boca cuando se sintió realmente extraño. Giro su cabeza en dirección a su portador, y un escalofrió le erizo los bigotes por completo.

—No me mires así, chico—repuso la criatura con miedo—Prefiero que me fulmines con la mirada a que sonrías de esa manera—dijo tragando hondo.

Felix se puso lentamente de pie sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente. Levanto su mano derecha y observo brevemente el anillo antes de ver nuevamente al gatito negro.

—¿En qué estás pensando, mocoso?—el pánico se notaba en su vocecilla.

Música para sus oídos.

—¿Tu qué crees?

—¡No!—exclamo el Kwami retrocediendo en la cama—¡No me vas a usar para tus problemas amorosos!

—Eso no lo decides tu—dijo victorioso.

Mientras más lo pensaba mejor le resultaba aquella brillante idea.

Lo único que le molestaba es no haberla ideado antes.

—Plagg…

—¡No!—chillo con voz ahogada intentando huir con su queso.

—…Transfórmame.

 **Continuara..**.

* * *

 **Como cuando los celos te hacen meter mas la pata xD No se si aplaudirle a Plagg o... prohibirle el queso por un mes(?)**

 **La cena hubiera sido un poco menos estresante, si cierto rubio no hubiera estado rabiando en silencio... Demasiado orgullo es malo, Felix :v**

 **¿Pero podrá por fin confesar sus sentimientos en el próximo capitulo? 7u7**

 **Esta historia esta llegando a su fin, solo falta el siguiente y el extra :'v El tiempo paso volando xD**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima actualización: 29/06/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **Pagina de Facebook con mis ilustraciones: Mabami**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	11. Una esperada confesión

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Gracias por sus reviews que me llegan al kokoro y me sacan unas cuantas sonrisas :'3**

 **Aquí el review que no pude contestar: _-Sou_ : ¿Un one-shot? hmm no estaría nada mal, aunque no estoy segura que eso pase ya que tengo miles de historias en mente xD Pero no te preocupes algo mas de zukulencia se viene por allí en los proximas cap 7u7** **  
**

 **Sinceramente al principio este capitulo iba hacer sumamente largo e iba hacer hacer el ultimo (Sin contar el extra) Pero lo vi tan largo que dije: Nah, vamos a dividirlo. Un capitulo mas no hace daño a nadie ¿Verdad? xD**

 **En fin espero que les guste igual :'3**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XI**

 _ **"Una esperada confesión"**_

Bridgette se revolvió levemente en la cama al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño ante un molesto sonido. Intento taparse la cabeza con la almohada para evitar el fastidioso ruido que se asemejaba a algo golpeando levemente es cristal de la ventana de su habitación.

Gimió exasperada aún demasiado dormida como para pensar la situación con claridad, solo quería callar eso y volver a dormir. Ni siquiera analizo que se encontraba en un piso alto, y por lo tanto, casi nada podría producir tal sonido…

Aspiro profundamente mientras se quitaba la almohada con un suspiro exasperado. Se obligó a levantarse y bajarse de la cama con movimientos lentos mientas bostezaba, se movió despacio entreviendo los ojos para ver la ventana y no encontrar nada.

Frunciendo los labios, estaba bien dispuesta a regresar a la calidez de las sabanas; cuando vio una sombra pasar velozmente por fuera. Hizo una ligera mueca confusa, aún demasiado dormida como para alarmarse. Pero un nuevo sonido proveniente esta vez desde la sala, la insto a quedarse por un segundo quieta.

Dejo caer sus hombros, sabiendo que debía ir a ver para asegurarse. Prácticamente arrastro los pies y más de una vez se tropezó con el marco de la puerta y algunos otros objetos. A ella le costaba muchísimo despertarse del todo a veces, y este caso no era la excepción.

Pero mientras caminaba se dio cuenta que podría ser un demonio.

Ahora un poco más alerta, parpadeo tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad, mientras alzaba su muñeca y veía aun la cadena intacta.

Era extraño, quizás también ese escalofrió que sentía por su columna sea simplemente el fresco de la noche.

Quedo en medio de la pequeña sala observando todo con detenimiento, pero nada parecía estar fuera de lugar. Miro esta vez el balcón, había cerrado la puerta corrediza de cristal por pura paranoia, aunque sabía que un demonio podría romperla sin hacer ruido sin ningún problema.

Coloco sus manos en las caderas ladeando la cabeza confusa aun media dormida. Quizás fue un pájaro herido que choco continuamente con el vidrio buscando refugio. Sin embargo, no veía nada. Aun así se acercó un poco más al balcón para echarle solo un vistazo sin abrir la puerta, pero nuevamente solo la luz de la luna alumbraba el pequeño espacio vacío.

Suspiro cansada, volvería a dormir y esperaba que esta vez nada volviera a inquietar sus sueños.

De repente y sin previo a viso; una oscura sombra aterrizo en medio del balcón provocándole tal susto, que termino cayendo al suelo sobre su trasero con dureza mientras ahogaba un chillido.

Miro boquiabierta aquella sombra con su corazón amenazando con salir de su pecho, hasta sintió como el color se dreno completamente de su rostro.

Saliendo rápidamente del estupor, estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie de un salto y colocarse en posición de combate al ver unas arlas alzarse ante ella. Pero fue frunciendo el ceño lentamente al detectar una melena rubia.

Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando por fin reconoció a Felix en su forma demoniaca, que la miraba con una sonrisa de colmillos por el susto que le provoco, y que por lo tanto, debía parecerle de lo más divertido.

—¿Felix?—murmuro ella levantándose lentamente, mirándolo con completa precaución.

El simplemente ladeo un poco su cabeza de forma "inocente" mientras asentía.

Bridgette abrió con cuidado la puerta corrediza, parpadeando aun confusa y enojada por que casi le produce un paro cardiaco—¿Q-Que haces aquí?—murmuro tratando de que su presencia no le afectara.

Sobre todo con esa apariencia tan… sexy.

El simplemente no dijo nada, pasando al interior del apartamento aun con ella mirándolo fijamente sin entender absolutamente nada. El sonido de sus botas y del cascabel en su cuello la hacía temblar, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué. Realmente él se veía imponente y sumamente peligroso, además cada poro de su piel exhumaba poder. Vio su cola gatuna mecerse suavemente mientras el plegaba sus enormes alas en sus espalda. Parecía estar detallando el lugar ya que era la primera vez que estaba allí, alzando la nariz para registrar toda su fragancia, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por eso.

—Ehm…—iba a decir cualquier cosa cuando se percató de algo. Había una sola razón para que el chico se hubiera transformado nuevamente—¿Hay un Akuma cerca?—dijo nerviosa, tratando de que su cerebro adormilado se activara para pensar en algún plan.

Él la observo sobre su hombro—No hay ningún Akuma.

Uh… bien, esa voz ligeramente ronca hizo que el bello de su cuerpo se erizara por completo. Su parte demoniaca siempre iba a reaccionar cuando Felix estuviera cerca, pero cuando él también era un demonio; todo se intensificaba un poco más. Parpadeo para salir del letargo que le producía aquellos hipnóticos ojos felinos. Solo entonces se permitió volver a relajarse.

Aun el sueño no la abandonaba, si fuera por ella podría acurrucarse en el suelo y dormir al instante sin ningún problema.

—Entonces… ¿Que sucede?—pregunto confusa ahogando un nuevo bostezo.

El joven se giró por completo para encararla.

Bridgette tenía serios problemas para concentrarse, él era una visión digna para admirar en poder y sensualidad.

Definitivamente alteraba sus nervios.

—No fue muy inteligente de mi parte venir a esta hora—murmuro encogiéndose levemente de hombros—Pero tuve que tomar nuevamente esta forma, porque a mi parecer, es la única manera de expresarme sin reservas y decirte las cosas de frente—dijo acortando las distancias. Tan cerca, que podía oler su fragancia femenina.

—¿Decirme que cosa?—murmuro tallándose un ojo con el dorso de su mano volviendo a sentirse pesada. Definitivamente necesitaba recuperar más de sus energías.

—Que te amo.

Ella se quedó completamente paralizada.

Aparto muy despacio su mano del rostro mientras lo veía fijamente. Su boca formo una perfecta 'o' mientras intentaba procesar lo que acababa de decirle.

¿Había oído bien?

¿Le acaba de decir que la amaba?

¿O simplemente estaba aún en un hermoso sueño con él?

Entonces si era así, no quería despertar nunca.

Felix no dejaba de mirarla con intensidad. Su incrédula expresión era de lo más adorable. Y verla allí, en su forma demoniaca con una delgada bata rosa que se amoldaba perfectamente a su pequeño cuerpo; lo dejaba completamente sin aliento.

No podía creer que hubiera sido tan fácil confesarle aquello que por tanto tiempo estuvo preso en su interior. Como demonio se sentía más libre, no tenía que pensar dos veces una cosa antes de hacerla, gracias a su instinto simplemente lo hacía y ya.

Su corazón estaba latiendo apresurado en su pecho, esperando una respuesta de parte de ella. Pero en cambio; la joven parpadeo mientras llevaba sus dedos a su mejilla y se piñizcaba.

El no pudo evitar reír roncamente por esa acción—No estas soñando—murmuro suavemente mientras tomaba su mano entre la suya.

—¿D-De verdad que no?—balbuceo atónita, sintiendo el delicado contacto de su mano cálida al mismo tiempo que un rubor comenzaba a extenderse por su rostro.

—No…—respondió entrelazando sus dedos bajo la nerviosa mirada de ella—Sé que es bastante ridículo que tenga que tener esta apariencia nuevamente para poder confesarme por fin, pero en mi defensa, no se me da muy bien las palabras de amor como veras—murmuro con una ligera mueca en los labios—Pero prometo que de ahora en adelante las repetiré más a menudo, así podre acostumbrarme a decir lo mucho que me tienes locamente enamorado, Bridgette.

Ella estaba a punto de desmayarse de la emoción.

—P-Pero cuando me f-fui parecías enojado—tartamudeo aun sin poderse creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

El rubio gruño por lo bajo, enfurruñándose nuevamente ante el recuerdo de la conversación con cierto Kwami.

Bridgtte parpadeo viendo la repentina reacción del rubio. Entonces trato de invocar los recientes acontecimientos antes de que llegara a su apartamento a ver si había algo que hubiera podido incitar el enojo del chico. Y como una bombilla; sus pensamientos se iluminaron cuando recordó el momento exacto en el que Felix comenzó a estar realmente de mal humor.

Quiso darse un sonoro golpe en la frente por despistada y no habérselo imaginado antes. Pero había estado tan cansada que no pudo ni sumar dos más dos. Por lo menos, gracias a que había dormido un poco, sus pensamientos estaban mucho más claros por fin.

—¿Es por la mención de Claude?—pregunto con sorpresa.

Nuevamente Felix gruño por lo bajo, y la atrajo hacía el jalando suavemente de su mano entrelazada. La chica ahogo un jadeo cuando se vio completamente apegada a su bien formado cuerpo masculino, y él posaba descaradamente una mano en su cadera.

Decir que su rostro estaba a punto de derretirse de lo sonrojada que estaba era poco.

Definitivamente esas acciones impulsivas de él siendo demonio la estaban dejando echa un charco viscoso.

—E-Es solo un amigo de la infancia, te lo prometo—aseguro con los nervios alterados.

Celoso, quien iba a pensar que Felix estuvo gran parte de la noche malhumorado por los celos.

Él resoplo por lo bajo poco convencido.

Bridgette aún no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. De verdad él había ido a mitad de la noche para decirle sus sentimientos preso también de los celos.

Con su mano libre y algo temblorosa acaricio su mejilla, donde esas marcas negras en forma de garras estaban tatuadas en su piel pálida. Él cerró los ojos ante su toque, apoyándose más en su mano, domado por esa cálida sensación.

Hasta podía sentir un leve ronroneo venir de su parte.

Se mordió el labio inferior aun sintiendo su corazón acelerado, todo era simplemente perfecto. Lo que ambos tuvieron que pasar para llegar hasta en ese preciso momento no fue para nada fácil, pero había valido cada segundo.

—Nunca dejare de amarte…—murmuro ella algo tímida y con las mejillas encendidas sin dejar de acariciar su atractivo rostro—Iba a permanecer a tu lado aun si no hubieras correspondido mis sentimientos—comento con una sonrisa triste.

El abrió nuevamente los ojos, viendo como sus hermosos orbes azules le robaban el aliento y otro trozo de su corazón—Lamento que hayas tenido que esperarme tanto, estando día tras día con este gruñón amargado—dijo con una media sonrisa que le arranco una pequeña risa a la joven. Lo que renovó inmediatamente sus sentidos—También lamento que esta sea la única forma de coger valor para decírtelo—murmuro esta vez haciendo una ligera mueca.

Bridgette negó suavemente enternecida. Bajando lentamente su mano hasta posarla en su pecho desnudo.

Pero él continuo.

—Siendo demonio puedo hacer las cosas sin pensarlo demasiado, solo lo demuestro y ya. Me siento más relajado y libre para expresarme, pero… —tomo su mano que estaba entrelazada con la suya y la arrastro hasta sus labios para depositar un suave beso en su piel. Arrancándole un nuevo sonrojo a la chica—Debo aprender hacerlo sin estos poderes, y hay solo una forma de averiguarlo ¿No?—dijo con una sonrisa gatuna.

Ella no comprendió muy bien sus palabras, pero tampoco le dio tiempo de analizarlas, ya que él soltó lentamente su mano antes de cerrar sus ojos y que un ligero brillo vaporoso oscuro barriera su cuerpo de improvisto.

Bridgette parpadeo un poco incrédula al ver ante sus ojos como él volvía a su apariencia humana, mirándola intensamente con esos orbes claros.

No pudo evitar que ese bochornoso sonrojo se extendiera aún más por su rostro hasta su cuello. Pero no podía evitarlo, él mismo había dicho que la amaba hacia unos pocos instantes. Y a pesar que no tenía ya su forma demoniaca; igual la traía loca y completamente enamorada.

Sus dos apariencias podrían hacerle perder la compostura por igual.

Vio completamente enternecida como sus mejillas estaban ligeramente teñidas por un leve tono carmín. Después de todo, Felix seguía viéndose fatalmente atractivo ya con su melena rubia ahora perfectamente peinada con esos risos rebeldes curvándose en su cuello. Y a pesar que había soltado anteriormente su mano; aun sus cuerpos seguían estando muy cerca. Tanto, que podía sentir el calor del otro con bastante claridad.

Ella sinceramente no sabía que decir o que hacer, simplemente las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Quedando completamente hipnotizadas por aquellos ojos.

Pero el momento se arruino por cierto Kwami negro que había ido a parar encima de la cabeza del rubio.

—Esto no es justo, me siento como un Kwami sucio y usado—dijo la criatura frotándose los bracitos.

—Plagg… desaparece, ahora—gruño por lo bajo el rubio.

El felino se sentó mirando hacia abajo—Oh claro, me utilizas vilmente para venir a ver a tu "princesa" y luego me dejas tirado como aun trapo sucio—dijo ofendido.

—Plagg…—siseo con advertencia ignorando como la chica se cubría la boca con una mano para ahogar una risilla.

—Bien, me voy—bufo comenzando a flotar—Ahora el refrigerador de esta chica pagara las consecuencias—y con eso salió volando a dicho lugar.

Felix rodo los ojos ante tanto dramatismo del Kwami, pero ahora podía enfocarse solamente en la chica que tenía en frente. Su propio corazón latía desbocado, algo nervioso al perder esa seguridad que le transmitía ser un demonio.

Pero no había llegado hasta ese punto por nada.

—Te amo, Bridgette—dijo de pronto viendo como ella abrió los ojos ampliamente y volvía a ruborizarse. Eso lo hizo sonreír internamente—No voy a dejar que nada me separe de ti de nuevo, ni siquiera mi orgullo o mi mal humor—dijo totalmente serio.

Ella unió sus manos en su pecho observándolo con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Escuchando aquello que pensó que jamás oiría de sus labios. Y sin previo aviso y domada por las intensas emociones, se lanzó abrazarlo del cuello instándolo que se inclinara hacia ella, y así pudo capturar sus labios en un beso tímido.

Al principio Felix se había quedado estático de la impresión. Pero no tardo en ceder a esa llama que solo ella podía avivar, rodeándola por la cintura con los brazos y entregándose a ese beso que se tornó tierno pero muy necesitado, devorando lentamente sus bocas siempre hambrientas de más. Preguntándose que si alguna vez saciarían ese voraz apetito por el otro.

Pero poco tiempo después tuvieron que separarse para recuperar oxígeno. Ambos tenían ligeramente la respiración acelerada mientras se veían intensamente.

Bridgette se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho de pura felicidad al ver ese vestigio de amor que hacían brillar sus ojos azul grisáceos. Iba a agregar algo; pero sintió como una de las manos masculinas subía por su espalda hasta su nuca, donde enredaba los dedos en su cabellera azulada.

—No sé tú, pero yo necesito más…—murmuro con voz ligeramente más ronca ocasionando que ella se estremeciera.

Entonces él volvió apoderarse de sus labios en una danza lenta y llena de toda la ternura que con palabras no podía demostrar. Él podría ser un chico de pocas emociones y que le costaba muchísimo expresarse, pero al parecer había encontrado la forma perfecta de decirle aquella chica que la amaría por siempre…

Se separaron nuevamente de aquel beso porque desgraciadamente tenían que llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Ambos se sentían como en una nube, como si sus problemas ya no importaban con tal que el otro estuviera a su lado calmando su alma lastimaba y solitaria. Felix la apego más contra su cuerpo abrazándola con afecto y apoyando su barbilla en la coronilla de su cabeza justo en medio de sus cuernos alargados. Ella en cambio, paso tímidamente sus manos por su cintura, aspirando profundamente su fragancia masculina.

—No volveré a dejarte ir. Ahora tengo el poder para protegerte al igual que tú lo hiciste por mí—murmuro suavemente.

Ella parpadeo para evitar derramar aquellas lágrimas que tanto le estaba costando contener.

Podía desmayarse de lo contenta que estaba.

Era increíble saber qué hacía apenas una semana creyó que él jamás iba a corresponder sus sentimientos.

Y ahora estaban firmemente abrazados después de expresar su amor con palabras y acciones.

—¿Te quedaras?—pregunto ella tímidamente.

Él la separo un poco para poder observarla detenidamente con ambas cejas alzadas—¿Tan rápido quieres pasar a la acción, princesa?—comento posando su dedo índice en su barbilla para alzar un poco su rostro. Su expresión era totalmente seria pero en sus ojos delataban un brillo de diversión.

Bridgette se sintió enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello—¡F-Felix!—chillo avergonzada—N-No digas esas cosas—murmuro con un ligero puchero.

El rubio sonrió ladinamente.

—Pero… si tú quieres verme de nuevo…—murmuro observándolo a través de sus pestañas. Llevo tímidamente una de sus manos hasta el tirante de su bata y comenzó a deslizarlo lentamente.

Vio en primera fila como los ojos de Felix se ampliaban considerablemente del asombro al mismo tiempo que su rostro adquiría un tono rojizo.

Él inspiro bruscamente—Vas a matarme—gruño por lo bajo apresurándose colocar el tirante en su lugar bajo la risueña mirada de la chica.

—¿Se sonrojo el gatito?—murmuro ella con una expresión de sorpresa, maravillada por esa reacción en él.

—Cállate—repuso apartando la mirada.

Bridgette no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada, totalmente encantada.

En cambio, Felix la observo de reojo con una muy ligera sonrisa en sus labios al oírla reír de esa manera tan refrescante, un sonido que podía aligerar su corazón y el terrible peso en su alma que estuvo por tanto tiempo.

Después de eso, él no tuvo ningún problema en quedarse el resto de la noche con ella, disfrutando solamente de su compañía y compartiendo ciertas cosas mientras reposaban en su pequeña cama. Aunque igualmente la que más hablaba era ella, misteriosamente el sueño que había tenido se esfumo rápidamente por la emoción del maravilloso momento. La chica hablaba hasta por los codos, pero curiosamente él disfrutaba mucho escucharla, viendo sus expresiones y gestos muy llamativos. También le encantaba el dulce sonido de su voz, percatándose ahora que se había acostumbrado totalmente a ella.

Y era mucho más que eso, se había transformado en su razón del día a día sin darse cuenta.

Un alma cálida que reconfortaba a la suya de mil maneras.

Pero aun así el cansancio pudo con ambos.

La joven demonio se acurruco a su lado, enroscado posesivamente su cola en la pierna de Felix.

La primera que se quedó dormida fue ella, que a pesar de todo seguía estando algo exhausta por todo lo que pasaron durante esos días. Por lo menos sus heridas estaban sanando perfectamente, mucho más rápido que un humano común, y eso lo aliviaba, ya que ver todas esas pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo le daba un buen motivo para regresar al mundo demoniaco y acabar con la existencia de los Akumas por una vez y para siempre.

Aunque no era momento para pensar en eso.

Suspiro suavemente totalmente relajado y a gusto. Él también cayo profundamente dormido, ya que estaba a punto que amanecía y él no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche en su casa ni aunque sea una mísera hora hasta que estuvo por fin con ella.

'

'

Al despertar, se movió ligeramente incomodo en la cama, ya que la claridad de la habitación lo perturbaba. Se giró para seguir durmiendo, ya que no sabía la última vez que su sueño hubiera sido tan tranquilo, lleno de paz y mucha calidez, fácilmente podía acostumbrarse a eso.

Movió un poco su mano por el colchón, y encontró que el lugar a su lado estaba vacío. Eso insto a que abriera lentamente los ojos, y ver que se encontraba solo en la cama. Parpadeo para acostumbrarse a la claridad, y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido se obligó a incorporarse lentamente hasta quedar sentado y escrutar la habitación encontrándola también vacía. Luego estiro un poco sus músculos viendo que no le quedaba otra opción más que levantarse. Su ropa estaba toda arrugada, pero poco le importaba, solo tenía una cosa en mente y eso era su pequeña chica demonio.

Gruño por lo bajo un tanto irritado. Muy en el fondo había esperado despertar por fin con ella en sus brazos, pero al parecer Bridgette tenía la mala costumbre de levantarse dejándolo solo no importara las circunstancias.

Pues bien, se encargaría de que eso no volviera a pasar.

Por lo menos, en su defensa, no había dormido nada hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y estar con ella resulto ser como un somnífero para sus sentidos.

Se puso de pie mientras detallaba un poco la habitación pintada en tonos de color lila. Se veía bastante iluminada y con un aura alegre, tan parecida a su huésped. Noto el gran peluche de mariquita que reposaba en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante los recuerdos de ese loco día.

La chica tenía pocas pertenencias, pero a ella no parecía importarle, se le veía muy feliz con su vida sencilla en aquel mundo.

Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la puerta estando aun con los pies descalzos, pero le restó importancia. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo de aquella manera a pesar que en su propio hogar su rutina era sumamente distinta a esa.

Era bueno hacer ciertos cambios.

Cuando abrió la puerta del todo, se detuvo y cerró los ojos aspirando profundamente. Un olor sumamente dulce y rico le lleno los pulmones, exhalando lentamente mientras se le hacía agua a la boca y su estomago clamaba por comida.

Guiado por aquel aroma, se dirigió a la cocina. Notando que el apartamento era pequeño pero bastante acogedor, muy diferente al ambiente frío y solitario de la mansión a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Llego a la entrada de la cocina, donde se detuvo apoyando su mano en el marco de la puerta. Admirando por un instante la bonita visión que tenía en frente.

Bridgette se encontraba dándole la espalda mientras cocinaba. Había atado su cabello en un moño para que no le estorbara mientras hacia su labor. Aun llevaba la pijama que justo en ese momento se le antojo sexy, ya que mostraba sus cremosas piernas blancas.

Curiosamente ella estaba en su forma humana, tarareando alguna melodía mientras estaba sumamente concentrada.

Pero en un segundo ella se quedó completamente estática, ladeando la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente antes de girar su rostro en su dirección mirándolo con sorpresa.

Una lenta sonrisa adorno sus dulces labios mientras se volvía hacia él. Descubriendo que ella llevaba puesto un delantal rosa ajustado a su cintura, y tenía una espátula en su mano derecha, dándole una visión hermosa y adorable a la vez, algo que le quito el aliento por un momento.

—Buenos días—murmuro tímidamente con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos azules.

Él no se pudo contener, y rápidamente en un par de zancadas estuvo en frente de ella. Se inclinó levemente para depositar un suave beso en su frente viendo posteriormente como un rubor se apoderabas de sus mejillas.

—Buenos días—respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Iug a mí no me vayas a besar también.

Y así es como se arruina un bonito momento.

La sonrisa de Felix se transformó en una mueca de desagrado antes de girar su rostro hacia la voz del Kwami. Plagg estaba cómodamente sentado en la encimera con un trozo de queso apestoso.

—¿Qué haces aun aquí?—pregunto viéndolo con cara de pocos amigos.

—Haciéndole compañía a tu novia ya que estabas durmiendo como un tronco.

Felix se quedó congelado por un instante, saboreando una palabra en específico ignorando el resto de la oración.

Novia… no lo había visto de esa manera anteriormente, pero Bridgette se había convertido más que una novia. Era su compañera, su pareja, su amiga, y su alma gemela.

Y esperaba que dentro de unos años también fuera su esposa y la madre de sus hijos.

Porque estaba muy claro que los sentimientos por ella jamás iban a cambiar.

—Plagg y yo conversábamos un poco mientras preparaba el desayuno—comento la chica bastante contenta y aun un poco sonrojada. Señalo con la espátula hacia la pequeña mesa en medio de la cocina—Espero te gusten.

El rubio desvió la mirada hacia el lugar que le indicaba, y casi se le hace agua a la boca al ver un plato con una torre de _Hot Cakes_ recién hechos con exquisito almíbar dorado resbalando por sus capas y un poquito de mantequilla en lo alto.

Sabía que en ese preciso instante debía tener una sonrisa boba en los labios mirando fijamente el platillo.

—No sé con quién te quieras casar en este preciso momento; si con ella o con los _Hot Cakes,_ chico—dijo Plagg en un tono burlón.

Ese comentario causo que ambos jóvenes se ruborizaran. Bridgette inmediatamente se puso a terminar de cocinar los que faltaban, y Felix fulmino con la mirada al Kwami mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa esperando pacientemente para que la chica lo acompañara.

Cuando comenzaron a comer, Felix estaba sospechando que quizás el pequeño demonio tuviera algo de razón. No le molestia empezar su día a día de aquella manera, la chica tenía un aura feliz, casi parecía brillar, y eso le daba cierto gusto. Ella tomo asiento en el puesto a su lado ya que la mesa era redonda y había vuelto a su forma demoniaca explicándole brevemente que un día un poco de aceite caliente salpico una de sus alas y era un experiencia que no quería repetir.

Hasta el mismo Plagg se había sentado en la superficie de la mesa para hacerles "compañía", aunque el rubio de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada peligrosa. Pero un cuadro que a ojos de Bridgette le causaban cierta gracia.

—¿Tu padre no dirá nada porque te fugaste a mitad de la noche para venir aquí?—pregunto algo preocupada ya terminado de comer.

Felix negó suavemente—Creo que mi padre sabía cuáles eran mis intenciones desde el principio. Él mismo me hubiera lanzado por la ventana para que arreglara las cosas contigo—comento serio pero con una pizca de humor.

Bridgette sonrió, aun sintiéndose en una nube—De todas maneras no es como si no pudiéramos vernos todos los días en clase—con la mención del instituto ella se dio cuenta con horror que debía ponerse al día urgentemente. Huy, esperaba que no le fuera mal en aquellas odiosas materias que tanto le costaban—Mañana debo volver y presentar una excusa valida al profesor—murmuro con un pesado suspiro.

El rubio la miro con una ceja arqueada—Tu no volverás a clases mañana.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?—pregunto atónita.

—Aun no estas completamente curada y debes recuperar más energías—dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano señalando su cuerpo y los arañazos y pequeños moretones que aun magullaban su blanca piel.

—Pero no puedo faltar más—murmuro con un mohín.

Felix entorno los ojos mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para agarrar con firmeza uno de sus cuernos pero siendo también delicado.

La jalo hacia él, estando a muy poca distancia de su rostro.

Bridgette ahogo un chillido al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

—Dije que no.

Ella trago hondo por su cercanía y esa mirada que podría freírla en el apto. Aun Felix podía intimidar bastante, inclusive a ella.

—P-Pero tengo que ponerme al día—balbuceo ella nerviosa.

El joven resoplo levemente mientras la soltaba y se cruzaba de brazos—Eso se puedo arreglar, yo te ayudare.

Ella parpadeo sorprendida. La verdad que él fuera su profesor particular iba a causar que su rostro quedara perpetuamente rojo, era como cumplir una de sus muchas fantasías cuando se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

Asintió automáticamente viendo como el la miraba interrogante por su rostro acalorado, pero decidió que calladita se veía más bonita. No quería avergonzarse más de la cuenta.

—Bueno si ya resolvieron sus problemas de "humanos", me gustaría ir a un punto mucho más importante—intervino Plagg captando la atención de ambos. El Kwami se sacudió las patas después de acabar con su aperitivo—Por ahora solo dimos con Trixx—comento mirándolos seriamente—Tikki está haciendo todo lo posible junto a los demás para hallar a los que faltan, ya que solemos ser bastantes solitarios con excepción de Duusu y Nooroo, y admito que mi galletita no puede vivir sin mí—agrego con una gran sonrisa socarrona.

A Bridgette se le encogió el corazón ante la mención de la Kwami. Se moría por ver a sus padres y a su pequeña amiga, los echaba mucho de menos.

—Quizás tardaremos varios días, ya que no tenemos la menor idea donde se encuentra Pollen y esta no responde al llamado—dijo algo malhumorado—Quizás a propósito—agrego de mala gana—Yo iré debes en cuando al mundo demoniaco a echar una mano, solo si me alimentan bien.

Felix hizo mala cara mientras se cruzaba de brazos recargándose más en la silla, pero igual no podía decir nada a las peticiones del pequeño demonio.

Él meditó o un hecho curioso que no se le había ocurrido antes—¿Cómo conociste a Tikki?—pregunto con genuina curiosidad hacia la chica. Ya que según tenía entendido, los Kwamis eran seres mucho más poderosos y raros de ver.

Bridgette sonrió cálidamente ante los recuerdos—Yo tenía aproximadamente dos añitos de edad, mis padres estaban sumamente ocupados una tarde y yo especialmente era un poco inquieta—comento con una pequeña risa traviesa—No podía ni volar, pero me las arregle para escaparme por la ventana. Y caminando con pasitos algo torpes llegue bastante lejos motivada por "explorar" a un prado peligroso para un bebe, ya que había profundas zanjas y el terreno era algo inestable. Estuve a punto de tropezar y darme un feo golpe, pero cierta Kwami que me había estado observando desde lejos; me vio y no dudo en ayudarme. Ella misma me guió a donde mis padres, ellos estaban locos de preocupación ya que me había buscado sin descanso, pensando que al ser tan pequeña no me había alejado demasiado…—dijo rememorando la angustia de su madre cuando le contó el relato cuando era una niña—Desde entonces Tikki me cuida, se volvió mi mejor amiga desde que puedo recordar. Al principio solo me visitaba para asegurarse que no me metiera en problemas de nuevo o simplemente jugaba conmigo… y con forme paso el tiempo nuestra amistad se fortaleció.

Felix no dijo nada ante el relato. Bridgette tenía mucha suerte de haber tenido a la pequeña criatura como compañera todo ese tiempo. Y ahora comprendía mejor el daño que le estaba haciendo estar separada de ella.

Plagg carraspeo suavemente mirando de mala gana al rubio—Si, si, bonita historia, pero como iba diciendo antes de ser interrumpido… solo hay que tener paciencia, ya que aun no tenemos ni la menor idea de lo que tengamos que poner en práctica para que esa poderosa ley no influya en ti—dijo señalando a la chica.

—Gracias por todo lo que están haciendo por mí—dijo ellas conmovida—Al parecer los Kwamis me ayudaron a lo largo de mi vida de una u otra manera—dijo sonriente.

El Kwami resoplo—Es mejor cooperar que ser maltratado por Tikki si me niego—dijo haciendo un ligero mohín.

Bridgette rio suavemente antes de estirar su mano y acariciar al minino entre las orejas. Ocasionando que este se sorprendiera un poco para luego ronronear de puro gusto bajo la mirada recelosa del rubio.

—Vaya novia que te has echado chico, aparte que tiene excelente gustos culinarios; es bonita a su manera… pero eso ya lo comprobaste ayer—ronroneo moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

Hasta que Felix lo mando a volar de un manotazo con una mirada asesina y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La joven no pudo evitar volver a sonreír contenta. Esto era un ambiente que jamás se esperó presenciar y que estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Y ahora con Felix podía tolerar esa dura espera para ver a sus familiares y amigos del mundo demoniaco.

Como el Kwami dijo, solo debía ser paciente.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Y entre todos vamos aplaudirle a nuestro señorito Felix que por fin se a confesado :'v**

 **Y definitivamente solo faltaría dos capítulos, el doce y el extra. Esta dicho y sellado porque justamente ayer termine finalmente de escribir sobre esta historia *sacarse las lagrimas***

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima actualización: 04/07/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	12. Una feliz oportunidad

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo (Sin contar el extra) de esta pequeña historia de demonios y chicos orgullosos :'3 No puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado volando :'v**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews, los aprecio mucho :3**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XII**

 _ **"Una feliz oportunidad"**_

Ya varios días habían transcurrido desde que el joven Agreste había confesado por fin sus sentimientos.

Estuvo casi la mayor parte del tiempo confinada en su apartamento por mandato del rubio, ya que no quería que ella hiciera ningún tipo de esfuerzo aunque ya estaba bastante recuperada. Pero él insistió, la cuidaba a su manera, aunque a veces creía que la iba a fulminar con la mirada cuando obviamente no cumplía con alguna promesa sobre su descanso.

O cuando en medio de la noche se escapaba y se dirigía a la mansión cuando él no podía quedarse en su apartamento. Felix la reprimía con esa mirada glacial, para después sucumbir con un suspiro exasperado y envolverla con sus brazos gruñendo que la iba a castigar severamente un día de estos.

Pero no podía evitarlo, adoraba su presencia, era como una adicción sana. Y muy en el fondo sabía que el también sentía lo mismo…

Porque a pesar que el aún le costaba expresarse con palabras; el siempre hacia un contacto con ella de alguna manera, ya sea posar su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, en su hombro, sus manos o cualquier otra parte, como si quisiera hacerle entender que estaría siempre a su lado, demostrando sutilmente su cariño de aquella manera que la hacía sonrojar.

Porque sabía que él le hacía falta ese tipo de contacto.

Y cuando la besaba estando a solas… era como viajar a una dimensión ajena a la suya, donde todo parecía estar bien, lleno de calidez y amor.

Recordaba el momento que él por fin le confeso sobre el importante pacto que había hecho con Plagg, y que lo único que había intercambiado era el sentido del olfato, porque el pequeño gato negro había pedido camembert por el resto de su vida cada vez que se le antojara. A lo que ella se había reído en voz alta por la absurda de la situación.

¿Quién diría que un poderoso demonio otorgaría tan grandiosos poderes por queso?

Pero se sentía aliviada de que no hubiera sido nada grave. Y muy en el fondo se alegraba, porque a pesar de todo Plagg era una gran compañía para el rubio aunque él jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Felix siempre había sido solitario, y tristemente ella no podía estar las veinticuatro horas a su lado (Aunque ganas no le faltaban). A veces podía percibir que el sarcasmo era lo que los unía más, siendo a veces ambos demasiado gruñones.

El lunes tuvo que llamar a Allegra para comunicarle toda apenada que no podía ir a clases aun, ella le exigió explicación y solo pudo decirle que no se sentía bien. La rubia estaba amenazando con que le iba a caerle en el apartamento para visitarla por una vez por todas, pero nerviosamente Bridgette le había dicho que no hacía falta, que ponto se verían.

Y la rubia no lo había dicho en vano. Cuando a los días se había presentado en la puerta tocando con bastante insistencia.

Debía admitir que casi Bridgette entra en pánico, porque nada más abrir la puerta; le sonrió nerviosamente a su mejor amiga al mismo tiempo que Felix saludaba a la recién llegada con un leve gesto de su mano desde el sofá, mientras estaba viendo unos apuntes de clases.

La expresión de Allegra fue primero de incredulidad viendo el rostro ruborizado de su amiga para luego pasar al joven Agreste.

Explicarle su situación mientras la miraba con los labios fruncidos sentada en la mesa de la cocina, no fue sencillo, sobre todo porque Felix no le dio importancia al asunto y la dejo sola en eso.

Bridgette no sabía cómo soltarle la bomba de que era un ser demoniaco y que tuvo que pasar por un centenar de cosas, para que tanto ella como el chico, estuvieran a salvo. Fue más fácil expresar que ella y Felix ahora eran pareja, aunque al principio Allegra la miro incrédula y con algo de sospecha, pero después se alegró por ella. No obstante, no faltaron las amenazas lanzadas al aire hacia cierto rubio si la volvía hacer llorar.

Hasta que cierto chico decidió intervenir a su manera.

—Bridgette es un demonio, me salvo de ser asesinado por otros, y yo a su vez hice lo mismo yendo a su mundo plagados de esos seres.

La forma que lo había dicho con total calma como si estuviera hablando del clima mientras se servía una taza de café en la cocina, daba mucho que desear. Bridgette se había encogido lo más que pudo en su asiento algo sonrojada y temerosa de la reacción de su amiga.

Miro a Felix tragándose un gemido de consternación, pero este simplemente la ignoro.

Allegra quedo perpleja por unos instantes antes de reírse a carcajadas por un rato.

—Tienen que inventarse otra cosa más creíble para justificar tu ausencia, Bri—comento la rubia eliminando una lágrima traicionera producto de la risa—Pero les doy un punto por originalidad.

Felix rodo los ojos recargándose en la encimera con su taza de café humeante—Muéstrale—dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

La joven de ojos azules suspiro sonoramente mientras asentía—Por favor, Alle, no vayas a gritar o salir huyendo ¿Si?—murmuro con una mirada suplicante.

—¿Ah?

—Iré a pasarle llave a la puerta—dijo el joven Agreste saliendo de la cocina para realizar aquella acción.

Y con eso Allegra arqueo una ceja de lo más confusa.

—Bien…—suspiro—Aquí vamos—dijo con una sonrisa positiva levantándose de su asiento mientras dejaba su apariencia humana de lado, dando paso a la demoniaca ya con su bonito y algo revelador vestido rojo.

La rubia se le desencajo la mandíbula viendo a Bridgette fijamente casi sin parpadear. Sus ojos violáceos pasando lentamente por aquellas grandes alas, los cuernos, la cola que tímidamente se asomaba por debajo de su vestido, y todos esos pequeños detalles que la hacían ser un demonio.

La joven de ojos azules miro algo ansiosa como su amiga no parecía salir del estupor. Se mordió el labio inferior a la espera de su reacción, pero Allegra simplemente estaba en shock mirándola fijamente.

Felix entro a la cocina momentos después demasiado curioso por el largo silencio. Miro con una ceja arqueada a la rubia antes de posar sus ojos en la demonio.

—Uh… creo que la rompí—dijo nerviosa.

—Por lo menos no está gritando como una loca—objeto mucho más tranquilo que ella.

Con paso cuidadoso Bridgette se acercó a su amiga—¿Allegra? ¿Estás bien?—pregunto preocupada.

La rubia parpadeo varias veces—¿Esto… esto es real?—murmuro por lo bajo muy aturdida.

La joven demonio asintió apenada.

—Dios santo… no lo puedo creer—murmuro tragando hondo mientras extendía su mano hacia la otra chica para tocar una de sus alas aún demasiado sorprendida, esperando que todo fuera una mala broma. Pero al ver la textura; no podía ser menos que real, sobre todo cuando sintió el ligero movimiento de esta al acariciarla levemente, sentía su calidez y su suave textura—Yo no sé qué decir…—dijo después de apartar su mano y recargarse más en el espaldar de la silla—Me gustaría decir que siempre lo sospeche, pero me ha pillado totalmente desprevenida—comento aun aturdida. Pellizcándose disimuladamente el brazo a ver si no estaba soñando, arrancándole una sonrisa a la peliazul—Bueno si lo pienso bien, eso explica porque siempre parecías perdida con las cosas más simples—dijo viendola nuevamente a los ojos.

Bridgette se sonrojo sintiéndose un poco culpable—Te lo estás tomando mejor de lo que esperaba—dijo sonriente.

La rubia bufo por lo bajo—Uff no te creas, internamente estoy gritando como toda una histérica—hablo con sinceridad pero también con un eje de humor—Pero estoy siendo prudente y prefiero no parecer una "loca"—dijo lanzando una mirada fulminante a Felix que la ignoro como era de esperarse.

Luego Allegra se quedó por un segundo quieta mientras meditaba algo—Espera… ¿Tú también eres un demonio, o un sátiro o algo por el estilo?—pregunto con sospecha entornando los ojos.

—A veces lo soy—contesto con una media sonrisa algo maliciosa.

—¡Felix!—regaño Bridgette viendo como este se encogía de hombros y se retiraba nuevamente de la cocina hacer cosas más importantes. Ella suspiro antes de volver a mirar a su amiga—Tengo mucho que explicarte.

Allegra asintió lentamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos—Adelante, porque en cualquier momento saltare por la ventana a probar si de verdad no estoy soñando.

Bridgette rio suavemente encantada. Por lo menos no tuvieron que lidiar con una escena desagradable de gritos y acusaciones.

Paso toda la tarde explicándole sobre su especie, el mundo demoniaco, y todo lo relacionado a ellos. Siempre aclarándole que sus intenciones son simplemente pacíficas. Claro, omitió lo de ciertos Akumas por ahora para no atemorizarla tan pronto.

Le dijo que tuvo unos cuantos problemas con el mundo demoniaco por enamorarse de un humano, pero que la mayor parte estaba solventada y que Felix también se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos a pesar que a un poco tarde la verdad.

Para cuando se despidió de Allegra, tenía una sonrisa adornando sus labios. Aunque la chica aún seguía bastante confundida, pero le prometió que lo iba a digerir mejor esa noche y que esperaba que no le ocultara más cosas tan gigantescas como esa.

Demonio o no, era su mejor amiga.

Y Bridgette casi se echa a llorar en sus brazos conmovida.

—¿Cómo te fue?—pregunto suavemente el rubio sintiendo como la joven de ojos azules se sentaba a su lado en el sofá con un profundo suspiro.

—Perfectamente, mejor de lo que me esperaba—dijo feliz aun en su forma demoniaca. Se había acostumbrado rápidamente a permanecer así cuando estaba junto a él—Allegra es una estupenda amiga.

—Gracias a dios que no le dio por llamar a la policía—comento pasando tranquilamente la página del libro.

Bridgette rio suavemente negando con la cabeza. Podía morir de felicidad en ese preciso instante, todo estaba comenzando a salir bien después de tantos desastres.

No podía pedir nada más.

Felix la observo de reojo sonriendo para sí mismo. Verla de esa manera tan alegre, desbordando felicidad por cada poro de su piel, le hacía sentir bien.

El cerró el libro y se inclinó hacia delante para dejarlo en la pequeña mesa de madera que tenía en frente. Posteriormente se giro para verla, tomando delicadamente su mano enguantada entre la suya mientras veía sus ojos resplandecientes de cariño. Sumergiéndose en un silencio que estaba muy lejos de ser algo incómodo.

La jalo suavemente para que se aproximara más a él. Y con las mejillas encendidas; Bridgette se levantó lentamente para sentarse esta vez en las piernas del rubio mientras que él se recostaba un poco más en el espaldar del sillón, posando su mano libre en su cadena.

—A-Adoro estos momentos contigo—murmuro suavemente algo tímida, pasando su mano por detrás de su cuello y acariciar esos risos rebeldes.

Él sonrió ladinamente—Yo también, princesa—susurro con su voz un poco más ronca provocándole intensos escalofríos a ella.

Desde que se confesó aquella noche, no se había vuelto a transformar en demonio. Pero igualmente le gustaba llamarla de aquella manera porque sabía que Bridgette se derretía y se sonrojaba furiosamente cuando lo hacía, y eso era algo que no se cansaba de ver.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante después de cerrar sus ojos. Sus labios se rozaron primero con ternura antes de probar finalmente los sabores tan embriagadores de sus bocas. Felix disfrutaba su dulce sabor a vainilla, mordisqueando suavemente sus labios, sintiendo como el torso femenino se apegaba a su pecho. No pudo evitar apretar suavemente el agarre en su cadera mientras se separa de su tentadora boca solamente para bajar sus besos hacia esa pequeña abertura de su vestido que dejaba ver toda esa blanca piel. No tardo en besar su cuello tan apetecible y dejar pequeños mordiscos incentivado por los cortos suspiro que soltaba Bridgette.

Estaba sumamente tentado dejar una marca allí, para que todos notaran que tenía dueño.

Era solo suya.

Y no tenía que ser un demonio para anunciarlo.

Movió lentamente su mano izquierda desde su cadera hasta subir por su espalda desnuda. Tocar toda esa cálida piel lo incendiaba, le daban ganas de tocar más, saborear más, escuchar más de esos dulces suspiros que salían de sus labios de fresa.

Lo estaba volviendo loco rápidamente.

Soltó suavemente el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas. Y con dedos hambrientos y domado por el fuerte deseo, los paso lenta y perezosamente por su estrecha cintura hasta toparse con uno de sus senos, donde enmarco uno en su mano probando su suavidad y tamaño.

—F-Felix…—gimió suavemente aun con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada, estremeciéndose cuando él apretó nuevamente aquel montículo de carne blanda y perfecta.

Eso fue verdaderamente música para sus oídos.

Ella se aferró a su nuca para jalar un poco su cabellera e instarlo a que se le alejara de su cuello para unir nuevamente sus labios en un beso que comenzaba hacerse más apasionado. Dominada totalmente por esas emociones tan intensas, su cuerpo literalmente se sentía en llamas. Su lado demoniaco estaba casi ronroneando complacida, queriendo un poco más de esa placentera tortura.

Felix sonrió para sí mismo cuando vio como ella participaba un poco más, volviéndose más demandante. Notando que su parte demoniaca salía a flote cada vez más, queriendo marcar también a su compañero.

Froto aquella pequeña protuberancia de su seno, aquel pezón que comenzaba a erguirse gracias a las atenciones que le daban con su pulgar, encantado que no llevara brazier ni nada más estorboso que esa delgada tela de su vestido.

No veía el momento de probarla sin aquella estorbosa tela de por medio.

Bridgette jadeo cuando sintió como el pellizcaba con delicadeza su sensible pezón. Sus alas se alzaron presa de la excitación del momento. Moviendo instintivamente sus caderas buscado algo que su cuerpo aclamaba. Lo que le arranco un bajo gruñido del rubio al sentir como se movía sensualmente encima de su regazo, donde una parte de él estaba despertando con muchos ánimos y con ganas de participar.

—Bridgette—gruño bajando sus dedos hasta sus piernas, donde las medias terminaban y comenzaba toda esa rica piel cremosa. Pasando hambrientamente esa zona explorando cada vez más arriba, donde sus muslos lo dejaban deseosos de más. Mientras sus bocas demostraban toda esa pasión que comenzaban a ahogar sus cuerpos.

—Creo que llegue en un buen momento, ¿Dónde está ese aparato que toma imágenes? Necesito inmortalizar este momento, Tikki tiene que ver esto.

Ellos se quedaron repentinamente estáticos ante aquella vocecilla. Se separaron lentamente para ver a nada más y nada menos que a cierto Kwami gatuno que los miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

Bridgette chillo del susto totalmente avergonzada al ser pillada en algo tan íntimo. En un intento de separarse lo más rápido de él; se inclinó demasiado hacia atrás ocasionando que sin querer perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Y el rubio había estado demasiado sorprendido como haber impedido su caída.

Plagg lanzo una carcajada complemente divertido—Los dejos solos por unos pocos días y miren las cochinadas que vienen hacer, par de sinvergüenzas—dijo entre risas.

La chica gimió modificada ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

Felix se puso de pie lentamente con una mirada asesina y también algo sonrojado, aun con su corazón bombeando en su pecho como loco—Realmente un día de esto te voy a matar—dijo entre dientes bastante malhumorado.

El Kwami chasqueo la lengua restándole importancia al asunto—Deberías es darme un enorme trozo de camembert ya que traigo excelentes noticias.

Eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la abochornada chica, que aparto las mano de su rostro para mirar al felino con curiosidad.

Plagg espero que Bridgette se pusiera de pie. Ninguno se había percatado de que el Kwami mantenía sus patitas ocultas atrás de su cuerpo, escondiendo algo.

—Creo que lo conseguimos—murmuro sonriente el felino extendiendo en frente el objeto que había mantenido oculto.

Tanto Felix como Bridgette observaron perplejos aquellos pequeños pendientes de color rojo oscuro.

A la chica se le erizo el bello atrás de su nuca abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Eso… eso es…

—Un Miraculous—ronroneo sonriente—Más específicamente el que resguarda Tikki.

—¿Qué?—pregunto confusa y genuinamente asombrada.

Plagg asintió—Después de que nos todos nos reunimos, Tikki hablo por ti y por la injusticia que se había hecho. No fue fácil de persuadir a los demás, pero finalmente se tomó la decisión que cada uno prestaría solo un poco de su esencia para activar en este Miraculous el poder para que esa prohibición no te afecte.

—¿Es como un pacto? ¿Tengo que intercambiar algo?—pregunto nerviosa mirando de reojo al rubio que estaba extremadamente serio prestándole atención a las palabras de la criatura.

—Obvio que no—repuso el Kwami rodando los ojos—Los poderes de un Miraculous van más allá de lo que puedan imaginar, pueden tener múltiples funciones extraordinarias, y sobre todo mi anillo y los pendientes son los más especiales—dijo con orgullo—Cuando te los pongas asegúrate de no quitártelos nunca, ya que están vinculados a Tikki como bien sabrás, lo que te permitirá verla sin restricciones.

—¿En serio?—murmuro la joven esperanzada, ya comenzaba a sentir su corazón retumbar en su pecho. No pudo evitar buscar a ciegas la mano del chico a su lado para entrelazarlas. Felix inmediatamente se la estrecho con afecto, dándole su apoyo.

El felino asintió nuevamente—Pero… existen limitaciones claro está, la única forma que puedas ir con total seguridad hacia el mundo demoniaco a visitar a tus padres y demás, es que vayas con él—murmuro señalando a Felix con la cabeza.

Bridgette miro sorprendida al rubio que estaba casi en las mismas condiciones solo que con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Por qué?

—Fácil, ambos Miraculous están entrelazados por así decirlo y al estar juntos su poder es mayor, lo que permitirá estar allá sin ningún problema. Y ya que él no te podrá "prestar" mi anillo por el trato y el vínculo que tenemos nosotros…—explico con sabiduría dejando la frase inconclusa.

—Oh…

Eso significaba que Felix debía transformarse en demonio para acompañarla al mundo demoniaco, porque los humanos no podían entrar.

—Y no podrás ir tan seguido como piensas, no hay que abusar y poner en práctica cual sería el límite del Miraculous, así que no inventen—dijo en un torno burlón—Pero ya basta de tantas explicaciones que se me abre cada vez más el apetito de tanto hablar. Ponte los pendientes y Tikki aparecerá en un parpadeo—anuncio acercándose un poco más a la joven.

Bridgette respiro hondo mientras se veía obligada al soltar la mano del rubio. Enfoco su atención en el Miraculous mordiéndose el labio inferior ansiosa. Con dedos temblorosos los tomo y se lo coloco en cada oreja con los nervios a punto de devorarla viva. Y justo se había terminado de colocar el segundo, sintiendo una energía extraña barrer su cuerpo; cuando un portal se abrió inmediatamente, y una brillante luz rosa paso a través de el dejándolos momentáneamente cejados e impresionados.

Sus ojos azules se anegaron de lágrimas frescas al ver a su pequeña amiga flotar a una poca distancia de ella.

—Tikki…—murmuro con voz temblorosa mirando fijamente esos expresivos orbes oscuros que la observaron con afecto.

—¡Bridgette!—grito de alegría la Kwami antes de lanzarse a su mejilla para abrazarla. La joven enmarco a su pequeña amiga entre sus manos mientras sentía sus lágrimas deslizarse finalmente por su rostro mientras sonreía aliviada—Te extrañe tanto—balbuceo la mariquita frotando su mejilla con la de su nueva portadora con lágrimas desbordando de sus ojitos.

—Yo también—murmuro ahogadamente presa de las emociones.

Mientras tanto, Felix y Plagg se habían apartado un poco para dejarle espacio. Era una escena bastante conmovedora, ni siquiera el felino se atrevía a interrumpirlas con uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos. El joven Agreste se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose secretamente feliz por ella. No supo hasta qué grande era su amistad con la criatura, pero ahora podía ver con claridad que iba mucho más allá, era un fuerte vínculo que las unía.

Ellas se separaron finalmente mientras reían presa de los nervios y la felicidad. Aun Bridgette sostenía a la Kwami entre sus manos aun sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Gracias por siempre estar ayudándome, Tikki—dijo la joven demonio con una gran sonrisa aun entre lágrimas.

La Kwami imito su sonrisa—No hay de que, Bri, siempre serás mi mejor amiga y protegida. Haría lo que fuera por ti—dijo apartándose las lágrimas.

—Cuidare tu Miraculous con mi vida—prometió depositando un dulce beso en el lunar en forma de trébol en su frente.

Tikki iba a decir algo; cuando repentinamente se percató que no estaban solas. Se inclinó levemente hacia su costado para ver al joven que estaba de pie junto con Plagg, que se había posicionado en su hombro. La Kwami parpadeo intentando reconocerlo, esos ojos azul grisáceos le devolvieron la mirada.

—Tu…—lentamente lo señalo con su patita entornando los ojos—¿Eres el tal Felix?

El rubio asintió arqueando una ceja ante el repentino comportamiento hostil de la pequeña demonio.

Plagg se rio por lo bajo.

—Oh chico, estas muerto—dijo de lo más divertido.

—Eh Tikki…—comenzó a decir Bridgette riendo nerviosamente pensando que hacer ya presintiendo lo que iba a suceder.

Y rápido como un relámpago; la Kwami salió disparada hacia el chico. Pero el felino pudo intersectarla a tiempo sujetándolo por los hombros.

Los ojos oscuros de Tikki llamearon—¿Tú fuiste quien la hizo llorar?

Felix hizo una ligera mueca para mirar interrogante a la chica, esta simplemente se encogió de hombros también algo aturdida.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Yo no le puedo ocultar nada a mi galletita—dijo sonriente el gato negro ganándose un gruñido de parte del rubio—Ya, ya, Tikki, no puedes hacerle nada, lastimosamente es mi portador ahora y mi proveedor principal de camembert—murmuro intentando calmar a la mariquita.

—¡Pero le hizo daño!—comento ultrajada la Kwami intentando liberarse.

Plagg asintió—Si y no sabes cuanto—corroboro rodando los ojos—Es un poco idiota, pero sabe cómo enmendar las cosas y fue hasta el mismo infierno para rescatarla ¿Recuerdas?—dijo ignorando el aura asesina que proyectaba el rubio.

Tikki suspiro sonoramente mientras se relajaba un poco—Vale, supongo que es una compensación—murmuro viéndose por fin libre. Pero aun así le lanzo una mirada amenazadora al chico—Mas te vale amar a borbotones a Bridgette para compensarla aun mas.

Felix se preguntó en ese instante, como una criatura que parecía de lo más tierna y adorable; podía tener el carácter de una fiera en cuestión de segundos. Aunque pensándolo mejor, Bridgette era muy parecida cuando de su propia protección se trataba…

—Oh mi galletita, si solo supieras lo que encontré cuando llegue—ronroneo el felino con una sonrisa pícara.

—¡Plagg!

El Kwami rompió a carcajadas al escuchar el grito exasperado de ambos jóvenes que pillaron un fuerte sonrojo cada uno.

'

'

Dos días más tarde, Bridgette se encontraba realmente muy ansiosa. Aliso por enésima vez su vestido rojo por si había alguna arruga. Chequeo también sus medias y botines, pero todo estaba en perfecto orden. También le echo un pequeño vistazo a la venda que aún permanecía en su muñeca, esa era la única lesión que había tardado más en sanar por ser tan profunda, pero en unos cuantos días ya podía quitársela para que siguiera sanando al aire libre. El resto de las heridas en su cuerpo ya casi no se notaban, gracias al buen descanso y el cuidado que le dedico cierto chico.

No pudo evitar sonreír. En ese momento se encontraba en su enorme habitación. Ella apenas había recién llegado, ya que el rubio había estado en clases. Por lo menos el lunes siguiente ella ya podría volver a retomar sus estudios.

—¡Felix!—vocifero tanteando su cabello a ver si sus coletas estaban bien atadas—¿Estás listo?—pregunto algo impaciente y ansiosa.

—Así es, princesa.

Ella se quedó por un segundo congelada, se obligó respirar hondo ante aquella voz ligeramente más ronca y sensual. Se giró sobre sus talones para observarlo, y allí estaba Felix, ya en su forma demoniaca y listo para partir.

Trago hondo. Rayos, se le había olvidado lo condenadamente sexy que era él en aquella apariencia. Toda esa piel al descubriendo, su melena alborotada y ese condenado cascabel en su cuello casi la hacían babear.

Sus hipnóticos ojos felinos le produjeron más de un escalofrió.

Una lenta sonrisa adorno los labios masculinos.

—¿Sucede algo?—murmuro acercándose a la joven que se había ruborizado levemente—¿El gato te comió la lengua?—pregunto cuando solamente unos centímetros los separaba. Llevando perezosamente su mano a su rostro de porcelana y acariciar ligeramente sus labios rosados con su pulgar.

—Eh… y-yo…—trato de hablar pero estaba con el corazón acelerado y a punto de escapar de su pecho. Podía sentir como su rostro se calentaba aún más.

—Tomare eso como un sí, pero me gustaría verificar—ronroneo inclinándose para acercarse a sus labios.

Bridgette subió tímidamente sus manos por todo ese pecho masculino bien definido. Ya casi sin respiración.

La personalidad de Felix en versión demoniaca era mucho más relajada y también quizás algo coqueta. No le molestaba para nada, pero sí que la ponía nerviosa porque no sabía cómo actuar o que hacer.

La beso con anhelo y entrega, tomando su tiempo para saborear sus labios en una caricia lenta que demostraba su hambre eterna por ella. Rosando sus colmillos con su lengua y mordisquear levemente sus labios para arrancarle un suspiro en medio del beso.

Pero él se separó demasiado rápido para su gusto, dejándola con ganas de más y su cuerpo temblando y cosquilleando por todas partes por la intensidad de sus emociones.

—Mejor nos vamos, princesa, o sucumbiré finalmente a mi instinto y ninguno de los dos saldrá de esta habitación en un buen rato—ronroneo relamiéndose los labios.

Ella parpadeo algo aturdida, y se sonrojo furiosamente captando el significado de sus palabras. Él se rio quedamente antes de besar con cariño su frente y retirarse para abrir la ventana de la habitación.

Bridgette tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para recuperar la compostura, sentía sus rodillas temblorosas junto con el loco latido errático de su corazón.

Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse. El gatito no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo, cuando de voluntades demoniacas se trataba; ella iba a salir triunfadora, solo esperaba que cuando regresaran… él todavía le quede un poco más de tiempo en su transformación.

Con una enorme sonrisa adornando sus labios, se dispuso a caminar con toda la seguridad del mundo hasta la ventana donde el rubio la esperaba. Él al principio la miro con una ceja arqueada preguntándose ese cambio de actitud de tímido a creerse la dueña del mundo, pero suponía que después lo averiguaría.

Felix le ofreció su mano y ella encantada acepto. Donde él le guiño un ojo antes de llevar sus nudillos a sus labios y depositar un suave beso que le arranco una pequeña risa a ella. Entonces ambos desplegaron sus alas y se encargaron de hacerse invisibles a ojos humanos, para después saltar y volar uno al lado del otro mientras el rubio creaba el portal y pasaban por el, siempre con sus manos entrelazadas.

El mundo demoniaco les dio la bienvenida con su cálido ambiente y su cielo rojizo de atardecer. Felix observo desde esa gran altura el paisaje a su alrededor, ya que la última vez no tuvo tiempo para prestar atención con Bridgette en peligro.

Las viviendas se parecían a casas modestas no demasiados pequeñas, y lo bastante cerca de una a las otras como para ser un pueblo grande. Quizás en el horizonte podía verse más de esas "pequeñas ciudades". El terreno que las rodeaba era bastante curioso, iban desde colinas; hasta riscos con profundos barrancos, la tierra erra rojiza y muy llamativa. La vegetación era escasa, pero nadie parecía afectarle demasiado.

Pero lo más alucinante eran aquellas montañas de roca que se elevaban más allá flotando dándole un aspecto sobrenatural y mágico.

Se podía divisar los demonios volando haciendo sus actividades y pensando es sus propias vidas.

Era algo que parecía salido de un sueño.

Bridgette lo jalo suavemente para guiarlo hasta una pequeña casa que se veía sencilla pero bastante acogedora. Donde a fuera de esta, estaban esperando dos demonios. Uno de ellos era una menuda mujer de cabellera oscura y corta que miraba el cielo hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos, y a su lado permanecía un corpulento hombre de cabello castaño y bigote.

Cuando estuvieron cerca del suelo la chica lo soltó para aterrizar justo en los brazos de su madre que se aferró a ella con llorosos.

—¡Mama…!—exclamo Bridgette con la voz quebrada siendo su cabello acariciado por la mujer.

—Oh mi niña—abundantes lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos grises pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

El padre también se unió a tan caluroso abrazo rodeando a ambas sin problemas—Estas a salvo mi pequeña.

Felix aterrizo suavemente en el suelo un poco mas alejado de ellos. Cruzándose de brazos viendo tal escena que de cierta manera enternecía su corazón. Suspiro suavemente invocando en su mente aquellos abrazados llenos de afecto que le proporciono su madre en aquella época.

Después de murmurarse su amor y preocupación, Bridgette con los ojos aun inundados de lágrimas, les señalo a cierto rubio que había hecho lo impensable por ella.

Felix frunció los labios algo incómodo, con su cola meciéndose ansiosa, sin saber cómo actuar en frente de sus futuros suegros. Sobre todo cuando la madre con esos expresivos ojos grises lo miraba con astucia mientras escuchaba las palabras de su hija.

—Señora… yo…

Pero no pudo decir nada más, porque la pequeña mujer se le lanzo para rodearlo también con sus brazos, haciendo que se inclinara para besarle el rostro murmurando sus más sinceros agradecimientos.

—Gracias por ayudar a mi niña a venir—comento Sabine muy sonriente.

El rubio parpadeo confuso. Y aún más, cuando el padre también se acercó para alzarlo en sus brazos en un gran abrazo de oso rodeándolo con sus grandes alas.

—Un gusto muchacho, para ser un humano tienes grandes agallas—dijo con buen humor soltando por fin a un aturdido chico.

No podía creer que después lo que su hija tuvo que pasar; le dieran la bienvenida de esa manera tan cálida. Había pensado que tenía que enfrentarse a ellos para demostrarle que amaba a Bridgette con todo su corazón.

Y viendo lo corpulento que era su padre… pues hubiera sido algo digno de presenciar.

No era que le temía a ese gran demonio, pero prefería ser precavido.

Bridgette observo como sus padres se abalanzaron prácticamente contra Felix. Después de los halagos y los agradecimientos, los regaños maternos no se hicieron esperar. Hasta las orejas gatunas del chico estaban totalmente erguidas en tensión como si estuviera asustado, mientras que su padre estaba a su lado diciéndole que esperaban que se casaran pronto con un brillo algo amenazador en sus ojos verdes.

No pudo evitar reír, amaba terriblemente a sus padres. Por fortuna fueron muy considerados y comprendieron su situación al instante.

Porque si su hija ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de un humano, ¿Qué más podrían hacer ellos?

Sintió un leve peso en su hombro y sonrió ampliamente cuando giro su rostro y vio a su pequeña amiga.

—Hola, Tikki.

La Kwami sonrió ampliamente y beso su mejilla en modo de saludo—Me alegra que estén juntos de nuevo—murmuro viendo la escena—Tu familia es única.

La joven asintió sonriendo.

—¡Eh, Bridgette!

La aludida giro para encontrarse con cierto demonio que se acercaba volando. Sus ojos se iluminaron inmediatamente cuando reconoció ese cabello corto castaño y esos ojos azules.

—¡Claude!—exclamo emocionada antes de abrazar a su amigo.

—Me entere que ibas a poder venir después de lo que te sucedió—dijo este con expresión preocupada con ambas manos apoyadas en sus hombros—Joder que susto, pero veo que está bien y bastante feliz—comento echándole una rápida mirada antes de suspirar y sonreír ampliamente—No sé cómo hiciste con la bendita prohibición, pero me alegra que estés de una pieza.

—Lo mismo digo—dijo con una risa algo nerviosa, esperando que nadie más se enterara de los Miraculous y los Kwamis. Que le hubieran ayudado era todo un privilegio—Gracias por estar con mis padres, dándole apoyo en mi ausencia.

El joven castaño se encogió de hombros—No hay problema, nos conocemos desde que éramos peques, fue lo mínimo que pude… hacer...

De repente el joven demonio empalideció mirando más allá de ella.

Bridgette se percató también que el chico parecía algo tenso—¿Sucede algo, Claude?—pregunto confusa ladeando la cabeza.

—Uh… sea quien sea ese chico rubio, ¿Por qué me mira como si quisiera arrancarme la cabeza de cuajo?—pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Eh?—Bridgette se giró hacia atrás para observar como aun sus padre hablaban animadamente con Felix, pero este no les estaba prestando la más mínima atenciones. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Claude y su expresión asesina daba mucho que desear.

—Es mi pareja—murmuro sonrojada—Y solo está un poco celoso.

Claude boqueo sorprendido—¿Él es chico humano…? Espera… ¿Celoso de mí? ¿Por qué?—pregunto incrédulo.

—Plagg—contestaron Tikki y Bridgette al unísono.

Claude resoplo resignado, sus alas cayeron con su ánimos—¿Que hizo Plagg esta vez?—murmuro temeroso.

'

'

Después de pasar un rato agradable con sus padres e impedir que Felix asesinara a Claude; estaban nuevamente solos.

Bridgette lo había llevado a un lugar más tranquilo aprovechando que sus padres harían la cena a petición de ellos, ya que no cabían en su felicidad y quería celebrarlo.

Estaba dispuesta a mostrarle un poco más de su mundo antes de tener que volver. En ese momento se encontraban en la sima de unas de esas islas flotantes, más precisamente en el borde admirando el paisaje. Como el cielo se mesclaban esos cálidos colores y las nubes rojizas parecían nadar ante esas bonitas tonalidades, el sol parecía una enorme bola de fuego pero curiosamente no provocaba un calor demasiado asfixiante.

—No está mal ¿Verdad?—murmuro ella dejando que la suave brisa meciera su cabello.

Felix rodeo su cintura para apegarla más a él—No, pero aun prefiero el mundo humano. Ya sabes, es más fresco y más verde—comento con una media sonrisa.

La joven rio suavemente—A mí también, tiene algo mágico que solamente puede apreciarse viviendo allá.

—A todas estas, solo hay una cosa que me arrepiento realmente—murmuro sin apartar los ojos del paisaje.

Bridgette miro su atractivo perfil curiosa—¿Así?—pregunto mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior algo nerviosa, esperando que no fuera nada demasiado grave.

Él asintió lentamente antes de posar sus ojos en ella—Que no hubieras ido mucho antes a mi mundo—comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

Una bonita sonrisa adorno los labios femeninos, iluminando sus ojos azules. Internamente pudo suspirar aliviada—Hey… pero igual me hubieras ignorado—murmuro con un ligero puchero.

—Solo un poco, para hacerme el interesante—dijo bromeando—Pero también me arrepiento de no haber aceptado mis sentimientos mucho antes.

A ella se le encogió el corazón. De repente esos ojos felinos tenían un claro brillo de arrepentimiento. No pudo evitar enmarcar su atractivo rostro con ambas manos para atraerlo un poco más hacia ella—No pienses más en ello, Felix. Lo importante es que ahora eres solo mío al igual que yo soy tuya—dijo risueña bromeando un poco para aligerar el momento. Llevando las yemas de sus dedos a su cuero cabelludo y dar un lento masaje que insto a que cerrara los ojos y ronroneara de puro gusto.

Sonrió para sí misma mientras aprovechaba esa distracción para acercar sus labios a una de sus orejas y capturarla entre sus dientes para darle una pequeña e inofensiva mordida.

A Felix se le escapo un gemido ronco y se paralizo de inmediato mientras abría los ojos de golpe, sintiendo un fuerte estremecimiento pasar por su cuerpo como un relámpago.

Bridgette se separó de él para reír coqueta, y sumamente complacida por aquella reacción y su pequeña travesura.

Él se llevó su mano a su oreja mientras un tenue rubor adornaba sus mejillas. Eso había sido extraño y ligeramente placentero.

—¿Ahora quién te comió la lengua, gatito?—murmuro ella con una enorme sonrisa antes de alzar vuelo y alejarse un poco de él.

—¡Bridgette!—regaño él con un gruñido claramente avergonzado de que lo pillara con un bochornoso sonrojo, y ni hablar de ese gemido...—Oh… no sabes lo que has causado, princesa—ronroneo con una sonrisa maligna, dejando a relucir sus colmillos.

Ella le saco la lengua antes de reír nuevamente y alejarse aún más cuando el rubio también alzo vuelo con sus enormes alas para darle alcance.

Y allí estaban ellos.

Un humano y una joven demonio. Una unión prohibida bajo el eterno atardecer de ese mundo, dejándose llevar por el amor que tanto domaba sus jóvenes corazones.

Felix sabía que no sería la primera o la última vez que tenía que luchar por ella, pero estaba dispuesto a todo.

No tenía que ser un demonio o un humano para saber con firmeza que aquello sobrenatural que los unía era real. Que ella sería la única mujer en su vida, a la que le daría el mismo amor y atención que alguna vez su propio padre le profetizo a su madre.

Que disfrutarían al máximo la bella oportunidad que le había otorgado la vida.

Y quizás, también criar a sus hijos con todo el cariño del mundo.

Aunque el amor no fuera su punto más fuerte para expresarse; ella se encargaría de ayudarlo como siempre lo había hecho desde que la conoció.

Porque ella es su demonio…

Su amor.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **¡Ay dios que esto esta que se acaba! :'v Solo falta el capitulo extra, o mejor dicho el Epilogo 7u7**

 **Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora. Ya vemos que nuestro querido Felix por fin se deja querer por su amada, y transformado en demonio demuestra un poco mas sus sentimientos :'3 (Grrrr 7u7)**

 **¡Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!**

 **Próxima actualización: 09/07/2017**

 **Pagina de Facebook: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


	13. Epilogo

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Como les prometí aquí tienen el capitulo extra :'3 Con todo el pesar de mi kokoro esto es el final de esta historia :'v Y gracias por todos sus reviews :'3**

 **Aquí el review que no pude contestar: _-Sou:_ En este cap hay un poco mas de zukulencia 7u7** **  
**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

 **Declaimer:**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

* * *

 **Capitulo XIII**

 _ **Epilogo**_

Felix gruño por lo bajo mientras intentaba inútilmente enfocar su atención en los papeles importantes del trabajo que tenía en frente.

Resoplo levemente al mirar de reojo aquel trozo de delicioso pastel de fresa. No pudo evitar fruncir los labios antes el recuerdo de su esposa besando sonoramente su mejilla justo en el momento en el que él se había llevado un trozo a la boca. Casi se ahogo ante esa mera acción de su parte, y Bridgette no hizo más que reír a carcajadas mencionando que después de años de casados él seguía alterándose con esas muestras de afecto tan repentinas.

Esa mujer lo volvía loco es más de un sentido.

Y ahora resultaba que no podía concentrarse más en los documentos. Lo abochornaba la idea de haberse ruborizado bajo esa pequeña acción, pero ella lo hacía a propósito.

Bueno, tampoco es que él fuera un santo, adoraba ver a su pequeña esposa sonrojada como una deliciosa manzana por sus travesuras.

Era su adicción.

Y jamás se cansaría de ella.

Observo distraídamente la alianza dorada en su mano izquierda, una muestra del compromiso más puro.

Llevaban cinco años de casados, y aun le parecía que hubiera sido ayer que le propuso matrimonio.

Eso sin contar los tres años que estuvieron como novios. Bridgette era como su otra mitad, aunque eran tan diferentes en muchos aspectos, como el día y la noche, pero se complementaban de la manera más primordial.

Aunque a veces sentía que lo desquiciaba con sus tonterías. Ella pudo haber madurado un poco en varios aspectos físicos, pero seguía siendo la misma demonio juguetona, risueña y llena de alegría que conoció en el instituto... pero la amaba terriblemente.

Claro, no siempre fue paz y tranquilidad. Los Akumas intentaron hacer de las suyas aún demasiado rencorosos y siendo demasiados estúpidos para pensárselo mejor, pero él y Plagg siempre estaban atentos.

Y debía de admitir que a veces disfrutaba un pequeño enfrentamiento para liberar algo de estrés.

Se reclino en la silla con un suspiro, sintiéndose un poco tenso. A veces pensaba que no debía traerse ese trabajo extra de la empresa, pero se negaba a dejar algo a medias, y era algo de suma importancia que tenía que chequear más adelante con su padre.

Aunque ahora se estaba arrepintiendo un poco.

Tomo el pequeño plato de porcelana donde reposaba el trozo de pastel.

Bridgette le llevaba postres diciéndole cada vez que solo quería endulzar su carácter un poco. Bufo, como si eso fuera posible, aunque solo con ella se permitía ser más abierto y demostrar todo ese amor que sentía por su persona.

Era extraño que no le hubiera dado diabetes con el paso de los años, porque ella había tomado la decisión de ser repostera y tener su propia pastelería, así que era normal que anduviera consintiendo a su esposo con algún que otro manjar.

Y él jamás se iba a quejar de eso.

—¡Felix!

Detuvo la cuchara a medio camino de su boca antes de suspirar al llamado de su esposa que provenía del pasillo, seguramente de alguna de las habitaciones cercanas a su despacho.

Aparto el cubierto con molestia por haberse visto interrumpido de su pequeño festín.

—¿Qué sucede?—respondió con voz suficientemente alta para que Bridgette lo escuchara.

—¡La bebe!

Eso fue suficiente como para hacerlo levantarse del escritorio como un relámpago. Dejando descuidadamente el plato encima de la mesa sin importarle si quedaba arriba de un papel importante.

Se precipitó a grandes zancadas a la habitación que ambos compartía, ya con el corazón en la garganta y los nervios crisparse en la boca de su estómago.

Cuando entro en la habitación se encontró a su amada dándole la espalda, inclinada en la pequeña mesa que habían acondicionado para cambiar a su pequeña. Se acercó con pasos apresurado al mismo tiempo que Bridgette giraba a verlo con una expresión preocupada y una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Creo… que tenemos un problema.

Él frunció el ceño, y cuando estuvo al lado de ella comprendió al instante lo que quería decir.

Allí estaba su pequeña princesa de apenas un añito de edad, con sus encantadores ojos azules y su cabello oscuro, piel blanca y con diminutas pequeñas pecas en su rostro. Era una viva imagen de su madre.

Se encontraba sentada mirándolos confundida mientras se llevaba su puñito a la boca.

Pero lo que lo dejo sin aliento, fue ver que en sima de su cabeza había dos pequeños cuernos como los de un ternero y sus orejas eran puntiagudas. Se inclinó un poco más para ver su espalda, y efectivamente allí estaban, un par de pequeñitas alas plegadas a su espalda que sobresalían de la tela, y también una cola traviesa que se movía levemente.

—La verdad es que… tenía la esperanza de que esto no pasaría—murmuro Bridgette con un largo suspiro.

Felix imito el gesto de su esposa. Pero luego una diminuta sonrisa adorno sus labios antes de tomar a su bebe en brazos—Ven aquí mi pequeña princesa—susurro con amor. Percatándose que ahora sus orbes azules poseían aquel brillo rojizo que tanto caracterizaban a la raza. A sus ojos era simplemente perfecta, jamás pensó en correr con la suerte de tener una familia única. Y cada día y cada noche agradecía que un hombre de tan pocas palabras (Y de vez en cuando algo amargado), tuviera una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Se volvió hacia su esposa—No me importa que Marinette sea un demonio también, Bridgette—dijo viendo como los ojos de su mujer brillaban por esas lagrimas no derramadas, ya que sabía que en el fondo eso le afecto un poco a lo largo de su embarazo—Solo la hace aún más perfecta de lo que ya es, como tú—murmuro inclinándose para darle un suave beso en la frente a su esposa que estaba que se derretía conmovida.

Cuando Bridgette salió embarazada, ambos habían discutido el hecho de que sus futuros hijos podrían salir solamente humanos. Aunque gracias a una de esas noches apasionadas donde cierto chico se había transformado en demonio para hacerle el amor a su esposa con total entrega marcándola como ella lo hizo con él, cabía la posibilidad de que su hijo o hija fuera un demonio también, pero no sabían si estos rasgos estarían presentes al momento del nacimiento o se desarrollarían después.

O solo tal vez jamás aparecerían…

Marinette había nacido completamente sana y nada que pudiera indicar que era un ser demoniaco. Bridgette había quedado aliviada, porque eso implicaría que su hija podría tener una vida menos complicada en el mundo humano.

Sin embargo, muy en el fondo, Felix había querido que su hija tuviera los mismos dulces rasgos demoniacos que su madre. Se había decepcionado un poco cuando eso no paso, pero igual amaba con locura a su pequeña.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que su deseo si se había cumplido.

Y todo por una noche de pasión entre dos demonios que se amaban a morir.

Pero debía admitir que él siempre sospecho que eso podría pasar, gracias a las advertencia que le lanzo el Kwami gatuno viendo que la pasión desenfrenada de ambos no tenían ningún límite. Sobre todo con el deseo inexplicable de su portador de quererla marcar también.

—Bueno, por lo menos mis padres podrán ver a su nieta sin la necesidad de viajar hasta aquí—comento Bridgette con una sonrisa.

Aunque habría que ver si Marinette podía ocultar los rasgos en unos pocos años, para facilitar su crecimiento y educación en ese mundo.

—Y podrá conocer tu mundo—murmuro Felix pasando sus dedos por aquella suave mejilla de su hija.

Bridgette asintió más entusiasmada viendo con absoluto amor como Felix sostenía a su hija como si fuera la flor más delicada.

Hasta que de repente Marinette rompió en llanto.

Su padre preocupado intento calmarla arrullándola mejor entre sus brazos, pero la bebe seguía gimoteando con sus redondeadas mejillas rosadas cubiertas de lágrimas.

—Esto me lo temía—murmuro la madre cruzándose de brazos con su ceño fruncido mientras que inconscientemente se mordía una uña claramente preocupada.

Felix arqueo una ceja a su esposa mientras intentaba calmar a su princesa—¿Qué quieres decir?

Bridgette suspiro suavemente—Cuando los rasgos demoniacos aparecen después del nacimiento… suele ser algo incómodo, no es doloroso, pero si puede causar alguna molestia—murmuro recordando cuando sus padres se lo habían mencionado una vez. Ella había llorado por días siendo bebe y casi nada pudo calmarla.

Él rubio frunció los labios al posar nuevamente sus ojos su hija. Bridgette se acercó para intentar calmarla también, pero justo en ese momento alguien más entro a la habitación.

—¿No sabes calmar el llanto de tu propia hija, Felix?

Gabriel había entrado con su semblante serio y su porte elegante, pero con un brillo curioso al ver a su querida nieta, sin importarle que Felix lo estaba fulminando con la mirada. El orgulloso abuelo le arrebato la bebe de los brazos de su padre.

Y como por arte de magia Marinette callo mirando al hombre mayor con sus enormes ojitos aun llenos de lagrimas.

—Eso es mi pequeña Mariposa, sé que me estabas esperando—una media sonrisa adorno sus labios cuando ella rio encantada.

Felix gruño por lo bajo cruzándose de brazos—Esto es increíble—murmuro ignorando como su esposa sonreía enternecida.

—No es mi culpa que no le caiga bien ni su propio padre—murmuro Gabriel con un leve encogimiento de hombros antes de retirarse con su nieta, seguramente para consentirla con algún dulce.

Y si había previsto que Marinette tenía rasgos demoniacos; pues simplemente los había ignorado.

El rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza, Marinette adoraba a su abuelo paterno y este se le había ablandado un poco más el corazón. Nadie podía resistir a su tierno encanto y belleza, ni siquiera el frio Gabriel Agreste.

Ahora él estaba de visita en su espaciosa casa un poco más retirado del centro de París.

—Es una suerte que tu padre este aquí—murmuro Bridgette aun lado de su esposo.

Felix resoplo, causando que la joven madre riera ganándose una nueva mirada desaprobatorio de su amado.

—Creo que estas celoso de que Marinette prefiera estar en los brazos de su abuelo.

—Es MI hija—comento malhumorado rodeando la cintura de Bridgette con su brazo.

—Pero ahora ella necesitara mucha distracción, llorara más por la incomodidad de sus rasgos, así que tu padre ha caído como del cielo—dijo sonriente.

El hombre joven no comento nada y ella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos divertida.

Se puso de puntillas y beso su mejilla con suavidad.

—Vamos no seas gruñón.

Entonces los ojos azul grisáceos del rubio se posaron sobre ella, y Bridgette trago hondo porque conocía esa mirada peligrosa que se oscurecía levemente haciendo estremecer su propio cuerpo.

—Claro que estoy gruñón, interrumpieron mi postre—le murmuro con su voz ligeramente más ronca, mientras la acorralaba contra la mesita donde le cambiaban los pañales a su hija.

Sabía que era una pobre excusa, pero su esposa no tenía por qué enterarse.

—Uh… ¿Si?—pregunto nerviosa mientras apoyaba sus codos en la superficie de madera acolchada.

—Así es… y digamos que aun quede hambriento—dijo con una media sonrisa antes de posar sus labios atrás de su oreja, depositando un ligero beso al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se colocaba a cada lado de su cuerpo femenino impidiéndole que huyera.

—P-Pero tu padre…—susurro ya con las piernas temblorosas, y su traicionero cuerpo ya reaccionaba a esa caricia ligera. Ahogo un suspiro cuando sintió aquellos dientes capturar el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Cuidara de Marinette. Tengo mucho tiempo que no saboreo a mi esposa—su derecha se posó en su cadera ya presintiendo su calidez de su piel sobre la tela. Bridgette tenía un hermoso vestido suelto de color crema por las rodillas, con un escote de corazón que lo venía tentando desde que se lo puso esa mañana.

Esta vez ella dejo escapar aquel suspiro al sentir como sus dedos masculinos apretaban su cadera con deseo. Hasta sus propias manos estaban inquietas, ya comenzando a desatar su corbata negra—Pero si esta mañana… nosotros…—se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como su rostro se ruborizaba ante los recuerdos.

Felix bajo un poco más sus besos hasta su blanquecino cuello.

—Jamás será suficiente.

Ella sonrió ampliamente sintiéndose un poco cómplice, porque se sentía exactamente igual—Siempre que estamos un segundo solos te me abalanzas, Minou—dijo quitándole finalmente la corbata para dejar ver esa deliciosa piel expuesta de su cuello y clavícula. Su esposo tenía una camisa de botones arremangada hasta los codos de un tono azul claro y un chaleco oscuro. Debajo de toda esa ropa se podía adivinar su excelente físico que la hacia delirar.

Él simplemente no dijo nada, porque sabía que ella tenía toda la razón. Ocho años juntos y aun no podía controlar los impulsos hacia esa mujer.

Por eso es que se llevaba trabajo extra a la casa, para salir más temprano y estar acompañado de su pequeña esposa, no importaba si era solamente para abrazarla. Su vínculo era demasiado grande y odiaba estar tiempo de más separo de ella, y ahora también de su pequeña princesa.

Capturo finalmente sus carnosos labios en un beso abrazador, donde la pasión amenazaba con hacerles perder la cabeza. Y más aún cuando Bridgette le dio paso al interior de su boca donde pudo saborearla más profundamente, con sus lenguas rosándose entre sí en una danza íntima y que calentaba aún más sus cuerpos. Su mano derecha subió hasta los pequeños botones de su vestido, estos solamente llegaban hasta casi llegar a su estómago, lo que le parecía de lo más conveniente en ese preciso momento.

Los desabrocho con lentitud, apreciando su respiración acelerada donde sus pechos subían y bajaban tentándolo cada vez más. Y cuando termino su labor, se encargó de desabrochar el brazier que por fortuna era por la parte de adelante, liberando sus senos por fin.

Su mano enmarco uno con deseo, mientras separaba los muslos de ella con su rodilla para quedar en medio de sus piernas y presionar su pelvis para que Bridgette sintiera que estaba ya duro por ella. Lo que le arranco un pequeño gemido en medio del beso.

Felix se separó de sus labios para verla toda jadeante y ya con sus labios más rojizos, y su vista nublada de deseo.

Era una imagen preciosa.

—Lo que más me gusta de la maternidad es que sigues estando bastante sensible—murmuro con voz ronca, apretando más su pecho ocasionando que ella se mordiera el labio inferior en un gesto bastante sexy.

—G-Gato aprovechado—logro decir, sintiendo que iba a desfallecer de las ansias.

—Solo un poco—dijo con una media sonrisa antes de bajar sus labios a uno de esos majares que le pedía a gritos ser atendido.

Bridgette ahogo un gemido cubriendo su boca con su mano, y la otra se poso en su cabellera rubia para enredar sus dedos en sus hembras mientras que el succionaba su pezón con anhelo, empleando su lengua para juguetear con el.

Su mano viajo por su figura, tanteando ese cuerpo de pecado hasta llegar al dobladillo de su vestido y subirlo hasta las caderas para acariciar sus muslos y apretar su trasero arrancándole otro gemido a su esposa.

—Felix… me estas matando—gimoteo al sentir como el atendía el otro pezón dándole el mismo trato.

—Es muy pronto para que mueras, My lady…—murmuro a solo centímetros de su pecho—Aun no eh hecho nada—dijo con una media sonrisa. Sus dedos hambrientos fueron a parar al borde de su bragas, más precisamente a la unión de sus mulos, esa zona estaba verdaderamente caliente. Paso lentamente la yemas de sus dedos por su centro femenino donde la sintió ya bastante húmeda para él, lo que casi causa que el mismo gimiera ansioso por fundirse en aquel calor de terciopelo—Tan húmeda… justo como me gusta—ronroneo frotando a aquella área por encima de la tela.

Bridgete se revolvió mientras dejaba escapar aún más suspiros y alguno que otro gemido presa de la ardiente excitación. Su esposo sabia como volverla loca en cuestión de segundos.

—Hmm… ¿Aquí o en la cama? ¿Qué tan deseosas estas, cariño?

—D-Donde sea, Felix, por favor—murmuro con los ojos firmemente cerrados al sentir como apartaba la tela de su ropa interior para tocarla directamente, pasando lenta y perezosamente sus dedos por su abertura húmeda y caliente antes de juguetear con su botón hinchado, lo que ocasionó que gimiera más alto.

Escucharla de aquella manera lo encendía como una llamarada, él también estaba en su límite. Aun no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo quisiera poseerla como la primera vez, con esa hambre que nunca parecía acabar.

Pero habían cometido un preciado error, completamente inmersos en su pasión.

Cerrar la puerta…

—Felix, creo que a Marinette le están saliendo los colmillos, esta algo inquieta.

Gabriel Agreste entro en la habitación con la bebe en brazos antes de quedarte totalmente congelado en el sitio.

El matrimonio también se quedó sumamente quieto, la pasión enfriándose rápidamente. Mientras que el rubio giraba su rostro hacia la puerta, Bridgette aún seguía algo aturdida, tomándose un respiro. Afortunadamente Felix era tan alto que la tapaba casi por completo.

El hombre permaneció de pie mirándolos fijamente al mismo tiempo que la pequeña Marinette tenía entre sus manos los lentes de su abuelo que los llevaba a la boca con absoluta concentración.

—Espero que no estén haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo—murmuro seriamente el diseñador mientras entornaba los ojos.

Rápidamente a Bridgette se le subieron los colores al rostro quedando completamente roja de la vergüenza mientras empujaba a Felix para que se alejara de ella y sus manos traviesas, en un intento desesperado de ocultar su pecho desnudo.

En cambio, Felix suspiro pesadamente con un diminuto rubor en sus mejillas.

—Padre, yo…

Gabriel alzo la mano para que guardara silencio—Gracias a dios que no veo nada sin mis gafas. Para la próxima cierren la puerta—comento algo severo mientras negaba suavemente—Vamos mi Mariposa, dejemos a tus hormonales padres a solas—dijo retirándose nuevamente.

—Maldición…—murmuro malhumorado, molesto por haber sido interrumpido. Poso sus ojos nuevamente en su esposa, encontrándola con el rostro cubierto por ambas manos sumamente avergonzada.

A pesar de todo Felix no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo, verla con su cabello suelto y su vestido claramente desarreglado aun sin abotonar, le daba un aspecto condenadamente sexy. Hasta había vuelto accidentalmente a su forma demoniaca de la excitación del momento.

Debería sentir vergüenza de que su padre lo allá pillado literalmente con las manos bajo su falda, pero poco le importaba sinceramente. Él más que nadie sabía que moría por su esposa, y además estaban en su propia casa, alguna vez tenía que pasar. Pero se aseguraría de no cometer el mismo descuido.

Odiaba ser interrumpido.

De repente dos cabecitas se asomaron por el marco de la puerta, y una de ella se estaba riendo a voz baja.

—¿Los pillaron con las manos en la masa, muchacho?

Felix rodo los ojos al reconocer la voz del Kwami, ya decía él que había pasado mucho tiempo sin sentir su molesta presencia.

—Déjalos, Plagg.

La dulce Tikki reprimió al felino con la mirada, parecía estar también avergonzada al ver su portadora en semejantes condiciones.

Plagg chasqueo la lengua mientras entraba finalmente en la habitación.

—¿Tan rápido quieren hacer otro bebe?—pregunto burlón.

El rubio miro de mala gana al gato negro mientras se arreglaba la camisa, tomando la corbata que había sido arrojada descuidadamente al suelo.

La verdad, el embarazo de Bridgette había sido bastante hermoso, jamás se imaginó sentir tal dicha cuando se enteró que iba hacer padre.

Eso sí, la había vigilado como un halcón, temiendo que por causa de su torpeza pudiera hacerse daño ella o al bebe, prohibiéndole volar, a lo que la joven casi hacia un adorable berrinche.

Claro, los duros días cuando su vientre estaba sumamente abultado, la dulce personalidad de la peliazul se había convertido en toda una fiera que se enojaba con facilidad o rompía en llanto desconsolado. Hasta en las últimas semanas de gestación tuvo que transformarse en demonio porque la única forma de que ella conciliara el sueño era estar prácticamente encima de él mientras acariciaba sus gatunas orejas. Y si osaba apartarse, ella lo reñía o lloraba nuevamente.

Fueron días felices, pero también un poco estresantes para él.

Pero si era honesto consigo mismo no le molestaría volver a pasar por eso…

—¿Cuanto quieres apostar que en unos meses habrá un bollo en el horno?—comento el Kwami a su compañera ya que su portador no contesto.

Tikki rodó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos negando suavemente—No voy aportar, Plagg.

—Te apuesto diez galletas de chispas de chocolate por camembert.

—Hecho—respondió sin dudar la mariquita.

Bridgette gimió por lo bajo mortificada al escucharlos, aún demasiado roja y muda como para objetar algo. Miro a su esposo pidiéndole una silenciosa ayuda.

Pero Felix simplemente se encogió de hombros con una media sonrisa a sus labios—Podríamos darle a Marinette un hermanito o hermanita.

—¡Felix!—regaño abrochándose el brazier y los botones del vestido con dedos temblorosos.

—Cuando nos casamos te advertí que quería muchos hijos contigo—dijo con un ligero toque de humor a pesar que su semblante permanecía sereno. Se acercó a su esposa para alzar su barbilla con su dedo índice—No lo decía en broma, cariño.

Bridgette movió su cola nerviosa, prendada de aquella mirada tan intensa. Recordando perfectamente el día de su boda y aquellas palabras susurradas a su oído momentos después de haberla besado y convertirse oficialmente en su esposa.

—No me mires así, My lady—murmuro pasando suavemente su pulgar por sus labios rojizos—Que me provoca tirar mi trabajo por la ventana y que mi padre cuide por un rato más a Marinette para concentrarme solamente en ti—dijo serio pero con un brillo de pasión en sus ojos.

—V-Ve hacer lo que tengas que hacer—dijo nerviosa con las mejillas sonrojadas empujándolo suavemente con sus manos, no queriendo que los pillaran nuevamente. Además que su pequeña necesitaba alimentarse y darse un baño.

Él rio por lo bajo, una risa sexy y refrescante que altero aún más sus nervios—De acuerdo, pero recuerda que aún me debes un segundo postre como compensación—ronroneo depositando un suave beso en los labios de su amada antes de retirarse rápidamente para no arrepentirse y hacerle el amor a su esposa con total entrega sin importarle si iban a tener audiencia o no.

Ella se abanicó el rostro con su mano sintiéndolo repentinamente ardiendo.

Los Kwamis se miraron entre si sonrientes y traviesos.

La joven madre respiro hondo varias veces antes de ir a buscar a su hija, esperando que el rostro no se le cayera de la vergüenza ante su suegro. Pero gracias a sus nervios que Gabriel no menciono nada del asunto, simplemente le entrego a una revoltosa Marinette que había babeado muy bien sus gafas y tenía que lavarlas antes de reunirse con su hijo para revisar ciertos documentos.

Bridgette después de darle una rica papilla a su pequeña y darle un buen baño; la coloco en la mesilla para vestirla. Siempre acompañada de los Kwamis, que adoraban a Marinette, sobre todo Tikki que verla con aquellos rasgos demoniacos casi se le saltan las lágrimas a recordar a Bridgette de pequeña.

Claro, que Plagg jamás admitirá en voz alta que le gustaba hacer reír a la bebe.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus pequeñas y tiernas alitas. Sentó a su hija que agarró su propia cola con curiosidad. Ella a veces fruncía el ceño o hacia un adorable puchero al sentir cierto malestar. Pero lo bueno es que Marinette a veces era fácil de distraer.

Y la amaba con todo su ser.

—Lo que tu padre no sabe no sabe aún, mi pequeña, es que ya tienes un hermanito o hermanita en camino—comento con una radiante sonrisa mientras le tocaba la punta de su respingona nariz, ocasionando que esta riera encantada moviendo sus alitas en un gesto de ternura máxima a ojos de su madre.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamo Plagg con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Tikki y Birdgette se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice.

El felino hizo un gesto dramático llevando su pata a su pecho—¿Tu lo sabias y no me dijiste, galletita?—murmuro viendo a su compañera.

—Temíamos que se te pudiera escapar, lo siento Plagg—comento la joven madre.

Plagg negó con entusiasmo sin poder creer lo que oía, mientras miraba con reproche a la mariquita—Debí imaginármelo, aceptaste demasiado fácil la apuesta—dijo lloroso sabiendo que debía entregarle los dulces a la Kwami. Y él que había soñado con tener más camembert…

Tikki no pudo evitar encogerse levemente de hombros—Lo siento, pero realmente adoro esas galletas.

El Kwami resoplo exageradamente dándose por vencido—Bueno lo único que me anima es saber cómo será su reacción esta vez cuando se entere—dijo demasiado sonriente.

—Plagg…—llamo suavemente Bridgette—No debes contarle nada a Felix aun, quiero que sea una sorpresa esta vez—murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa.

La primera vez que lo descubrió, él había estado transformado en demonio ya que fueron a visitar a sus padres. Cuando volvieron del mundo demoniaco ella había estado un poco más exhausta de lo normal, Felix la había mirado preocupado y el mismo la desvistió para que descansara. Pero no se esperó que en el momento en que él se inclinó encima de ella después de acostarla para quitarle las medias, sus orejas gatunas hicieron un gracioso movimiento. Ella lo había mirado con curiosidad y algo medio soñolienta, intento hablarle pero él la callo enseguida, inclinándose más y posando una de sus orejas en su vientre.

Posteriormente Felix se había apartado con una expresión de asombro en sus facciones, para luego murmurarle que había escuchado un pequeñísimo latido aparte del suyo, por lo cual había solo una explicación para eso…

Así supieron que estaba embarazada, y él le había hecho el amor loco de felicidad y deseo.

Y ahora quería darle una agradable sorpresa.

—No lo sé, daría lo que fuera por ver su expresión justo a hora, quizás se desmaye—ronroneo el minino con una sonrisa malévola.

—¡Plagg!—regaño la joven mujer—No digas nada.

El felino se quedó en silencio mientras miraba disimuladamente la puerta, su lado travieso vibrando por salir a la luz. Pero Bridgette al ver sus intenciones fue mucho más rápida, sujetando al Kwami que se sobresaltó alarmado, y se lo dio a una muy entusiasmada Marinette.

—¡¿Q-Qué haces?!—exclamo el demonio ya con las manitas de la bebe alrededor de su cuerpo mientras reía encantada—¡Me va a babear otra vez!

Bridgette se cruzó de brazos al igual que la mariquita—Promete que no dirás nada—dijo con una gran sonrisa viendo como su pequeña hija abrazaba al felino y llevaba su peluda cola a la boca.

—¡Puaj que asco! ¿Por qué me hacen esto?—dijo asqueado y lloriqueando intentando liberarse.

—Tú te lo buscas, Plagg—murmuro Tikki ahogando una risilla.

Gimoteo cuando le comenzó a babear sus orejas—¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡No le diré nada a Felix!

—¿Decirme que?

Ambas se quedaron paralizadas.

Y giraron el rostro lentamente con horror hacia la dirección de aquella voz.

El rubio estaba de pie justo en el marco de la puerta.

Instantáneamente Bridgette se puso nerviosa—Oh n-nada de suma importancia—dijo haciendo que Marinette soltara por fin al Kwami que se fue muy malhumorado a lavarse chorreando baba hasta de los bigotes con una Tikki riendo detrás.

Quizás más tarde le serviría una porción de _Cheesecake_ al pobre de Plagg.

Felix observo muy detenidamente a su esposa mientras arqueaba una ceja totalmente serio pero curioso a la vez.

—Es demasiado sospechoso.

—No que va, no tienes definitivamente nada que sospechar ¿Verdad mi niña?—dijo tragando nerviosamente. Sostuvo a su pequeña en sus brazos en el momento que esta lanzo un pequeño bostezo.

Ella la arrullo ignorando lo mejor que pudo la penetrante mirada de su esposo. Rezando para que no le hiciera más preguntas sobre eso, porque su capacidad de mentir era bastante lamentable. Además él tenía la habilidad de hacerla hablar con ciertos trucos para su desdicha.

Era un milagro que lo hubiera mantenido en secreto hasta ahora.

Felix se recargo del marco de la puerta viendo a su amada arrullando a su pequeña princesa para dormirla. Sabía que debía estar en su escritorio terminando de corregir ciertos documentos junto a su padre, pero era inútil concentrarse, sus pensamientos iban siempre dirigidos a ella. Estaba bastante frustrado por haber sido interrumpido, parecía que era la mala suerte del gato negro, porque según recordaba no era la primera vez que pasaba.

Hasta que su padre se fijó en la escasa concentración de su hijo, y sin mirarlo le había dicho que se ocupara de su esposa, que se notaba que se había quedado con las ganas.

Él había resoplado molesto porque se le notara tanto, ademas de ese bochornoso sonrojo en sus mejillas al mencionarlo. Pero decidió al final hacerle caso, no iba a poder hacer nada ni que se encerrara toda la tarde allí.

Bridgette lo tenía embrujado.

Normalmente él era muy dedicado a su trabajo, pero ciertos momentos la necesidad de estar con su esposa podía con todo lo demás.

No sabía si era cuestión de estar emparejado con un demonio.

Pero la necesidad siempre estaba allí, latente.

Y ahora verla de esa manera con su pequeña hija le hacía sentir sumamente cálido, era una escena que nunca se cansaría de ver. Bridgette simplemente se veía hermosa con su cabello suelto y sus rasgos demoniacos presentes, y con aquel vestido que le encantaría arrancarlo de su bella figura.

Sinceramente parecía un gato en celo.

Bridgette deposito un suave beso en la frente de Marinette antes de recordarla cuidadosamente en la cuna para no despertarla, parecía un angelito durmiendo. Aunque con esos cuernos y alas contaban una historia distinta.

Coloco sus manos en la baranda de madera mientras la observaba. Por un segundo olvido la presencia de Felix, hasta que él le rodeo la cintura con los brazos desde atrás, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro. Juntos viendo a su preciosa hija, fruto de su amor.

—Mi princesa es tan bella como su madre.

La joven madre sonrió más ampliamente—Todo esto aún me parece un hermoso sueño.

—Entonces es mi deber como caballero hacerte saber que no es así, My lady—murmuro girandola lentamente para que quedara finalmente frente a frente aun con sus manos en su cintura.

—Seguro te deshiciste de tu padre para venir—murmuro observándolo a través de sus pestañas, colocando sus delicadas manos en su pecho.

—Querrás decir que él se deshizo de mí. Al parecer me pongo un poco malhumorado cuando no obtengo mi querido postre—murmuro con una media sonrisa mientras subía su mano por todo su contorno.

Bridgette rio suavemente mientras sujetaba su corbata y la jalaba para atraerlo hacia ella, y unir sus labios un beso lento pero ardiente.

Felix la estrecho contra si para sentir cada porción de su cuerpo femenino mientras devoraba su boca, para después dejar un rato de besos por su mandíbula hasta las mejillas y encaminarse hasta su oreja, donde su cálido aliento la hizo estremecer.

—De verdad quiero tener otro bebe ¿Y si lo intentamos, My lady?—dijo con voz ronca pensando ya en llevarla a su habitación y no salir hasta estar seguro de haber cumplido su propósito.

La demonio no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior antes las sensaciones que le otorgaba su esposo, y también por sus palabras.

Oh… si tan solo supiera…

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Bueno... esta hecho, es el fin de este fanfic :'3 Espero que les haya gustado y en especial este epilogo que disfrute mucho haciéndolo de verdad xD**

 **(Grrr Felix quiere desayunar, almorzar y cenar a su amada esposa demonio 7u7)**

 **Finalmente quería agradecer su apoyo durante todos estos capítulos *sacar pañuelo* Y por supuesto no sera mi ultima historia, y ya que mi amiga no va a subir ninguna por los momentos; yo estoy desatada en su lugar xD Por allí tengo varios One-shot (Marichat y Birchat) listos y que los subiré en algunos días, y por otro lado estoy empezando a escribir una historia Andrinette de varios capítulos :3**

 **Pd: Le coloque el nombre de Marinette porque me la imaginaba como una mini copia de Bridgette y pensé que le quedaba bien ese nombre xD**

 **¡Gracias a todos!**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próxima historia! ¡Dejen sus opiniones!  
**

 **Pagina de Facebook: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
